Mi Ángel
by JaneAntoCullen
Summary: Isabella Swan y su hermano Emmett tienen un padre abusivo. Una noche el mejor amigo de su hermano, Edward Masen la ve llorando, y trepa por su ventana para confortarla. Aquella acción desata una relación de amor/odio que se extiende por los próximos 8 años…
1. Chapter 1

MI ÁNGEL…

Prologo…

Isabella Swan y su hermano Emmett tienen un padre abusivo. Una noche el mejor amigo de su hermano, Edward Masen la ve llorando, y trepa por su ventana para confortarla. Aquella acción desata una relación de amor/odio que se extiende por los próximos 8 años…

Edward ahora es un seguro y coqueto jugador que nunca antes ah tenido una novia.

Bella todavía esta emocionalmente temerosa por el abuso que ha sufrido a manos de su padre. Juntos hacen una pareja improbable.

Su relación siempre ha sido incierta pero, ¿Qué sucede cuando Bella empieza a ver al mejor amigo de su hermano un poco diferente? ¿Y cómo su hermano que siempre ha sido un poco sobre protector, reaccionara cuando se dé cuenta que el par se está acercando más? Descúbrelo en Mi Ángel…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno esta es una ADAPTACIÓN de un libro que una amiga me recomendó para leer, y bueno quise hacerla a Edward y Bella, espero que sea de su agrado, y comenten que les parece…

IMPORTANTE: Nada me pertenece, la historia es de **KIRSTY MOSELEY** y los personajes de Twilight son de la maravillosa **S. Meyer** , yo solo me adjudico la adaptación, no pregunten nombre del libro porque no lo diré hasta el final, y espero les guste, jajaja nos leemos muy… pronto y espero:

¡Likes!

¡Comentarios!

¡Y bueno de todo jajaja!

¡Etiquetas disponibles!

Cambio y fuera….

Locura realizada….

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _la historia es de_ _ **Kirsty Moseley**_ _pero yo solo la adapto a Twilight, espero que la disfruten y sea merecedora de sus comentarios, hacia mi adaptación y la magnífica historia de_ _ **Kirsty…**_

 _ **Disfruten…**_

 _ **=Capitulo 1=**_

CAP. 1 EL COMIENZO…

Me senté en la encimera de la cocina, observando a mi mamá hacer pasta al horno; ella estaba entrando ligeramente en pánico y seguía mirando al reloj cada minuto. Sabía por qué lo hacía, mi papá debía de estar en casa en exactamente en dieciséis minutos y a él le gustaba que la cena estuviera en la mesa tan pronto como entrara.

Emmett se acerco jugando con sus figuras del hombre araña.

-Mamá ¿Puedo ir a jugar a casa de Edward?- Pregunto lanzándole una mirada de cachorrito.

Ella miro el reloj de nuevo, y sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

-No ahora Emmett. La cena no tardara mucho, y necesitamos comer como una familia.- Se estremeció ligeramente mientras hablaba.

La cara de Emmett cayó, pero asintió y vino asentarse a mi lado. Inmediatamente le arrebate al hombrecito de sus manos, y me reí cuando jadeo y lo arrebato de vuelta, sonriendo y poniendo los ojos en blanco hacia mí. El era un chico lindo, con cabello rubio y ojos grises con motas marrones en ellos. Era mi hermano mayor, y como los hermanos mayores, él era el mejor. Siempre me cuidaba en casa y en la escuela, se aseguraba de que nadie me molestara. El único que tenia permitido molestarme, según su opinión, era él y en una menor medida era su mejor amigo Edward, que resultaba que vivía en la casa de al lado.

-Entonces Bells ¿Necesitas ayuda con tu tarea?- pregunto el codeándome. Emmett tenía 10 era dos años mayor que yo, así que siempre me ayudaba con el trabajo de la escuela.

-Nop, no tengo tarea- sonreí, balanceando mis piernas mientras colgaban de la encimera.

-Bien niños pongan la mesa por mí. Ya saben cómo. Exactamente bien ¿De acuerdo?- pidió mamá, rociando queso sobre la pasta y poniéndola en el horno.

Emmett y yo nos bajamos de la encimera y agarramos las cosas, dirigiéndonos a la sala comedor.

Mi papá era muy particular sobre todo, si todo no estaba exactamente bien, se enojaba y nadie quería eso. Mi mamá siempre decía que mi papá tenía un trabajo estresante. Siempre se enojaba con facilidad si hacíamos algo mal. Si has escuchado ese dicho _"Los niños deberían ser vistos y no oídos"_ bueno mi papá llevaba eso a otro extremo. En su lugar le gustaba _"Los niños no deberían ser vistos u oídos"_. A las cinco y treinta llegaba a casa todos los días, comía la cena de inmediato, y luego Emmett y yo éramos enviados a nuestras habitaciones, en donde jugábamos en silencio hasta las siete y treinta cuando teníamos que ir a la cama.

Odiaba esta hora del día. Todo estaba bien hasta que el llegaba a casa, y luego todos cambiábamos. Emmett se quedaba en silencio y no sonreía. Mi mamá tenia esa mirada en su cara, como de miedo o preocupación, y empezaba a correr de aquí para allá ahuecando los cojines sobre el sofá. Yo siempre me quedaba allí y deseaba silenciosamente que pudiera esconderme en mi habitación y nunca salir.

Emmett y yo pusimos la mesa y luego nos sentamos en silencio, esperando el clic de la puerta señalara que _él_ estaba en casa. Podía sentir mi estomago revoloteando, mis manos empezando a sudar mientras rezaba en mi cabeza que él hubiera tenido un buen día y estuviera normal esta noche.

Algunas veces estaba de un humor realmente bueno y me besaba y abrazaba. Me decía la niñita tan especial que era, y lo mucho que me quería. Eso sucedía normalmente los domingos. Mi mamá y Emmett iban a la práctica de hockey y me quedaba en casa con m padre. Aquellos Domingos eran los peores, pero no le dije jamás a nadie de esos días, y lo mucho que me tocaba y me decía lo bonita que era. Odiaba esos días, y deseaba que los fines de semana nunca llegaran. Prefería mucho más que fuera un día de escuela cuando solo lo veíamos para la hora de la cena. Definitivamente prefería cuando me miraba con ojos enojados, que cuando me mira con ojos suaves. No me gusta en absoluto, me hacía sentir incomoda, siempre hacia que me temblaran las manos. Afortunadamente, sin embargo, hoy a penas era lunes, así que tenía, casi una semana antes de que tuviera que preocuparme por eso de nuevo.

Un mar de minutos después, el entro. Emmett me lanzo una mirada que me decía que me comportara y sostuvo mi mano bajo la mesa. Mi padre tenia cabello rubio, del mismo color del de Emmett. Tenía ojos marrones y siempre tenia el ceño fruncido.

-Hola niños- dijo en su ruidosa y profunda voz. Un estremecimiento se deslizo por mi columna cuando hablo. Puso su maletín a un lado y tomo asiento a la cabeza de la mesa. Intente no mostrar ninguna reacción; de hecho intente no moverme para nada. Siempre parecía que era yo la que metía a todos en problemas o hacía algo mal.

Siempre parecía que era la que empeoraba las cosas para todos. No solía ser así, solía ser la niñita de papá, pero desde que empezó su trabajo, hace tres años cambio. Nuestra relación con el cambio por completo. El todavía me favorecía por encima de Emmett, pero cuando venía del trabajo, era como si quisiera pretender que Emmett y yo no estábamos allí. La forma en que miraba a Emmett algunas veces era como si estuviera deseando que no existiera, hacia que me doliera el estomago verlo mirar de esa forma.

-Hola papá- respondimos los dos al mismo tiempo. Justo entonces, mi mamá vino cargando la pasta y un plato de pan con ajo.

-Esto se ve bien René- dijo él, dándole una sonrisa. Todos empezaos a comer en silencio e intente no moverme incómodamente en mi lugar.- Entonces ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela, Emmett?- le pregunto a mi hermano.

Emett levanto la mirada nerviosamente.

-Estuvo bien gracias. Intente entrar al equipo de hockey sobre hielo y Edward y yo…- empezó a decir, pero mi papá asintió sin escuchar.

-Eso es genial hijo- interrumpió el- ¿Qué hay de ti Bella?- pregunto volviendo su mirada hacia mí.

¡Oh dios! De acuerdo, se cortes, no divagues.

-Bien, gracias- respondí calladamente.

-¡Habla más alto niña!- grito.

Me estremecí con su tono, preguntándome si iba a pegarme, o quizás me enviaría a la cama sin cenar.

-Estuvo bien, gracias- repetí un poco más fuerte.

El frunció el ceño y luego se volvió hacia mi mamá, que estaba estrujándose las manos nerviosamente.

-Entonces René, ¿Qué has estado haciendo hoy?- pregunto comiendo su cena.

-Bueno, fui al supermercado, y conseguí ese shampo que te gusta, y luego planche un poco- respondió mi mamá rápidamente. Sonaba como una respuesta preparada, siempre hacia eso, tenía sus respuestas listas de modo que no fuera a decir nada inapropiado que lo hiciera enojar.

Extendí mi mano por mi bebida, pero no estaba observando apropiadamente y la volqué, derramando el contenido sobre la mesa. Los ojos de todos volaron hacia mi padre, que se levanto de un salto de su silla.

-¡Mierda! ¡Isabella, estúpida pequeña perra!- gruño agarrándome del brazo y empujándome bruscamente de la mesa. De repente mi espalda golpeo la pared, el dolor me atravesó, y me mordí el labio para dejar de llorar. Llorar lo empeoraba todo, el odiaba que llorara, decía que solo los débiles lloraban. Lo vi apartar su mano; iba a golpearme. Sostuve el aliento esperando el golpe, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer más que soportarlo, igual que siempre.

Mi hermano se levanto de un salto de su silla y se abalanzo sobre mí envolviendo con fuerza sus brazos a mí alrededor, cubriéndome. La suya estaba hacia mi padre mientras me protegía.

-¡Suéltala Emmett! ¡Necesita aprender a ser más cuidadosa!- grito mi padre, agarrando a Emmett de su ropa y lanzándolo al piso. Me abofeteo, enviándome al piso, luego se volvió hacia Emmett pateándolo en la pierna, haciéndolo gemir- ¡No te metas en mi camino de nuevo, pequeño pedazo de mierda!- Le grito a Emmett, mientras estaba acurrucado en una bola en el piso.

Lagrimas silenciosa, corrían por mi cara. No podía soportar ver herido a mi hermano; el solo estaba intentando protegerme. Emmett siempre hacia eso.

Cuando me metía en problemas el provocaba a mi padre de modo que la tomara contra él en su lugar.

Mi padre levanto su plato y su bebida, camino a zancadas hacia la sala para terminar su comida, murmurando algo sobre nosotros siendo _"Los peores niños en el mundo"_ y _"como infiernos se pudo quedar atrapado en esta vida"_.

Me arrastre hasta mi hermano y envolví mis brazos alrededor suyo con fuerza, aferrándome a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello. El gimió y se levanto para sentarse, abrazándome de vuelta, frotando su mano por mi mejilla punzante.

-Lo siento Emmett, lo siento- murmure en voz baja, llorando sobre su hombro.

El negó son la cabeza.

-Está bien Bells, no es culpa tuya- dijo con voz ronca, me dio una pequeña sonrisa y tratando de ponerse en pie, gimiendo. Me puse de pie con un salto y le ayude a levantarse. Podía oír movimiento así que levante la mirada para ver que mi madre estaba limpiando la mesa frenéticamente.

-Lleven sus cenas a sus cuartos y coman ¿Bien?- ordeno, besándonos a los dos en la mejilla. Ella tenia que ir a donde mi padre y hacer control de daños, el estaría de mal humor por mi error y ella tenia que calmarlo antes de que pase algo mas- los veré a la mañana. Los quiero a los dos. Por favor estén callados, y pase lo que pase, quédense en sus habitaciones- ordeno rápidamente besándonos otra ves, entregándonos nuestras cenas a medio comer, antes de empujarnos al vestíbulo trasero.

Teníamos una buena casa, cuatro dormitorios y todo estaba en un nivel. Mi padre ganaba buen dinero por lo que vivíamos en una bonita zona, pero preferiría que la casa fuera más pequeña así no tuviera que trabajar en ese empleo. Puede que entonces fuera como el viejo papá, llevándonos al parque comprándome juguetes y dulces. Emmett vino a mi habitación y comimos en silencio, sentándonos en el suelo cerca de mi cama. Tomo mi mano con fuerza cuando oímos a mi padre gritar a mi madre desde el salón, algo se rompió, y me estremecí. Esto era totalmente culpa mía.

Empecé a sollozar así que Emmett envolvió su brazo alrededor mi hombro, apretando suavemente. El siempre parecía mucho mayor que yo; era mucho más maduro que yo.

-Está bien, todo está bien Bells. No te preocupes – susurro, acariciándome el pelo. Una ves que me calme, y los gritos habían cesado, jugamos a las cartas por un rato.

Cuando estábamos a mitad del juego, escuchamos pisadas fuertes viniendo por el vestíbulo. Emmett se puso rígido cuando lo pasos pasaron por mi puerta. No se detuvieron sin embargo, gracias a Dios. Deje escapar el aliento que no me di cuenta estaba aguantando y mire a Emmett quien esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me voy a mi habitación, son pasadas las siete- dijo mirando mi despertador- cierra con llave la puerta. Te veré en la mañana- dijo con un giñó y salió de mi habitación y lo observe arrastrarse por el pasillo hasta su habitación, se volvió hacia mi- cierra con llave tu puerta Bells- susurro ahí esperando ahí, observándome.

Cerré la puerta con llave rápidamente como me dijo. Poniendo mi oreja en la madera, escuche para asegurarme que Emmett hiciera lo mismo con la suya. Volví corriendo a mi cama y me tire sobre ella, llorando silenciosamente. No podía parar estaba sollozando y sollozando. ¡Había sido estúpida esta noche e hice que hiriera a mi hermano otra vez! Y probablemente a mi madre también, por el sonido de los ruidos en el salón.

De repente, se produjo un rasguño, un ruido golpeando en mi ventana. Abrí mis ojos de golpe para ver a Edward fuera, mirándome con tristeza. Me levante y corrí hacia mi ventana la abrí y deslice hacia arriba silenciosamente preguntándome qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí ¿No debería de estar en su casa?

-¿Edward que estás haciendo aquí? ¡Tienes que irte ahora!- le grite susurrando, sacudiendo mi cabeza con fuerza. Pero el chico estúpido solo trepo a mi habitación por la ventana, cerrándola silenciosamente detrás de él.

Contuve la respiración, mirando a mi puerta con los ojos muy abiertos. Si mi padre lo atrapaba aquí se iba a volver loco. No le gustaba que Edward viniera a jugar en nuestra casa, siempre decía que era muy ruidoso.

-¡Edward sal!- susurre, desesperadamente intentando empujarlo de vuelta hacia la ventana. Me estremecí, preguntándome que haría mi padre si hubiera escuchado abrirse la ventana y supiera que Edward estaba aquí. Edward no se movió; simplemente envolvió sus brazos alrededor mío con fuerza y me atrajo contra su pecho. Trate de empujarlo, pero el solo me sostuvo con más fuerza.

-Está bien-susurro, acariciando mi pelo. Empecé a llorar otra vez en su pecho; pensamientos de Emmett siendo herido antes inundaron mi cabeza.

Edward era alto para su edad; tenía diez años, igual que Emmett. Ellos eran mejores amigos, y lo habían sido desde que nos mudamos hace cuatro años. Tenía el pelo cobrizo el cual siempre tenia desordenada y ojos verdes eran como ventanas a su alma. Cuando Edward te miraba te hacía sentir como si pudieras volar. Era muy lindo, todas mis amigas estaban coladas por el por alguna razón. Edward y yo sin embargo no nos llevábamos del todo bien. El se burlaba de mí todo el tiempo, me pone la zancadilla, me tira del pelo, y tiene esta molesta costumbre de llamarme _Ángel_ por alguna razón, me llamo así desde el momento en que me conoció y realmente me pone furiosa.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí y ahora? ¿Y porque estaba abrazándome? Tal vez pensó que esta era la habitación de Emmett, tal vez se acerco a la ventana equivocada- pero no podía estar en lo cierto porque la habitación de Emmett estaba en la otra parte del vestíbulo, su ventana daba al patio trasero.

Me eche hacia atrás para mirarlo. Por alguna razón él se veía tan triste; tenia lagrimas en sus ojos mientras se limitaba a seguir abrazándome. El sabía sobre mi padre Emmett había sido cubierto por moratones una vez y le soltó la verdad a él. Emmett y yo le rogamos que no dijera nada, sin embargo nunca lo ha hecho.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Edward?- susurre, limpiándome la cara pero las lagrimas siguieron cayendo.

Me tiro sobre la cama, meciéndome suavemente, igual que Emmett siempre hacia cuando lloraba. Mire su pecho y me di cuenta que estaba usando shorts y camiseta de los Power Rangers. Fruncí el ceño un poco confundida en cuanto a porque tendría puesto eso, hacia mucho frio afuera. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba usando su pijama. Mire al reloj para ver que eran casi las ocho y media. Había estado llorando por más de una hora.

-Te vi a través de la ventana. Solo quería venir y asegurarme de que estabas bien- susurro a su vez, todavía abrazándome con fuerza.

Volví a mirar a la ventana. La habitación de Edward estaba enfrente de la mía y podía ver en su habitación, lo que significaba que él podía ver en la mía. Me mordí el labio oh Dios me había visto llorando, tengo que verme tan débil para él. Las únicas personas antes las que alguna vez había llorado eran mi madre y Emmett.

-Estoy bien. Tienes que irte- susurre empujándole otra vez, tratando de sacarlo de la cama.

Se limito a negar con su cabeza.

-No me voy hasta que dejes de llorar- declaro, tirándome hacia abajo de manera que ahora estábamos tumbados en mi cama, uno frente del otro. Tenía sus brazos envueltos alrededor mío tan fuerte que ni siquiera podía retorcerme. Me sentí segura y caliente. Me deslice a un más cerca de él, presionando todo mi cuerpo con el suyo y solloce en su pecho…

…..

Me desperté a la mañana, todavía fuertemente envuelta en sus brazos; di un grito ahogado y mire el reloj 6:20 a.m.

-¡Edward!- susurre, sacudiéndolo.

-Ahh ¿Qué, mamá?- pregunto con sus ojos cerrados.

-¡Shh!- sisee, rápidamente cubriendo su boca antes de que hablase otra vez. No puedo creer que nos quedemos dormidos, eso está tan mal.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y me miro, sorprendido, y luego miro alrededor de mi habitación.

-Oh no, ¿Me quede dormido?- susurro sentándose y pasándose la mano por su pelo, que estaba levantado por todas partes pero en realidad se veía mejor que cuando tenia gel en él, y quería domarlo.

-Tienes que ir a casa Edward ¡Rápido!- siseé, empujándolo hacia la ventana. La abrió y empezó a trepar fuera pero agarre su mano haciendo que se detuviera. Levanto su vista hacia mí una expresión confundida en su cara.

-Gracias- susurre, sonriéndole, agradecidamente. Realmente necesitaba ese abrazo la otra noche, esa fue probablemente la cosa más bonita que Edward alguna vez había hecho por mí.

El me devolvió la sonrisa.

-De nada _Ángel_ \- respondió sonriendo y saliendo.

Vi como pasaba por el agujero en la valla y volvió a subir su propia ventana. La cerro y me saludo, le devolví el saludo y luego fui a vestirme. El pensamiento de Edward viniendo a escondidas aquí y estando en la casa sin permiso, hizo que mi estomago doliera. Tuvimos mucha suerte de no ser atrapados. Me aterraba pensar que abría sucedido si sus padres hubieran ido a su habitación a la noche y hubieran visto su cama vacía, o que hubiera pasado si no me hubiera despertado temprano. Me estremecí al pensar en lo que mi padre haría si hubiera estado aquí para encontrar a Edward en casa durante la noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _8 años después…_

 _Me desperté con la familiar sensación de ser aplastada; me retorcí, empujando mi hombro hacia atrás._

 _-seis en punto dije-_

… _._

 _Un tiempo ah pasado ya._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Oh por dios ¡8 años! Que dios me de aire, jajaja bueno síganme en esta aventura, ¿Que pasara después de aquí? En este capítulo conocen un poco mas de Bella, y porque surgió la relación con Edward de este modo interesante ¿No? Bueno nos leemos después….

Cambio y fuera….

Locura realizada…

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _la historia es de_ _ **Kirsty Moseley**_ _pero yo solo la adapto a Twilight, espero que la disfruten y sea merecedora de sus comentarios, hacia mi adaptación y la magnífica historia de_ _ **Kirsty…**_

 _ **Disfruten…**_

 _Muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y comentan_ **LayraCristina** _ **,**_ **karen McCarthy,** _se los agradezco de todo corazón, este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes y las lectoras fantasma solo no me asusten jajaja…_

 _ **Nota: Bueno hubo una publicación dónde dije que abandonaba la historia porque me decían que ya estaba publicada, bueno decidí dejarla y borrarla pero muchas de ustedes me apoyaron diciendo que no y dándome las razones necesarias para no hacerlo, nunca ¡Nunca! Abandonaría algo porque si siempre tendría una razón. Por ello sigo aquí, y bueno tendremos un chico que se nos escabulla cada noche o en su caso un ángel. Nos seguimos leyendo. Les agradece y despide Jane.**_

 _ **Ahora si a leer.**_

 _ **=Capitulo 2=**_

CAP. 2 TIEMPO…

Me desperté con la familiar sensación de ser aplastada; me retorcí, empujando mi hombro hacia atrás Edward movió su peso ligeramente. Estaba abrazándome de cucharita por detrás, respirando profundamente en la parte trasera de mi cabello. Su pesado brazo cubriéndome, sujetando mis brazos en mi pecho, sostenía mi mano apretadamente, nuestros dedos entrelazados, su pierna tirada casualmente sobre mí. Podía sentir su usual _'gloria matutina'_ empujando contra la parte más estrecha de mi espalda.

Rápidamente silencie la alarma de mi teléfono y lo codee en el estomago.

-Seis en punto- murmure somnolientamente, cerrando los ojos.

-Diez minutos más Ángel, todavía estoy cansado- murmuro el, empujándome mas fuerte contra su pecho.

-Nop, no diez minutos más. La ultima ves se convirtió en una hora más y Emett casi te atrapa aquí- murmure codeándolo en el estomago una vez más.

Movió su brazo eh inmovilizo mis manos en la cama cerca de mi cabeza en una posición de oración.

-Solo diez minutos más Ángel- se quejo. Suspire y cerré los ojos de nuevo. No había forma de discutir con él cuando estaba así, simplemente no tenia la energía a esta hora de la mañana para pelear con él. Ambos nos deslizamos de nuevo en el sueño, instantáneamente.

-¡Bella será mejor que ya estés lista!- grito mi hermano, golpeando la puerta. Me levante de un salto y también Edward, eran más de las siete.

-Er… si, ya estoy lista ya, Emett- grite en respuesta, mirando a Edward que estaba frotándose la cara, luciendo un poco aturdido.

-Bien, voy a desayunar, apúrate. Edward conducirá hoy, así que esta lista para irnos en media hora- llamo Emett a través de la puerta antes de caminar a zancadas por el pasillo.

-Caray Ángel ¿Por qué no me despertaste?- acuso Edward frunciendo el ceño.

Lo mire en advertencia, y le di mi mejor mirada de muerte.

-¡Lo hice imbécil! ' _¡ Dijiste diez minutos más!'_ ¡Y luego me inmovilizaste en la cama para evitar que te codeara!-gruñí sarcásticamente, haciendo una mala imitación de su voz.

El sonrio burlonamente, y me empujo de vuelta a la cama, sujetando mis manos sobre mi cabeza y rodando sobre mi.

-¿Te inmovilice en la cama? ¿Estabas soñando con migo otra ves Ángel? Podría hacerte ese sueño realidad- se mofo, con su rostro a centímetros del mío.

-¡Ya quisieras! Ahora apártate de mi Edward y ve alistarte. Conduces hoy, aparentemente-siseé, asintiendo hacia la ventana. El suspiro y se levanto de mi, poniéndose sus jeans y camiseta. Trepo por la ventana, silenciosamente, cerrándola detrás de si al irse. Camine hacia ella y la asegure antes de dirigirme a la ducha mas rápida de todos los tiempos.

Exactamente veintiséis minutos después , camine con dificultad hacia la cocina, con un ceño fruncido, Edward estaba allí apoyándose casualmente contra la encimera, comiéndose MI cereal. ¡Maldita sea todas las mañanas! Su cabello estaba despeinado en su usual apariencia despeinada de apenas salí de la cama, para ser honesta así lucia cuando acababa de salir de la cama. Todo lo que hacia siempre era deslizar sus manos por todo su cabello unas cuantas veces y añadirle un poco de cera que yo odiaba.

Se veía igual que todas las mañanas, como un maldito supermodelo. Usaba jeans desgastados de cintura baja que dejaban ver un poco de sus calzoncillos, y hacia que siempre las chicas se derritieran. Hoy estaba usando una camisa blanca que mostraba su cuerpo perfectamente esculpido y una camisa anaranjada y gris de manga corta sobre ella, que tenia completamente desabotonada. Sus ojos brillantes estaban brillantes con diversión mientras me miraba.

-¿Retardada esta mañana, Ángel?-pregunto con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Le lance una mirada de muerte, haciéndolo sonreír burlonamente.

-¡Cállate, Edward! ¿Por qué demonios te estas comiendo mi cereal de nuevo? ¿No tienes comida en casa?- pregunte arrebatando la taza de sus manos y comiéndome el contenido. El solo me observo con una sonrisa divertida.

Emett me lanzo una caja de jugo.

-Si te ves un poco tensa esta mañana, Bells ¿Todo va bien?- pregunto mirándome un poco preocupado.

Mire seriamente a Edward una vez mas mientras el empezaba a reírse. Por supuesto que me veía tensa, tuve media hora para ducharme y vestirme.

-Me quede dormida- murmure con un suspiro abatido.

Emett no tenia idea de que Edward dormía en mi habitación con migo cada noche, si fuera así se enloquecería. Emett siempre era protector con migo, siempre lo había sido, pero había empeorado desde que mi papá se fue cuando yo tenia trece. Bueno dije _se fue_ pero la verdad era que Emett y Edward habían llegado a casa temprano del hockey un día para ver que mi padre me había dejado sin sentido, y estaba intentando violarme. Emett finalmente caído en cuenta y el y Edward le habían dado una paliza, casi matándolo en el proceso. Lo habían echado de la casa y le habían dicho que si alguna vez regresaba, lo matarían.

Nunca regreso, sin embargo eso fue ya hace tres años.

Un poco después de eso mi mama consiguió un trabajo en una enorme firma electrónica, era la asistente personal del director, así que viajaba mucho. Se iba dos veces mas de lo que estaba aquí, de modo que solo la veíamos por cerca de una semana al mes si algo. Emett era mi única supervisión, aunque a veces era mas como que yo estaba intentando cuidar de el.

Edward también era muy protector con migo, pero todavía no nos llevábamos muy bien, incluso aunque el literalmente paso cada noche envuelto a mi alrededor en mi cama por los últimos ocho años. Se había vuelto a escabullir en mi habitación la noche siguiente de verme llorar de nuevo y habíamos terminado durmiéndonos una vez mas. Después de dos semanas se había vuelto una cosa normal. No era algo de lo que habláramos nunca, solo dejaba mi ventana sin seguro, y el entraba una vez que sus padres revisaban que el estuviera dormido. Jamás nos habían atrapado en ocho años. Habíamos estado cerca un par de veces, sin embargo hace un par de años la mamá de Edward había encontrado su cama vacía, pero el había mentido diciendo que se había escapado a una fiesta y se había quedado en la casa de un amigo. Nadie sospecho que estaba al lado con migo.

El todavía me molestaba como loco y me molestaba tanto como lo hacia cuando éramos niños, pero yo supe siempre que el estaría ahí para mi si lo necesitaba. Era como si el tuviera doble personalidad. De día me molestaba volviéndome loca y enojándome todo el tiempo y de noche era el chico mas dulce de todo el mundo y me abrazaba haciéndome sentir segura y asalvo.

-¡Te vez sexy hoy, Ángel!- dijo Edward, con su sonrisa patentada, mirándome de arriba abajo lentamente, haciéndome retorcer.

¡Si claro! Mi cabello castaño todavía estaba húmedo porque no tuve tiempo de secarlo por sus estúpidos _"Diez minutos mas"_ así que lo tenia recogido en un despeinado moño. Me había puesto mis jeans ajustados, y un top rojo de cuello en 'v' y una capucha junto con mis converse. Había añadido lo minimo de maquillaje y algo de lápiz labial claro. No me veía sexy. ¡Maldito idiota! Le mostré el dedo y camine hasta su auto, recostándome contra el, enojadamente, esperé que me honraran con su presencia.

El camino al escuela fue igual que siempre, ellos se sentaron al frente hablando de futbol y fiestas, y yo me sente en la parte trasera escuchando mi iPod, intentando ignorar las sonrisas de Edward en el espejo. Estacionamos en la escuela y el auto fue inmediatamente asediado por personas igual que cada mañana. Edward y Emett eran considerados _"jugadores sexis"_ en nuestra escuela. Eran de ultimo año y el sueño de toda chica, los chicos querían ser amigos suyos, y las chicas querían dormir con ellos.

Edward se rio mientras yo me encogía, saliendo del auto e intentando evadir la horda de zorras que empujaban por que estaban intentando de lanzarse sobre el. Una chica me codeo a propósito, la mire en su pequeña falda que lucia mas como un cinturón y su top que mostraba su estomago, hice una mueca, ¡Caray es tan perra!.

-¡Mierda Tanya! ¿Dejaste tu falda en casa?- pregunte con horror fingido.

Ella e miro con el ceño fruncido y escuche a Edward y Emett reírse.

-Lo que sea ¿Sabes que ese look de emo no te va bien, cierto?-escupio ella en respuesta.

Solo me reí y me aleje caminando. Era usual que Tanya y yo tuviéramos este tipo de comentarios para la otra. Ella había salido con Edward por un tiempo, bueno si por salir te refieres a tener sexo unas cuantas veces, y luego la dejo. Ella todavía no lo ha superado y lo quería de vuelta, mas para disgusto de el.

-Eso no fue amable Ángel-Edward se rio mientras me alcanzaba y lanzaba un brazo alrededor de mi hombro, inclino su cabeza cerca de la mia- Lamento lo de esta mañana- susurro en mi oreja enviando escalofríos por mi columna.

Lo codeé en las costillas, haciéndolo sonreir y apartarse.

-E ignora a Tanya, creo que llevas genial el look de emo – añadió con un giño coqueto.

Emett lo golpeo en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

-¡Amigo es mi hermana menor! – lo regaño enojadamente, apartándolo de mí, Edward solo se río y me guiño una vez más, haciéndome poner los ojos en blanco, Edward se alejó y camino directo a lo que lucía como su última conquista. Le sonrió seductoramente y ella se sonrojo cuando él inmediatamente empezó a coquetear con ella.

Encontré a mis amigas que prácticamente estaban follando a Edward y Emmett con los ojos y expresiones soñadoras.

-Hola Rosalie, Alice, Ángela – dije alegremente cuando llegué a ellas.

-Hola Bells. ¿Llegaste aquí con sexy trasero uno y dos hoy? – pregunto Rosalie mirando fijamente a mi hermano mientras se alejaba. Reí y sacudí la cabeza.

-Nop, solo con Emmett y Edward, igual que siempre – ella suspiro.

-¿Cómo demonios puedes no afectarte por lo condenadamente calientes que son? Quiero decir ¡Tienes suerte de vivir con Emmett! Yo adoraría ver su sexy trasero caminando alrededor todo el día – ronroneó, abanicándose la cara.

Fingí tener náuseas.

-¡Rosalie, es mi hermano y su imbécil amigo! ¿Cómo en la tierra puedes obviar su comportamiento mujeriego? Ambos son unos idiotas – me encogí de hombros. No entendía porque pero cada chica en esta escuela estaba enamorada de ellos. Emmett era una gran persona pero trataba a las chicas como objetos y Edward bueno. Edward simplemente era un imbécil de tiempo completo.

-Son los mejores jugadores del equipo de Hockey y lucen como dioses del sexo y yo desearía poder obviar eso – dijo sugestivamente, moviendo sus cejas con una sonrisa haciéndome reír. Enlazó su brazo con el mío y me empujó a nuestra primera clase.

La escuela estuvo bien, como era normal; yo era bastante popular debido al hecho de que mi hermano y su mejor amigo eran los chicos más deseados allí. Ellos me cuidaban de mí, lo que básicamente significaba que advertían a todos los chicos que se alejaran de mí, que de hecho, me sentaba bien porque yo no quería salir con nadie. La mayoría de las chicas querían ser mis amigas para poder acercarse a mi hermano. Las chicas que querían ser novias eran fáciles de localizar, en su mayor parte podías saber si querían que las presentaras por el tipo de ropa que estaban usando, si no estaban usando mucha entonces iban por mi hermano o Edward.

Amaba mis clases, era bastante popular entre los profesores porque mis notas nunca iban por debajo de un sobresaliente. Siempre hacía mi tarea y jamás llegaba tarde, me enorgullecía de ello aunque no era una nerd.

A la hora del almuerzo, me senté con mis amigos cuando escuche los usuales suspiros y risitas tontas.

Las chicas empezaron a revisar su cabello y arreglar su maquillaje, de modo que supe que mi hermano y sus amigos estaban llegando al comedor. Suspiré cuando Rosalie y Alice empezaron a sentir lujuria por ellos, como era costumbre.

-¡Oh genial, sexy trasero numero uno está viniendo! – Alice rió tontamente codeando a Rosalie.

Puse los ojos en blanco cuando una mano apareció por detrás de mí, robándome un puñado de mis papas fritas.

-Hola Ángel – susurró Edward en mi cuello.

Golpeé su mano cuando fue a robar más.

-¡Edward por el amor de Dios! ve a comprar tu propia comida, idiota – despotrique molesta y él se echó a reír.

-Oh, sabes que quieres compartir conmigo – respondió, dejándose caer en el banco, empujándome de nuevo con su cadera.

-Edward ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunte moviendo el plato lejos de él. paso el brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

-Solo quería visitar a mi chica. Sé que me ha echado de menos sin verme todas las mañanas y eso – dijo engreídamente.

Todas suspiraron y lo miraron con nostalgia.

-Podrías quitar tu brazo-para-putas de mi Edward, por el amor de Dios; ¡No quiero coger cualquier cosa! – le regañé, encogiéndome para alejarme. Él rió de nuevo.

-No seas así Ángel. Solo quería hacerte saber que voy a llevarte a casa hoy. Tu hermano tiene una cita, así que – sé calló sonriéndome.

¡Genial! Simplemente genial. Me iba a llevar a casa. ¡Fantástico! El siempre hacia el trayecto a casa lo más largo posible solo para molestar mi vida externa.

Luego insistiría en esperar en casa hasta que mi hermano llegase. Lo que significaba que tenía que cocinar también para él. ¡Maldita sea es tan molesto!

-Está bien Edward. Ahora corre, estoy segura de que tienes alguna ETS1 más que propagar por ahí – le dije agitando la mano con un gesto molesto. Se rió y me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras se ponía de pie.

-Finge todo lo que quieras Ángel los dos sabemos que vas a querer que duerma contigo por la noche – me guiñó un ojo con malicia, dándole a lo que acababa de decir un doble sentido y rogué para que nadie más se diera cuenta.

-Claro que querré Edward porque estoy tan enamorada de ti – suspire poniendo los ojos en blanco y frotándome la mejilla dónde el me beso.

-Yo también te quiero – me sonrió mientras se alejaba de vuelta a la misma chica de esta mañana. Paso el brazo alrededor de su hombro, sus sucios y asquerosos labios descendieron hasta los de ella. Fruncí el ceño y aparte la mirada de nuevo a mis amigos cuando comenzó a hacerlo con ella en medio del comedor.

Rosalie, Alice y la mitad de las chicas estaban mirándole con lujuria.

-¡Dioses! ¡Este chico es tan jodidamente molesto! ¿Por qué mi hermano no podia escoger un mejor amigo, alguien que no fuera un arrogante, obsesivo, gilipollas? – despotrique alzando mis manos al aire.

-Oh ¡Deja de lloriquear! Edward Anthony acaba de tener su brazo alrededor tuyo y besado en la mejilla, daría cualquier cosa por tener esos dulces labios en mi – dijo soñadoramente haciéndome reír.

-Y después los tiene pegados en otra chica. Lo que sea vamos a nuestra próxima clase – le sugerí mientras recogíamos nuestras bandejas e íbamos.

-.-.-.-.-.

Después de clases me dirigí a regañadientes al estacionamiento, donde un sonriente Edward se encontraba apoyado en su coche esperándome.

-Hola preciosa – me guiño un ojo coquetamente y abrió la puerta para mí.

-Hola Edward – me subí a su coche, ya molesta con su coqueto culo, si Emmett estuviera aquí lo hubiera abofeteado por eso. Subió a mi lado.

-Así pues Ángel, tengo que pasar por la tienda de camino a casa – puso el coche en marcha y salimos del estacionamiento.

-Genial – murmuré. Decidí mirar por la ventana e ignorarle; seguía enojada con él por toda la cosa de _"diez minutos más"_ esta mañana. Se detuvo en el estacionamiento de la tienda unos minutos mas tarde.

-Vamos Ángel – dijo saliendo. Me senté ahí y cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho reusándome a bajar. Camino alrededor del coche y abrió la puerta por mi – vamos Ángel- repitió sosteniendo su mano hacia mí.

-No necesitan dos para entrar Edward, esperare aquí – respondí. Metió sus manos en el coche y me cogió con facilidad, arrojándome por encima del hombro riendo. Dio un punta pie para cerrarla y comenzó a caminar hacia la tienda – Ponme malditamente abajo ¡Imbécil! – grite, golpeándolo en la espalda.

Él solo se reía de mis escasos intentos de bajar y siguió caminando. Una vez en la tienda finalmente me puso en mis pies. Miré alrededor avergonzada para comprobar si alguien vio eso, pero parecía que no. Alargó la mano y metió algunos mechones de pelo suelto detrás de la oreja, sus dedos demorándose en mi mejilla. Golpee su mano fuera de mi cara y lo miré enfadada.

-¡Eso fue tan vergonzoso! – siseé.

-¿Cuál es el problema? A la mayoría de las chicas les encantaría que hiciese eso – replico, encogiéndose de hombros y yendo hacia las revistas.

Pisoteé con el pie, luego me ruborice porque había pisoteado como un niño pequeño; por suerte Edward no miraba, de lo contrario nunca hubiese oído el final de esto. Agarró una revista y una barrita de chocolate y se dirigió al mostrador a pagar. Estaba felizmente hojeando la _TeenVogue_ cuando dos chicos se acercaron a mí. Me puse tensa.

-Bueno, hola aquí – uno de ellos ronroneo. Asentí con la cabeza en reconocimiento y puse la revista de vuelta, alejándome con rapidez en busca de Edward.

-Hey, ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto él otro, cogiendo mi mano. Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse mientras miraba alrededor, frenéticamente.

-Estoy buscando a mi novio – le mentí, tratando de sonar segura.

-¿Novio? No veo ningún novio – dijo el otro burlándose de mí - ¿Qué tal si vamos a alguna parte y nos conocemos mejor? – ofreció el chico que estaba sujetando mi mano, tirándome hacia él lentamente. Me sentí enferma. _Oh Dios, Edward ¡Ayúdame!_ Sé que soy patética pero odio los enfrentamientos y que la gente me toque, especialmente gente que no conozco.

\- Hey, Ángel – dijo Edward, arrojando su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y mirando a los dos chicos, que de inmediato soltaron la mano y dieron un paso atrás. Me acerque al lado de Edward y me presione con él con tanta fuerza que dolía – espero no estén molestando a mi chica – dijo casualmente pero podía oír el enfado en su tono de voz. Edward siempre ha sido protector conmigo; una vez un chico me empujo en un charco cuando tenía siete y Edward fue directamente a la casa del muchacho y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

-De ninguna manera hombre, solo estábamos hablando, eso es todo – él chico mintió levantando las manos inocentemente.

-Está bien vamos entonces Ángel nos vamos a casa – dijo Edward guiándome hacia la puerta. Una vez afuera se giro para mirarme - ¿Estás bien? – pregunto, revisándome preocupado. Estaba bien, mi corazón se detuvo de tratar de salir del pecho tan pronto como oí su voz. Asentí y sonreí gratamente.

-Gracias – murmure. Abrió la puerta y espero a que subiese antes de rodearlo hacia su lado. Una vez dentro arrojo algo en mi regazo, miré hacia abajo a la barrita de chocolate favorito. No pude evitar sonreír. – Gracias Edward – él siempre hacia cosas dulces como comprarme golosinas era una lástima que fuera un gigoló idiota de lo contrario sería probablemente un buen chico

Cuando llegue a casa fui directamente a trabajar en la lasaña para cenar. Edward se cernía detrás de mi alrededor de la cocina haciéndome sentir violada mientras miraba mi cuerpo.

-Por el amor de Dios Edward ¡Mis ojos están aquí! – dije airadamente señalándome la cara. Se río.

-Wow estás verdaderamente de mal humor hoy conmigo ¿eh? – bromeo sonriendo.

-Sí lo estoy. No puedo creerme lo de esta mañana. No me gustan las prisas me he visto y sentido como una mierda todo el día – dije con acritud.

-Creo que te has visto caliente todo el día – respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ugh ¿Puedes dejar de hablarme? No estoy de humor – tire la comida en el horno y me puse a preparar un poco de ensalada.

-Bien lo que sea – se encogió de hombros otra vez y vino a mi lado, ayudándome a preparar la ensalada. Estaba tan cerca de mí que podía sentir el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo al mío era extrañamente calmante.

-Voy a hacer los deberes. La lasaña estará hecha en una hora y media; imagino que te quedas a cenar – dije, no era una pregunta sabia que lo haría. No estoy segura de que Emmett le pidiese que se quedase conmigo cuando él estaba fuera pero Edward lo hacía siempre de todos modos.

-Seguro, viendo como me lo preguntas tan educadamente – sonrió.

-No estaba preguntando – gruñí sarcásticamente mientras me giraba para alejarme.

Me agarro la mano y se acerco a mí estaba tan cerca que mi pecho tocaba el suyo podía sentir su aliento soplando en mi cara.

-Ángel lo siento por lo de esta mañana. Lo hago. Por favor deja de ser toda una perra conmigo, no te pega – dijo en voz baja. Respire hondo y suspiré.

-Está bien, si lo siento también. Supongo que he sido una zorra contigo – admití, tratando de apartar la mirada de sus hermosos ojos azul cielo que se sentí como si estuviera viendo mi alma.

-Así que ¿Estoy perdonado? – pregunto, sonriendo.

Me gustaba este Edward. Él que me cuidaba, él que era diferente cuando estábamos por nuestra cuenta. Me puso su adorable carita de cachorro a la que no podía decir que no y sentí a mi voluntad de odiarlo desmoronarse. Me reí y puse los ojos en blanco.

-Lo que sea. Voy a ir a hacer los deberes antes de cenar – me empujé fuera de su retención y me aleje rápidamente.

Sentía raro estar cerca de él de esa manera todavía podía sentir el hormigueo de electricidad fluyendo a través de la mano donde nos habíamos cogido todavía podía oler su dulce aliento que había soplado en mi cara. No tenia ni idea de la atmosfera tan rara de la cocina; todo era muy confuso. Negué con la cabeza y saqué mi tarea de cálculo, tratando de empezarla por lo menos.

Después de cenar en silencio, termine mi tarea. Solo eran las ocho y media así que Edward decidió poner una película. Puso _Destino Final_ y nos sentamos en el sofá a verla. Me sentí un poco incómoda por alguna razón que no podía entender. Estaba sentada aquí como siempre pero algo se sentía diferente. Le miré a escondidas varias veces estaba sentado ahí viendo la película, con una pierna doblada sobre la otra, el brazo colgando casualmente en el respaldo de mi silla.

Ninguno de los dos se movió hasta que la peli terminó. Ahogué un bostezo.

-Creo que me voy a la cama Edward, estoy muy cansada – murmure levantándome y estirándome como un gato. Cuando lo miré de nuevo me di cuenta de que me estaba observado atentamente. Me aclaré la garganta ya que todavía seguía mirándome fijamente con una extraña expresión en su cara.

-Oh, bien, si está bien. Voy directo a casa entonces, estaré de vuelta en media hora dijo poniéndose de pie para salir.

Lo seguí y cerré la puerta detrás de él, un poco desconcertada ¿Por qué era todo tan tenso y extraño entre nosotros esta noche? Sería probablemente porque estaba tan molesta con él esta mañana que hice las cosas un poco torpes.

Me cambié rápidamente a una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones cortos, me lavé los dientes, el pelo y me metí en la cama. Está estaba fría y era demasiado grande al igual que cada noche. Después de unos veinte minutos o así escuche a mi ventana deslizarse y cerrarse de nuevo. Ropas cayeron al suelo y luego la cama sé hundió detrás de mí.

-Ey ¿Estás dormida? – susurró.

-No todavía no – murmuré.

Levanté la cabeza para poder poner uno de sus brazos bajo mi cuello. Apretó el pecho contra mi espalda y envolvió mi otro brazo a su alrededor, lanzando una pierna sobre la mía. Le oí suspirar mientras me retorcía para acercarme más a él, me encantaba que Edward durmiera conmigo, la cama no se sentía bien sin él.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunté, tirando de sus brazos apretados a mi alrededor y presionando mi rostro en su brazo oliendo su increíble aroma que era como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

-Nada, Ángel. Solo estoy cansado esto es todo – murmuró contra la parte posterior de mi cabeza, presionando sus labios en mi pelo.

-Está bien. Buenas noches Edward – susurré, besando su brazo.

-Buenas noches Ángel – respondió, besando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

0o00o0o0o00oo0oo0o00o0o0o0

Bueno que Bella se estaba comportando como una perra jajaja hay Edward lo que te espera…

Muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo en decirme que continuara la historia, siempre aclaro que no es mía, solo me gusto y quise adaptarla a mis amores que son Twilight de S. Meyer ¡Joder! ella hace personajes tan sexys…

Así que si, aquí seguiremos hasta finalizar.

Las quiere Jane.

Cambio y fuera….

Locura realizada…

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _la historia es de_ _ **Kirsty Moseley**_ _pero yo solo la adapto a Twilight, espero que la disfruten y sea merecedora de sus comentarios, hacia mi adaptación y la magnífica historia de_ _ **Kirsty…**_

 _ **Disfruten…**_

 _Muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y comentan_ **LayraCristina** _ **,**_ **karen McCarthy,** _se los agradezco de todo corazón, este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes y las lectoras fantasma solo no me asusten jajaja…_

 _ **=Capítulo 3=**_

CAP. 3 SEDUCCIÓN…

Me desperté a las seis en punto para apagar mi alarma; la silencie e intente, sin éxito, mover lejos de Edward tenia mi cabeza en su pecho y mi pierna encima de su entrepierna, lo cual como siempre, ya estaba llena de "gloria matutina" que les pasaba a todos los chicos. Él tenía su mano en mi rodilla fijando mi pierna ahí, y su otro brazo envuelto tensamente alrededor de mi cintura. Cuando trate de moverlo, apretó su agarre, murmurando algo en sueño sobre ya no querer ir más a la universidad. Moví mi brazo y toque su estómago.

-Seis en punto – murmuré, tocándolo de nuevo cuando no abrió sus ojos.

Él gruño y apretó su agarre, moviéndome así que quede completamente encima de él. Podía sentir su erección presionando entre mis piernas. Jadeé con la sensación, era extraño pero en verdad se sintió bien. ¿Qué demonios está mal conmigo? ¡Este es Edward por amor de Dios! trate de librarme pero eso solo nos hizo rozarnos, en lugares en los que no prefería no pensar en el amigo mujeriego de mi hermano, en un contacto mejor amigo. Mi cuerpo comenzó a cosquillear y no pude evitar que un gemido se me escapara de los labios. Oh Dios mío ¡Eso en verdad se siente bien!

-¿Edward? – le susurré/grite.

Él abrió sus ojos de golpe y me miro impactado. Su expresión rápidamente cambio a su sonrisa de marca, la cual quería golpear fuera de su rostro.

-Bueno, buenos días Ángel. Wow eso es una primera vez – ronroneó alzando sus cejas, su sonrisa de asombro.

-¿Me soltarías por amor de Dios? – le susurré grité. Él alzo sus manos a modo de _rendición_ y rápidamente rodé encima de él.

-Son las seis – refunfuñé, frunciendo el ceño. Él se volteó de lado para mirarme.

-Está bien. No estés enojada conmigo todo el día de hoy, por favor, no sabía que había hecho esto, lo siento, Ángel ¿Estás bien? – susurro, besando mi frente antes de salir rápidamente de la cama para ponerse su ropa.

-Está bien, lo que sea – murmuré, posicionándome en su lugar cálido de la cama dónde había estado acostado. Dándome la vuelta, enterré mi rostro en su almohada, todavía puedo olerlo y eso me hace sentir segura y calmada. Me hundí en un sueño pacifico por otra hora.

Después de vestirme más pacíficamente que ayer, me concentré en mi iPod y estaba bailando felizmente cuando lo vi comiendo mi cereal _de nuevo._ ¡Cada jodido día! Suspiré y robé el cereal de sus manos.

-¡Demonios Edward, hay como cuatro cereales en la alacena y sólo comes el mío! ¿Por qué? ¿Lo haces solo para enojarme? – pregunte, frunciendo el ceño, cuando comencé a masticar mi desayuno.

-Buenos días para ti también, Ángel – dijo educadamente con una sonrisa de diversión en su rostro.

-Claro, hola – me dejé caer y comí mi cereal mientras Emmett entraba en la cocina.

-Hey chicos ¿Están casi listos para irse? – pregunto él, lanzándonos a cada uno una caja de jugo como siempre. Ambos asentimos y nos dirigimos al auto de Edward.

-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras acercaba a la escuela Jasper me acero y me llevo para una charla.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte, preocupada. Parecía un poco desesperado; su cabello estaba desorganizado, como si hubiera estado jalándolo o pasando por el sus manos un montón, sus ojos tensos con estrés.

-Olvidé que el cumpleaños de Alice es mañana ¡y ni idea de que regalarle! – chilló desesperadamente, pasando sus manos por sus cabello fuertemente, confirmando mis sospechas sobre el estilo.

-Cálmate todavía tienes tiempo. Ahora ¿Qué clase de cosas le gustan? – pregunté, pensando en Alice y todo lo que sabía sobre ella.

-Quería darle algo que pudiera quedarse con él, pero no sé qué…– cerró sus ojos, obviamente entrando en pánico.

-Jasper cálmate. ¿Qué te parecen unos lindos pendientes? ¿Le gustan las piedras verdad? También podrías darle un lindo joyero o algo para ponerlas dentro – sugerí. Su rostro se ilumino.

-¡Sí! Tiene un gusto por los joyeros en este momento ¡Esa es una idea genial! Oh Dios gracias Bella. ¡Te debo a lo grande! Voy a saltarme la mañana para poder conseguirla – dijo, sonriendo emocionadamente y corriendo, gritando adiós por su hombro.

Camine de regreso al colegio y noté que no había casi nadie. Mierda santa ¿Llego tarde? Comencé a correr por el pasillo; pude ver a Edward y un par de amigo caminando hacia mí.

-Disminuye la velocidad Ángel, te caerás – gritó Edward, sonriéndome mientas yo medio caminaba, corría hacia él. Cuando lo pasé, él saco su pie para hacerme tropezar pero antes de que golpeara el suelo envolvió sus brazos apretadamente alrededor de mi cintura, y me levanto.

-Caray Ángel sé que soy caliente pero no necesitabas caer a mis pies – bromeó haciendo reír a todos sus amigos. Lo golpeé fuertemente en el pecho mirándolo – Oh también me gusta un poco rudo Ángel, sabes eso – dijo, sonriendo retorcidamente. Todavía no había soltado mi cintura, dio un paso hacia delante y presionó su cuerpo contra el mío, sus manos se deslizaron hacia mi trasero. – Mmm, genial – ronroneó en mi oído.

Odiaba ser tocada; traía recuerdos de mi padre. Jadeé y antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, subí mi pierna y lo golpeé en las pelotas. Él gruño y me soltó rápidamente, doblándose por la mitad y agarrando su ingle.

-¡Mantén tus jodidas manos fuera de mí! – grité, tratando de no llorar. Estaba luchando por respirar y mis manos estaban temblando. Me di la vuelta para alejarme corriendo pero me agarró por la mano y me empujo hacia él de nuevo.

-Ángel, sabes que estaba bromeando nunca te haría daño – gimió. Su voz se quebró un poco como si tuviera dolor. Miro directamente a mis ojos; pude ver la honestidad en sus profundos ojos azules acuosos. Me dio un abrazo y puso sus labios en mi cuello, justo donde se unía con mis hombros y respiro profundamente con su nariz, enviando su aliento caliente a bajar por mí cuello. Esto es lo que siempre hacia para calmarme cuando lloraba en su hombro; está era la única cosa que parecía funcionar. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente contra mi pecho, así que me concentré en hacer juego con mi respiración y la suya. Respiré su olor hasta que me había calmado. Me moví hacia atrás y él solo me estaba mirando, arrepentimiento en su rostro.

-Lo siento. No debería de haber hecho eso Ángel, no pensé. – dijo en tono de disculpa. Asentí con la cabeza y bufé, limpiándome la cara con la manga.

-Yo también lo siento ¿Te duele? – le pregunté, haciendo una mueca ante la idea de cuan fuerte le había dado un rodillazo. Se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy bien, fue mi culpa – respondió, inclinándose para mirarme a los ojos de nuevo. Aparte la mirada rápidamente, sintiéndome incómoda. Tenía la sensación de que cuando Edward me miraba a los ojos, podía ver el verdadero yo, el que trataba de esconderse de todo el mundo, la niña asustada a la que no le gustaba que la gente la toque, porque me traía recuerdos de aquellos domingos y mi padre llevándome al sofá, guiándome a sentarme en su regazo.

Cuando la gente me tocaba, incluso las chicas, mi corazón se iba a toda marcha y siempre comenzaba a sentirme enferma. Las únicas excepciones a esto son mi madre, Emmett y Edward. Está era la razón exacta por la cual no tenía citas. La idea de que alguien me tocara o besara hacía que mi piel se pusiera de gallina.

Aparte la vista de él y me di cuenta que tenía una gran mancha húmeda en el hombro en el que había estado llorando. La limpié frunciendo el ceño.

-He arruinado tu camisa.

-Tengo otras, Ángel no te preocupes. – contesto con una sonrisa fácil, que no era la sonrisa de satisfacción que le da a otras personas, era una sonrisa sincera, los que por lo general solo se consigue en la noche o cuando no había nadie alrededor. Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que estábamos solos en el pasillo, me quede sin aliento en estado de shock.

-¿Dónde? – murmuré, mirando arriba y bajo del pasillo desesperadamente.

-Ellos fueron a clase – respondió – vamos, no hay razón para ir al final, así que vamos a ir por un trago o algo así – me tomo de la mano hacia el estacionamiento, hacia su coche.

-Edward ¿Qué? ¡No puedo faltar a clase! – grite, mirando a mi alrededor rápidamente para ver si alguien veía a dos estudiantes escapando fuera de la escuela. Se echó a reír.

-Vamos Ángel, una clase no te hará daño. Ya estás a diez minutos tarde de todos modos – abrió la puerta del pasajero y me hizo señas para entrar.

Suspire y de mala gana me subí dentro. Realmente no me importaba pasar tiempo con Edward, pero eso sólo dependía de cual Edward estaría aquí conmigo, el de la noche o el del día. El Edward de la noche era considerado, cariñoso y atento. El Edward del día era un coqueto, un hijo de puta y pelmazo. Sin embargo el Edward del día y de la noche me hacía sentir segura y protegida. Me volví a mirarlo mientras conducía., tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunte, un poco preocupada de que esto fuera a convertirse en una especie de broma que iba a acabar mal para mí o avergonzarme.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No puedo estar contento de que estamos pasando un tiempo juntos? – me preguntó y medio un giño coqueto. Puse los ojos y gemí. Genial una hora con el Edward del día es mi peor pesadilla.

-.-.-.-.-

No estaba prestando atención a dónde íbamos, así que me sorprendí cuando nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento de la pista de hielo. Él me sonrió y se levanto, y yo le seguí con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? – le pregunte mientras me agarraba la mano y me llevaba dentro. Tal vez tenían un buen café en el interior o algo, que era la única razón que se me ocurrió para que me trajera aquí. Hizo caso omiso de mi pregunta.

-Hola por favor dos – dijo a la señora del mostrador, entregándole el dinero. Di un grito ahogado, ¿en realidad íbamos a patinar? Había estado patinando un par de veces en mi vida, pero era completamente terrible en ello.

-¿Necesitas alquilar patines? – pregunto la señora con una sonrisa amigable, mientras sus ojos discretamente recorrían el cuerpo de Edward.

-Sí, un once y un cinco por favor – respondió, guiñándome un ojo. Fruncí el ceño mientras hablaba, preguntándome cómo demonios conocía mi talla de zapatos.

Le pasó dos juegos de patines y él sonrió de nuevo, tomo mi mano y me arrastro a los bancos. Me di cuenta que la señora no dejaba de ver a Edward mientras se alejo y ella se relamía los labios en su trasero. Me reí y puse los ojos en ella, lo cual la hizo ruborizarse y mirar hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunto Edward, mirándome extrañamente.

-Tienes otra admiradora - declaré, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la mujer – simplemente no puedes evitar ser tu mismo ¿puedes? – bromeé con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, no estoy interesado en ella – respondió, mirándome como si quisiera decirme algo.

-¿Preocupada? Edward, yo no estoy preocupada – me burlé de eso, mientras ponía los ojos.

Nos cambiamos a nuestros patines y nos dirigimos hacia el hielo. No había nadie más allí, probablemente debido a que era solo justo después de las nueve de la mañana.

-¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? Sabes que no puedo patinar – hice una mueca, mirando el hielo, comenzando a entrar en pánico. Él se rió y tiró de mí hacia el hielo.

-Lo sé, lo recuerdo. No te preocupes, te ayudaré – Edward y mi hermano jugaban hockey sobre hielo para la escuela; Emmett era el portero y Edward el delantero. Ambos habían estado patinando desde hace años, pero yo nunca había sido capaz de hacerlo. Me encantaba ver a la gente patinando y siempre desee poder aprender, pero literalmente no podía ponerme en pie. Tomó mis dos manos mientras resbalaba y me deslizaba por todo el lugar. Él estaba patinando hacia atrás, frente a mí.

-Estás doblando los tobillos ligeramente, Ángel. Trata de mantenerlos de forma recta, por eso no tienes ningún control. – dijo mirando mis pies.

Me quedé más recta y sentí que mis pies se deslizaban fuera por debajo de mí, al instante, me agarró por la cintura y se inclinó hacia atrás de manera que ambos caímos y caí encima de él, su cuerpo rompiendo mi caída. Se rió debajo de mí, me empujo hasta las rodillas, así que yo estaba a caballo, luego me senté a su lado. Yo no podía ponerme de pie así que esperé a que se levantara primero.

-Está bien, intentemos el número dos. – sonrió, tirando de mí a mis pies con facilidad. – párate derecha y mantén los pies quietos, te voy a tirar de todo hasta que puedas conseguir equilibrio – le dio una patada a mis patines con suavidad, empujándolos para juntarlos a medida que se apoderaba de mis manos con fuerza.

Me las arregle para mantenerme en pie durante un tiempo antes de perder el equilibrio. Una vez más, me agarró por la cintura y se inclino hacía atrás para que cayera encima de él.

-¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso? – le pregunte, empujándome a mí misma en una posición sentada de nuevo. Podía sentir el hielo a comenzar a mojar detrás de mis jeans, haciéndome temblar.

-¿Haciendo qué? – pregunto, mirándome con una expresión confusa.

-Cada vez que comienzo a resbalarme, te dejas caer haciéndome aterrizar encima de ti. Te vas a lastimar – expliqué frunciendo el ceño. Se encogió de hombros.

-Mejor que sea yo que tú – murmuró en voz baja, levantando mis pies otra vez. Me le quede mirando sorpendida. ¿Acababa de decir eso? Tal vez le oí mal – Estás mejorando, duraste por lo menos un minuto más que la ultima vez – bromeó con su sonrisa patentada. Ok, eso se parece más al Edward que conozco, debí haberlo escuchado mal después de todo.

-Ja, ja. Bueno un minuto está bien para mí. Sabes que no puedo hacer esto – me quejé, cayendo de nuevo al instante. Se las arreglo para sostenerme sólo agarrando mis caderas, presionando nuestros cuerpos y levantándome del hielo de manera que pudiera colocar mis pies de nuevo desde el principio. Sentí a mi corazón empezar a latir más rápido, pero no era por temor habitual de que alguien me estuviese tocando, era algo más que no podía entender. Me sonrojé y miré hacia otro lado mientras él me puso de nuevo sobre mis pies.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas? – pregunto, frunciendo el ceño, pero mirando divertido a la vez.

-No me sonrojo. Hace frío eso es todo. Mi trasero está congelado, creo – me di la vuelta para mostrarle mis pantalones mojados, frotando mi trasero para tratar de alejar un poco el frío. Le oí tomar una respiración profunda y dejar escapar un suspiro. Mire hacia atrás para ver que estaba frunciendo el ceño con los ojos cerrados, lucia como si estuviera herido o algo.

-¿Estás bien? – le pregunte todavía frotándome el trasero. Él asintió con la cabeza y se quito la camisa, allí parado en sus jeans de corte bajo y su camiseta apretada que dejaba ver los músculos que tenía debajo. Colocó su camisa bajo mi cintura y la ató con un nudo en el frente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Te vas a resfriar – lo regañe mientras trataba de desatar el nudo que había hecho.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien. La próxima vez traeré un suéter de repuesto para tu muy delicado trasero – respondió, agarrando mis manos y empezando a tirar de mí otra vez.

¿La próxima vez? ¿Qué quiere decir con _la próxima vez?_ No es que no esté pasando un buen rato, pero estar aquí con Edward, era extraño, se sentía raro. Bueno eso no era estrictamente cierto ya que en realidad se sentía bien, por lo que se sentía raro.

-¡Eso es! Lo estás logrando – susurro, lo que por supuesto me hizo perder el equilibrio de nuevo. Me presione contra él por tercera vez, riendo histéricamente. Ok esto era realmente divertido y no hacía daño. Usualmente, cuando venía a patinar con Emmett y se cansaba de atraparme, simplemente me dejaba caer sobre mi trasero todo el tiempo. En unos treinta minutos por lo general estaba tan mallugada y adolorida que me daba por vencida.

-Ves, ahora te estás divirtiendo - Edward se río. Sacudiendo los cristales de hielo de su espalda y sosteniéndome otra vez. Nos las arreglamos para patinar tres vueltas enteras a la pista antes de volver a caer. Realmente estaba mejorando.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la pista estaba empezando a estar más llena y mi estomago comenzó a gruñir. Ya me estaba cayendo cada vez menos, pero seguía agarrando sus manos con un apretón mortal.

-¿Qué hora es? – pregunte casualmente cuando nos detuvimos al lado de la pista. El primer periodo debía de estar terminado sin duda.

Saco su móvil del bolsillo y aspiro el aire a través de sus dientes blancos nacarados, produciendo un sonido silbante. Ok, eso no sonó bien. Tal vez nos perdimos también el segundo periodo.

-Eh Ángel, la escuela terminará en más o menos una hora – dijo haciendo una mueca.

-¿¡Qué!? – dije casi gritando, lo que le hizo dar un respingo que a la vez me hizo perder el equilibrio. Él me agarró y me deslizo a la baranda plástica de la pista para mantenerme de pie, su cuerpo presionando contra el mío, su cara a centímetros de la mía. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse de nuevo. Él no se movió. Simplemente se quedo allí mirándome, fijo en mis ojos hasta que comencé a sentirme un poco mareada. De repente me di cuenta que no estaba respirando, así que tome aire en un respiro, el cual parecía sacarlo de allí. Se retiro pero dejo sus manos en mi cintura, sosteniéndome.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos. Si tu hermano se entera de que he estado contigo durante todo el día me va a cortar las pelotas – dijo con fingido horror, haciéndome reír.

En lugar de sostener mis manos para ayudarme a llegar al lado, continúo sosteniéndome de la cintura, patinando en reversa mientras me arrastraba. En realidad no sabía qué hacer con mis manos, así que las coloque sobre sus hombros. Cuando comencé a caerme de nuevo, se agacho y me recogió en sus brazos, manteniendo uno de sus firmes antebrazos bajo mi trasero y forzando mis muslos alrededor de su cintura con la otra mano como si yo no pesara absolutamente nada. Se volteo en el lugar y patino hacia adelante, rápido. En realidad, daba un poco de miedo. Sostuve mi aliento y lance mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, presionando mi cuerpo contra el suyo tan fuerte como pude, probablemente ahogándolo y sacándole la vida, pero no se quejo. En lugar de salir por la puerta como esperaba que hiciera, patino alrededor de toda la pista de nuevo, para luego caminar fuera del hielo y bajarme en una banca. ¿Qué demonios fue eso?.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – le pregunte, sintiéndome un poco incomoda de haber tenido todo mi cuerpo envolviendo el suyo. Sin embargo, no sé porque me sentía incomoda al respecto, dado que él envolvía el suyo contra el mío cada noche.

-¿Hacer qué, Ángel? – preguntó, mirando confundido. Señale el hielo.

-Patinar una vuelta más. ¿Por qué no simplemente tomaste la salida? Patinaste pasándola – expliqué, frunciendo el ceño, pero al mismo tiempo sonriendo ¡Este chico es realmente raro!.

Parecía un poco incómodo, pero luego reacomodó su expresión a su habitual sonrisa de _"hago derretir a las chicas"_

-Me retrasaste todo el tiempo; simplemente quería una vuelta en la que pudiera patinar de frente, eso era todo – se encogió de hombros. Bien ahora me siento un poco culpable de no haberle permitido divertirse por haberme tenido que cuidar todo el tiempo.

-Edward, ve patina un poco. Me quedaré sentada aquí, está bien. Tú también debes de tener un poco de diversión – le sugerí regalándole una sonrisa. Él sonrió.

-Tuve mucha diversión. – su expresión parecía completamente honesta, se levanto rápidamente y fue por nuestros zapatos.

-.-.-.-.-.

En el camino a la escuela paso por el auto servicio de McDonald's.

-Hola ¿Puedo ayudarle? – preguntó el alta voz.

-Eh, sí, quiero un combo de Big Mac con coca-cola y uno de cuarto de libra con queso y malteada de fresa. ¿Todavía hacen esas cosas de queso fundido? – Preguntó Edward.

-Sí lo hacemos – crujió el altavoz. Él sonrió.

-Genial, un paquete de eso también, por favor – sólo lo miré, un poco atónita, acababa de ordenar mi comida y sabía exactamente lo que quería. Se volvió hacia mí y frunció el ceño - ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? ¿Me equivoque? – pregunto, mirando ligeramente preocupado y bajando la ventanilla de nuevo listo para cambiar la orden. Negué con la cabeza mirándolo con asombro.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que quiero? – él simplemente se rió y me miro como si hubiera dicho algo estúpido.

-Siempre pides lo mismo Ángel y adoras esas cosas de queso pero no las tienen todo el tiempo, así que – se encogió de hombros y rodó el auto hasta la siguiente ventana.

Bien, ahora está empezando a asustarme. ¿Primero supo mi talla de zapatos y ahora sabe lo que como en el McDonald's? Quiero decir, sé que probablemente he venido aquí con él y Emmett miles de veces, pero ni siquiera Emmett sabe lo que ordeno y eso que es mi hermano, por amor de Dios. Edward se rió de nuevo y estacionó el auto en un espacio para que pudiéramos comer.

Estaba hablando abiertamente de un concierto al que quería ir y de una película que vio la semana pasada sobre zombies que según dijo, me habrían matado del susto. Estaba sorprendida de cuán fácil podía hablar con él; nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con él por mi cuenta antes. Usualmente estaba con Emmett o con una banda de chicos, o tenía alguna sanguijuela adherida a su cuerpo, o estábamos durmiendo. Era en realidad muy agradable y divertido. No podía dejar de preguntarme porque escondía su asombrosa personalidad detrás de la fachada de prostituto, con una actitud masculina de cerdo chauvinista; debería de ser así más a menudo.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Ángel? – pregunto, mirándome con seriedad. Asentí con la cabeza y termine el resto de mi malteada. - ¿No confías en mí? ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que iba a hacerte daño más temprano en la escuela? He tenido muchas oportunidades de tocarte o forzarte a algo más durante los últimos ocho años ¿no? ¿Por qué crees que te haría daño? – pregunto, luciendo muy triste. Tomé una respiración profunda.

-Fue solo que me tomo por sorpresa, eso es todo; confió en ti Edward, de verdad. Sé que no me harías daño, sólo que es difícil para mí, no me gusta que la gente me toque. – fruncí el ceño al no querer hablar de esto. Nunca nadie me había presionado por detalles acerca de cómo hacía con mi padre. He rechazado ir a la terapia desde que se fue, mi mamá y Emmett han tratado de hablar de eso pero yo simplemente no quería que nadie lo supiera. Estaba avergonzada de eso y de lo que él acostumbraba a hacerme. Nadie nunca me había forzado a hablar de ello y yo los amaba aún más por ello.

-Sé que no, pero nunca te lastimaría. Necesito que lo sepas. – dijo trazando círculos en la palma de mi mano. Todavía lucia realmente herido y molesto y quería hacerlo sentir mejor, pero no sabía cómo. Lo único que podía decirle era la verdad.

-Edward cuando alguien me toca, mi corazón se acelera y comienzo a sentirme mareada y enferma. Es algo sobre lo que no tengo control. Las únicas personas con las que no me pasa, es con mi mamá, Emmett y contigo. Lamento si te molesto, pero no puedo evitarlo. Confío en ti de verdad.

Esto parecía hacerlo sentir mejor y su rostro se iluminó.

-Ok, está bien. Regresemos antes de que tu hermano tenga a los perros de ataque listos para rasgarme la garganta. – sugirió, riendo entre dientes. Me acomodé en mi asiento mientras él manejaba de regreso a la escuela. Entramos al estacionamiento de la escuela cinco minutos antes que la campana de salida. – Eh Ángel, probablemente lo mejor sea no contarle nada de lo de hoy a tu hermano. No se supone que pase tiempo contigo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. _No se supone que pase tiempo contigo_ ¿Qué significa eso?.

-¿Por qué no? – pregunte confundida. Me miro a los ojos de nuevo, haciendo que mí corazón se acelerara un poco.

-Emmett lo dijo. Y toma en cuenta que soy un "desagradable prostituto" como tu tantas veces has dicho. Aparentemente solo quiero toca tu muy agradable trasero – dijo con una sonrisa – lo cual estaría más que feliz de hacer, si tú lo quieres. Ya sabes, como pago por las clases de patinaje. – bromeó guiñándome un ojo. Di un grito ahogado, acababa de pasar todo el día con este chico pasándola muy bien y él podía arruinarlo todo con una loca frase.

-Realmente eres un cerdo a veces ¿sabías? – gruñí saliendo del coche, azotando la puerta. Pisé fuerte en dirección al edificio de matemáticas dónde debía de estar, para por lo menos aparentar que había estado allí si caminaba en la dirección correcta.

Vi a Emmett caminar hacia el coche, así que le di unos minutos antes de iniciar mi camino y meterme en la parte de atrás como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-Oye Bells ¿Tuviste un buen día? – pregunto Emmett cuando entré en el coche.

-En realidad si lo hice, todo el día solo justo al final cuando alguien lanzo un golpe hacia mi – le respondí con un encogimiento de hombros. Emmett inmediatamente le dio a Edward una palmada en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

-Hay mierda ¿Por qué fue eso? – pregunto Edward, frotándose la cabeza.

-Por golpear a mi hermanita – Emmett se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo sabes que fui yo? – se quejó Edward. Me reí mientras Edward me lanzaba una mirada sucia y saque mi iPod.

-Bells, viéndose como es viernes…-dijo Emmett apagándose. Gemí al instante sabiendo de qué se trataba. Su tradición semanal.

-¡No! ¡Ninguna fiesta! Vamos Emmett ¿En serio? ¿Tiene que ser en nuestra casa todas las semanas? ¡Ni siquiera hay juego esta noche! Se supone que es una fiesta para _después del juego._ Quiero decir ¿Nadie más la puede hacer la por una semana para que no tenga que limpiar todo después de que se larguen tus idiotas amigos borrachos? – pregunte mirando a Edward de nuevo.

-¡Oye no me metas en esto; siempre ayudo a limpiar! – exclamo él a la defensiva.

Suspiré, sintiéndome derrotada. Mi hermano hacia una fiesta en nuestra casa todos los viernes por la noche porque no teníamos supervisión paterna, así que era más fácil hacerla en nuestra casa. No sé porque me molestaba en quejarme al respecto, sucedía independientemente de si me gustara o no. subí el volumen de mi iPod para ahogar la voz de los chicos hablando sobre con quien se iban a enredar y miré por la ventana. Pude ver a Edward tratando de hacer contacto visual conmigo por el espejo pero no le hice caso y fingí que me perdía por completo en la canción.

O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Así que nuestro _prostituto_ o ángel ¿Cómo le quieren llamar? Díganme por fis. Bueno nuestro chico paso un día muy bueno con Bella y después lo arruino, vaya chicos locos jajaja.

Dejen un lindo comentario para saber que les está pareciendo.

Así que si, aquí seguiremos hasta finalizar.

Las quiere Jane.

Cambio y fuera….

Locura realizada…

By:antoCullen::


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _la historia es de_ _ **Kirsty Moseley**_ _pero yo solo la adapto a Twilight, espero que la disfruten y sea merecedora de sus comentarios, hacia mi adaptación y la magnífica historia de_ _ **Kirsty…**_

 _ **Disfruten…**_

 _Muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y comentan_ **LayraCristina** _ **,**_ **karen McCarthy, chamix, Guest, pili, Nicole,** **LicetSalvatore** **, mirylion,** _se los agradezco de todo corazón, este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes y las lectoras fantasma solo no me asusten jajaja…_

 _ **=Capítulo 4=**_

Después de cenar Edward y Emmett salieron a buscar bebidas para la fiesta como siempre. Así que aproveche la oportunidad de tomar un agradable baño, haciéndome sentir relajada y fresca. Gruñí ante el pensamiento de otra fiesta. Ellos no se ponían salvajes o algo por el estilo, pero se quedarían hasta por lo menos dos o tres de la mañana. Encima de la falta de sueño habría un gran desastre que limpiar en la mañana, tanto dentro como por fuera.

Me sequé y me envolví en una toalla. Cuando di un paso fuera choque directo con Edward. Sus manos se extendieron para sostenerme, agarrando mi muñeca para que no me cayera. Apreté la toalla más fuerte y traté de calmar mi acelerado corazón.

-Wow, me gusta tu atuendo. – dijo, mirándome de arriba a abajo lentamente. Retiré sus manos de mi y entre pisoteando a mi habitación, azotando la puerta al pasar. Tan pronto la puerta se cerró él toco.

-¿Qué Edward? – pregunte amargamente a través de la puerta cerrada.

-Ángel abre la puerta por favor. – pidió agarrando el pomo.

-Edward, ¿Podrías simplemente irte? Enserio, ¡no estoy vestida! – fruncí el ceño y pisé mi pie y de inmediato me sonroje y di gracias a Dios de que él estuviera al otro lado de la puerta y no pudiera verme.

-Ángel ¿por favor? – rogó. Me encogí de hombros, odiaba cuando usaba ese tonito de voz. Era su voz de hora-de-dormir a la que tenía problemas con decirle que no. arrastré la puerta abriéndola y él me sonrió mientras me pasaba dentro de mi cuarto.

-Bien. ¿Qué demonios quieres? - pregunte, caminando hacia mi armario para sacar mi camiseta favorita de las de Edward que encontré en la lavadora. Me la pues teniendo especial cuidado de mantener la toalla firmemente enrollada contra mí.

-Hey, me preguntaba dónde estaba esa camiseta. – dijo, asintiendo frente a mi camisa. Jadeé pensando en que me pediría que se la regresara. Era mi camisa favorita. Me la ponía cada vez que comenzaba a sentirme vaga y descansada alrededor de la casa.

-No te la regresaré, adoro esta camisa. – dije, sacudiendo mi mano en un gesto desdeñoso.

-Es justo. De todas maneras luce mejor en ti. – replico, con una sonrisa, mirando mis piernas. Suspiré exasperada, ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan coqueto?.

-Enserio ¿Qué quieres? – repetí, caminando hacia la puerta y colocando mi mano en la manilla, lista para patear su trasero su hacía algún otro comentario coqueto.

-Sólo quería dejar mis cosas, un cambio de ropa y algunas cosas para mañana, dado que pasaré la noche aquí. – se encogió de hombros soltando su bolsa en mi cama.

-¿Y no podías simplemente dármela en lugar de entrar aquí? – pregunte con rabia. ¿Por qué tenia que hacerlo todo tan difícil?

-Podría haberlo hecho, pero me habría perdido el placer de ver tu ardiente trasero en mi camiseta. Creo que es muy sexy que una chica vista ropa de su hombre. – ronroneó, escrutándome de nuevo lo que me hizo estremecer. Arrastre la puerta abriéndola y lo miré.

-¡Tú no eres mi hombre así que lárgate! – le solté.

-Lo que digas Ángel. – se rió entre dientes y se fue, no sin antes dispararme su sonrisa coqueta. Sequé mi cabello alisándolo y me apliqué maquillaje, de nuevo casi nunca usaba maquillaje, si siquiera en fiestas, así que solo aplique un poco de sombra plateada, algo de mascara y cambie mi brillo trasparente por uno rosado. Me puse mi brasier y tanga a juego azul media noche y miré a través de mi armario. Las fiestas en nuestra casa siempre eran increíblemente calientes. Edward y Emmett prácticamente invitaban a toda la escuela y todo el mundo venía, haciendo que todo el mundo estuviera acalorado y sudoroso por lo que no podía ponerme muchas capas. Halé unos pantaloncillos bastante cortos de color negro y una camiseta tipo tanque, luego me deslicé en mi collar largo y mis sandalias plateadas trenzadas con un poco de tacón. Me miré en el espejo, tenia una linda figura, tonificada, no muy delgada y curva en los lugares adecuados, había salido a mi mamá, con largas piernas caderas redondeadas, estrecha cintura y pechos ligeramente más grandes que el promedio. No era la chica más atractiva del lugar pero estaba feliz conmigo misma y eso era todo lo que importaba.

A Emmett no le gustaría este atuendo. Probablemente estaba mostrando demasiada piel para su gusto, a pesar de que estaba completamente cubierta y comparando con las sanguijuelas que él y Edward solían tener enganchadas alrededor parecía una monja. Consideré brevemente cambiarme de ropa antes de decidir lo contrario, no estaría acalorada, toda sudada y vistiendo jeans solo porque a él no le gustará que los hombres miraran a su hermanita.

Esperé a que la fiesta estuviera encendida, de manera que Emmett no me dijera que me cambiara como si fuera una niña pequeña en frente de todos. Debían de haber estado bebiendo por una hora era patético. Emmett me notó y me dio la mirada de la muerte que corría en la familia y me señaló que me regresará a mi habitación modulándome la palabra _cambio_ negué con la cabeza y le sonreí dulcemente, mezclándome entre la gente de la fiesta, llegando rápidamente al otro extremo del salón para que no pudiera ver donde estaba.

-Hola Jasper – dije, mientras me plantaba cerca de uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Hey chica. Wow luces ardiente esta noche. – dijo mirándome, pero no de la manera pervertida en la que los chicos estaban acostumbrados a hacerlos. Jasper y yo habíamos sido amigos por mucho tiempo, él había estado saliendo con la misma chica por los últimos dos años y estaba completamente embobado con ella, lo que resultaba realmente dulce.

-Gracias, tu también luces bien. – repliqué, sintiendo y buscando alrededor a mis otros amigos. - ¿Dónde están Rosalie y Ángela? – pregunté arrugando mi frente. Mis amigas nunca se pierden estás fiestas, para ellas, era solo una excusa para pasearse enfrente de todos los chicos guapos de la escuela sobre todo Emmett y Edward.

-Están tratando con tu hermano. – estableció, señalando a la cocina y riendo.

Miré hacia donde estaba apuntando, para ver a Rosalie y Ángela riendo incontrolablemente por algo que Emmett había dicho. Rosalie tenía su brazo sobre en el brazo de él y Ángela estaba presionando a su lado. Emmett lucia desinteresado pero disfrutaba la atención, como siempre. Estaba acostumbrado a que ellas dos estuvieran atentas a cada una de sus palabras, cada vez que venían a mi casa coqueteaban con él descaradamente y se paseaba allí sin camisa, riendo ante sus lujuriosas expresiones. Rodé mis ojos y regresé mi atención a Jasper.

-¿No está Alice esta noche? – pregunté, escaneando la habitación buscándola. Justo en ese momento alguien me agarró desde atrás. Dejé salir un pequeño grito antes de que hablara y me diera cuenta de que era Edward.

-Luces increíble, pero definitivamente prefiero la toalla. – dijo seductoramente en mi oído. Su aliento caliente debajo de mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer. Podía oler la cerveza en su aliento, pero él nunca se emborrachaba. Emmett lo hacía pero Edward siempre parecía ser el que mantenía el control en caso de que las cosas se le salieran de las manos.

-Piérdete. – gruñí, volteándome para caminar hacia la cocina. Todavía no había obtenido una bebida.

-¡Hey Ángel espérame! – dijo, agarrando mi mano mientras continuaba mi camino entre la multitud de gente besándose y apretujándose unos contra otros. Cuando llegué a la cocina, lo que me dio la bienvenida fue la visión de una chica acostada sobre el mostrador de la cocina y dos chicos tomando shots de su cuerpo. Reconocí a la chica fácilmente por su cabello rojo y su falta de ropa. Tanya. Dejó salir un grito entusiasmado cuando entré.

-Edward, ven nene, toma un trago de mi cuerpo – ronroneó seductoramente. Edward apretó mi mano más duro y me hizo una cara de cachorrito, pidiendo ayuda. Simplemente reí y lo presione hacía ella.

-Anda Edward, dale a la chica lo que quiere, tú sabes que quieres tomar uno de esos tragos. – me burlé, riendo histéricamente ante su expresión aterrorizada, la cual rápidamente su convirtió en una sonrisa de satisfacción. Agarró mis caderas y me subió al mostrador, dando un paso entre mis piernas de manera que nuestras caras quedaran a centímetros de distancia.

-En realidad si lo quiero. Acuéstate para mi entonces, Ángel. – me dio una sonrisa maliciosa pero sabía que solo estaba jugando.

-Edward Anthony Cullen ¡Saca tus coquetas manos de prostituto de mi, ahora! – le grité en un susurro, lo que le hizo reír de nuevo. Simplemente negó con su cabeza, luciendo divertido y dando un paso hacia atrás, halándome un poco del mostrador para establecerme de nuevo sobre mis pies. Tome un vaso y me serví tres cuartas partes de vodka y le agregue un chorrito de jugo de naranja, preparando un trago de vodka que me tome de una vez.

-Ángel, tómalo con calma ¿Sí? – frunció el ceño ante mi trago, sacudiendo la cabeza con preocupación.

-De ninguna manera. Me voy a emborrachar esta noche y no habrá forma de que ordene mañana. – le di unas palmaditas en el pecho y camine de nuevo hacia mis amigos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de unas cuantas horas, estaba bastante borracha. No me sentía muy estable sobre mis pies pero continúe bailando con mis amigos de todas formas. Edward estaba conversando con alguno de sus compañeros de equipo no muy lejos de mí y continuaba mirándome.

-¡En serio Edward se está fijando en ti! – chilló Rosalie en mis oídos por quinta vez.

-¡No lo hace! No seas estúpida, Rosalie, probablemente esta asegurándose de que no vomite, pues le toca limpiar mañana. – termine mi bebida y solté el vaso en la alfombra. Ja ¡Qué limpie ese en la mañana porque yo no! comencé a reír histéricamente, lo que hizo que Rosalie también riera.

-Voy a buscar otro trago. – dije por encima de la música.

La canción cambio a _"Ella es como una estrella"_ de _'Taio Cruz'_ la cual es la canción favorita de Edward. Sentí a alguien agarrando mi mano y miré hacia atrás para encontrar a Edward sonriéndome, una sonrisa de las verdaderas y no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

-Baila conmigo Ángel.- dijo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

Estaba tan ebria en ese momento que no me importaba estar bailando con Edward, enrolle mis brazos a su alrededor y apoyé la cara en su cuello, olía sorprendentemente bien po lo que me pregunte a que sabría si lo lamía. Espera ¿acabo de pensar en lamer a Edward como si fuera un helado o algo? Me eche a reír de mi propia idiotez, Edward se alejo un poco y puso cara de _¿Qué diablos?_ Lo cual me divirtió todavía más. Rodó sus ojos sacudiendo su cabeza luciendo divertido mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el mío. La canción no era lenta en realidad por lo que nos balanceábamos bastante rápido y medio frotándonos el uno contra el otro adoro bailar y él era bastante bueno en eso, nuestros cuerpos parecían encajar perfectamente.

Pude sentirlo excitarse pero no me importo. Edward había estado presionando sus erecciones contra mi desde que tenia doce y él catorce. Se despierta con una todas las mañanas y la mayoría de las veces también tiene una cuando se queda dormido. Simplemente lo ignore. Fue raro la primera vez que paso y de verdad me volvió como loca. Esa mañana se había ido tan avergonzado que casi lloraba por lo que le conto a su padre lo que le había pasado y luego vino la noche siguiente a que era normal en los chicos eso sucediera porque estaban creciendo y su cuerpo estaba todo lleno de hormonas. Nunca supe si era verdad o no pero luego se convirtió en una broma por cierto tiempo y ahora lo ignorábamos completamente. Él se separo un poco para verme y darme una de sus agradables sonrisas por lo que mi boca se curvó devolviéndole una sonrisa. En realidad lucia muy lindo cuando sonreía así y resultaba divertido que me acabara de dar cuenta de eso, dado que lo conocía desde siempre.

Emmett apareció de la nada.

-Amigo ¿Qué demonios? ¡Es mi hermanita! – le gritó a Edward, agarrando fuertemente su brazo y empujándolo lejos de mí.

-Emmett hombre, en serio solo estoy bailando con ella ¡Esa es su canción! – dijo Edward luciendo realmente enfadado.

-Edward, necesitas permanecer lejos de mi hermana, solo tiene dieciséis. Sabes por todo lo que ha pasado ¡No necesita un tipo como tu persiguiéndola! – le replico Emmett dando un paso adelante y enfrentando a Edward. Podía decir que estaba borracho por el pequeño toque rojo de sus orejas que siempre lo delataban.

-¡Nunca la lastimaría! – gruño Edward, sus pechos casi tocándose.

-¡No me importa una mierda! ¡Te digo que te mantengas lejos! – gritó Emmett.

Solo me encogí de hombros y los deje en eso, no necesitaba atestiguar su pelea, de cualquier manera ellos se arreglarían en un par de minutos, siempre lo hacían. Mientras di la vuelta en la esquina para la cocina, choque con un chico que no conocía. Era quizás un poco mayor que yo, probablemente de la edad de Emmett y era realmente apuesto. Tenia cabello negro un poco alborotado, cayendo sobre su frente y prácticamente cubriendo uno de sus ojos marrones. Sonrió y sostuvo mi cintura tratando de estabilizarme mientras lo miraba. Inmediatamente di un respingo dado que él estaba tocándome pero no demasiado fuerte porque los tragos habían adormecido parte de mi cerebro.

-Bien, hola – ronroneo con una voz sexy.

-Hola – sonreí. Ya había quitado sus manos de mi cintura así que di un paso atrás para recuperar un poco de espacio personal.

-Soy James – sonrió y cuando lo hizo me di cuenta de que se le formaban unos hoyuelos realmente lindos.

-Bella – confesé sin apartar la mirada de su rostro. Era realmente guapo. No lo reconocía de la escuela – Vas a Volterra? – pregunté curiosa de porque nadie lo conocía si estaba e la fiesta. Sacudió su cabeza y sonrió.

-No. En realidad estoy buscando a mi hermanita pero no puedo encontrarla.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quién es tu hermana? – pregunté frunciendo el entrecejo; puedo decirte que alguien tiene como hermano un culo caliente.

-Tanya Denaly – afirmo. No pude evitar la reacción natural de mi cuerpo. Arrugue un poco la nariz lo cual lo hizo reír – no eres una gra fanática ¿no? – pregunto todavía riendo.

-Oh…eh… Lo siento – balbuceé mirando en tono de disculpa y sonrojándome como loca ¡no lo puedo creer que le hice esa cara a su hermana! ¡Qué idiota!

-No te preocupes por eso. Sé que puede llegar a ser un dolor en el trasero.

-Entonces ¿quieres que te ayude a encontrarla? – le ofrecí mirando alrededor de la cocina buscándola. Nop, no está aquí. Me reí al recordar que acababa de salir de la cocina así que ¡Por supuesto que no estaba ahí!

-Nah, ya aparecerá ¿Qué tal si en vez de eso nos tomamos un trago? – sugirió, asintiendo hacia el mostrado de las bebidas.

-Sí, seguro – sonreí mientras él agarraba dos vasos y una botella de Jack Daniels.

Nos tomamos un par de tragos de eso hasta que me di cuenta que estaba realmente borracha. Me apoyé sobre él pesadamente mientras charlábamos y reíamos sobre cosas al azar que realmente no parecían tener sentido para mí. De repente me presiono contra el mostrador de la cocina y presiono su cuerpo contra él mío. El pánico familiar comenzó a levantarse mientras mi corazón se aceleraba, él acercaba su cabeza lentamente ¿quería eso? ¿Qué pasaría si ponía sus manos sobre mi o algo? Mi mente estaba girando de un pensamiento a otro tan rápido que no podía seguirles el ritmo.

Di un grito ahogado y retiré mi cabeza para atrás, golpeándome con el gabinete detrás de mí lo suficiente fuerte como hacer que mis ojos se llenara de lagrimas. Él negó con la cabeza mirándome un poco desconcertado y luego chocó sus labios contra los míos. Gemí y empuje su pecho tratando de alejarlo de mí, pero sus manos estaban sujetando la parte de atrás de mi cuello sosteniéndome en el lugar mientras lo sentía lamiando mi labio inferior. Apreté mi boca tan cerrada como pude pero él no se movió. Empecé a volverme loca literalmente podía sentir el ataque de pánico tomando lugar mientras mi corazón se estrellaba en mis oídos.

La siguiente cosa que sé, es que se ha alejado. Levante la mirada desconcertada para ver Edward recargado sobre la pared, su brazo cruzando sobre su garganta. Se veía tan enojado que realmente comencé a sentir pena por él chico, quien ahora estaba empezando a cambiar de tono a un rojo de no ser capaz de respirar.

-¡No la toque maldita sea! ¿Crees que puedes simplemente entrar como si tal cosa y darle un beso a pesar de que ella no quería? – gruñó Edward con enojo.

Comencé a sentirme enferma, literalmente enferma. Me puse de pie y me tambaleé hacía m baño donde vomite lo que parecía ser varios litros de vodka. Gemí y me sonrojo, me comencé a mover para sentarme cuando me apoye en las piernas de alguien. No me asuste, podía oler su loción. Sabía que era Edward.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunto con voz simpática. Pero no pude responderle solo me incliné sobre el inodoro y vomite otra botella de vodka ¡Wow eso es un desperdicio de dinero! Edward bendito sea me frotaba pequeños círculos en mi espalda y sostenía mu cabello. Después de unos minutos me sentí mucho mejor.

-¿Quieres ir a la cama? – preguntó mirándome preocupado. Asentí con la cabeza.

-Sí, solo quiero cepillarme los dientes.

Me esforcé por levantarme del piso del baño pero estaba tan descoordinada que no funciono muy bien. Edward sonrió y se inclino deslizando sus brazos debajo de mí y levantándome fácilmente como si no pesara nada. Me senté en la siguiente sección, junto al lava manos. Tome el cepillo de dientes y le puse pasta dental. Sonreí débilmente y cepille mis dientes, asegurándome que todo el sabor a alcohol se había ido.

-¿A la cama? – preguntó, cuando había terminado. Asentí con la cabeza y me levanto al estilo nupcial y me llevo de vuelta a mi habitación. Había quitado los cobertores y estaba a punto de dejarme en la cama, cuando recordé que todavía llevaba mi ropa de fiesta.

-¡Espera! No quiero ir a la cama con esto. – murmuré, mirando hacia mis shorts y mi top, incluso todavía tenia mis joyas y mis zapatos también.

Él asintió y me puso de pie pero casi no podía mantenerme y sentía como si mis piernas estuvieran estropeándose. Edward puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura sosteniendo y me quito los collares. Quité el botón de mi top y lo empecé a sacar por mi cabeza, pero me enrede en el proceso y empecé a reír. Lo oí suspirar, mientras me empujaba a la cama para que me sentara y me quito el top.

Cuando lo miré, vi que tenía una expresión divertida en su rostro. Me puse hacia atrás y me desabroche los shorts, levantando mis caderas mientras bajaban por mi trasero; él los tomo y los jalo hacia abajo lentamente, mientras me acostaba en sujetador y tanga. Él mantuvo en el aire ms piernas mientras me quitaba una por una mis sandalias.

-Bonito – ronroneó, mirándome con una sonrisa marca registrada, pero no me importo; solo me quedé ahí riendo, hasta que mi estómago me sacudió de nuevo.

-¡Oh no! – jadeé tratando de sentarme, sujetando una mano en mi boca.

Rápido como un rayo me levanto y me llevo de nuevo al baño, sosteniendo mi cabello de nuevo y frotando mi espalda mientras mi estómago se vaciaba. Después de haber cepillado mis dientes de nuevo, se quito su camisa y la puso sobre mi cabeza.

-Aquí hay otra para añadir a tu colección de camisas – dijo con una sonrisa fácil mientras me levantaba, me llevo hacia la cama.

Él camino hacia la puerta, pensé que iba a volver a la fiesta, pero no lo hizo simplemente cerró la puerta y se quito sus jeans subiendo a la cama junto a mí. Todavía podía oír la fiesta en el exterior. Edward envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y me movió hacia su pecho. No podía dejar de pensar en él tipo que me beso en la cocina. Antes de que supiera estaba pasando, estaba llorando.

-¿Cuál es el problema Ángel? – pregunto, mirándome desconcertado.

-¡Ese imbécil se robó mi primer beso! – gemí. Edward se echo a reír y me sentí aun peor ¡No podía creer que se estaba riendo de mí! - ¡No es gracioso Edward! El primer beso de una chica es importante para ella. Solo porque seas una clase de súper puta a la que no le importa y probablemente no recuerda su primer beso, no significa que las pequeñas cosas no sean importantes. – dije con rabia golpeando su pecho.

-Ángel cálmate, él no te robó tu primer beso. – dijo seriamente, mirando directamente a sus ojos, haciéndome sentir ingravidez con sus estúpidos ojos azules de mujeriego.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Él lo hizo! Él solo me beso y me lo robó. – gruñí con una lagrima cayendo de mi ojo. Él la limpio con su pulgar y negó con la cabeza.

-Sí, él solo te beso pero ese no fue tu primer beso. Yo lo fui hace mucho tiempo. – explico con una media sonrisa que hacía que su rosto pareciera hermoso _¿De qué diablos estaba hablando?_ Nunca me había besado. Fruncí el ceño tratando de recordar. - ¿Recuerdas cuando me lastime al caer de ese árbol en mi jardín? Tenía trece años y mi maldita pierna dolía demasiado, y me preguntaste que podías hacer para que el dolor se fuera. – él cerró sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza ante el recuerdo, con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

Di un grito ahogado. Oh Dios mío ¡Eso es verdad! Él me pidió que lo besara y eso hice, bueno dos veces en realidad. Dijo que todavía estaba doliéndole y me pidió que lo bese de nuevo. Justo después de eso Emmett salió de la casa y nos sorprendió, le dio un puñetazo en el rostro de Edward por eso.

Oh mierda ¡Edward tenia mi primer beso! No estaba segura de cómo sentirme sobre eso, fue realmente agradable esa vez. Él estaba siendo muy dulce ese día, estaba subiendo al árbol para bajar mi pelota que había quedado atrapada ahí. Supongo que eso era bueno, al menos si Edward tenía mi primer beso significa que no fue robado por un imbécil mientras estaba borracha en una fiesta. Le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ese también fue mi primer beso y aun lo recuerdo. – dijo en voz baja, guiñándome u ojo en broma.

-Bueno has tenido muchos desde entonces y algo más. – afirmo, refiriéndome a todas las chics con las que se a acostado.

-Sí, pero ese todavía es el primero y el mejor. – susurro, besando la parte superior de mi cabeza y tirando de sus brazos a mi alrededor metiendo mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Solo nos quedamos en silencio, no sabía que decir así que me quede callada.

Después de un rato todavía estaba despierta por el ruido que llegaba de la fiesta. Era como la una de la mañana, así que se prologaría por lo menos una hora. Me di vuelta para ver a Edward observándome.

-Tampoco puedes dormir ¿he? – pregunto sonriendo. Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no sales y sacas provecho a la fiesta? No tiene sentido que estemos aquí despiertos. – me alejé de él para que pudiera salir de la cama. Pero él negó con su cabeza y me haló de nuevo a su pecho.

-Estoy bien donde estoy.

Después de aproximadamente media hora levante la cabeza y lo mire, se había quedado dormido y se veía tan tranquilo y dulce sin mencionar sexy, prefiero nunca mirarlo de esta manera. Sabía que era guapísimo y tenia un cuerpo impresionante pero nunca se me había ocurrido mirarlo así. Mis ojos se movieron hacia su pecho. Él estaba realmente increíble y tenia abdominales perfectos. Acerque uno de mis dedos y trace las líneas de sus músculos en su estomago, solo preguntándome como se sentiría. Él se estremeció.

-Me siento un poco violado. – afirmo, haciéndome saltar y alejar mi mano rápidamente. Me reí porque había sido sorprendida.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo, me haces sentir así todo el tiempo. – me encogí de hombros.

-Supongo que sí, lo siento. – dijo, casualmente. Inmediatamente me pregunte porque él no era así todo el tiempo; si lo fuera probablemente estaría enamorada de él como las demás chicas lo estaban.

-Oye viendo que no podemos dormir ¿Qué te parece jugar? – sugirió en tono emocionado, lo que era probablemente una mala señal. Puse mis ojos tratando de no pensar en los estúpidos juegos que él propondría.

-No estoy jugando contigo, será algo como un juego de quitarse la ropa, o algo que implicará que me veas desnuda. – dije frunciendo el ceño y haciendo una mueca con los labios. Él se rió y tomo mi labio ente su pulgar y dedo índice.

-Sin pucheros Ángel, si el viento cambia te quedaras atascado así. – bromeó corriendo su pulgar sobre mi labio.

El movimiento me hizo agua por alguna razón. Saque mi lengua y lamí su pulgar en broma, esperando que él se quejara y dijera que era asqueroso. Pero no lo hizo. En cambio un pequeño gemido surgió de su garganta. El sonido hizo que algo muy dentro de mi cosquilleara y palpitara.

Movió su cabeza cerca de la mía y luego se detuvo sus labios estaban a pocos milímetros de los míos. No podía respirar, mi corazón estaba acelerado pero no era el usual miedo que tenia, era porque _quería_ queme besara. Él parecía estar esperando a que le diera la señal para decir que estaba bien. Trague saliva y cerré la distancia presionando mis labios a los suyos ligeramente. Se sentía como si él me diera un shock. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y vibrar con la necesidad de él tocándome. Un millón de mariposas parecían alzar el vuelo en mi estomago pero sabía que no era causado por el alcohol.

Respondió de inmediato acercándome a él y recorriendo mi espalda con sus manos. Levante mis brazos y los puse alrededor de su cuello, enredando mis dedos en su cabello castaño y sedoso, sus labios eran suaves y encajaban perfectamente en los míos. Él chupo suavemente mi labio inferior y abrí mi boca sin saber que esperar realmente de mi primer beso adecuado.

Deslizo su lengua en mi boca y masajeo la mía con ternura. El sabor de él era increíble mientras exploraba mi boca entera. Todo mi cuerpo estaba quemando queriendo más. De repente se aparto haciéndome gemir y me pregunte en que me había equivocado. Él levanto la cabeza a mi puerta apretando su mano sobre mi boca para mantenerme callada.

-Grita que estás bien. – susurró, lo miré confundida.

-¡Bella! ¡Abre la puerta! – grito Emmett, golpeando la puerta con fuerza. Edward asintió con la cabeza y me retiro su mano de mi boca. Me aclare rápidamente la garganta.

-Emmett estoy bien, estoy cansada, así que vete. – grité, tratando de hacer mi voz sonar enojada.

-Bells ¿Has visto a Edward? – preguntó Emmett a través de la puerta. Miré a Edward horrorizada. ¿Qué diablos se supone que tengo que responder a eso? _Sí, en realidad está en la cama conmigo, medio desnudo y acabo de meter mi lengua en su garganta. Ahora te puedes ir porque estas interrumpiendo._ Si no creo que eso le agradaría mucho a mi hermano.

-Me fui a casa. – susurro Edward, asintiendo con la cabeza alentadoramente.

-Dijo que se iba a casa Emmett, ahora vete. – grité, mordiéndome los labios y esperando que él se lo hubiera creído. Edward sacudió su cabeza hacia abajo y sentí sus suaves labios de nuevo en los mios, alejándose con un suspiro cuando Emmett vuelve a gritar.

-Bella ¿Estás bien? Suenas un poco extraña. – me reí.

-Sí, me enferme así que vine a la cama pero ahora estoy bien. Te veré en la mañana. Oh y por cierto no voy a limpiar, así que necesitas hacerlo todo. – bromeé sonriendo ante la idea de que él limpiara toda la casa solo.

-Lo que sea Bells, todos sabemos que me ayudaras de todos modos. – dijo Emmett riendo.

Miré hacia Edward que sonreía con su hermosa sonrisa y presiono sus labios contra los míos de nuevo, haciendo que el cosquilleo volviera de nuevo al instante. Su mano se deslizo lentamente por mi lado mientras su lengua regresaba a mi boca, su sabor en mis papilas gustativas. Él llego a la parte inferior de la camisa que usaba y deslizo su mano por debajo, recorriendo mi muslo con su mano y tocando mi cadera. Sus dedos trazaron a lo largo del material de la tanga de modo que su mano estaba en mi trasero. Mi piel parecía arder donde me tocaba.

Fue en ese momento que regresé a mí misma. Esto era demasiado rápido. Moví mi cabeza hacia atrás y saque su mano para que dejara de moverse por mi top.

-Oh, lo siento demasiado rápido ¿Cierto? – preguntó, un poco culpable. Asentí con la cabeza tratando de recuperar el aliento y calmar mi cuerpo. – está bien Ángel, vamos a dormir entonces. – sugirió con una gran sonrisa.

Se alejo un poco de mi recostándose, halándome a su lado. Puse mi cabeza en su pecho y colgué mi pierna sobre él y mis brazos en su cintura. Él se agacho y tomo mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Sus labios rosaron la parte superior de mi cabeza y cerré los ojos sintiéndome más feliz de lo que había estado por mucho tiempo.

Justo antes de dormir tuve una horrible sensación de que esto era un error que terminaría pagando por la mañana. Quiero decir estaba con el mejor amigo de mi hermano que era un total mujeriego y que solo se preocupaba por el mismo.

O0o00o0o0o0oo0oo00o

Así que nuestro _prostituto_ o ángel ¿Cómo le quieren llamar? No me dijeron. Bueno Bella ya está sintiendo algo por nuestro chico, ¿Ustedes creen que se arrepienta?

Dejen un lindo comentario para saber que les está pareciendo.

Así que si, aquí seguiremos hasta finalizar.

Las quiere Jane.

Cambio y fuera….

Locura realizada…

By:antoCullen


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _la historia es de_ _ **Kirsty Moseley**_ _pero yo solo la adapto a Twilight, espero que la disfruten y sea merecedora de sus comentarios, hacia mi adaptación y la magnífica historia de_ _ **Kirsty…**_

 _ **Disfruten…**_

 _Muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y comentan_ **LayraCristina** _ **,**_ **karen McCarthy, chamix, Guest, pili, Nicole,** **LicetSalvatore** **, mirylion,** _se los agradezco de todo corazón, este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes y las lectoras fantasma solo no me asusten jajaja…_

 _Música__

 _Firework – Katy Perry_

 _ **=Capítulo 5=**_

Me desperté por la mañana con un dolor punzante. Mi teléfono móvil estaba sonando por algún lugar cercano. Extendí mi mano para poder conseguirlo pero no podía alcanzarlo. Me estiré un poco más y logré golpearlo sobre la cama para que lo pudiera responder.

-¿Hola? – bostecé.

-¡Bella! ¿Dónde diablos estás? Se supone que debemos estar practicando. – una voz de hombre gritó enojada. Hice una mueca lejos del sonido y traté de levantarme pero Edward estaba lo suficiente cerca encima de mí. Me estaba fijando en mi estomago, el brazo y la pierna echados sobre mí, él estaba usando mi espalda como una almohada. En realidad era sorprendentemente cómodo.

-¿Peter? – dije con voz ronca, mirando mi reloj de alarma, pero los números eran borrosos, no los distinga bien. Cerré los ojos luego los volví abrí para ver que eran las 8:42 a.m. ¡Mierda!

-Sí, ¿Quién demonios creías que iba a ser? Se supone que ibas a estar aquí a las 8:30 Bella ¿Vas a venir o qué? – sonaba claramente enojado.

-Oh, sí, estoy en camino. – Edward gruño.

-Dile que es sábado Ángel y estoy cansado. – se quejo en mi espalda haciéndome dar risitas.

-Escucha Bella, patea ese pedazo de mierda fuera de tu cama y ¡Vente para acá! Tenemos una nueva rutina y necesitas aprenderla. - dijo Peter, sonando divertido ahora, él obviamente había escuchado a Edward.

Peter era la única persona que sabía que Edward se estaba quedando conmigo, él no sabía la historia completa así como porque, pero sabía que lo hacía.

Edward me llevaba a mis prácticas de baile todos los sábados, con resaca o no. sus dos condiciones eran que yo comprara su almuerzo y no le dijera a mi hermano. Las cuales estaban muy bien conmigo. Emmett sabía que yo bailaba pero nunca me había visto hacerlo. Tenia la sensación de que no le gustaría mucho si lo hacía. Peter y Edward se llevaban muy bien, lo cual al principio me sorprendió, porque yo no hubiera pensado que un machista jugador de hockey sobre hielo podría ser amigo de un hombre abiertamente gay que le gusta llevar algo rosa cada día. Muestra de lo mucho que sé.

-Voy a estar ahí en un momento y voy a comprar donas para disculparme ¿De cuerdo? – le ofrecí dulcemente. No quería que se molestara conmigo toda la mañana, ya que me haría trabajar dos veces más duro. Suspiró.

-Bien, apúrate. – me revolví un poco y empuje mi teléfono de vuelta.

-Edward, Peter dijo que tengo que patear tu culo caliente fuera de mi cama y llegar _rápido. –_ me reí entre dientes. Él gimió y enterró su cara en mi espalda.

-Maldición los sábados son un dolor en el culo – murmuro, rodando sobre su espalda. Volví la cabeza para mirarlo, él me estaba dando una sonrisa marca registrada.

-Tu camiseta está levantada un poco allí ¿quieres que baje eso por ti? – preguntó mirando mi trasero.

Rápidamente tiré mis manos hasta sentir que su camiseta que llevaba puesta ya se había levantado alrededor de mi cintura, lo que significaba que él tenía una visión clara de mi culo en mi tanga. No sabía dónde estábamos después de anoche pero creo que tenía derecho a tomarle el pelo un poco. No es como que nunca me había visto en mi ropa interior antes, vio lo suficiente de mi ayer en la noche mientras estaba enferma ¡Solo con mi ropa interior!

-No gracias ya lo tengo – salí de la cama y me quite su camisa arrojándosela a la cara, así que estaba allí de pie en mi sostén y bragas – gracias por el préstamo – le dije con unas sonrisa caminando seductoramente a mi armario, tratando de encontrar algunos pantalones de chándal o algo que podría llevar a bailar lo oí jadear, a continuación gemir, en silencio me mordí los labios para no dejar escapar la risa. Los resortes de la cama crujían de repente su cálido aliento estaba soplando en mi nuca por lo que todo mi cuerpo estalló en piel de gallina.

-Por lo tanto ¿se me permite tocarte hoy? – preguntó en voz baja. Vaya ¿Está realmente pidiéndome permiso? Me volví hacia él, estaba de pie justo detrás de mí en tan solo sus calzoncillos pareciendo un Dios griego.

-Um… No sé ¿quieres hacerlo? – le pregunte un poco insegura de mi misma. Él había estado con muchas chicas antes, todas ellas probablemente más bonitas que yo, y ese fue mi primer beso de verdad la noche anterior por Dios apuesto a que ¡apestaba majestuosamente en eso! Asintió con impaciencia y sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos. Ni si quiera estaba mirando a mi cuerpo a pesar de que estaba casi desnuda lo cual hizo que mi estomago diera un tirón por alguna razón.

Me puse rígida mientras levantaba sus manos, poco a poco dándome la oportunidad de detenerlo, él las puso en mi caderas. Su toque envió un sofoco a mi piel y mariposas a mi estomago. Me empujo hacia delante en su pecho arrastraba sus dedos lentamente alrededor de mi espalda por un lado agarraba la parte de atrás de mi cuello suavemente y la otra mano haciéndome cosquillas en su camino hacia abajo. Me paso la mano por el trasero con suavidad solo una vez antes de volverla a subir gradualmente y volverla a poner en la parte baja de mi espalda. Sus ojos no abandonaron los mios todo el tiempo. Excitación nerviosa estaba corriendo por mi cuerpo y me quede allí congelada sin saber lo que realmente debía hacer.

Todo esto era totalmente nuevo para mí y estaba asustada casi hasta la muerte pero en el buen sentido de alguna manera. Inclino la cabeza lentamente y sentí que mis ojos se agrandaban a la espera de que sus suaves labios hicieran contacto con los míos. Justo cuando estaban a punto de conecta mi celular volvió a sonar haciéndonos saltar. Miramos el teléfono mi corazón estaba regresando lentamente a un ritmo normal cuando empecé a volver a la realidad. Edward estaba mirando el teléfono y tuve la impresión de que estaba intentando disparar rayos laser de los ojos para que dejara de sonar. Me reí de su expresión exasperada y me aparte de él para responder. El identificador de llamadas dijo Peter una vez más, suspire y lo abrí.

-¡He dicho que estoy en camino! – puse los ojos en blanco a pesar de que sabía que no podía verme.

-Solo para asegurarme que tú y tu amigo culo caliente no se vuelvan a dormir. – dijo con una sonrisa mientras colgaba. Cerré el teléfono y volví a mirar a Edward. Él seguía observándome pero se estaba vistiendo al mismo tiempo. Le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa que era agradable. Por lo general se transformaba en _Edward el imbécil del día_ burlándose de mí tan pronto como despertaba pero hoy parecía diferente. No pude evitar preguntarme cuánto duraría. Fui a mi armario y cogí un par de leggins y un top blanco ajustado que a peas cubría mi culo, agarré ropa interior fresca y fui al baño a cambiarme. Mientras caminaba junto a él me agarro la mano para que me detuviera.

-Sabes que tienes el más sexy culo en el mundo ¿Verdad? – susurró, justo antes de que presionara sus labios con los míos ligeramente enviando lo que sentía como relámpagos en todo mi cuerpo. Cuando me soltó lo miré sorprendida.

-Sí, apuesto a que se lo dices a todas las chicas – murmure sacudiendo la cabeza y caminando dentro del baño cerrando la puerta y tomando una respiración profunda. ¿Qué hay de malo en mí? ¿Por qué él estaba haciendo que me sintiera así? Es Edward Cullen por amor de Dios! él te va a aplastar y vas a terminar como esa maldita de Tanya, rogando por su atención una vez que él ha terminado y consiguió lo que quería.

Pero él no me haría eso a mí. Había pasado toda la noche conmigo por los últimos ocho años. Lo necesitaba para poder dormir, él mantuvo las pesadillas alejadas de mí. Él no me haría daño ¿Verdad? Confió en él para mantenerme a salvo pero ¿podría confiar en él con todo mi corazón? Sabía que la respuesta a eso era no, no podía pero por alguna razón quería. Cuando salí del cuarto de baño se había ido pero esto no fue una sorpresa.

Me acerque a mi ventana para bloquearla como de costumbre y vi una pequeña margarita blanca en la repisa de la ventana. Mire por la ventana y sonreí estas flores crecían a las a fueras de mi ventana tiene que haber elegido una para mí cuando salió y la dejo allí cuando salió, sabía que la vería cuando cerrara la ventana. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y sonreí un poco confundida, no era costumbre de Edward hacer esas cosas.

Suspiré mientras metía la pequeña flor en la coleta de mi cabello luego me dirigí a la cocina tomando dos cajas de jugo. Garabateé una nota para Emmett diciéndole que había ido a bailar y que le ayudaría a limpiar si dejaba a Rosalie y Ángela más tarde venir a ver una película esta noche. Sabía que iba a ir por ello este era mi soborno de costumbre por ayudar a limpiar después de sus fiestas que venía a nuestra casa en la tarde y él pagaría por pizza y una película. Todo lo que él tenía que aguantar era a dos chica coquetas golpeando sobre él y Edward toda la noche, ya que por lo general él se acercaba demasiado si no tenia una cita. Salté fuera de la puerta de entrada del coche de Edward que estaba esperando fuera de mi casa.

-Oye ten esto – dije dándole la bebida.

-Gracias ten esto. – sonrió y me entrego una rebanada de pan tostado. Me eche a reír.

-Ese es un cambio bastante bueno – le dije sonriéndole y comiendo – oh tengo que ir a Benny y conseguir rosquillas, si esto está bien – lo miré esperanzada mientras el conducía por la calle. Él asintió con la cabeza y aun estaba radiante.

-¿Por qué tan feliz hoy? – pregunte con curiosidad por saber porque sonreía tanto. No podía haber dormido mucho y sabía que él estaba todavía cansado me di cuenta por sus ojos.

-Tuve una buena noche ayer eso es todo. Finalmente anote con una chica muy caliente que he estado deseando por un tiempo. – me giño un ojo, su sonrisa autentica cambiada en su sonrisa estúpida.

Mis entrañas se sentían como si alguien hubiera empujado una moto-sierra en mi estómago. Había conectado con alguien y luego ¿vino a mí en la cama? ¡Qué idiota estúpido! Lo besé, un beso adecuado también y él ¡había utilizado a una chica para tener relaciones sexuales antes de eso! Uf, estúpido gigoló, sabía que no debía de haber esperado algo diferente. Me di la vuelta para que no pudiera ver que estaba herida y miré por la ventana negándome a llorar. El llanto es para los débiles. Casi nunca dejaba que nadie me viera llorar pero algunas personas traspasaban as defensas que había construido, así que no podía evitarlo. Él se detuvo delante de Benny y salté, con ganas de estar lejos de él. Pedí veinte donuts en toda la variedad de chocolate porque eran mis favoritos. Cuando llegue de vuelta en el coche Edward sonreía.

-¿Tienes lo suficiente allí? – bromeó, mirando a las dos gigantes cajas que tenia sobre mis brazos. Me limite a asentir y encendí la radio.

-Me gusta esa canción – mentí. No tenia idea de lo que era, pero no quería hablar con él, me lanzo una mirada extraña.

-Odias la música de reventón. – dijo frunciendo el ceño y bajándole el volumen. En realidad estaba en lo cierto, odiaba eso, pero me gustaba más en este momento que hablar con él, puto mentiroso.

Nos detuvimos en las afueras del estudio donde mi grupo ensayaba todos los sábados, nosotros éramos un equipo de baile de la calle y éramos bastante buenos también. Habíamos entrado en una batalla de baile la semana pasada contra otros diez equipos de la zona y habíamos llegado en segundo lugar ganado más de $1.000 en premios. No es que hayamos visto nada del dinero, se fue directo al estudio, uniformes, música, volantes afiches. Me encantaba la danza, la danza callejera era mi favorita y todo lo que con un ritmo de hip hop tiene mi voto. Siempre había sido mi sueño desde que era una niña tener mi propio estudio de baile, tal vez algún día me gustaría llegar ahí pero parecía muy poco probable.

-Hey chicos, lo siento me quede dormida. – dije mirando a todos ellos disculpándome mientras entraba. Peter me jaló a un gran abrazo y trate de retroceder lejos de él, llevaba hoy su marca de fábrica de piezas de color rosa en forma de una gorra.

-Eso está bien. También me quedaría dormido si tuviera ese culo en mi cama. – bromeó con una sonrisa mientras asintió con la cabeza sobre mi hombro hacia Edward. Rodeé los ojos y puse las donas sobre la mesa tomando una de chocolate con rapidez antes de que todos fueran y se las acabaran. Me dirigí a saludar a los otros chicos. Había ocho personas en nuestro equipo, cuatro chicas, cuatro chicos. Estaba feliz de hablar con los chicos cuando Peter llamó a todos para empezar.

-En vista de que ya estamos con cuarenta y cinco minutos de retraso porque alguien no podía arrastrar el culo de la cama a tiempo, es mejor que empecemos. – afirmo, lanzándome una mirada fingida y haciéndome reír.

Nos pusimos a trabajar en una nueva rutina que era muy difícil y complicada, e incluso tenía algunas elevaciones que daban miedo. La peor fue cuando estaba en los hombros de Seth y tuve que dar la vuelta y girar en el aire así que quedaba mirando hacia atrás entonces él me atraparía mientras caía sobre su cuerpo. Casi al instante tenia que envolver mis piernas en su cintura antes de inclinarme totalmente hacía atrás poniendo los brazos en el suelo y rodar mi cuerpo en este. Por suerte teníamos colchonetas.

Incluso me tomo más de una hora aterrizar una vez, y déjame decirte que incluso aterrizar en la espalda o el estómago en una colchoneta duele _sobre todo_ si el musculoso chico que se supone que te atraparía aterriza en la parte superior de ti. Después del intento numero veinte empuje a Seth fuera de mí riendo. Ni siquiera podía levantarme estaba toda cansada el sudor me corría por la espalda.

-Está bien, oficialmente renuncio a esto por hoy, me duele la cabeza, me duele espalda, mi trasero me duele incluso los brazos y las piernas duelen de tanto sostenerme – me quejé, yaciendo como una estrella de mar sobre la colchoneta.

-Está bien, es casi la una de todos modos, así que será mejor que despejemos el estudio – dijo Peter, tendiéndome la mano para ayudar a levantarme, negué con la cabeza riendo.

-No puedo, sinceramente no puedo moverme. – murmure cerrando los ojos, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

La siguiente cosa que se es que Edward estaba allí, me agarro, me levanto y me tiro por encima del hombro como si yo no pesara nada, se dirigió al cuarto de baño de las chicas riendo.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – grité, todavía molesta con él por lo que me hizo ayer por la noche.

-Ayudándote – afirmo, me di cuenta que estaba sonriendo por su estúpida sexy voz.

-¡Suéltame! – le ordené, tratando de zafarme, pero me agarro con más fuerza. Oí la ducha abriéndose ¡no! ¡él no lo haría! Lo hizo.

Me metió en la ducha, poniéndome bajo la regadera, ambos completamente empapados. Me quede allí sorprendida. Tenia una muda de ropa conmigo por lo que no importaba pero no creo que él tuviera ¡Ja imbécil! Ahora tiene que sentarse en su coche con la ropa mojada.

Se estaba riendo de mí, así que acoque un poco de agua con mis manos echándosela, se echo a reír más fuerte y se apodero de mi cintura, apretándose contra mí bajo la ducha. El agua le corría por la cabeza, aplastando su pelo en la cara se veía sexy como el infierno. Sus ropas estaban resbaladizas sobre su cuerpo quería pasar mis manos hacia abajo para sentir las líneas de sus músculos. Inclino la cabeza hacia delante y me beso envolviendo sus brazos con fuerza a mí alrededor y empujándome contra la pared, chupo suavemente sobre mi labio inferior y con mucho gusto abrí mí boca, ansiosa de saborearlo de nuevo. Él sabía aun mejor hoy probablemente debido a que aun estaba medio borracha ayer por la noche así que no pude apreciarlo mucho. Su beso era hermoso y estaba enviando ondas de deseo a través de mi cuerpo.

Finalmente se aparto y los dos estábamos sin aliento. Mire a sus ojos y pude ver que estaba bailando con excitación también podía ver algo más que miedo que me asustaba mucho porque sabía que no estaba lista para eso. Vi la lujuria pura y simple. Edward quería mi cuerpo, mucho. Jadeé y lo empuje hacia atrás saliendo de la ducha rápidamente.

-Lo siento o debería de haber hecho eso, demasiado pronto ¿Verdad? – preguntó, al salir de la ducha apoderándose de mi mano. Me volví a mirarlo, no podía darle lo que él quería, él podía conseguir eso en otra parte. Quiero decir era Edward Cullen por el amor de Dios, él podía tener cualquier chica que quisiera ¡y lo hace! Él ya admitió que se conecto con alguien la noche anterior antes que él me besara. Él era un jugador así de simple y si le dejara tener mi corazón lo rompería no hay duda.

-Edward ¿Qué quieres de mí? – pregunté en voz baja mirando hacia mis zapatillas empapadas. Puso el dedo debajo de mi barbilla y me levanto la cara así que tuve que mirarlo.

-Todo – dijo simplemente. Mi corazón se detuvo y luego se echo a correr por lo dulce que sonaba. Espera es solo una línea para entrar en tus pantalones Bella ¡Cálmate!

-No puedo darte eso, ni siquiera de cerca. Ve a buscar a la zorra que se conecto contigo anoche estoy segura de que esta más que dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa contigo. – gruñí desagradablemente haciendo citas de aire alrededor de las palabras, cualquier cosa antes de interrumpir fuera para cambiarme.

Me agarro la muñeca y me hizo parar y mirarlo.

-¿De qué zorra estás hablando Ángel? – pregunto mirándome confuso.

-¡Con la que te enrollaste antes de que me besaras en la cama! Maldita sea Edward ni siquiera estabas borracho, ¿se te olvido ya? Wow eso debe de haber significado realmente algo para ti – escupí ácidamente, parecía aún más confundido.

-No me enrolle con nadie ayer en la noche. ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó tratando de tirar de mí hacía él pero me mantuve firme y saque mi muñeca de sus manos él no se resistió solo me dejo ir, sabía que no me gustaba estar restringida. Le di mi mirada de muerte y cogí una toalla de mi bolso secando mi pelo que choreaba. Tire de la margarita de mi pelo y se la tire a sus pies.

-Edward, tu me dijiste antes en el coche que follaste a una chica que deseabas por eso estabas tan feliz. – gruñí ¿Enserio iba a mentirme sobre esto ahora? Entendimiento cruzo su cara, su cuerpo parecía relajarse visiblemente.

-En realidad, nunca dije que follé a nadie. Lo que realmente dije que por fin anoté con una chica muy caliente que había estado deseando desde hace tiempo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo como si esto lo aclarara todo. Negué con la cabeza a un enojada, la redacción no me importaba todo era lo mismo y todavía me sentía traicionada y utilizada.

-Lo que sea, follaste, anotaste es todo la misma cosa. eres un maldito estúpido jugador y yo no me puedo creer que me besaras ¡Dos veces! – grité, podía sentir las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, así que me volví de espaldas a él.

-¡Estás entendiendo mal lo que quise decir! – dijo con desesperación. Di la vuelta para mirarlo de nuevo.

-Oh ¡Lo siento! Explícate por favor. – dije con sarcasmo, agitando la mano en un gesto de adelante.

-Estaba hablando de ti. – dijo en voz baja. Fruncí el ceño ¿Yo?

-He estado loco por ti desde la primera vez que te vi Ángel pero tu hermano no me dejaba estar cerca de ti. Durante todo este tiempo solo has sido tú. – miro al suelo como un niño perdido y yo no podía respirar.

¿Realmente acaba de decir eso? Yo le gustaba ¿Pero Emmett no le dejaba acercarse a mí? ¿Cómo puede ser eso cierto? De todos modos es u jugador que tiene relaciones sexuales con tres o cuatro chicas diferentes a la semana ¿Cómo podría haber sido siempre yo? Ni si quiere tiene una novia él siempre tiene citas.

Me miro suplicante, él estaba sufriendo. Me di cuenta por su cara pero yo no sabía qué hacer. Si me arriesgaba sabía que iba a enamorarme de él y había una buena posibilidad de que me partiera el corazón en mil pedazos pero no puedo soportar perderlo. Había sido una constante en mi vida y lo necesitaba, probablemente más de lo que necesitaba a Emmett. Él se adelanto y tomo mi cara entre sus manos se inclino hacia mí y me beso con ternura.

Sabía que la decisión había sido tomada, en realidad no era algo que podía pensar y razonar los pros y los contras. Cuando Edward me besaba todo parecía estar bien y correcto tal como debe ser. Le devolví el beso envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de él con fuerza presionándome en su pecho, él se aparto y me sonrió.

-¿Qué te parece que compre el almuerzo de hoy y lo llamemos cita? – sugirió, mirándome con timidez. Nunca había visto en Edward una mirada tímida o vulnerable en su vida. Su oferta, la expresión de suplica en su rostro fue suficiente para poner lo que sentía como un centenar de mariposas sueltas en mi estomago. Fingí pensar en ello durante unos segundos y su cara cayó.

-Ok. – finalmente estuve de acuerdo con una sonrisa. Él sonrió con alegría antes de tirar de mí en otro beso que realmente me hizo sentir un poco mareada. Termino el beso justo cuando estaba u poco sin aliento.

-Será mejor que vaya por algo de ropa seca al coche así te doy la oportunidad de cambiarte – dijo mirándome de nuevo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro – no es que no te veas sexy como el infierno con lo que llevas puesto. – me miré a mi misma para ver mi camiseta blanca estaba completamente pegada a mí y se veía todo a través. Me reí incomoda y envolví mis brazos alrededor, ruborizándome como una loca. Él también se rió y se inclino para recoger la flor que yo había tirado a su pies la sostuvo hacia mí, sonriendo con su hermosa sonrisa.

-Gracias – murmuré, mordiéndome los labios, mi cara ardía de vergüenza.

-Con todo el gusto – dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

0oo0o0o00oo00o0o0o0o0o

¡Ah! Que se han declarado abiertamente. En estos momentos odio un poquito a Emmett. ¿Y qué tal los elotes de Bella? jajaja quien no con u chico como Edward. Bueno nos vemos en la siguiente actualización con nuestro Ángel prostituto. Jajaja nah digan nombres.

Dejen un lindo comentario para saber que les está pareciendo.

Así que si, aquí seguiremos hasta finalizar.

Las quiere Jane.

Cambio y fuera….

Locura realizada…

By:antoCullen


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _la historia es de_ _ **Kirsty Moseley**_ _pero yo solo la adapto a Twilight, espero que la disfruten y sea merecedora de sus comentarios, hacia mi adaptación y la magnífica historia de_ _ **Kirsty…**_

 _ **Disfruten…**_

 _Muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y comentan_ **LayraCristina** _ **,**_ **karen McCarthy, chamix, Guest, pili, Nicole,** **LicetSalvatore** **, mirylion,** _se los agradezco de todo corazón, este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes y las lectoras fantasma solo no me asusten jajaja…_

 _Música__

 _ **=Capítulo 6=**_

Me cambie rápidamente y camine hacia el automóvil, Edward estaba allí, inclinado casualmente sobre el auto charlando felizmente con Peter y otro chico de nuestro equipo.

-¡Eh! – canturreé mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Edward sonrió con una hermosa sonrisa hacia mí.

-Está es mi señal muchachos, tengo que llevar a la dama a nuestra primera cita real. Nos vemos la próxima semana. – dijo, indicándoles que se alejaran con un movimiento rápido de su mano. La boca de Peter cayó abierta y miro a Edward y luego a mí varias veces.

-¿Cita? Pero… quiere decir ¿Qué? ¡Pensé que era el mejor amigo de tu hermano! Ni siquiera te gusta; siempre dices que él es un gilipollas mujeriego ¡Siempre que te he dicho cuan caliente él estaba tu solo decías que no tocarías su trasero con ETS ni aunque te pagaran! – dijo Peter frunciendo el ceño y mirándome confuso.

Gemí y cerré los ojos, literalmente estaba tan puesta en aprietos que deseé que la tierra se abriera y me tragara ¿Cómo podía él decir eso enfrente de Edward? No es que yo no le haya dicho en su cara más de una ocasión pero todavía me sentía horrible. Escuche a Edward comenzar a reír por lo que me arriesgue a mirarlo, no parecía enfadado o algo.

-Gracias Peter – refunfuñe, dándole la mirada que debería ser capaz de matarlo en el acto. Edward se acerco y agarro mi mano tirándome a su lado, todavía sonriendo.

-Es privilegio de una dama cambiar de opinión – le dijo a Peter con un giño abriendo la puerta del auto para mí.

-Los veré la próxima semana chicos, prometo no llegar tarde – prometí, besando sus mejillas antes de entrar en el auto. Edward les dio a ambos la cosa del apretón de manos típicas de hombre y corrió al lado del conductor. Cuando arranco el auto me miraba con una sonrisa. – lo lamento – murmure, ruborizándome otra vez.

-No te preocupes por eso. No es nada que no haya escuchado antes de tu hermosa boca. – contesto con una sonrisa.

No podía menos que sonreír estaba lleno de los elogios hoy pero alguna parte de mí estaba preocupada de si les había dicho todo esto a otras chicas ¿Esperaba que yo tuviera sexo con él después de algunas citas? Porque si lo hacía, entonces él iba a estar muy decepcionado. Decidí que teníamos que hablar de ello. Me refiero a ¿Cuál era su punto de siquiera intentarlo si solamente me estaba usando para el sexo y yo no estaba planeando renunciar en cualquier momento?

-¿Entonces a dónde iremos a almorzar? – pregunto, sacándome repentinamente de mi pequeña discusión interna.

-Um. No me importa ¿Qué te gustaría? – pregunte, me lanzo una mirada coqueta y una sonrisa picara. Hice rodar mis ojos hacia él; ¡Realmente es un loco jugador del sexo!

- _Comer_ Edward – añadí, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho, tratando de parecer severa. Solamente se río y empezó a conducir.

-¿Qué hay de comida chica? Te gusta esa ¿Verdad? – me pregunto, mirándome por el rabillo del ojo.

-¡Sí adoro la comida china! – gorgoje felizmente, sonriendo abiertamente como si hubiera ganado la lotería. Emmett odiaba la comida china entonces prácticamente nunca la tenia; Edward sonrió y nos condujo al restaurante de la calle principal.

-.-.-.-.-.

Estábamos sentados comiendo nuestra comida. Habíamos estado charlando felizmente durante casi una hora y estaba nuevamente sorprendida por cuán fácil era hablar con él. lo había conocido por doce años y nunca realmente solo hablado apropiadamente a cerca de cosas. Su pierna rozó la mía por debajo de la mesa y me hizo saltar, no por miedo, si no porque envió una sacudida a través de mi sistema, haciendo que el cabello de mi nuca se erizara y mi pulso se acelerara. Decidí que ya era tiempo de aclararlo había solo otra pareja en el restaurante, entonces nosotros podíamos hablar libremente pero no sabía como comenzar.

-Edward, reo que tenemos que hablar de algo – dije tranquilamente, él ladeo ligeramente su cabeza y me miró curiosamente.

-Bien ¿Qué pasa? – suspire, solamente tenía que sacarlo y ver lo que él pensaba de ello.

-Realmente no sé lo que tú quieres de mí. Quiero decir puedes tener a cualquier chica que quieras. Soy una ruina emocional por Dios… quiero decir… me estremezco cada vez que alguien me toca. Yo… no puedo darte lo que tú quieres. – divagaba con el ceño fruncido. Wow salió un poco diferente de lo que pensaba pero al menos esto tiene el punto de vista.

-Estás preocupada por el sexo. – declaro, mirándome intencionadamente no pareciendo estar molesto por esta conversación en absoluto. Trague aire y asentí.

-Solamente…. No estoy lista para algo como esto así que si eso es lo que realmente es lo que quieres, entonces no hay ningún punto para empezar algo – dije en voz baja, mirando hacia mi plato y deseando que la tierra me tragara otra vez. Él coloco su mano bajo mi barbilla y levanto mi rostro para mirarlo; estaba sonriendo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Puedo esperar el tiempo que tú quieras. Realmente estoy loco por ti, no es solamente sexo. – dijo tiernamente, haciendo que mi corazón empiece a correr. ¿Hablaba enserio o es un truco para que entonces me dé por vencida antes?

-¿Y si te digo que no creo tener sexo antes del matrimonio? – pregunté probándolo. Sus ojos mostraron su diversión, pero el solo mantuvo su rostro serio.

-Entonces te diría ¿Qué te parece casarnos cuando tengas la mayoría de edad? Dieciocho es la edad legal ¿Cierto? – contesto guiñándome. Me reí pero todavía estaba insegura de lo que quería decir. No tendría dieciocho hasta dentro de otro par de años. ¿Estaba diciendo que esperaría dos años por mí? No tener sexo hasta después del matrimonio no era algo en lo que yo creyera; solo quería ver su reacción.

-No creo en eso, pero no se cuanto tiempo será Edward, francamente – masticando mi labio nerviosamente.

-Ángel te dije que puedo esperar el tiempo que tú necesitas. Quiero estar contigo – me miro directamente a los ojos mientras hablaba. No vi una onza de duda o engaño allí y sentí la esperanza construyéndose dentro de mí ¿Estaba tan realmente interesado en mí que él esperaría por mí?

-¿Qué pasara dentro de tres meses cuando tu todavía no hayas conseguido nada y alguna chica al azar se lance por ti, podrá esperar entonces? – pregunté con escepticismo. Él se río.

-¿Tú realmente piensas que soy algún enloquecido jugador sexual verdad? – pregunto, asentí en confirmación _¡No lo pensaba, lo sabía!_ Él durmió con muchas.- ¿Sabes porque he estado con todas aquellas chicas? – pregunto de repente luciendo incomodo y avergonzado.

-¿Dan buen sexo oral? – pregunté sarcásticamente. ¿Realmente él va a entrar en detalles sobre su vida sexual con una chica a la que acaba de decir que está loco por ella y que tiene miedo de tener sexo? ¿Realmente no tiene ni idea? Se ahogo con su risa y sacudió la cabeza.

-No, Ángel. La razón por la que estuve con todas aquellas chicas era para superarte. Despierto a tu lado cada día. Tú envías mi mente y cuerpo dentro de un frenesí. Puedo oler tu cabello cuando cierro mis ojos o puedo imaginar cómo se siente tu mano cuando la pones sobre mi pecho. Me mata cada día que estamos así, tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos – dijo él sacudiendo su cabeza y suspirando, mirándome con esperanza – pensé que tal vez si encontrara a alguien más sería capaz de dejar de pensar en ti. Pero eso no funciono. Nada funciona. Cuando estoy con ellas quisiera que fueras tú. Cuando ellas ríen o hablan no puedo menos que comparar tu voz o tu risa. Siempre has sido tú, siempre serás tú ángel.

No podía hablar ¿Qué diablos digo a esto? ¿Quiero decir sé que él es un jugador, pero yo lo estaba matando? ¡Ese discurso fue tan inusualmente adorable!

-Oh – me atragante. Él se echo a reír.

-¿Oh? ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir? – asentí y me reí también. Todavía no tenía palabras para contestar esta pequeña confesión que él acababa de hacer. Mi cabeza todavía estaba girando y sabía que si decía algo ahora yo solamente sonreía como una idiota. Me incline sobre la mesa y tome su mano, me sonrió felizmente y eso parecía ser todo lo que era necesario.

Mi cabeza estaba girando con pensamientos; realmente no sabía que creer ¿Acaba de hacer aquella enorme confesión sobre cómo se siente pero eso significa que élno me va a engañar? Bueno en realidad nosotros no éramos todavía oficialmente una pareja. Edward solo ha tenido algunas citas, nunca ha tenido una novia, entonces técnicamente no tengo ningún derecho sobre él de todos modos. Necesitaba ser realmente cuidadosa, cuanto más tiempo pasaba con este lindo Edward más me gustaba. Estaba realmente en peligro de tener mi corazón destrozado.

Mi teléfono móvil sonó, salvándonos del silencio ligeramente extraño. Ese no era un silencio incomodo solamente extraño en tanto él parecía absolutamente contento solamente sosteniendo mi mano y mirándome. El identificador de llamada dijo que era Rosalie.

-Hola Ros, ¿Qué pasa? – dije alegremente.

-Hola Bella ¿Quieres que lleve una película para esta noche?

-Seguro. Pero nada de miedo – sonreí dándole un ligero golpe en la mano a Edward cuando él trato de robar uno de mis rollos primavera de mi plato.

 _-¿Qué?_ – articuló con inocencia. Rodeé mis ojos y le pase mi plato.

-Estaba pensando en _El amanecer de los muertos_ – replicó Ros. Jadeé ¿Ella está bromeando?

-¡De ninguna manera voy a ver eso, me asustaría demasiado! – grite, horrorizada ante el pensamiento de ver una película de zombis. Me ponían tan asustada que después no podía estar sola durante días ¡Tuve que hacer pis con la puerta de cuarto de baño abierta por el amor de Dios! podía escuchar su risita.

-Por favor ¿Bells? Realmente quiero verla – pidió, yo podía imaginar el aspecto de cachorro en su rostro ahora mismo. Edward me estaba dando una expresión burlona, entonces puse mi mano sobre el auricular y susurré.

 _-El amanecer de los muertos. –_ él ensancho sus ojos ligeramente antes de darme una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Ángel, te protegeré – susurró él con seguridad, haciéndome reír.

-Bells por favor – Rosalie pidió otra vez.

-¡Oh Dios! de acuerdo trae la maldita película – refunfuñe derrotada. Al menos Edward estaría allí, él siempre mantenía mis pesadillas lejos. Sólo sería malo cuando estuviera ola, como en la ducha o algo. Supongo que siempre puedo hacerle permanecer fuera de la puerta y que me leyera o algo mientras estaba allí, no es como que él no hubiera hecho esto por mí antes. Lo miré un poco impresionada de hecho, cuanto más pensaba e ello más de este dulce, divertido Edward venia a mi mente. Él hizo a menudo pequeñas cosas por mí a las que no les presté atención antes. ¿Siempre había sido dulce para mí, pero estaba demasiado prejuiciosa para verlo?

-¿Entonces qué piensas, está bien? – pregunto Rosalie. Regresé abruptamente a la realidad ¡Mierda yo no había estado escuchándola en absoluto!

-¿Lo siento, Rosalie qué? No te escuché, lo siento. Estaba presa de pánico sobre esa estúpida película – me estremecí solo por el pensamiento de ello. Ella suspiro.

-¿Te dije que mi mamá y papá se marchan por el fin de semana, así que pensé que estaría bien si dormía en la tuya esta noche y mañana por la noche? Realmente no quiero quedarme sola. – dijo en voz baja. Miré a Edward y brinque. Si Rosalie se quedaba a dormir esto quería decir que él no podría, porque ella dormiría en la cama plegable sobre mi piso.

-Un seguro, Rosalie, puedes quedarte a dormir durante el fin de semana. A Emmett no le importará – estuve de acuerdo de mala gana. Edward disparo sus ojos hasta los míos y sacudió su cabeza.

 _-¡No! –_ articuló de manera suplicante. Solamente le di una mirada de disculpa y me encogí de hombros, yo no podía decirle que no, ella era mi mejor amiga.

-Estupendo. Bueno vendré aproximadamente a las siete entonces, ¡De acuerdo! – gorjeó sonando entusiasmada.

-Sí, está bien, nos vemos – cerré mi teléfono móvil y miré de nuevo a Edward.

-¿El fin de semana? ¿No conseguiré dormir allí el fin de semanas? – gimoteó tan pronto como había cerrado mi teléfono.

-Lo siento pero no podía decirle no. sus padres se marchan durante el fin de semana y no quiere quedarse sola – lo miré excusándome. Él suspiro luciendo derrotado.

-Está bien, seguro. Pero sabes que has acordado mirar una película de zombis que da mucho miedo y no voy a estar allí por las próximas dos noches – declaró él con una sonrisa arrogante.

Jadeé ¡No había pensado en esto! ¿No dormía muy bien sin Edward allí, tenía pesadillas malas sobre mi padre y ahora encima tendría sueños de zombis también? Desde que tenia ocho años solo pase algunas semanas lejos de Edward, como cuando uno de nosotros se fue de vacaciones o un tiempo que él tenía varicela y tuve que estar lejos durante cuatro días. Cada vez que estaba sola mis sueños serian tan malos que me despertaría gritando. Le había pedido a Emmett dormir conmigo algunas veces cuando era chica, pero él no detuvo los sueños, entonces solamente deje de pedírselo.

Sabía que Edward no dormía en absoluto cuando no estaba conmigo. Él literalmente se la pasaba despierto incapaz de sentirse cómodo. Él siempre decía que su cama se sentía extraña, porque no había dormido en ella desde que tenía diez años. Odiaba cuando mis amigas llegaban para quedarse y se quejaba sobre ello todo el día siguiente, dejando caer insinuaciones no tan sutiles de que él no estaba impresionado por tener que dormir en su propia cama.

-Bien no sé porque luces tan arrogante al respecto; tú no vas a dormir demasiado intensamente tampoco – sonreí, sacándole la lengua.

-¿Un es una invitación? – preguntó levantando una ceja. Al instante comprendí de lo que estaba hablando, preguntaba si quería besarlo otra vez porque le mostré mi lengua. Seguro como el infierno.

-Seguro – ronroneé, mirándolo de manera seductora, sabiendo que no podía alcanzarme sobre la mesa, entonces tendría que esperar hasta que nosotros dejáramos el restaurante. Inmediatamente saltó de su silla y se inclinó a mi lado, tomando mi rostro en sus manos y besándome, no pareciendo preocuparse por dónde estábamos o si las personas estaba mirando. Tome la iniciativa esta vez y trace mi lengua a l largo de su labio inferior, la abrió rápidamente y deslice mi lengua. Gimió en mi boca, empujándome hacía él. El beso estaba tan bueno que me sentí ligeramente mareada. Ni una sola vez trató de tocarme, excepto sostener mi rostro, lo que me sorprendió. Tal vez no me estaba usando solo para el sexo después de todo. Sonreí contra sus labios y se alejó sonriendo también.

-Gracias – susurró, besándome otra vez rápidamente y luego volviendo a sentarse frente a mí, como si nada hubiera pasado. ¡Bueno no estoy tan acostumbrada a todo esto de tener citas y besuqueo!

-Será mejor que nos vayamos; necesito hablar con tu hermano – frunció el ceño uciendo triste y un poco asustado.

-¿No vas a decirle, verdad? – pregunté, horrorizada ante el pensamiento de Emmett sabiéndolo y volviéndose loco. Él asintió.

-Sí, Ángel. Él sabía que tú me gustabas todo este tiempo, pero él no pensaba que yo te gustara por eso necesito hablar con él sobre que nosotros estamos realmente saliendo – hizo una mueca mientras hablaba; imagino que estaba pensando en la patada en el culo que Emmett le daría cuando se lo contara.

-Edward por qué nosotros no solo lo dejamos por un tiempo y luego tal vez en un par de semanas, si todo va bien, entonces podemos hablar con él juntos ¿Quiero decir, sabemos si esto va a funcionar, verdad? –pregunte con un encogimiento de hombros. Realmente no veía el punto en hablar con Emmett y trastornarlo todo si esto no iba a funcionar ¿En realidad cuanto tiempo duraría esto una vez que comprendiera que yo realmente no pensaba dormir con él en el corto plazo? Cando estuviera aburrido o desesperado, huiría de mí hacía la posibilidad más cercana de sexo fácil gritando mientras se iba. Se veía un poco asustado.

-¿Tú piensas que esto no funcionará? – Pregunto, su voz sonando lastimada.

-¿Honestamente? Solamente no creo que puedas esperar Edward ¿Cuánto tiempo va a pasar antes de decir que has tenido suficiente y dormir con alguna chica bonita y tonta? - le respondí odiando la expresión de dolor que cruzaba su rostro.

-Prometo que nunca te engañaré, nunca. He esperado demasiado tiempo por esta oportunidad; no voy a estropearla – tomo mi mano y podía ver la honestidad en sus ojos, realmente creía que no me engañaría pero él era un chico después de todo y su cuerpo diría algo más eventualmente.

-¿Vamos a esperar un poco, está bien? Sugerí apartando mi mano y haciéndole una señal al camarero. Vino inmediatamente.

-¿Hola podemos conseguir la cuenta por favor? – pregunté con una sonrisa, asintió y se fue.

-Solamente voy al baño. ¿Si vuelves antes de que esté de regreso, entonces usa esto, está bien? – Edward instruyo, dándome su cartera y caminando rápidamente al baño. Hice una mueca; pienso que realmente herí sus sentimientos diciéndole esto. ¡Maldición podía ser tan estúpida a veces! Lo miré mientras se alejaba, mis ojos inconscientemente enfocaron su trasero. ¡Wow realmente tiene un lindo culo! Alguien limpió su garganta haciéndome sonrojar porque acababa de sorprenderme mirando. Alce la vista y el camarero estaba de pie allí con la cuenta.

-¡Oh lo siento! No me di cuenta que estabas allí. – refunfuñe, avergonzada.

-No te preocupes por ello – me dio el recibo y se inclino junto a mí, así que estábamos al mismo nivel. Él puso una mano al dorso de mi silla y una sobre la mesa, entonces estaba atrapada. Mi corazón comenzó a correr. Él estaba muy cerca. – entonces no te he visto antes por aquí. Definitivamente habría recordado un rostro tan hermoso como el tuyo. – dijo, sus ojos clavados en mí, mientras parecía que él me estaba imaginando desnuda. Me retorcí en mi asiento.

-He no, no estado aquí antes – murmuré incómodamente, mirando la cantidad que debía y agarrando la cartera de Edward de mi regazo.

-Soy Nahuel – ofreció su mano para darme la mano; lo miré y trague saliva; realmente no quería tocarlo, así que solo jugaba con la cartera de Edward fingiendo buscar algo. Lo sentí jugando con mi cola de caballo y me sentí mal. - ¿Así que, como te llamas?

-Su nombre es tócala otra vez y te romperé la cara. – gruño Edward posesivamente detrás de mí. Físicamente me aleje. El tipo se levanto inmediatamente.

-Lo siento, solamente hablaba con tu novia eso es todo. No ha pasado nada. – dijo con inocencia.

-Correcto – contesto Edward, sonando realmente molesto. Extendió la mano y tomo el recibo y su cartera de mis manos, lo miró y luego le dio el dinero al tipo mirándolo todavía airadamente. Mi respiración todavía no había vuelto a la normalidad, mi corazón seguía corriendo. Edward me ofreció su mano. - ¿Estás lista Ángel? – pregunto sin quitar sus ojos del camarero. Tome su mano y me levante, siguiéndolo mientras él nos condujo fuera del restaurante una vez que cerró la puerta se volvió hacia mí.

-¿Estás bien? te vez un poco pálida – dio un paso más cerca de mí y puso sus labios sobre mi cuello. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y me presione contra él, dejando que su olor llenara mis pulmones, su respiración soplando mi espalda y hombros, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se relaje. Me aleje después de un par de minutos.

-Estoy bien ahora – le sonreí de modo tranquilizador y él acaricio ligeramente un lado de mi rostro. – Vamos hay que regresar. Tengo que ayudar a Emmett a ordenar así él comprara la pizza esta noche – bromeé. Sonrió y entonces caminamos hacia su auto, deslizo una mano en la mía. No podía dejar de reír, se sentía bien por alguna razón; su mano parecía encajar perfectamente en la mía. Era tan natural que era casi demasiado fácil.

O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

¿Hay quien quiere un Edward así? Yo sí. Bueno ¿Qué piensan de que no le digan a Emmett? Yo pienso que las mentiras no son buenas.

Dejen un lindo comentario para saber que les está pareciendo.

Así que si, aquí seguiremos hasta finalizar.

Las quiere Jane.

Cambio y fuera….

Locura realizada…

By:antoCullen


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _la historia es de_ _ **Kirsty Moseley**_ _pero yo solo la adapto a Twilight, espero que la disfruten y sea merecedora de sus comentarios, hacia mi adaptación y la magnífica historia de_ _ **Kirsty…**_

 _ **Disfruten…**_

 _Muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y comentan_ **LayraCristina** _ **,**_ **karen McCarthy, chamix, Guest, pili, Nicole,** **LicetSalvatore** **, mirylion,** _se los agradezco de todo corazón, este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes y las lectoras fantasma solo no me asusten jajaja…_

 _Música__

 _Give You What You Like – Avril Lavigne._

 _Cuidar Nuestro Amor – (TGDT.3MSC.)_

 _ **=Capítulo 7=**_

Tomo un largo tiempo limpiar la casa. Alguien se había enfermado en el patio trasero así que mande a Emmett a limpiar eso mientras yo trabajaba en la cocina recogiendo todos los bazos y botellas vacías. Parecía que la fiesta se había salido un poco de control después de que Edward y yo nos hubiéramos ido a la cama y mi idiota hermano borracho no se había molestado en detenerlo.

-Está es la razón por la que me mantengo sobrio – declaro Edward, arrugando su cara con desagrado al ver un jarrón lleno de orina en el alféizar de la ventana del salón.

-¿Te mantienes sobrio para evitar que las personas orinen en los ornamentos de mi mamá? – pregunté, riendo histéricamente. Él asintió.

-Sorprendente pero cierto. Siempre hay alguien que no se molesta en caminar hasta el baño – bromeó, haciéndome reír más fuerte. Me sonrió, haciendo que mi corazón se derritiera, y Em entro.

-Guau ¿en serio los acabo de escuchar riéndose de algo juntos? Es la primera vez. – dijo mirando a lo que estaba sosteniendo Edward y pestañeando.

-Será mejor que vaya a resolver esto – murmuró Edward caminando rápidamente. Podía notar que estaba un poco incomodo al mentirle a Emmett, pero yo estaba realmente segura que un par de semanas sería lo mejor, solo para asegurarnos que esto era lo que ambos queríamos.

-Emmett ¿Se puede quedar Rosalie este fin de semana? Sus padres están fuera de la cuidad y no se quiere quedar en su casa sola. – pregunté dándole mi cara de perrito. Él hizo una mueca.

-¡Ugh! Esa chica no hace nada más que coquetear conmigo, no me importaría tanto si fuera mayor, pero quiero decir, Dios ¡tiene la edad de mi hermana pequeña! ¡Ew! – dijo con falso estremecimiento.

-¿Así que piensas que alguien de dieciséis no debería de salir con alguien de dieciocho? – pregunté, tratando de ser casual. No lo creyó, me miro con escepticismo.

-No estás interesada en nadie de dieciocho ¿Verdad? – pregunto, entrecerrando los ojos hacia mí. Vi a Edward volver por el pasillo desde la esquina de mi ojo.

-No, estaba hablando sobre Rosalie – mentí. Asintió al parecer satisfecho.

-No, no creo que deberían. Quiero decir ¿Qué clase de persona de dieciocho años miraría a alguien de dieciséis de esa forma? – pregunto, mirando a Edward mientras pasaba, viéndose un poco avergonzado.

-Solo son dos años Em no es la gran cosa. Solo estás enloqueciendo porque es la misma edad que yo tengo, solo porque tu no saldrías con alguien de mi edad no quiere decir que otros chicos se sientan de la misma manera ¿cierto Edward? – respondí, todavía tratando de sonar causal a pesar de que mi voz se quebró un poco cuando dije el nombre de Edward.

-Cierto, conozco a muchas chicas de dieciséis que están bien calientes. – respondió Edward, guiñándome un ojo detrás de la espalda de mi hermano.

-Sí ¡pero tú no puedes salir con ninguna de ellas! – gruño Emmett, girándose para mirarlo y golpearlo en la nuca mientras pasaba. Me encontré con la mirada de Edward y estaba un poco sorprendido. Guau, Emmett de verdad sabía que le gustaba y al parecer estaba muy en contra a la idea de nosotros juntos. Eso podría ser incluso más complicado de lo que pensé. Rosalie llegó aproximadamente una hora más tarde.

-Hola Emmett, hola Edward – ronroneó mientras entraba, dándoles a ambos una sonrisa coqueta. Vi a Edward reírse en voz baja mientras que sonreía de vuelta.

-Hola Rosalie – sonrió Emmett, dándole un guiño coqueto. Realmente no se estaba ayudando si quería que ella lo dejara en paz, entonces ¿Por qué animarla?

-Vamos dejemos a los gigolós solos – bromeé mientras agarraba su mano y la arrastraba a mi habitación. Vi a Edward sonreírme por la esquina de mi ojo y me ahogue con una carcajada.

-No puedo creer que me voy a pasar todo el fin de semana aquí contigo y tu hermano. ¿Piensas que Edward se quedará también? – pregunto con sus ojos brillando.

-No lo sé, tal vez deberías preguntarle. Sonreí un poco incomoda. Podía imaginarla coqueteando con Edward justo en frente de mí; no estaba segura acerca de cómo me voy a sentir al respecto. Dejo caer sus cosas en el piso y se tiro en mi cama. De repente se dio vuelta y agarro mi almohada frunciéndole el ceño, se veía confundida.

-Bella ¿Por qué tu almohada huele a colonia? – podía sentir mis nervios burbujeando.

-He… bueno… yo… he ¡Oh! Se la presté a Edward cuando se quedo aquí, así que debe oler a él – mentí, tropezando con las palabras. Enterró su cara en la almohada.

-Mmm, voy adormir con está, esta noche. – declaró apretando la almohada. Me atraganté con la risa.

-Como sea Rosalie, comamos, estoy muriéndome de hambre. – me empuje fuera de la cama y camine hacia la puerta así podríamos pedir la comida.

-¡Tengo esto! – gorjeó, agitando un DVD frente a mi cara. Incluso la cubierta me asusto demasiado. Rodeé los ojos y camine hacia la sala, dejándome caer en el sofá junto Edward, él puso una mano en el sofá junto a la mía y discretamente froto su meñique contra el mío cuando nadie estaba mirando.

-¿Pediste la comida Emmett? – le pregunté. Poniéndome de lado en el sofá para que mi rodilla toque el muslo de Edward. Vi una sonrisa asomarse en la comisura de su boca.

-Sip, hecho estará aquí en diez – dijo Emmett, moviéndose al otro sofá unos centímetros porque Rosalie prácticamente se había sentado en su regazo.

-Así que Edward ¿Tú lindo trasero se quedara esta noche aquí también? Soy más que feliz de compartir mi cama si quieres. Capaz que este asustada de la película, tal vez necesite a alguien que me haga sentir mejor en la noche. – ronroneó Rosalie seductoramente. Lo sentí cambiar su peso más cerca de mí por lo que mi pierna estaba sobre la de él aun más.

-No, no puedo estoy ocupado está noche. Vas a tener que arreglártelas sin mi – se encogió de hombros y aparto la mirada hacia el televisor.

-Oh bueno, tendrás que ser solo tú entonces Emmett, si estás interesado – ronroneó, no escuche su respuesta, mis oídos habían comenzado a sonar. En realidad comencé a sentir celos. Era la primera vez que había sentido algo como esto, quería pararme y gritarle a mi mejor amiga que deje a Edward en paz. Estalle en risas y mordí mi labio para detenerme. Todos me miraron como si estuviera loca.

-¿Qué? – pregunto confundido Emmett. Sacudí la cabeza sonriendo.

-Nada, solo pensé en un chiste gracioso eso es todo. – mentí levantándome. - ¿Alguien quiere algo de tomar? – ofrecí, necesitando cambiar de tema. Todos dijeron que si, así que me dirigí a la nevera y agarre cuatro latas de Pepsi. Mientras cerraba la puerta Edward me agarro desde atrás y me hizo girar para mirarlo. Estaba parado tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración golpeándome en la cara.

-Ya te extraño. – susurró, besándome suavemente. Tiré mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo empuje hacia mí profundizando el beso y enredando mis manos en su cabello. Dio un paso hacia delante haciéndome ir hacia atrás así que mi espalda estaba contra la nevera mientras que él empujaba su cuerpo contra el mío. – creo que simplemente deberíamos hablar con tu hermano ahora. – murmuro mientras se alejaba un par de minutos más tarde. Negué con la cabeza mirándolo suplicante.

-No, solo un par de semanas, eso es todo lo que pido. – esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Está bien como quieras pero ¿Puedes hacer que tu amiga deje de coquetear conmigo? Dile que estoy tomado. – mi respiración se atoro en mi garganta con sus palabras.

-¿Estás tomado? – pregunté tímidamente. Me beso de nuevo, dándole a mi cuerpo un hormigueo y haciendo que anhele por más.

-Definitivamente estoy tomado, si tú me quieres tener. – contesto, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Por dentro estaba saltando de alegría, mi corazón latía tan rápido que casi lo podía escuchar en mis oídos pero mi cabeza todavía me decía que sea cuidadosa.

-Te tengo si tú me tienes. – negocie. Me dio una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Absolutamente. Cuando estés lista, te tomaré todo el tiempo. – dijo sugestivamente, meneando las cejas hacia mí. Jadeé y lo golpee en el hombro, haciéndole reír – oh vamos estoy autorizado a decirte comentarios cachondos ahora ¿Verdad? Quiero decir, eres mi novia así que tengo que usar mis mejores movimientos contigo – dijo fingiendo estar herido. _¿Me acaba de llamar su novia?_ Mi corazón se derritió con esa palabra saliendo de su boca.

-Dilo otra vez – susurré, tirándolo más cerca de mí.

-¿Estoy autorizado a decirte comentarios cachondos? – preguntó, luciendo un poco confundido. Negué con la cabeza.

-No, eso no, la siguiente parte. – murmuré, poniendo mi boca a pulgadas de la suya.

-¿Eres mi novia? – preguntó, asentí con la respiración entre cortada, su sonido me hizo sentir como si estuviera volando, honestamente o podía recordar la última vez que estuve así de feliz, él sonrió – eres mi novia Ángel – ronroneo seductoramente, besando ligeramente mis labios – mi chica – me beso de nuevo – la chica que quiero – me beso otra vez pero esta vez no lo deje retirarse, sostuve su cabeza contra la mía y lo bese apasionadamente haciéndolo gemir suavemente y que me sostenga más cerca de él. De pronto salto lejos de mí y se movió hacia el costado lo mire confundida ¿Había hecho algo mal? Justo entonces Emmett doblo la esquina, dándome una expresión severa.

-Tienes que hablar con tu amiga, enserio ¡Me acaba de agarrar el pene! – me susurro casi gritando, Edward y yo estallamos en risas al mismo tiempo. El timbre sonó y corrí a atenderlo necesitando salir de la habitación, realmente no me gustaba estar alrededor de los dos juntos, era un poco incomodo.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de la comida Rosalie puso la estúpida película de terror, me senté junto a Edward lo que significo que Emmett se tuvo que sentar junto a Rosalie en el otro sofá, evidentemente fastidiado, la película fue horrible; Edward colgó casualmente su brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá y estuvo jugando con mi cabello discretamente, lo que la hizo un poco más soportable. Hacia la mitad estaba tan asustada que me deslice justo al lado de Edward y enterré mi cabeza en su pecho. Podía sentir a Emmett lanzando dagas hacia nosotros pero no lo pude evitar.

Para el momento en que termino casi estaba en su regazo, para su diversión. Podía ver el bulto formándose en sus jeans a pesar de que puso su brazo sobre él para cubrirlo rápidamente. Me sonroje levemente, sabiendo que había provocado eso, porque se sentía atraído a mí y yo estaba saltando sobre él. Mi mente volvió a todas las veces que había estado excitado cerca de mí antes, en la cama o bailando y me pregunte cuántas de ellas fueron causadas por atracción. Me mordí el labio, tal vez le preguntaría en otro momento. Finalmente la estúpida película de zombies había terminado y suspire de alivio.

-Eso fue impresionante. – gorjeó Rosalie sonriendo.

-Sí, la mejor película que he visto en años. – estuvo de acuerdo Edward con una sonrisa, sabía que lo decía porque estuve sentada sobre él.

-¡La odié! ¿Cómo pueden decir que estuvo buena? Quiero decir, cielos son personas muertas que comen personas vivas y también las convierten en zombies comedores de carne. Y ahora tengo que ir al baño ¡y tengo miedo de ir sola! – me quejé poniéndome de pie y haciendo pucheros ¿Por qué había visto la estúpida película de todos modos? ¡Sabía que me asustaría! Los tres se rieron de mí pero Edward se paró.

-Iré contigo y revisaré el baño por aterradores no muertos antes de que entres, ¿Qué te parece? – ofreció, inclinando la cabeza hacía el baño en el corredor, sonriendo.

-¿Revisarías mi habitación también? ¿Y mi baño? – pregunté esperanzada. Se rió, obviamente pensó que estaba bromeando. – no estoy bromeando Edward.

-Lo que tu digas Ángel – estuvo de acuerdo, sonriendo y siguiéndome por el pasillo. Me detuve fuera de la puerta del baño y esperé que él entrara primero. Salió un minuto después, riéndose entre dientes – es una zona libre de zombies – dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriendo.

-Gracias – murmuré, sonrojándome y sintiéndome como una niña pequeña. Me dirigí al baño, dejando la puerta sin cerrar en caso de que necesitara salir de allí rápido. Sabía que estaba siendo estúpida pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Lavé mis manos, salí y lo vi inclinado contra la pared esperándome, lo que me hizo sonreír.

-Pensé que sería mejor esperarte. Nunca sabes que podría estar al acecho en un pasillo oscuro – dijo, mirando alrededor lentamente con los ojos muy abiertos. Mi corazón saltó a mi garganta mientras me tiraba hacia él, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura con fuerza y enterrando mi cara a un lado de su cuello. Él río – si, la mejor película. – declaró, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mí caminando por el pasillo hacia el salón. Antes de doblar la esquina se apartó y me besó suavemente en los labios.

-¿Enserio? ¿Lo hiciste esperar afuera de la puerta? Eso es bajo Bells. Espero por lo menos hayas cerrado la puerta esta vez – se burlo mientras me sentaba. Asentí.

-Sí, cerré la puerta, no creí que quisiera escuchar – confirme riéndome - ¿Qué les parece jugar a la Wii? – sugerí, tratando de cambiar el tema de mi fobia a los zombies. Todos asintieron así que Emmett lo preparó. Se decidieron por deportes así que Edward y Emmett jugaron al de boxeo primero rosalie se movió para sentarse a mi lado, los chicos estaban parados y jugando en frente nuestro.

-Mmm, simplemente no puedo decir cuál de los dos tiene el trasero más lindo ¿Qué piensas? – dijo Ros en voz baja pero lo suficiente alto para que los chicos escucharan.

-¡Ew! En serio ¿Qué está mal contigo? ¡Es mi hermano! – grite temblando.

-Solo uno de ellos es tu hermano, Bella, el otro es enserio malditamente caliente. Y creo que tiene una debilidad por ti – susurró demasiado alto otra vez haciéndome temblar. Vi a Emmett lanzar una mirada de muerte a Edward que se veía como si estuviera pretendiendo que no pudiera escuchar.

-Claro, si está bien – Contesté sarcásticamente, haciendo girar los ojos – vamos, apúrense quiero jugar – me quejé, tratando de cambiar de tema. Rosalie realmente no tenía idea de que tan cerca estaba.

-Aquí Ángel, puedes tomar mi turno. Será mejor que me vaya de todos modos, es casi media noche y mis padres se deben de estar preguntando donde estoy – dijo Edward, sosteniendo el control hacia mí. Rosalie salto y lo agarro sonriendo y asintiendo hacia mi hermano señalando que quería jugar con él.

-Edward ¿Revisarías mi habitación antes de irte? – pregunté, sintiéndome patética y como un niño pequeño asustado. Sonrió pero no se río de mí, lo que me pareció sorprendente.

-¡Oh está bien! – forzó un suspiro con sus ojos divertidos. Por su mirada, en realidad le gustaba el hecho que le estuviera pidiendo esto, quizás le gustaba ser todo protector o algo, quizás lo hacía sentir necesitado. Marchó a mi habitación, me pare y lo seguí después de unos segundos. Cerré mi puerta silenciosamente y me incline contra ella. Lo mire mientras que en realidad caminaba por mi habitación mirando bajo la cama y en el armario, antes de dirigirse a mi baño. Mientras caminaba de vuelta a la habitación sus ojos aterrizaron en mí, honestamente no sabía que estaba allí podía decir por su cara sorprendida. Bendito sea, mi novio en realidad había revisado mi habitación completa por zombies. Mi corazón se salto en un latido al pensar en él siendo mí novio.

-Hola – ronroneé seductoramente mientras caminaba hacia mi cama y me sentaba.

-Hola – contesto con una pequeña sonrisa. No hizo ningún movimiento para acercarse; creo que estaba tratando de no apurarme. Di unas palmaditas a la cama junto a mí y con entusiasmo troto hasta mí y se sentó.

-Gracias por revisar mi habitación – susurré, jugando con el cuello de su ramera, pasando mi dedo por su piel por allí.

-En cualquier momento. Siento que no voy a estar aquí para ti esta noche. Trata de no tener demasiadas pesadillas ¿está bien? – me miró con ojos tristes, ambos sabíamos que tendría pesadillas sin él aquí.

Me arrodillé y me moví hacia él, lanzando una pierna por encima de la suya así estoy sentada en su regazo, a horcajadas sobre él. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y miro en esos hermosos ojos azules. Parecía un poco desconcertado, pero sus ojos bailaban con entusiasmo.

-Siento que Ros se vaya a quedar otra vez. Realmente voy a extrañar estar medio aplastada a muerte en la noche. – bromeé. Lo dije como una broma, pero para ser honestos realmente iba a extrañarlo está noche.

-Bueno realmente voy a extrañar medio aplastarte a muerte – bromeó, frotando sus manos en mi espalda.

-Trata de dormir un poco está noche ¿de acuerdo? – supliqué, realmente odiaba cuando se quedaba sin dormir, me hacía sentir culpable porque él solo empezó a dormir acá en primer lugar para consolarme, y ahora se quedo atrapado con esto.

-Lo voy a intentar – de repente tuve ganas de darle un beso y tal vez burlarme de él un poco, pero me daba miedo hacerlo, _bien simplemente hazlo Bells_ ¿Qué es lo peor que podía pasar? Es Edward; se detendrá si se lo pides.

-Tal vez te podría dar un poco de algo para soñar ¿Te parece que esto te ayudaría? – le pregunte, mordiéndome los labios y levantando mis cejas, me miró con una expresión un poco insegura; obviamente no estaba esperando tanto contacto físico tan pronto. Me di cuenta por el bulto en sus pantalones vaqueros presionando entre mis piernas que él quería el contacto físico, pero también me di cuenta que me dejaba hacer los primeros movimientos.

-Puede ser que ayude – dijo con voz ronca. Haciendo que mi cuerpo cosquillee y mi piel se caliente. Me incliné hacia delante y lo bese con pasión, hizo un pequeño gemido mientras deslizaba su lengua en mi boca. Le pase las manos por el pelo, amando la sensación de suavidad de el en mis dedos. No hizo ningún otro movimiento, solo me besó, pero yo quería un poco más, así que empuje sus hombros haciendo que se acostará así yo estuviera encima de él. le pase mis manos por el pecho y metí la mano bajo su camiseta siguiendo su escultural abdomen, haciéndolo temblar ligeramente.

Me rodó por lo que estaba debajo de él, rompió el beso y me miró, nuestras miradas se encontraron tratando de frenar nuestra respiración. Agarré su camiseta y la subí por sobre su cabeza, haciendo que parara de respirar por completo. Bajé la vista hacia su pecho. Realmente era hermoso; recorrí con mis dedos hacia abajo, maravillándome de que este chico quería estar conmigo, todavía no se había movido, solo se cernía sobre mí, mirando sin saber qué hacer así que puse mis manos sobre su cuello de nuevo y tire de él hacia abajo para que me besase. Me devolvió el beso con entusiasmo; el beso se estaba calentando, solo lo dejo para besarme en la mejilla bajando por mi cuello. Sus manos se movieron lentamente hacia mi estomago y se deslizaron debajo de mi top, rozando con sus dedos la piel de ahí. Continuó besándome hacia abajo sobre el top hasta que llego a mí estomago luego subió el top y comenzó a besar mí piel, sentí su lengua recorriendo el camino justo debajo de mi ombligo haciéndome gemir. Estaba teniendo una sensación en mí interior que era como un dolor ardiente pero traté de no pensar en ello, la sensación asustaba fuera de mí.

Me empujo el top ligeramente más arriba y lo sentí besarme el material de la parte más baja de mi sujetado. Todavía estaba de acuerdo con esto; estaba disfrutando mucho más de lo que pensé que haría, pensé que solo le daría algo con que soñar pero tenía la sensación de que lo volvería a revisar esta noche también. Mi top se levanto un poco más alto y lo escuche gemir suavemente mientras exponía completamente mi sujetador. Su mano se deslizo arriba de mi estomago y suavemente pasó la mano sobre uno de mis pechos una vez antes de moverse lejos como si estuviera esperando que lo detenga. Cuando no dije anda puso su mano devuelta ahí y tomo mi pecho, gemí de nuevo, se sentía tan bien tenerlo tocándome; llevo su boca de nuevo a la mía y me beso con ternura, todavía masajeando mis pechos gentilmente.

Podía sentir su erección presionando en mi muslo y empecé a ponerme un poco nerviosa porque esto se estaba poniendo demasiado caliente demasiado rápido. _¡Oh Dios, necesito respirar!_ Rompí el beso.

-Edward – dije sin aliento. Sus ojos fueron a los míos de golpe y saco sus manos de encima de mí, empujándose a sí mismo arriba por lo que estaba flotando por encima de mí, sin tocarme aparte de nuestras piernas entrelazadas.

-¿Paro? – preguntó, su voz sonaba ronca y llena de lujuria, trague saliva y asentí. Él inmediatamente se aparto de mí por completo y se sentó en el borde de la cama, poniéndose su camiseta. Me senté, sonrojándome, sintiéndome estúpida y como una niña pequeña _¡Vaya ni siquiera permití que me sacara el top!_

-Lo siento – murmuré sin mirarlo.

-Ángel, no necesitas lamentarlo. Nosotros no teníamos que hacer esto. Te lo dije, lo que quieras. No voy a decir que no me gusto esto, porque eso sería una mentira. Esa fue la cosa más malditamente caliente que me ha sucedido. – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Me reí de esa declaración.

-¿La cosa más caliente que alguna vez te haya sucedido? Si claro, probablemente has dormido con un centenar de diferentes chicas y habrás hecho quien sabe que con ellas y a ellas, y ni siquiera me sacaste mi top antes de que me asustara – dije sarcásticamente, sintiéndome como una idiota. Él no necesitaba mentir para hacerme sentir mejor.

-Ángel, confía en mí, está _fue_ la cosa más caliente que me haya sucedido. Solo tú me haces sentir diferente. Incluso besarte es diferente, es mil veces mejor que cualquier cosa que haya sentido antes, haces que mi cuerpo queme en todas las partes en donde me tocas. No puedo explicarlo. – frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera molesto consigo mismo por no tener las palabras correctas.

-Sé lo que quieres decir – sonreí, besándolo suavemente en los labios. Me sonrió.

-Ahora es cuando se supone que me decís que esto fue la cosa más caliente para ti también – bromeó, sabiendo que no había besado a nadie más que a él y ese idiota que me beso en la fiesta. Fingí pensar en ello unos segundos.

-He tenido mejores – se echo a reír.

-Sí, apuesto a que los has tenido – respondió, moviendo la cabeza con diversión, le sonreí y suspiró. – creo que será mejor que me vaya, gracias por hoy; tuve realmente un buen rato contigo. Duerme tranquila, bien. Oh y por cierto, esto que acabamos de hacer se suponía que ayudaría a dormir, bueno no creo que vaya a tener el efecto deseado. Creo que en realidad va a mantenerme toda la noche despierto pensando en ello. – dijo, trazando con su dedo mi pómulo. Me reí.

-A mí también. – admití, haciéndolo reír también. Se levanto y me tendió su mano, la tome y me ayudo a levantarme, caminamos por el pasillo agarrados de la manos, se detuvo en la esquina y me beso en la frente antes de suspirar y soltar mi mano.

-Correcto chicos, me voy los veré mañana – dijo Edward, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de entrada.

-Sí, te veo. – respondieron ambos, todavía concentrados en su juego de tenis en la televisión. Edward me sonrió desde la puerta pero era obligado, sabía que casi le hacía daño irse, le sonreí en respuesta y él cerró la puerta. En el momento que la puerta se cerró mi corazón se hundió. La idea de tener que pasar dos noches sin él en mi cama me hacía sentir enferma; habría sido horrible aunque no estuviéramos juntos, pero ahora en realidad se sentía como una tortura. Suspiré y volví al sofá para mirar a Emmett patear el trasero de Ros en la Wi.

(*.*) (*.*) (*.*) (*.*)

Esa noche fue terrible. Me fui a la cama aterrorizada de los zombis e incluso cuando me dormí me puse a soñar con mi padre, no había soñado con él desde hace más de cinco meses. Los últimos sueños que tuve fue cuando Rosalie y Alice se quedaron por el cumpleaños de Alice. Como las chicas estaban acá, Edward tuvo que mantenerse lejos y había despertado a toda la casa con mis gritos.

Mi sueño esta noche era malo, Emmett tenía once años y yo nueve. Estábamos jugando en el patio para salir de la casa porque mi padre quería ver algunos partidos de futbol en el televisor, había estado bebiendo toda la tarde lo que lo hacía más temperamental. Emmett y yo estábamos jugando con su nueva pelota de futbol que él había conseguido para su cumpleaños un par de semanas antes. Se suponía que no debíamos jugar con ella en el patio, solo en el parque, pero Emmett quería mostrarme un nuevo truco que había aprendido con ella.

Le estaba dando rodillazos para mantenerla en el aire; yo me estaba riendo y contando las veces que podía hacerlo, estando toda orgullosa de mi hermano mayor. Él perdió el control de la misma y en lugar de dejarla caer en el piso trató de salvarla a patadas, a pelota voló por el aire y golpeó la ventana. Por suerte no se rompió pero si hizo un gran estruendo, los dos nos dimos vuelta y miramos por la puerta esperando.

Unos diez segundos después, se abrió la puerta y mi padre nos hizo señas para que entremos.

 _-Trae la pelota – dijo entre dientes. Su rostro estaba criminalmente enojado, haciéndome congelar. Emmett me agarró la mano y me obligó a ponerme atrás de él mientras entrabamos agarrando la pelota con la otra mano. Mi padre cerró la puerta fuertemente, haciéndome saltar y llorar. Emmett agarro mi mano más apretada. - ¿Quién pateó la pelota? – preguntó mi padre desagradablemente._

 _-Yo lo hice, lo siento papá fue un accidente. – susurró Emmett, mirándolo en tono de disculpa._

 _Mi padre tomo la pelota entre sus manos y la puso sobre el mostrador y luego golpeo a Emmett con tanta fuerza en el estomago que él realmente se despegó del piso ligeramente. Puse mis manos sobre mi boca para ahogar el grito que amenazaba con salir de mí. Levanto el puño le golpeo de nuevo así que le agarre la mano para detenerlo, se dio la vuelta hacia mí y me golpeo duro, enviándome volando hacia la pared, golpeando mi cabeza, podía sentir que algo corría por el costado de mi cara; mi visión era un poco borrosa._

 _Se dio la vuelta de nuevo hacia Emmett, golpeándolo de nuevo. No solo lo hizo una vez él lo golpeo una y otra vez en el estomago y los muslo hasta que Emmett estaba llorando en el piso. Le estaba rogando que se detuviera, él me agarro del brazo y me tiró hacia arriba agarrando un cuchillo de la encimera. No podía respirar. Emmett le grito que me dejara en paz y se levanto del suelo, el dolor por la paliza que acababa de recibir se extendía por su cara. Mi padre le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula, enviándolo al piso otra vez._

 _-Está bien. Córtame, hazlo ¡Solo, por favor no lastimes más a Emmett, por favor! – supliqué, llorando y mirando a mi padre suplicante._

 _Sorprendentemente puso el cuchillo en mi mano. Tuve el impulso de apuñalarlo con él, pero me tenía agarrada mi muñeca así que no podía. Agarro la pelota de Emmett del mostrador y la sostuvo quieta._

 _-Explótala – ordeno. Negué con la cabeza rápidamente. A Emmett le encantaba esa pelota, era su regalo de cumpleaños de mi parte, había ahorrado mi asignación de dos meses para comprarlo para él. Explótala. Repetía con su voz fría, podía oler el alcohol en su aliento, ya que soplaba a través de mi cara; el olor me revolvió el estómago._

 _Él agarro mi muñeca y me hizo meter el cuchillo profundamente en la pelota de cuero. Lloré. Él me soltó mi mano, tomo el cuchillo y soltándolo rudamente sobre el fregadero antes de marcharse a la sala de estar para ver el resto de su partido como si nada hubiera pasado, miré a Emmett; él estaba sentado en el piso casi sin poder respirar. Se veía horrible. Corrí hacia él y se sentó. Tomando una toalla de cocina y presionándola en mi cabeza donde me había golpeado, mordiéndose los labios para detener su llanto._

 _-Bells, lo siento mucho ¿estás bien? – grazno, su voz apenas un susurro. El estúpido chico estaba luchando para poder respirar ¿y me preguntaba si yo estaba bien? ¡Por Dios realmente tenia el mejor hermano del mundo!_

(*.*) (*.*) (*.*) (*.*)

Me desperté sobresaltada, estaba llorando, llorando tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar. Me limpie la cara con las mano temblorosas, mientras miraba el reloj; eran casi las cuatro y media de la mañana. Me acerque a abrazar a Edward pero él no estaba ahí, estaba en su propia casa. ¡Oh Dios, lo necesito! Agarré mi celular y me escape de la habitación a la sala de estar.

 _ **¿Stas dspierto?**_

Le mande un mensaje, esperando que si estaba dormido no lo escuchara. No quería despertarlo si realmente había podido dormir esta noche. Casi de inmediato mi teléfono sonó.

-Ángel ¿estás bien? – me preguntó en cuanto respondí. Seguía llorando, no pude frenar mi respiración, mis manos estaban temblando violentamente.

-No – gruñí.

-Voy para allá ¿puedo ir por el frente? – lo escuche deslizar su ventana, el viento que soplaba por el teléfono.

-Sí – lloré. Fui a la puerta principal y la abrí, esperando parada ahí por él. estuve ahí solo por unos segundos, antes que él corriera dando la vuelta en la esquina y me agarrara en un abrazo levantándome cuando entro en la casa. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y me agarre fuete alrededor de su cuello. Él inmediatamente apretó los labios en mi cuello respirando hacia abajo por mi espalda y hombros hasta que mi cuerpo se relajo. Nos traslado a la sala de estar y se sentó en el borde del sofá, todavía abrazándome con su boca en mi cuello. Cuando me calme me retiré para mirar su cara de preocupación.

-¿Zombis? – preguntó, viéndose un poco esperanzado. Negué con la cabeza y su cara cayó, se veía tan triste pero rápidamente se convirtió en enojo, estaba tan enfadado que parecía que una vena de su frente iba a estallar. Solo lo abracé de nuevo sin hablar; él sabía que había soñado con mi padre, no tenía necesidad de preguntar - ¿Quieres hablar de ello? – preguntó un par de minutos más tarde, acariciando mi espalda con dulzura.

-No – mi voz ronca de tanto llorar. Asintió y siguió frotando mi espalda - ¿Te desperté Edward? – pregunté, de repente sintiéndome culpable por haberlo hecho venir todo el camino hasta acá a las cuatro y media de la mañana.

-No, Ángel no podía dormir – dijo en voz baja. Me reí.

-¿El beso no sirvió entonces? – bromeé, sintiéndome mejor ahora que él estaba acá.

-No, sabía que tendría el efecto contrario. – respondió sonriendo. Le sonreí con tristeza.

-¿Quieres quedarte conmigo por un rato? Podría poner la alarma de mi teléfono, podríamos dormir en el sofá. – sugerí, él sonrió y nos acostó lado a lado; agarré mi celular y fui a través de la pantalla del menú hasta que llegué a la función de alarma - ¿A qué hora lo fijo? – le pregunté, mordiéndome el labio, preguntándome a qué hora se levantaría Emmett, probablemente no antes de las diez en domingo.

-¿Qué hay de las siete y media? – sugirió, tirando de mí hacia él. programe la alarma y deje el teléfono en el piso al que podía llegar fácilmente. Él doblo su pierna sobre la mía y envolvió sus brazos fuertemente a mi alrededor nuestras narices casi se tocaban. Sonreí y le di un ligero beso.

-Buenas noches Edward – cerré los ojos y suspiré con satisfacción sintiéndome a salvo segura y entre sus brazos.

-Buenas noches mi hermosa novia. – susurró, besando mi nariz. Le sonreí a lo dulce que era y caí en un sueño sin sueños dentro de minutos.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno ¿Qué me dicen de este capítulo? Me ha costado mucho adaptarlo porque bueno hay maltrato y es fuerte. Estoy pensando cambiar la clasificación a M por eso.

Bueno y Edward todo lindo fue por ella cuando lo necesito, así quiero uno para llevar por favor. ¿Quién quiere uno igual? Pídanlo tal vez se nos concede.

Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Besos los ama Jane.

Dejen un lindo comentario para saber que les está pareciendo.

Así que si, aquí seguiremos hasta finalizar.

Cambio y fuera….

Locura realizada…

By:antoCullen::


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _la historia es de_ _ **Kirsty Moseley**_ _pero yo solo la adapto a Twilight, espero que la disfruten y sea merecedora de sus comentarios, hacia mi adaptación y la magnífica historia de_ _ **Kirsty…**_

 _ **Disfruten…**_

 _Muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y comentan_ **LayraCristina** _ **,**_ **karen McCarthy, chamix, Guest, pili, Nicole,** **LicetSalvatore** **, mirylion,** _se los agradezco de todo corazón, este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes y las lectoras fantasma solo no me asusten jajaja…_

 _Música__

 _Bring Me To Life – Evanescence._

 _ **=Capítulo 8=**_

Me despertó el sonido de mi alarma del teléfono. Miré a mi alrededor preguntándome porque estaba en la sala de estar, entonces recordé el sueño.

Edward seguía dormido; como siempre sus brazos y piernas estaban encima mí sujetándome bajo su peso. Sonreí y lo miré unos minutos antes de que decidiera despertarlo amablemente. Usualmente solo le pegaba un codazo y lo empujaba: pero pensé que hoy sería un poco más creativo, que le gustaría eso.

Me moví hacia delante empujando su hombro. Él rodó sobre su espalda sin quitar sus brazos de mí, así que arrastro con él. me levanto de manos y rodillas para quedar a horcajadas, antes de poner mi peso de nuevo sobre él acaricie su hermoso rostro un par de veces antes de que pusiera mis labios ligeramente. Él suspiro un poco en su sueño así que lo bese de nuevo un poco más fuerte y por más tiempo.

Comenzó a excitarse, sofoque una risita. Está bien sé que soy nueva en todo esto, pero este chico parecía sacar mucha lujuria de mí. Fue un poco embarazoso; pero al mismo tiempo me hacía sentir querida, necesitada y atractiva. Lo besé de nuevo y recorrí su pecho con mi mano. Él comenzó a moverme, sus brazos apretando a mi alrededor, sujetándome a su pecho a pesar de que ni siquiera estaba despierto. Lo besé de nuevo y avancé por su labio con mi lengua. Eso llamo su atención; abrió los ojos y me miró, claramente sorprendido pero con una sonrisa jugando en el borde de sus labios.

-Espero que esa sea la manera en que me despiertes a partir de ahora. – dijo con voz ronca.

-Tal vez si eres afortunado. – bromeé, puso una mano detrás de mi cabeza y me hizo besarlo de nuevo. Mordió mi labio inferior pidiéndome que entrara, pero lo aleje haciéndolo gemir. –Tienes que irte Edward. – me liberé de él y me senté, todavía a horcajadas. Podía sentir su erección presionando contra mí, lo que me hacia anhelarlo de una manera que no había pensado hasta ahora. Sonrió y puso sus manos sobre mis rodillas y me miro sentado arriba de él, sus ojos estaban tan lujuriosos que estaba sorprendida que no me suplicara por sexo aquí y ahora.

Ni si quiera se movió, solo se quedo ahí con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Está no era una buena posición para sentarse. La sensación de tenerlo debajo de mí se estaba convirtiendo en algo enloquecedor. Me pregunté que se sentiría cuando me tocara, recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus manos. Me mordí mi el labio mientras una ola de deseo se apoderaba de mí.

Los sentimientos eran tan confusos, tan extraños para mí, nunca había si quiera querido besar a alguien, mucho menos los pensamientos que ahora empezaban a formarse en mi cabeza.

-¿Qué me estás haciendo? – susurré, confundida de que me sintiera así; querer a alguien cuando generalmente eludía todo contacto físico por lo que mi padre solía hacerme.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó, mirándome un poco confundido, negué con la cabeza; no podía explicarlo, especialmente no a él. Necesitaba que él fuera capaz de esperarme. Si le dijera como me sentía, probablemente lo arruinaría todo. – dime qué quieres decir Ángel ¿por favor? – rogó, usando su cara de cachorro en mí. ¡Demonios! ¡Eso siempre funcionaba y lo sabía!

-No quiero Edward. – me alejé y me recosté a su lado.

-¿Por favor? – susurró, mirándome con sus ojos suplicantes. Suspiré.

-No sé lo que me está pasando. Un día no puedo si quiera soportar que alguien me toque y al siguiente – mi voz se debilito, insegura de cómo terminar la frase sin darle una impresión equivocada.

-Al día siguiente ¿Qué? – solicitó, apoyándose en su codo para mirarme a los ojos.

-Al día siguiente tú llegas y me haces necesitarte y no puedo ayudarme a mi misma – admití, ruborizándome locamente. Él se rió en voz baja y me dio su sonrisa arrogante.

-También me haces necesitarte.

-Sí, esa es la mitad del problema. – declaré, mirando hacia abajo para ver lo que sobresalía de sus pijamas, ruborizándome de nuevo cuando miré y él me había visto mirándolo. ¡Oh, mierda eso es tan embarazoso!

-Siento que eso pase. – me sonrió y me ruborice más, retorciéndome ante lo incomoda que se estaba volviendo la conversación. Le di una palmada en el pecho y me reí por la vergüenza. Atrapo mi mano y la sostuvo fuertemente mientras me miraba.

-Me asusta. – admití, sintiéndome estúpida e infantil.

-Se que sí, pero nunca te haría daño. Si alguna vez sientes que las cosas va demasiado rápido lo único que tienes que hacer es decirlo, lo prometo. – no podía dudar de su sinceridad. La verdad de sus palabras estaba clara en su rostro. Me incline hacia delante y lo besé suavemente, antes de alejarlo.

-Realmente tienes que irte, son casi las ocho. – él suspiro y se entretuvo con mis dedos.

-Realmente no me gusta tu amiga, es su culpa que me tenga que ir – murmuro fingiendo estar molesto. Reí y levante del sofá, levantando sus piernas conmigo.

-Quizás quieras normalizarte un poco antes de salir ¿Qué pensaran los vecinos si te ven salir de mi casa así? – bromeé, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia su entrepierna; ruborizándome al darme cuenta de que lo había visto de nuevo. Se echo a reír.

-Podrían pensar que tengo una novia muy hermosa que me acaba de echar de su cama. – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros casualmente. Le sonreí mientras se acomodaba sus shorts para que fuera menos notable, antes de besarme de nuevo y salir por la puerta principal.

Me metí a la habitación. Rosalie todavía estaba dormida, así que me arrastre a mi cama; pero no volví a dormir, en cambio le envié un mensaje a Edward:

 _ **Me alegro que al menos durmieras 3 horas anoche.**_

Puse mi teléfono en silencio para que su respuesta no despertara a Rosalie. Respondió haciéndome sonreír.

 _ **También yo. Ese sillón es sorprendentemente cómodo, mejor que mi cama; pero es probablemente porque estabas ahí.**_

Le envié:

 _ **Podrías quedarte está noche. Podría salir a hurtadillas a la sala después de que Rosalie se duerma.**_

Me preguntó:

 _ **¡Me gusta la idea! ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? ¿Quieres hacer algo?**_

Le respondí:

 _ **No estoy segura; pasaré todo el día con Rosalie, viendo que se quedará aquí.**_

Contesto haciéndome reír:

 _ **Esa chica está arruinando todo; en primer lugar no me puedo quedar más tiempo. ¡Ahora no puedo pasar el día contigo! Estoy terriblemente disgustado que esté aquí.**_

Nos mensajeamos alrededor de una hora más y me alegre de que decidiera actualizar el plan de mi equipo así obtuve mensajes ilimitados, de lo contrario esto me costaría una fortuna.

(*.*) (*.*) (*.*)

Me levante un par de horas más tarde, me vestí y salí a la cocina, Edward ya estaba ahí. No debería estar realmente sorprendida, casi nunca estaba en su casa, pasaba la mayor parte del día aquí, cuando no estaba en la escuela, saliendo como a las nueve de la noche solo para escabullirse de nuevo en mi ventana alrededor de las diez treinta. Le sonreí pero rápidamente desvié la mirada, porque estaba sentado junto a Emmett.

-Buenos días Bellas, ¿Dónde está Rosalie? ¿Has hablado con ella sobre no tocarme? – preguntó Emmett, haciéndome reír por su expresión seria.

-Está en la ducha, de todos modos, deberías de estar halagado de que le gustes; aunque tal vez se pasa a Edward hoy – me burle, guiñándole un ojo. Edward gimió.

-¡De ninguna manera! Estoy saliendo con alguien – afirmo con seguridad. Me ruborice un poco y me moví incómoda en mis pies porque le había dicho eso a Emmett. La cara de Emmett se desvió en su dirección.

-¿Estás saliendo con alguien? ¿Algo como, seriamente? Tú nunca tienes relaciones – dijo, frunciendo el ceño y mirando con incredulidad.

-Estoy loco por ella – dijo Edward, encogiéndose de hombros.

Me dirigí al refrigerador para tomar un poco de leche para mi cereal, tratando de fingir que no estaba ahí. Mi corazón estaba fallando en mi pecho ¡Oh Dios! ¡Él iba a hacerlo! ¡Iba a decirle a Emmett!

-¿Loco por ella? Así que debes estar sobre ella. Debe ser muy buena en la cama. – dice Emmett, sonriendo y dándole una palmada en la espalda con orgullo. Me atragante con el jugo de naranja.

-No he dormido con ella, no cree en el sexo antes del matrimonio. – Edward sonrió. Emmett parecía estar cerca de desmayarse, estaba mirando a Edward como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

-Tú… ella… ¿Qué? – tartamudeo, agitando su cabeza con violencia. Edward se rió.

-A partir de ahora estoy oficialmente retirado del negocio. Por lo tanto Ángel, dile a tu amiga que no estoy disponible. – indico, volviéndose hacia mí y guiñándome.

-Lo hare. Vaya así que mujeriego reformado, tal vez haya esperanza para ti después de todo Emmett – me reí, lanzándole un pedazo de coco.

-De ninguna manera, le doy a Edward una semana antes de que regrese a su antiguo yo, acostándose con cualquier cosa que se mueva. – dijo Emmett con confianza.

-No sé Emmett. Esto se ve bastante serio para mí – dije, mientras terminaba mi desayuno. Edward me sonrió, obviamente le gusto lo que dije, mostrándole mi confianza.

-Finalmente has aprendido a usar la cabeza que está pegada a tu cuello – bromeó Emmett, haciéndome dar un respingo con sus palabras.

-Creo que es dulce, Edward. Ella debe ser una chica afortunada, ojala que no rompas su corazón. – murmuré, mirando mi plato vacío; con la esperanza de que él no me hiciera daño.

-No lo hare – dijo Edward con confianza. Me sonrió mientras caminaba de vuelta a mi habitación para ver a Rosalie. Podía oír a Emmett interrogando a Edward en la cocina y no quería estar ahí para eso.

(*.*) (*.*) (*.*)

-¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer hoy? – le pregunte a Rosalie mientras se aplicaba su habitual tonelada de maquillaje.

-Hmm no sé ¿Qué tal si jugamos a los bolos? Podría llamar a Jasper y Alice, podríamos preguntarles a tu hermano y Edward si quieren venir. – decía con emoción. No me gusta mucho jugar a los bolos pero mis otros amigos lo amaban. Probablemente terminaríamos de ir como en un mes.

-Claro, los llamaré – tome mi teléfono y marque el número de Alice.

-Voy a pedirle a Dios sexo – sonrió Ros saliendo de mi habitación. Seguí detrás de ella cuando Alice respondió.

-Hey Ali ¿Quieres venir a los bolos? – pregunte alegremente mientras Rosalie se dejaba caer junto a Emmett en el sofá, prácticamente sentándose en su regazo.

-Sí seguro ¿A qué hora? – respondió sonando emocionada.

-Nos encontramos allí digamos ¿En una hora? – sugerí, mirando mi reloj, eran solo las diez pasadas, así que eso podría ir bien.

-Ok, llamaré a Jasper puedo buscarlo en el camino. – dijo, sonreí porque Ros estaba coqueteando descaradamente con Emmett.

-Está bien nos vemos allí. – me desconecte de la llamada y me apoyé contra la pared, viendo a mi mejor amiga suplicar a mi hermano.

-Puedes venir con nosotras, así puedes ver que tan buena soy con las pelotas – ronroneó Rosalie, agitando sus pestañas. Edward se ahogó con su risa que rápidamente se volvió en tos cuando ella lo miró – vamos Edward voy a hacer que valga la pena. Sé que eres un buen jugador ¿Qué tal si tú me enseñas un par de trucos? – dijo seductivamente acercándosele. Él se veía incómodo con sus avances. En realidad estaba disfrutando de verlo retorcerse. Por lo general le coquetearía pero hoy parecía que quería huir. Decidí ayudarlo a salir.

-Rosalie ¿los dejarías solos? No quiero al perro de mi hermano y a su reformado mejor amigo viniendo, y tener que verte tirándoteles encima todo el día – me burle, pretendiéndola hacer callar, en realidad se me estaba haciendo muy molesto que ella siguiera mirando a Edward como si se lo quisiera comer aquí y ahora. Edward me miró agradecido lo que hizo que mi corazón empezara a tartamudear un poco en mi pecho. Ros me sonrió.

-Hmm bueno ¿Dónde está la diversión en eso? – pregunto, guiñándome el ojo haciéndome reír.

-Nos vamos de bolos en una hora de todos modos si quieres venir es por tu cuenta. Alice y Jasper están llegando y tal vez Charlotte. – me encogí de hombros dejándome caer en el suelo en los pies de Edward, apoyándome en sus piernas. Podía ver a Ros mirándome con ojos asombrados y anchos, así que rápidamente me alejé de él ruborizándome como loca.

-No me importan los bolos. ¿Qué piensas Emmett? Quiero azotarle el culo a las chicas – preguntó Edward sonriendo. Ros asintió con la cabeza rápidamente.

-Estoy en definitiva para algunos azotes – dijo con entusiasmo, pero los chicos la ignoraron.

-Sí, está bien. Me gusta jugar a los bolos, supongo. Hey Edward ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu novia para que vaya también? ¿O tienes miedo que ella vaya a tener una mirada en mí y creer que ella ha cometido un error y volcar el culo de una actualización? – bromeó Emmett.

-Mi novia ni si quiera te miraría Emmett, por lo que no tengo de que preocuparme – respondió Edward con confianza, podía oír la diversión en su voz. Solo me sonroje más duro tratando de fundirme en el sofá y desaparecer.

-¿Tienes novia Edward? – preguntó Rosalie, con el ceño fruncido. Parecía que estaba tratando de resolver un problema matemático complejo, con la cara toda arrugada en la concentración.

-Sí la tiene, una misteriosa chica por la que está loco, aparentemente – se burlo Emmett rodando los ojos.

Los ojos de Ros saltaron a mí por alguna razón. Parecía que estaba tratando de hacerme un agujero en la cara. Trague saliva y mire hacia otro lado, en realidad no quería mentirle a mi mejor amiga. Ella abrió la boca y me miro con ojos muy abiertos, luego miró a Edward a continuación, volvió a mí, en silencio preguntando si era yo.

Mierda ¿Es ella un lector de mentes o algo así? Asentí con la cabeza lentamente, tratando de no ser obvia, haciéndola gritar ahogadamente de nuevo y reírse con entusiasmo.

-¡Vamos a terminar de prepararnos en tu habitación Bells! – grito saltando. Estaba tan emocionada que aplaudía como un niño. Gemí internamente, oh aquí viene el millón de preguntas.

-Ya estoy lista – negué con la cabeza en su advertencia.

-¡ _Necesito_ tu ayuda en el dormitorio con algo! – susurró ella, mirándome como si me fuera asesinar, si no me levanto ahora mismo. Me esforcé y oí la sonrisa de Edward desde el sofá. Puse los ojos en él ¡Realmente tenía una boca grande a veces! Pero es una dulce boca. Seguí a Ros a mi habitación; cerró la puerta y me agarró.

-¡Lo sabía! Ese muchacho ha estado observándote durante años – gritaba, saltando arriba y abajo. Me reí de su entusiasmo, parecía casi tan contenta sobre ello como si estuviera saliendo con él.

-¡No lo estaba! – sonreí. Ella me arrastro hasta la cama.

-¡Oh cállate! Él _siempre_ está buscándote. Encuentra cualquier escusa para tocarte. Coquetea descaradamente contigo y siempre te dice que tan atractiva eres – ella suspiro con aire soñador. – así que, señorita ¿Cuándo estabas pensando en decirme, a tu mejor amiga? – me reprendió en broma.

-Em bueno lo íbamos a mantener en secreto por un par de semanas, no le va a gustar nada a Emmett. – me encogí ligeramente en el pensamiento de la advertencia que lo había visto dándole a Edward antes cuando estábamos limpiando después de la fiesta, que se opone realmente de mí saliendo con él.

-Guau sí, no había pensado en ello ¡Emmett estará muy enojado! – dijo con los ojos muy abiertos. Asentí con la cabeza, jugando con mis manos en mi regazo – así que ¿Cuándo sucedió todo esto? Estaban juntos en la fiesta ¿Verdad? Tenia la vista fija en ti toda la noche y golpeo a la basura del hermano de Tanya por besarte. – di un grito ahogado, un poco sorprendida.

-¿Él golpeó al hermano de Tanya? – pregunté, me acorde de él, depositándolo contra la pared pero luego me eché a correr por estar enferma.

-Sí, él le gritaba para que mantuviera sus sucias manos fuera de ti y que no quería que él te bese. Te había visto tratando de empujarlo lejos, al parecer. Edward le pegó un par de veces antes que el equipo se disolviera. Luego despareció, después de eso, Emmett dijo que se fue a su casa. – ella me miró con curiosidad, sabía que mi cara estaba roja, que era una mentirosa terrible. – él no fue a su casa ¿Verdad? – sonrió a mí a sabiendas.

Tome una profunda respiración y sacudí la cabeza. Ella gritó, literalmente, grito y cerca de unos segundos más tarde Emmett y Edward irrumpieron en mi habitación.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es? – grito Emmett, mirando alrededor como su hubiera un incendio o algo.

-Araña –intervino Ros rápidamente, apuntando en la dirección de mi cuarto de baño. Emmett suspiro y se dirigió allí, moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación.

-En serio ¿todo esto por una araña? ¡Pensé que estaban siendo asesinadas aquí! – regaño. Ros sonrió a Edward y a mí. En realidad él parecía que se estaba divirtiendo mirándome retorcerme. Me guiño un ojo lo que hizo reír a Rosalie. Yo le saque la lengua y el movió las cejas hacia mí, ella solo rió más fuerte a los dos de nosotros. Emmett volvió a salir con el ceño fruncido y moviendo la cabeza.

-No he podido encontrar nada allí.

-Oh, quizás no fue una araña; podría haber sido solo un poco de pelusa o algo así – sugirió Rosa, agitando su mano para que se vayan. Emmett puso los ojos en blanco.

-Por Dios Rosalie, eres realmente extraña. – dijo, saliendo y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. ella se volvió hacia mí, luciendo exaltada.

-¡No puedo creer que hayas perdido tu virginidad con Edward Anthony Cullen! ¿Estuvo bueno? Apuesto a que estuvo bueno ¿no? ¡Él es tan atractivo! ¡Estoy muy celosa! – se arrulló, yéndose a su propio mundo.

-No tuve sexo con él – dije rápidamente. Ella chasqueó los ojos con los míos.

-¿No lo hiciste? Bueno ¿Por qué diablos no? si esa fuera yo, hubiera saltado en su culo allí en ese mismo momento. – me reí y me encogí de hombros.

-Sí, sé que lo harías pero esa no soy yo.

-Está bien, lo sé – ella suspiró, mirando un poco derrotada. De repente su rostro se ilumino de nuevo – así que ¿Qué hicieron entonces?

-Acabamos de empezar Ros, eso es todo. – le dije con sinceridad. En realidad no había ido mucho más lejos que eso, por lo que en realidad no era una mentira.

-Tienes tanta suerte. Tienes al chico más atractivo de toda la escuela como tu novio y el segundo más atractivo es tu hermano. Quiero decir ¡Eso es solo codicioso! – me regaño, meneando el dedo hacia mí en gesto molesto. – entonces ¡él te llamo su novia! ¿Te ha invitado a salir? Oficialmente ¿son pareja? ¿Exclusivamente? – preguntó, mirándome con asombro. Asentí con la cabeza, pero hice una mueca al mismo tiempo.

-Sí lo hizo, y si que somos, pero para ser honesta no sé cómo va a funcionar. Quiero decir, él es un jugador, tengo sinceramente un poco de miedo dejarme caer por él, en caso de que me engañe o termine conmigo o algo así – admití en una pequeña voz, mirando al suelo mientras todos los pensamientos de mis preocupaciones pasaban por mi mente.

Ella me agarró en un abrazo que de inmediato me hizo empezar a sentir mal. Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho a su toque desenfadado. Sabía que solo estaba tratando de consolarme pero no pude evitar la reacción de mi cuerpo con el tacto.

-No creo que lo hará. Quiero decir, él nunca ha tenido una novia antes, nunca ha sido exclusivo, por lo que no tienes nada en que basar tu teoría. Técnicamente él nunca ha engañado a nadie. – me dio una media sonrisa. No podía dejar de reír en su intento de hacerme sentir mejor, supongo que eso es cierto, el hecho de que está dispuesto a ser exclusivo es una señal.

-Será mejor que vayamos de todos modos, Alice y Jasper nos están esperando allí. Ah y Ros no digas nada a nadie ¿de acuerdo? Ni siquiera a Alice. Quiero ver cómo va un par de semanas antes de que Emmett se dé cuenta. – le expliqué.

-No lo haré, lo prometo – prometió atravesando su corazón – por lo tanto ¿es un buen besador? – susurró, mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

-Increíble – le contesté, mientras caminábamos hacía el salón.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Cuánta suerte! – murmuro en voz baja, por lo que me arranco una sonrisa.

O00o0o0o0o0o0o0

¡Ah! Yo quiero un buen besado como Edward. (Babea) bueno ¿Quien no quiere un chico como Edward que esperaría por nosotras? Aunque si es como él, nos aventaríamos sobre él y lo violaríamos sin resentimientos. Ja, ja, ja (suelta la carcajada)

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Besos los ama Jane.

Dejen un lindo comentario para saber que les está pareciendo.

Así que si, aquí seguiremos hasta finalizar.

Cambio y fuera….

Locura realizada…

By:antoCullen::


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _la historia es de_ _ **Kirsty Moseley**_ _pero yo solo la adapto a Twilight, espero que la disfruten y sea merecedora de sus comentarios, hacia mi adaptación y la magnífica historia de_ _ **Kirsty…**_

 _ **Disfruten…**_

 _Muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y comentan_ **LayraCristina** _ **,**_ **karen McCarthy, chamix, Guest, pili, Nicole,** **LicetSalvatore** **, mirylion,** _se los agradezco de todo corazón, este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes y las lectoras fantasma solo no me asusten jajaja…_

 _Música__

 _Ellie Goulding – Beating Heart._

 _ **=Capítulo 9=**_

-Entonces ¿vienen o no chicos? – pregunté, porque todavía estaban sentados en el sofá.

-Sí, está bien – suspiró Emmett. Obviamente no quería venir, tal vez Edward estaba obligándolo. Agarro sus llaves y se dirigió a la puerta. – voy a buscar el auto al porche, los veo ahí.

-Oh mierda, me olvide mi cartera. – dijo Ros, volviendo a mi habitación. Inmediatamente Edward me agarro y me besó, empujándome gentilmente contra la pared. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, apretando los dedos en su cabello.

-Mmm te he extrañado. – murmuró contra mis labios.

-¿Enserio? No tenia idea ¿Podrías hacerlo más obvio? – bromeé haciéndolo reír. Me beso de nuevo, chupando ligeramente mi labio inferior, pidiendo entrar. Ansiosamente abrí mi boca para él; metió su lengua explorando cada parte de mí boca, provocando que sienta mariposas en el estómago. Alguien se aclaro la garganta y nosotros saltamos alejándonos pensando que era Emmett. Afortunadamente no lo era, era Rosalie. Tenia a sonrisa más grande que jamás había visto en su cara.

-Ustedes dos se ven calientes juntos. – declaró, sonriéndome. Edward se río y paso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

-Ángel se ve caliente con quien quiera que esté. – sonrió y beso mi mejilla suavemente.

-Oww, ¡Eso es tan dulce! – arrullo Ros, poniendo su mano sobre su corazón y mirándolo con adoración. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Oh ¡Vamos! Vamos a llegar tarde si no nos apuramos. – agarré su mano y la empuje hacia la puerta. Me di la vuelta y tiré mis llaves a Edward, quien cerró la puerta delantera detrás de él. Mientras me entregaba las llaves sus dedos rozaron los míos a propósito, haciéndome gemir un poco en la parte posterior de mi garganta.

-Oye Edward, no te importaría ir atrás con Bella ¿Verdad? Realmente me quiero sentar en el frente. – dijo Ros, desde el auto guiñándome un ojo. Ci a Emmett negar con la cabeza a Edward, obviamente pidiendo ayuda, él sonrió en su dirección.

-No. está bien si quieres ir en el frente. – me miro por la esquina de su ojo y le sonreí sutilmente a Rosalie. Amaba a mi mejor amiga; bendita sea, me estaba dando algo de tiempo con él.

Me subí a la parte de atrás y Edward se deslizo a mi lado, presionando su rodilla contra la mía. Puse las manos sobre mi regazo y sonreí, se estiro y tomo mi mano sujetándola con fuerza y poniéndola en el asiento del medio y movió su pierna para taparla de la vista en el caso de que Emmett se diera la vuelta. Aunque no había muchas posibilidades, teniendo en cuenta que estaba manejando, pero supongo que es mejor prevenir que lamentar. El toque casual de Edward me estaba enviando chispas de electricidad por mi brazo, me mordí el labio y mire por la ventana, luchando con el deseo de sujetarlo y besarlo hasta que no pudiera respirar. Después del más largo e insoportable viaje en auto llegamos a la bolera. Está bien fue un poco exagerado, solo duro diez minutos, pero tuve que luchar conmigo misma para no saltar sobre él y sujetarlo con fuerza.

Éramos ocho jugando a los bolos; Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y Chellse que había traído a su novio Nahuel, que había venido desde la universidad y yo. Parecía que Edward le había desagradad Nahuel inmediatamente por alguna razón. Estaba siendo lo suficiente educado pero su sonrisa no llegaba a los ojos. En realidad me estaba divirtiendo a pesar de estar perdiendo completamente. Era terrible en los bolos y la única razón por haber venido era para estar con mis amigos. Lo más destacado de toda la experiencia fue ver a Edward jugar. Cuando él se inclinaba para lanzar la bola obtenía una perfecta visión de su trasero y apenas podía contener mi disfrute.

-No eres demasiado buena en eso de los bolos. ¿No? – preguntó Nahuel, sentándose junto a mí y sonriendo. Reí.

-No, nunca le encontré el truco – admití sacudiendo la cabeza con fingido horror.

-Podía enseñarte si quieres, todo se trata de la posición. – ronroneó sugestivamente. Trague saliva nerviosamente, pero traté de que no sé notará.

-Posición ¿De verdad? ¿Eso es por qué lo he estado haciendo mal todos estos años? – sonreí, un poco incomoda, pero honestamente me gustaba coquetear, siempre y cuando no obtengan la idea equivocada y comiencen a tratar de tocarme.

-Soy una especie de experto con las posiciones. Sería más que feliz de darte algunas lecciones. – ronroneó, inclinándose más cerca de mí y haciendo que me inclinara hacia atrás para mantener algo de espacio personal.

-Bueno, es mi turno ahora, así qué ¿Qué sugieres? – pregunté, parándome y eligiendo mi bola. Se paró y camino cerca detrás de mí.

-Definitivamente te sugeriría mover tus caderas con la bola. Tal vez deberías separar más las piernas, te dará más balance. – dijo, moviendo las cejas. Me reí de su propuesta; Dios ¡Este chico es tan obvio!

-Bueno, gracias por los consejos, veré como me va. – reí, y camine para tomar mi turno. Mi bola fue directo, hasta el borde y solo golpeó un pino. Mi segunda bola se fue directamente a la canaleta – Mmm Nahuel, creo que tal vez deberías de trabajar en tus consejos, como que elevaste mis esperanzas aquí y me siento un poco decepcionada – bromeé, haciendo un mohín. Se río.

-Wow, nunca había decepcionado a una chica antes – dijo, sonriendo orgullosamente.

-¿Demasiado engreído? – pregunte, riendo.

-¿Quieres descubrirlo? – me provocó.

-Mmm, déjame pensarlo. – estreché los ojos y los pasé por todo su cuerpo, lentamente, desde la cabeza hasta los dedos del pie y hacía arriba nuevamente, asegurándome de morder mi labio de manera coqueta. Él estaba sonriendo ampliamente. – ¿Puedes voltearte? – pregunté, tratando de ocultar mi risa.

-¿Quieres que me de vuelta? – preguntó, sonriendo. Asentí.

-Voy a necesitar ver la parte de atrás, no estoy segura si quiero aceptar tu oferta. – dije con desdén, me guiño un ojo y se dio la vuelta, obviamente pensando que estaba de suerte. Me mordí el labio para evitar reírme y modulé _¡Qué idiota!_ A Rosalie y Alice que estaban riendo como locas drogadas – está bien puedes voltearte de nuevo. – dije después de unos segundos. Se volvió hacia mí.

-Bueno ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – preguntó, sonriendo confiado. Me incline hacía él.

-No, en realidad no. simplemente no lo haces para mí pero gracias por la oferta – declaré, sonriendo y guiñando un ojo mientras volvía a los asientos. Podía oír a mis amigas estallar en carcajadas, Alice y Rosalie chocaron los cinco. Nahuel solo me estaba mirando con la boca abierta, obviamente no acostumbrado al rechazo. Le eché un vistazo a Edward, se veía herido y enojado.

¡Oh mierda! ¿Qué hice? Simplemente estaba coqueteando ¡No debería haber hecho nada! Trate de llamar la atención pero él aparto la mirada hacia el tablero de puntajes ignorándome. Mi corazón se hundió.

Emmett fue a buscar bebidas entre los juegos así que tome la oportunidad para hablar con Edward; ni siquiera había mirado en mi dirección desde todo el incidente de Nahuel.

-Hola – dije, moviéndome para sentarme junto a él.

-Hola – murmuró, mirando a las personas a nuestro lado jugar.

-¿No me vas a hablar? – pregunté, asustada de que dijera no. suspiró.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó tristemente, sacudiendo la cabeza, aun sin mirarme. Tome su mano y lo arrastre a los baños. Cuando entramos al baño de mujeres, cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros y la trabé con llave.

-Lo siento. No me di cuenta que eso te molestaría. No quise decir nada con eso. Estaba coqueteando conmigo, solo estaba bromeando, eso es todo. – expliqué, tratando de que me mirará, pero solo cerró los ojos por un segundo antes de mirarme otra vez.

-Ángel, eso fue difícil de ver – me empujó a su pecho, mirándome a los ojos; podía ver que lo había herido mucho.

-Lo siento Edward. Honestamente, no quise decir nada con eso, solo me estaba divirtiendo. La gente no sabe que estamos juntos así que difícilmente podía decir: _Nahuel, deja de coquetear conmigo, mi novio está sentado justo allí_ ¿o sí? – pregunté, poniendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Suspiró.

-Supongo que no. – todavía se veía molesto y me sentía terrible por haberlo lastimado.

-Aunque necesitas confiar en mí, nunca haría nada para lastimarte a propósito. Lo siento. – tiré su cara hacia la mía, y lo besé tiernamente.

Respondió de inmediato, besándome de vuelta y tirándome más cerca de él. deslizo una mano y sujeto mi trasero, ni siquiera me afecto en lo absoluto, bueno, lo hizo pero no en una mala manera, me gusto, quería más. Tome su otra mano y la puse encima de mi cuerpo, haciéndola apretar mi pecho. Se aparto, mirándome un poco sorprendido; le sonreí y lo volví a empujar hacía mí. Me beso con avidez, masajeando mis pechos. Su boca viajo por mi cuello, haciéndome temblar con deseo, deslice mi mano debajo de su camiseta, dibujando sus músculos en su pecho, haciéndolo gemir. Lentamente movió su mano a la parte inferior de mi camiseta y la deslizo por debajo, pasando los dedos a través de mi piel, moviéndola lentamente hasta que llego a mis pechos donde los masajeo a través de mi sujetador haciéndome gemir entrecortadamente.

Después de unos minutos se apartó, sonriéndome. Sus ojos bailando con entusiasmo. Puso su frente contra la mía ambos estábamos respirando con dificultad.

-Lo siento no quise ser posesivo – dijo, besando la punta de mi nariz.

-No tienes nada porque disculparte, tonto. Ninguno de los dos ha hecho esto antes, así que tenemos que encontrar una manera de que funcione para ambos. – lo besé tiernamente otra vez, saboreando la sensación de sus labios suaves contra los míos. Suspiró.

-Creo que tenemos que salir ahora, antes de que la gente se dé cuenta de que faltamos.

-Otro minuto no hará daño – susurré, sonriendo coqueta. Se río y se inclino para besarme de nuevo.

(*.*) (*.*) (*.*) (*.*)

Esa noche estabamos todos apretados en mi sala de estar Jasper había traído _Avatar_ y ninguno la había visto antes, así que los siete estabamos sentados comiendo McDonalds. Ibamos a poner la pelicula después yo estaba apoyada sobre las piernas de Edward; Emmett no parecio pestañear lo que ambos tomamos como una buena señal. Nahuel se movió del sofá.

-Aquí Alice, sientate aquí, me sentaré en el suelo. – sugirió, mientras se dejaba caer a mi lado con una sonrisa coqueta. Me moví incomoda para tener un poco más de espacio. Sentí a Edward tensarse, así que puse mi mano sobre su pie, frotando con mi pulgar la parte superior tranquilizadoramente. – así que Bella ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre? – preguntó.

-Un montón de cosas, me gusta bailar, ir al cine, ya sabes, cosas normales de _secundaria –_ contesté, añadiendo enfasis a la palabra secundaria. Se río.

-Wow, realmente eres una luchadora ¿verdad? – dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No tienes idea – murmuré, dandome vuelta finguiendo ver la televisión.

-No quieres hablar conmigo. – preguntó, finguiendo estar herido. Deje escapar un suspiro demasiado exagerado.

-Solo estoy tratando de ver esto. – miró a la televisión y río.

-¿Esté anuncio de soas nuevos? – miré a la televisión que estaba pretendiendo ver y era un echo, un anuncio ¡Maldita sea!

-Síp, soy una chica sofá, nunca puedes tener suficientes sofás – bromeé.

-Eres graciosa. – se río, acercandose a mí.

-Gracias, y tu eres muy mayor para mí. – declaré, sonriendo con dulzura.

-Solo tengo diecinueve. – me miró desafiante. Asentí.

-Sí pero dieciocho es mi limite, así que estas fuera de combate, amigo – dije, oí a Edward reír detrás de mí.

-Podría hacerte cambiar de opinión. – declaró Nahuel con confianza. Reí sin humor.

-¿Sabes que? Te apuesto veinte dolares que no tienes nada que me interese. – contesté con la misma confianza. Se río sonbriamente.

-Tomaré esa apuesta, pero tienes que esperar a que tu hermano no esté mirando. – miró a Emmett un poco nerviosamente. Suspiré.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que crees que me interese? ¿Tienes un gatito en el bolsillo? ¿O tal vez un dulce? ¿O las respuestas del examen que tengo mañana de cálculo? – bromeé, haciendolo reír de nuevo.

-No, voy a besarte y lo vas a amar. – se encogió de hombros, sonriendome de nuevo.

Las piernas de Edward se sacudieron de nuevo detrás de mí mientras que se movía para levantarse. Me empuje contra sus piernas y comencé a frotar su pie otra vez.

-¿Enserio? Si tú me besas voy a patearte las bolas. –sonreí a Nahuel inocentemente.

-¿Crees que eso me va a alejar de un bombón como tú? – preguntó, mirándome poco a poco, haciendo de mi piel de gallina un poco.

-Es solo una advertencia amistosa – me encogí de hombros, volviéndome a la televisión, que afortunadamente ahora había una película y no un anuncio sobre sofás.

-Estoy bastante seguro que mi dinero esta a salvo. No he tenido quejas antes – susurró en mi oído, haciendo que me diera frio de lo cerca que estaba.

-Mmm, bueno hay una primera vez para todo – dije entre dientes, todavía frotando el pie de Edward.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando la película termino Edward fue a su casa, a decirles a sus padres que se iba a quedar aquí y agarrar un cambio de ropa. En realidad tenía ropa de repuesto en mi habitación pero no podíamos decirle eso exactamente a nadie. Emmett y Ros estaban haciendo palomitas de maíz, ahora íbamos a ver _Terminator Salvation,_ porque la mayoría no la había visto. Fui al baño. Cuando salí alguien me agarró y me empujó contra la pared, al principió pensé que era Edward, pero luego me di cuenta que este chico no era lo suficiente alto. Mi corazón comenzó a correr, el miedo formándose en mi estómago. Nahuel se rió y estrello sus labios contra los míos, bruscamente, sujetando los lados de mi cara para que no pudiera moverme a ningún lado. Traté de apartarlo pero no se movía, me mordisqueo el labio pidiendo entrar, así que apreté mi boca, cerrada, y subí mi rodilla tan fuerte como pude contra su ingle. Me soltó inmediatamente, inclinándose y gimiendo.

-Te lo dije, esos son veinte dólares que me debes. – dije con dulzura, mientras pasaba junto a él y me dirigía a la sala con una sonrisa triunfante pegada a la cara.

Edward estaba de nuevo sentado en el sofá así que rápidamente tome el lugar junto a él antes de que alguien más lo hiciera.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó, mirándome y sonriendo.

-Sip – conteste haciendo estallar la "p" . Sonrió.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – me reí.

-Nahuel – contesté. Sonriendo, justo en ese momento Nahuel entro a la sala, cojeando ligeramente con su mano sobre su ingle, luciendo como si estuviera ligeramente adolorido. Tiró un billete de veinte en mi regazo y se sentó en el otro lado de la habitación. Edward estallo en carcajadas.

-Esa es mi chica – susurró, haciéndome sonreír.

(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)

Después de que casi todos se habían ido era casi media noche. Ros y yo fuimos a la cama, dejando a Emmett y Edward en la sala. Le guiñe un ojo a Edward mientras me iba a la cama y decidí ponerme el más pequeño de mis pijamas esta noche, así podía sentir su piel contra la mía. Me puse mis rosados shorts cortos que tenían encaje púrpura contra la costura. Los convine con una camiseta apretada del mismo rosado con un poco de encaje púrpura sobre los pechos. Me miré en el espejo y de repente me puse nerviosa. Tal vez me debería cambiar ¿estaba dando la impresión equivocada? Me mordí el labio, no está bien, me ha visto con esto antes así que lo usaré. Volví a mí habitación y rosalie silbó.

-Wow Bella, deberías hacer un pequeño viaje a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua o algo. Dale a Edward algo con lo que soñar. – sugirió mirándome de arriba abajo. – en realidad esa no era mala idea, de otra forma no lo vería hasta mañana.

-¿Eso crees? – pregunte nerviosamente. Asintió con entusiasmo, así que decidí hacerlo antes de arrepentirme. – está bien – dije riendo, mientras abría la puerta.

-¡Adelante! Dale una emoción – hizo señas con entusiasmo cuando sude en la puerta. Tome una respiración profunda y camine por el corredor con confianza, por la forma en que estaba construida nuestra casa, tienes que pasar por la sala para ir a la cocina. Me pavoneé en la sala con mi pequeño pijama.

-¿Alguien quiere algo para tomar? – pregunté inocentemente, caminando junto a Emmett y Edward, que estaban sentados viendo el canal de deportes.

-No, gracias – contestó Emmett sin si quiera mirarme. Los ojos de Edward se pegaron en mí, su mirada literalmente siguió cada uno de mis movimientos, con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos amplios. Me mordí el labio para no reírme. Oh si totalmente valió la pena. Tome dos vasos de agua y volví a pasar por la sala, con Edward quitándome la poca ropa que tenía con los ojos. Emmett lo vio mirando y lo golpeó en la nuca. – amigo ¡Deja de pervertir a mi hermana pequeña! De todos modos tienes novia – gruñó, claramente molestó. Edward se frotó la nuca.

-Claro, si, novia. – murmuró sonriendo. Volví a mi habitación riendo con fuerza.

-Eso fue tan gracioso – le dije a Rosalie, que estaba sentada en la cama esperándome. Ella también se comenzó a reír.

-¿Le gusto? – preguntó, moviendo las cejas.

-Síp – comenté, haciendo estallar la "p", me subí a la cama con una sonrisa en el rostro. Un poco más tarde escuche a Emmett irse a la cama así que sabía que Edward estaba en la suya. – Ros, voy a ir a ver a Edward un rato – dije una vez que supe que Emmett estaría dormido.

-Oh ¿Enserio? ¿Vas a darle otra visita de ese sexy pijama? – bromeó, sonriendo. Me reí.

-Algo por el estilo, no me esperes despierta, puedo tardar un poco. – le guiñé un ojo, mientras me paraba de la cama, tomando un celular para poder usar la alarma.

-Diviértete y no hagas nada que yo no haría – bromeó, en realidad no había mucho que Rosalie no haría, había tenido unos pocos novios y definitivamente no era virgen. Me reí y deje la habitación, yendo por el corredor hasta la sala de estar, donde Edward ya estaba acostado en el sofá bajo el edredón de repuesto. Puse la alarma a las seis la hora; _"Sacar a Edward por la ventana"_ usual y lo puse en el suelo.

-Hola Ángel – susurró, sonriéndome y quitando el edredón para que pudiera acostarme a su lado. Me subí con entusiasmo y fundí mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Suspiró con satisfacción y me envolvió con sus brazos con fuerza. – por cierto eso no fue justo. – me regaño, mientras me besaba la frente. Sonreí burlonamente.

-¿Enserio? ¿No te gusto mi pijama? – pregunté, inocentemente.

- _Ame_ el pijama, pero no como paseaste tu sexy trasero enfrente mío con tu hermano sentado allí – se quejó.

-¿Piensas que tengo un trasero sexy? – lo provoqué.

-Mmm, no lo puedo recordar, déjame ver de nuevo – dijo con voz ronca. Me reí y giré sobre mi estómago, poniendo las manos bajo mi cabeza.

Volvió a gruñir y lentamente paso su mano por mi espalda a través de mi trasero por uno de mis muslos antes de volver a subir por el otro. Su mano se detuvo en mi trasero, trazando la línea del encaje, haciéndome temblar. Vaya ¿Qué me estaba haciendo? En realidad quería que me tocara. Si hiciera un movimiento para tocarme, no lo iba a detener está vez. Inclino su cabeza y beso mi hombro antes de descender y desparramar besos a través de mi espalda y caderas. Beso la parte inferior de los shorts y pasó su lengua a través del final de m trasero justo donde se encuentra con la pierna. Di un gritó ahogado y él se tensó. Se apartó rápidamente.

-Lo siento, lo siento me deje llevar – dijo en tono de disculpa. Me sonrojé como loca.

-Me gusto Edward – dije, con voz ronca y temblando por el deseo que estaba corriendo por mis venas.

-¿Enserio? – preguntó, sonando sorprendido.

-Oh diablos, sí – admití con voz entrecortada, sonrojándome otra vez. Wow ¿acababa de decir eso? ¡Es tan vergonzoso!

Gimió ligeramente y bajo la cabeza, pasando su lengua por el borde del encaje de nuevo. Esta vez no pude evitar el pequeño gemido que se escapo de mis labios. El sonido pareció alentarlo porque lo hizo de nuevo, y deslizo su mano por mi muslo masajeando mi trasero y espalda. Me beso en la espalda levantando la tela de mi camiseta para poder besar mi piel. Me di vuelta para que estuviéramos cara a cara y lo besé, tirando de él hacia mí para que todo su cuerpo estuviera presionando el mío. Podía sentir su piel contra la mía y me alegre por haberme decidido por la escasa ropa de dormir. Se estaba excitando escaleras abajo otra vez, podía sentirlo presionando contra mi muslo, pero no estaba asustada esta vez, me alentó.

Levanto las manos y tomo mis pechos; deje salir un suspiro cuando sentí su mano caliente a través de la tela de mi camiseta porque no estaba usando sujetador. Gimió mientras que frotaba su pulgar por mis pezones haciéndolos endurecer. Él solo estaba usando shorts así que frote mis manos por su pecho y estómago, simplemente asombrada de cuan perfecto y tonificado era.

Me beso en el cuello a través de mis pechos sobre la camiseta. Mis manos se enredaron en su cabello castaño y sedoso mientras besaba su camino hasta mi estómago apoderándose de mi camiseta con los dientes, mientras subía y tirándola hacia arriba lentamente, exponiendo mi estómago. Gemí y bajo su boca a mí piel desnuda, lamiendo suavemente y soplando sobre ella haciendo que mi cuerpo casi vibrara con la emoción. Deslizo la mano bajo mi camiseta y lentamente la arrastraba hacia mis pechos pasando sus dedos sobre ellos mientras continuaba besando mi estómago. Pero estaba besando más alto ahora y mi respiración estaba empezando acelerarse en la anticipación de él besando mis pechos. ¡Oh Dios, sí! Esto es demasiado rápido.

-Lo siento… Edward… para – murmuré. Retiró su cabeza inmediatamente y sonrió, con su hermosa sonrisa.

-No tienes que disculparte, Ángel – inclinó su cabeza y me beso de nuevo gentilmente. Le sonreí agradecida mientras que giraba para salir de encima de mí, poniéndome cerca de su pecho, pasando sus dedos a través de mi cabello y me miraba con amor – eres tan hermosa – murmuró, besando mi nariz gentilmente mientras bajaba mi camiseta por mí. Reí y sacudí mi cabeza ¡Realmente estaba lleno de líneas cursis! Tal vez eso le funcionaba para conseguir que las chicas se acuesten con él. Sonrió, luciendo un poco herido. – no me crees – afirmó.

-¿A cuántas chicas le has dicho eso Edward? – susurré, no muy segura de que mi voz sonara bien si hablaba normalmente. Suspiró luciendo un poco derrotado.

-No puedo cambiar mi pasado, Ángel, créeme lo haría si pudiera. Nunca he sentido nada por nadie más, lo juro. Nunca le he dicho a nadie que era hermosa, solo a ti. Nada más se compara a ti – dijo, mirándome intensamente, deseando que entendiera, mi respiración se atoro en la garganta ante sus dulces palabras. Me apreté más cerca de él y enterré la cara en su pecho respirando en él. suspiró con alegría y envolvió sus brazos con fuerza a mí alrededor, besando mi frente. – buenas noches Ángel – susurró.

-Buenas noches, Edward – murmuré contra su piel.

Tenía la sensación de que el plan de no darle mí corazón, había desaparecido completamente. Todo lo que podía hacer ahora era rogar para que no lo rompiera. Me acurruque más cerca de él, descansando mi cabeza en su pecho y quedándome dormida en minutos. Justo cuando comenzaba a perderme creí que lo escuche susurrar algo como _"Te amo"_ pero Edward no diría eso, debió de haber sido algo más.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno ustedes que creen ¿Qué si dijo esas dos lindas palabras? Hay yo creo que…. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización. Bay.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Besos los ama Jane.

Dejen un lindo comentario para saber que les está pareciendo.

Así que si, aquí seguiremos hasta finalizar.

Cambio y fuera….

Locura realizada…

By:antoCullen::


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _la historia es de_ _ **Kirsty Moseley**_ _pero yo solo la adapto a Twilight, espero que la disfruten y sea merecedora de sus comentarios, hacia mi adaptación y la magnífica historia de_ _ **Kirsty…**_

 _ **Disfruten…**_

 _Muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y comentan_ **LayraCristina** _ **,**_ **karen McCarthy, chamix, Guest, pili, Nicole,** **LicetSalvatore** **, mirylion,** _se los agradezco de todo corazón, este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes y las lectoras fantasma solo no me asusten jajaja…_

 _Música__

 _Entra en mi vida – sin bandera._

 _ **=Capítulo 10=**_

-¡¿Qué mierda es esto?! – escuche a Emmett bramar cerca. Abrí mis ojos y lo miré. Su cara estaba de un rojo brillante y lucía criminalmente molesto.

-Emmett no tan alto vas hacer sangrar mis oídos ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté sentándome, pero tan pronto como me moví me di cuenta que estaba mal, aun estaba en el sofá con Edward. ¡Oh no! salté rápidamente y miré a Edward quien tenia su boca colgando abierta, luciendo completamente en shock, está bien necesitaba salvar la situación rápidamente. - ¡Maldita sea Edward! ¡Puaj! ¿Tenias tus manos sobre mí? – grité, pretendiendo estremecerme con horror, Emmett me miró, su rostro aun enojado pero parecía ligeramente confundido ahora.

-Yo…no…he ¿Qué? – Edward balbuceo.

-¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo con él, Isabella? – Emmett gruño molesto, apuntando a Edward quien se veía confundido a este punto.

-Debí haberme quedado dormida supongo. – fruncí el ceño, agitando la cabeza como si estuviera confundida también.

-¿Quedarte dormida? bueno ¿Qué estabas haciendo con él en primer lugar? – preguntó, lanzándole a Edward otra mirada asesina, antes de volverse hacia mí. ¡Bien vamos piensa! Oh lo tengo ¡Él tendrá que aceptar eso!

-Tuve un mal sueño Emmett – murmuré, mirando al suelo y pretendiendo estar alterada. Jadeó y envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor instantáneamente, poniendo su barbilla en lo alto de mi cabeza.

-Oh mierda, Bells. Está bien – susurró, balanceándome ligeramente.

-Estaba alterada y pensé que estabas aquí afuera, pero no estabas, Edward me consoló, eso es todo. Debimos habernos quedado dormidos. – susurré, sintiéndome culpable de que estaba mintiendo. En verdad no estaba lista para que supiera aún, especialmente después de la forma en que estaba mirado a Edward.

-Lo siento… solo pensé… olvídalo – Emmett murmuró, tirando de vuelta para mirarme - ¿Estás bien? – asentí, mordiendo mi labio para tratar de aliviar algo de la culpa que sentía. Miró por encima hacía Edward – lo siento hombre, pensé, salte conclusiones y er… gracias por cuidar de mi hermana. – Edward se veía realmente incomodo y me dio una mirada; le di una expresión suplicante, rogándole con mis ojos que no dijera nada.

-Sí, no hay problema – se encogió de hombros, frotando una mano a través de su desordenado cabello de cama. Rápidamente salí del agarre de Emmett.

-Me voy a ir y me cambiaré para ir a la escuela. ¿De cualquier manera que hora es? – pregunté, mirando alrededor buscando mi teléfono celular, ¿Por qué no había sonado la maldita alarma?

-Aun no son las seis Bella, desperté temprano – se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, entonces voy por algo de desayuno antes de darme una ducha. Er… gracias Edward, por lo de anoche – dije, ruborizándome y dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Definitivamente fue un placer Ángel. – me guiño un ojo, sonriendo felizmente. Emmett lo golpeó en la parte trasera de su cabeza, haciéndolo estremecerse.

-¡Hermana menor! – señaló, cerrando sus ojos y pisando fuerte, dirigiéndose a la cocina, dejándonos a mí y Edward en la sala. Una vez Emmett se había ido, Edward me miró.

-No me gusta tener que mentirle a tu hermano, Ángel. – susurró, frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo sé, pero solo un par de semanas ¿por favor? – rogué, besándolo rápidamente en los labios y volviendo a correr en dirección a la cocina, tomo mi mano y me llevo de nuevo hacia él, besándome otra vez, antes de que me diera una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Casi iba dando saltitos a la cocina porque estaba feliz. Emmett tenía una tostada, así que hice dos cuencos de mi cereal favorito, uno para mí, uno para Edward. Los lleve a la sala y le entregue una, antes de dejarme caer en el suelo junto al sofá.

-Er… gracias por esto Ángel, pero no me gusta el _Coco Pops_ – dijo moviendo su nariz hacia el recipiente. Le frucí el ceño confundida. Siempre estaba comiendo mi cereal. Cada día tenía un plato de _Coco Pops._

-Claro que sí, te lo comes todos los días. – me miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza; ¿pensaba que era estúpida o algo así? Se echo a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

-No, no lo hago. Hago un plato cada día y pretendo comerlo, antes de que vengas y me lo arrebates – dijo con una sonrisa sexy y ojos divertidos.

-¿Por qué diablos harías un plato y pretender comerlo? ¿Te gusta hacerme enojar? – le pregunté, molesta.

-No, Ángel, me gusta hacerte el desayuno – dijo simplemente. Di un grito ahogado ante la revelación, ¿Lo hizo por mí?

-¿Lo haces para mí? ¿Todos los días? – pregunté, boca abierta, sorprendida de que había sido tan dulce y nunca me había dado cuenta. Cada día venia y le hacia algún comentario desagradable acerca de él comiendo en mi casa y que dejara en paz mi cereal ¿y todo este tiempo lo hacía por mí? Por Dios ¡Eso es tan jodidamente dulce! Se encogió de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa. todo este tiempo pensé que era un idiota, ¡Cuando en realidad estaba siendo amable conmigo! Emmett entro entonces, así que no podía decir nada. Engullí mi desayuno y prácticamente corrí a mí habitación, tome mi celular y le envié un mensaje de texto ya que no podía hablar con él.

" _ **¡Gracias eso es muy dulce! Nunca me di cuenta de que hicieras eso. ¡Voy a darte las gracias adecuadamente más adelante! X…**_

Sonreí para mis adentros y me fui a tomar una ducha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando salimos del auto de Edward en la escuela, fuimos inundados por la usual horda de chicas queriendo manosear a Edward y Emmett. Rodeé los ojos cuando Tanya empujó su camino hacia el frente y envolvió sus pequeños y sucios brazos alrededor de la cintura de mi novio, mirándolo con sus ojos ven a la cama.

-Tanya enserio necesitas alejarte – dijo Edward con severidad, desenvolviéndose de ella y caminando hacia atrás.

-Edward, nene, ¿Qué tal si nos saltamos el primer periodo y vamos a pasar un buen rato? – ronroneó ella sugestivamente, frotando su mano hasta su pecho. ¡Oh Dios mío, estaba tan celosa que me sentía realmente enferma!

Di media vuelta y me aleje tan rápido como pude, solo queriendo estar lejos de todo. Después de un minuto pude escuchar a Rosalie corriendo para alcanzarme, él me agarró la mano para detenerme.

-En serio no estoy de humor – casi gritó, dirigiéndome a ella, pero no era ella, era Edward.

-Hey, solo quería acompañarte a clase. – frunció el ceño y me miró con tristeza.

-Oh claro, er… lo siento, pensé que estabas con Tanya teniendo un poco de _diversión_ – dije sarcásticamente, avergonzada de haberle gritado. Negó con la cabeza y se acerco a mí.

-No, no estoy con ella, estoy contigo – dijo dulcemente, sonriéndome y haciendo que mi corazón latiera más rápido.

-Claro, si, lo siento, solo…. No sé… - mi voz se apagó, ruborizándome como una loca.

-Estás celosa – afirmó, al parecer satisfecho de ello, asentí con la cabeza de mala gana, en realidad no quería admitirlo. – bien, he estado esperando que te pusieras celosa por los últimos doce años – dijo, sonriendo como un loco. Me eché a reír.

-¿En serio? Pues aquí lo tienes entonces, finalmente ocurrió – di una patada con mis zapatos a las piedras; tratando de distraerme de la sensación de celos que todavía estaba corriendo por mis venas. Supongo que iba a tener que acostumbrarme a que las chicas estuvieran sobre él. Era Edward Cullen, por amor de Dios, las chicas siempre lo seguían a todas parte pidiendo su atención.

-Recuerdas la charla que tuvimos ayer ¿esa acerca de la confianza? Bueno eso funciona en ambos sentidos, sabes. Nunca te aré daño pero necesitas creer eso también – puso su dedo bajo mi barbilla e inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba haciéndome mirarlo. Suspiré, si bien, supongo que dije eso.

-Confió en ti solo que es difícil de ver – le conteste, sonriendo, imitando sus palabras de ayer. Se echó a reír.

-Sí bueno, por lo que se dice por ahí es que tengo una novia por lo que debe de poner fin a todo este coqueteo. – dijo con confianza, cepillando el pelo de mi cara.

-¿Les dijiste a todos que tienes una novia? – pregunté sorprendida, bien, wow tal vez era más serio de lo que pensé sobre hacer esto funcionar.

-Sí, por supuesto, tengo una novia. Tengo la más sexy, más bella novia del mundo, que aún no me da las gracias que me prometió en un texto esta mañana. – sonrió. Con una sonrisa coqueta, sentí como un millón de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago. Me reí y me incline hacia delante hasta que mi boca estaba casi tocando la suya.

-Todas las cosas buenas vienen a aquellos que esperan – me burlé, guiñándole un ojo y alejándome. Gimió y me atrapo con rapidez.

-No crees que doce años es tiempo suficiente para esperar. – preguntó, fingiendo sorpresa, haciéndome reír.

-Hmmm no realmente, creo que voy a hacerte esperar un poco más. – le lance un beso al entrar por la puerta de mi clase de historia. Le oí quejarse pero cuando miré hacia atrás estaba sonriendo, mirándome marcharme. A propósito balanceaba mi trasero tratando de lucir sexy; debió de haber funcionado porque tres chicos de mi clase de historia silbaron y hicieron un comentario acerca de mi sexy trasero, puse los ojos en blanco ¡Chicos!

…

No pude hablar mucho con Edward en el almuerzo, nos sentamos en la misma mesa, pero todo el mundo quería hablar con él.

-Así que ¿realmente tienes una novia secreta? – preguntó Alec uno de sus amigos, lo miraba como si no lo creyera en absoluto.

-Sí – confesó Edward, pareciendo muy orgulloso de ello. Cada vez que me miraba, me ruborizaba como una loca, y estaba segura de que alguien lo iba a notar.

-Ella debe de ser una mujer caliente que ha domado a la bestia para sentar cabeza. – dijo Marcus. Edward río y sus ojos se posaron en mí por una facción de segundos.

-Ella es la cosa viva más sexy hombre. – dijo con confianza.

-¿En serio? ¿Es buena follando? – pregunto Marcus, recogiendo su emparedado.

-Hombre, enserio no voy a contestar eso de mi chica. – contesto Edward con una sonrisa.

-Apuesto que podría sacarla del agua **1**. – coqueteo Irina pasando la mano por su brazo. Se echó a reír.

-Sabes que, no tendrías ninguna posibilidad. Mi chica es increíblemente hermosa, tanto por dentro como por fuera – Edward se encogió de hombros, tirando de su brazo a distancia, con una sonrisa. Todas las chicas de la mesa hicieron _aww y ahh_ sonreí y trate de comer mi almuerzo, podía sentir los ojos de Rosalie en mí para que la mirará, ella me sonreía de oreja a oreja. Puse los ojos en blanco riendo entre dientes.

-No ha dormido con ella, no cree en el sexo antes del matrimonio. – terció Emmett sonriendo. Me trague una risa, ¿Le había realmente creído Emmett cuando le dijo eso esta mañana? Todos jadearon y miraron a Edward, quien estaba sonriendo como loco.

-¡No me digas! ¿No te has acostado con ella? Preguntó Marcus escéptico.

-No, no lo he hecho, pero eso en realidad no es de su incumbencia, chicos – Edward sacudió su cabeza sonriendo. – me tengo que ir, tengo que hablar con el entrenado acerca de la practica - se encogió de hombros, poniéndose de pie. La mitad de los chicos también se pararon después de seguirlo.

Tan pronto como se marcharon todas las chicas se pusieron a planear y conspirar. Querían saber quién era la chica secreta y no se detendrían ante nada para saberlo, a continuación cada chica saco un billete de veinte dólares y lo puso en el centro de la mesa, las miré confundida.

-Entonces, la próxima chica que se acueste con él se lleva la apuesta – dijo Tanya con una sonrisa. Di un grito ahogado.

-¿Enserio? Acaba de decir que tiene novia y no está interesado y ¿Están apostando quien va a dormir ahora? ¿Qué pasa si su novia es la próxima en dormir con él? – pregunté sorprendida ¡No podía creer que estás chicas estuvieran apostando por tener sexo con alguien! ¡Es una competición maldita sea!

-Bueno si ella pone su dinero, va a ganar, pero obviamente ella no le está dando lo que él necesita. Se alejará con el tiempo, la próxima en engancharlo gana, pero te garantizo que no será su novia, él no puede esperar, sin sexo antes del matrimonio ¡Si claro! Es Edward Cullen de quien estamos hablando – rodó sus ojos riendo. Era obvio que ella tenía muy claro que ganaría. Entonces tuve una idea, saque uno de veinte y lo puse en el montón.

-La próxima en engancharlo ¿no? – pregunté, apenas siendo capaz de contener mi sonrisa.

-Sí ¡Claro! Como si tuvieras una oportunidad emo – me soltó Tanya, desagradablemente.

-Entonces ¿Qué obtiene el ganador? – pregunté emocionada, ignorando su burla. Contó el dinero que había en el montón.

-Bien, hay doscientos cuarenta dólares ahora mismo, pero una vez que la gente se entere, pues… no lo sé… la última vez que hicimos esto fue por Félix. Tuvimos seiscientos veinte, pero Edward es más caliente y por su aspecto de intocable, bueno por ahora de todos modos. – Tanya rió doblando el dinero y poniéndoselo en el bolsillo, apuntando los nombres en un trozo de papel. Me reí, wow esto iba a ser dinero fácil. Rosalie se reía como una loca.

-¿Van a entrar también? – preguntó Tanya a Rosalie y Chellse cortésmente.

-No, yo no, no tengo ninguna oportunidad – Ros se encogió de hombros aun riendo. Chellse le paso a Tanya su dinero.

-Estoy dentro, quien podría decir que no a la oportunidad de ganar todo ese dinero y de dormir con Edward Cullen. – dijo Chellse de manera soñadora. Cogí a mis dos amigas por el brazo y las arrastre fuera de la sala del almuerzo hacia nuestra siguiente clase.

(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)

Tuve que pasar el rato por los alrededores después de la escuela, esperando a que Emmett y Edward acabaran su entrenamiento de hockey. Me colé en la pista y me escondí en la parte de atrás, así no sería vista. No teníamos permitido estar aquí durante los entrenamientos porque el entrenador decía que las chicas distraían a los jugadores, amaba ver sus partidos de hockey; había algo en la forma en que ellos se deslizaban sobre el hielo tan rápido y con gracia. Estaban haciendo carreras cortas en este momento, patinando de una línea a otra tan rápido como podían, luego tenían que regatear un disco alrededor de los conos, y al final estaban tomando turnos para disparar a la portería, con mi hermano haciéndolo lo mejor que podía para mantener los discos fuera. Era un gran portero, pero solo jugaba por diversión. A Edward por otra parte le había ofrecido una beca de atletas completa para una de las mejores universidades del país. Él esperaba convertirse en profesional. En lo que aparentemente tenía muchas posibilidades de hacer, porque tenía los reclutadores encima.

Me encontré viéndome patinar a Edward. Lo había observado hacer esto cientos, si no millones de veces, había algo simplemente hermoso sobre él. Me quitaba la respiración. Estaba mirando la manera en que sus pies se movían, la manera en que su desastroso pelo cobrizo se revolvía cuando patinaba, la manera en que el hielo se esparcía cuando paraba. Y por su puesto de cuan increíblemente caliente estaba con ese uniforme.

Me escabullí fuera cuando la práctica termino, y esperé en el coche de Edward y a Emmett Que se ducharan. Chellse se acerco cuando estaba ahí.

-Hola chica – gorjeo saltando de arriba abajo con emoción.

-Hola Chell ¿Qué pasa contigo? No has estado inhalando esas hierbas otra vez ¿verdad? – bromeé, era una broma recurrente. Chellse había comprado unas "hierbas" de un amigo suyo y las encendió en su habitación para limpiar su aura o algo. Termino siendo marihuana y se colocó, corriendo calle abajo medio desnuda mientras llamaba a todo mundo por su teléfono para que vinieran a ver el desfile. Nunca lo supero.

-¡Ja, ja! no, solo que acabo de hablar con Irina y me ha dicho que la apuesta por el culo de Edward va por 1860 dólares ¿puedes creerlo? Así que voy a intentarlo cuando salga del entrenamiento. – dijo, saltando en el sitio, mirando alrededor y buscándolo.

Casi me ahogo ¡1860! ¿era una broma? ¡Santa mierda! Eso significaba que más de noventa chicas estaban rogándole a _mi_ novio para tener sexo, ofreciéndose en bandeja y yo estaba asustada de que me tocara. Quizás esto no iba a ser tan divertido como pensé en un principio. Sobre unos cinco minutos después los chicos salieron.

-Hola Edward, wow, hules bien – ronroneó Chellse seductoramente, mientras se inclinaba hacía él. Miró hacia ella con una expresión de horror en el rostro. Mordí mi labio fuerte así no me reiría.

-Hola, Chellse, quizás no te hayas enterado, de que tengo novia así que… - se retiró encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso está bien, no me importa compartir. – ronroneó Chellse, poniendo una mano en su pecho para hacer que se parara frente a ella. Parecía un poco enfadado.

-Chellse, enserio no estoy interesado, vale. – movió su mano y entro en el auto frunciendo el ceño. Sonreí en modo de disculpa hacia Chellse, porque parecía un poco derrotada.

-Ahí van veinte dólares que no volveré a ver – apuntó, reí.

-Hey, cuando gane te devolveré los veinte. – le guiñe un ojo, haciéndola reír cuando me subía al coche. Hoy era uno de los días que Emmett trabajaba. Así que Edward siempre lo dejaba en el gimnasio, donde trabajaba de lunes a miércoles por la tarde. Luego Edward normalmente me lleva a casa.

-Mierda hombre, que hoy he sido golpeado más veces que en toda mi vida. ¿de qué demonios se trata? Le digo a la gente que tengo novia y toda la gente en la tarde ha estado rogándome para folla… - paró abruptamente de hablar, mirándome por el espejo como si hubiera dicho demasiado. Me reí, bendícelo ¡no tenia ni idea que un centenar de chicas cachondas estaban intentando dormir con él por una apuesta! - ¿Qué es tan gracioso Ángel? – preguntó, elevando sus cejas hacia mí por el espejo.

-¿Quieres saber porque tuviste tanta atención extra hoy? – pregunté riéndome.

-Sí – contestó, viéndose un poco aprensivo. Emmett se giro para mirarme desde adelante. Sonreí.

-Bueno, hay una apuesta corriendo entre las chicas para ver quién se puede acostar contigo, la primera que lo consiga gana el bote. Es bastante dinero. – declaré aun sonriendo. Emmett estallo en risas y Edward casi desvía el coche al otro carril porque estaba muy sorprendido.

-¿Están haciendo qué? ¿No saben que tengo novia? – gritó, obviamente muy enfadado. Su indignación hacía reír más a Emmett . Asentí.

-Sí, por eso lo están haciendo. No les gusta la idea de que estés atado, viendo que tu eres tan jugador, quieren ser las próximas en dormir contigo – me encogí de hombros con desdén, fingiendo que no era gran cosa, cuando realmente estaba preocupada. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a ser capaz de resistir toda esa tentación?

-¿De cuánto es el bote? – preguntó Emmett con diversión.

-De más de mil ochocientos dólares – reí, Edward casi nos saca de la carretera otra vez y la boca de Emmett cayó abierta. Miró hacía Edward con los ojos llenos de orgullo - sí, veinte dólares cada una. Así que eso hace unas noventa chicas en querer follar contigo Edward. – sonreí hacía él por el espejo. Parecía horrorizado y claramente un poco asustado.

-¡Santa mierda hombre! Ya sabes, solo puedes elegir una y ¡tirártela y dividir el dinero! – dijo Emmett, emocionado. Edward le dio la mirada más sucia del mundo, como si él le hubiera sugerido que le arrancara la piel a un cachorro o algo. – Emmett levanto las manos disculpándose – estoy bromeando, Jesús ¡Era una broma! – dijo rápidamente, pero podía ver por su rostro que iba completamente enserio.

-¡Así que es por eso por lo que Chellse se me abalanzo fuera del auto! ¿Quién demonios esta con esto Ángel? – preguntó Edward, sonando realmente enfadado.

-Bueno Tanya lo está arreglando. Todo el equipo de porristas, la mayoría de las _Seniors,_ yo, Irina, Kate – contesté, nombrando a la gente que sabía pero Edward me corto.

-¿Tú? – preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos. Asentí riéndome.

-Bueno sí, mil ochocientos dólares es mucho dinero. Eso si solo habían doscientos cuarenta cuando entre, pero aun así, me gusta jugar – bromeé, dándole una sonrisa sexy por el espejo. Emmett parecía que iba a explotar.

-¿Tú? ¡De ninguna jodida manera! ¿Qué mierda estabas pensando? – me grito, haciéndome estremecer. Odiaba ver a Emmett enfadado.

-Emmett es mucho dinero, simplemente pensé, ya sabes, sería divertido. Nunca se sabe, perder mi virginidad con el famoso Edward Cullen. – bromeé, moviendo las cejas hacia él. Emmett comenzó a reírse, parecía aliviado; obviamente pensó que estaba bromeando. Sonreí y miré por la ventana; no era buena mintiendo, si me preguntaba si estaba mintiendo tendría que decirle la verdad.

-¡Jesús Bells! me asustaste, creí que ibas enserio – rió Emmett, golpeando el hombro de Edward orgulloso. – mil ochocientos dólares es asombroso, Edward. Me pregunto a cuantas chicas te podrás tirar en una noche, si ellas se creen que es para ganar una apuesta.

Jadeé ¡Oh mierda! Genial Emmett pon eso en su cabeza ¡estoy segura que es lo que necesita oír ya que su novia no quiere hacerlo!

-¡Maldición Emmett! Tengo novia – gritó Edward, sonando un poco desesperado.

-Sí, lo sé, pero vamos, las chicas van a estar desesperadas por ganar, te apuesto a que puedes conseguir lo que sea – Emmett sonrió, moviendo sus cejas.

-Emmett, para, no quiero a nadie más, estoy loco por mi chica. No voy a joderlo con ella – empezó Edward, orgulloso. Me sonrió por el espejo y mi respiración empezó a disminuir mientras mi pánico descendía. Confianza. Necesitaba confiar en él y parar de asumir siempre lo peor. Dejamos a Emmett en el gimnasio y Edward nos llevo a casa.

-¿Apostaste veinte dólares a que serias la próxima en dormir conmigo? – preguntó, sonriendo hacia mí, engreído.

-Exactamente no, la apuesta es sobre la siguiente en _cazarte_ – me encogí de hombros riendo. Rió y cogió mi mano mientras conducía.

-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando, pensé que una vez que la gente supiera que no estaba interesado, me dejarían en paz ¡no que tendría más chicas detrás de mí! De verdad lo siento – frunció el ceño y me beso el dorso de la mano suavemente.

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa. Supongo que toda esa cosa de la confianza va a ser muy necesaria a partir de ahora ¿eh? – bromeé, haciendo una media sonrisa, fingiendo no estar preocupada por todas las chicas que querían echarse encima de él en un futuro inmediato. Llegamos a mi casa y aparco en su entrada.

-¿Eh, quieres entrar? Podemos decirles a mis padres que estamos juntos, les dije que tengo novia y mi madre casi se muere. Te lo juro. – dijo, asintiendo hacia su casa con expresión esperanzadora.

-Wow, ¿Todo eso de conocer a los padres ya? – bromeé, fingiendo estar asustada – digo ¿Qué si no les gusto? – pregunté. Rodeando su cintura con mis brazos y apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, fingiendo horror. Rió y también lo hice. La idea de que los padres de Edward no les gustara era seriamente graciosa. Ellos ya piensan en mí como una hija, Edward era hijo único porque su madre tuvo algunos problemas cuando él nació, lo que la hizo incapaz de tener más niños, así que me amaba y siempre decía que Emmett y yo éramos parte de su familia. Los amaba también; eran unas personas amables, divertidas y reflexivas, exactamente como Edward. Aunque me tomo mucho tiempo ver más allá de su bravuconería.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

¡Conocemos a los suegros, sí! ¿Qué tal con la apuesta? ¿Ustedes apostarían esos veinte? Uf yo hasta más, por una noche con Edward ya ahí me lo quedo todito para mí. Jajaja. Bueno ya quisiéramos.

 _ **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Este capítulo es el último y actualizaré hasta después del 4 de abril, eso quiere decir que vendría siendo como por el 10 de abril, chicas me voy de vacaciones a mi lindo Veracruz, a la playita haber si no me come un tiburón. Jajaja y regreso en esos días, la computadora no me la puedo llevar porque bueno ahí no tengo internet todavía instalado, así que solo la llevaría de carga, pero regresando hay capítulo, además de que no las dejo sin actualización este fin. Las quiero y espero que me comprendan.**_

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Besos los ama Jane.

Dejen un lindo comentario para saber que les está pareciendo.

Así que si, aquí seguiremos hasta finalizar.

Cambio y fuera….

Locura realizada…

By:antoCullen::

 _ **1- sacar el agua: se refiere a superarla.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _la historia es de_ _ **Kirsty Moseley**_ _pero yo solo la adapto a Twilight, espero que la disfruten y sea merecedora de sus comentarios, hacia mi adaptación y la magnífica historia de_ _ **Kirsty…**_

 _ **Disfruten…**_

 _Muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y comentan_ **LayraCristina** _ **,**_ **karen McCarthy, chamix, Guest, pili, Nicole,** **LicetSalvatore** **, mirylion,** _se los agradezco de todo corazón, este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes y las lectoras fantasma solo no me asusten jajaja…_

 _Música__

 _Entra en mi vida – sin bandera._

 _ **=Capítulo 11=**_

Él tiró de mí hacía su casa, sosteniendo mi mano, y sonriendo con entusiasmo.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Están en casa? – gritó Edward, buscando en el salón vacío. Podía oír voces en la cocina.

-Sí cariño, estamos aquí – llamó Esme. Edward sonrió feliz y me arrastro hacia la cocina. Esme estaba horneando galletas y Carlisle estaba ocupado tratando de comer la mezcla de la galleta directamente del tazón, haciéndola reír y ella le golpeo la mano con la cuchara de madera. Me reí entre dientes de la escena. Ellos siempre eran así, ella era la perfecta ama de casa y madre, y él la adoraba a ella y a Edward, lo cual era muy dulce.

–Hey, Bells, cuánto tiempo sin vernos. – dijo Carlisle, agarrándome en un abrazo, lo que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara.

-Hola Esme, hola Carlisle ¿Cómo están? – pregunté alegremente.

-Estamos muy bien Bells, te abrazaría pero estoy cubierta de galletas cariño. – Esme frunció el ceño y levanto sus manos como evidencia.

-Sí puedo ver eso, huele tan bien. – le dije, mirando las ya cocidas en el plato sobre el mostrador. Me paso el plato y felizmente tome una, sonriendo. – gracias.

-¡Hey! Dijiste que no podía tomar una porque se estaban enfriando – se quejo Carlisle, haciendo pucheros, haciéndome reír; ella cogió una galleta y se la lanzo hacia él con un giño.

-Um chicos, me preguntaba si querían conocer a mi novia. ¿Tal vez ella pudiera cenar con nosotros esta noche? – sugirió él, poniendo una mano en la parte baja de mi espalda. Una sonrisa se extendió a través del rostro de Esme. Se veía tan contenta que realmente pensé que en realidad estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

-¡Oh Edward! ¡Me encantaría conocerla! Todavía no puedo creer que tengas una novia. ¡Pasaste todo este tiempo diciendo que solo había una chica para ti y ahora finalmente eres capaz de seguir adelante y salir con alguien! – arrulló, prácticamente rebosante de emoción y orgullo.

-Sí bien, mamá baja un poco el tono ¿eh? – murmuró Edward, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Entonces ¿A qué hora viene? ¿La has conocido ya Bells? ¿Es bonita? – preguntó Esme, sonriendo hacia mí. Miré a Edward sin saber que decir. Toda esta situación era ridícula ¿Y dijo que Edward siempre había dicho que solo había una chica para él?

-En realidad mamá, ella está aquí ahora mismo. – dijo Edward con orgullo, frotando mi espalda suavemente y sonriendo hacia mí. Sus ojos fijos en los míos, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se sintiera un poco más caliente. Esme saltó y se limpio las manos en un paño, de forma rápida, arreglándose el pelo frenéticamente, antes de que ella prácticamente corriera hacia el pasillo. Bueno ¡Raro! - ¡Mamá! ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Edward riendo; me di cuenta que Carlisle estaba mirando la mano de Edward en mi espalda, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno ¿está ella estacionando el automóvil, o algo así? – preguntó Esme, mirando hacia atrás a Edward antes de mirar a la puerta otra vez. Él se echo a reír más fuerte y Carlisle y yo reímos también.

-Mamá esta es mi novia, su nombre es Isabella Swan – Edward sonrió con orgullo hacia mi mientras me presionaba a mí misma más cerca de él. La cara de Esme reacciono para mirarme, sorprendida. Poco a poco su cara volvió a la felicidad, luego dicha completa, mientras reía y corría hacia mí, agarrando a ambos, a Edward y a mí en un gran abrazo.

-¡Oh Dios mío! Al fin ¿Ustedes dos se unieron? ¡Por fin! – ella casi grito, saltando arriba y abajo en su lugar. Edward, envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me tiro más cerca de él.

-Sí finalmente – confirmó, poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero luciendo divertido a la vez. Carlisle llevo la mano hacía Edward. Se estrecharon las manos en un gesto muy adulto, antes de que lo trajera en un abrazo de oso. Después que toda la emoción se hubiera apagado, fuimos a cenar. Fue muy agradable estar sentada con los padres de Edward así, ellos sinceramente no dejaron de sonreír. Cada vez que Edward y yo nos tocábamos, Esme suspiraba feliz, radiante hacia nosotros.

-¡Bien, ustedes chicos pueden limpiar la mesa! – Ordeno Esme, agarrando mi brazo y tirando de mí hacia la sala de estar – estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos. Edward te dijo que ha estado enamorado de ti durante años ¿verdad? – sonrió.

Mi respiración quedo atrapada en mi garganta por su elección de palabras. ¿Ella pensaba que Edward estaba enamorado de mí? Él no estaba enamorado de mí ¿verdad? ¿Realmente él susurró que me amaba ayer por la noche antes de dormirme?

-Eh… me dijo que le gusto desde hace mucho tiempo, sí – murmuré un poco incómoda. Ella rodó sus ojos.

-Gustar, cielos ese chico ha estado enamorado de ti desde el principio. Quiero decir ¡Todavía te llama Ángel, por el amor de Dios! – se rió. La miré confundida.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver? – pregunté, frunciendo el ceño. Realmente amaba a Esme, pero a veces podía estar un poco loca.

-¿Nunca te ha dicho porque te llama así? – preguntó, sonriendo hacia mí. Negué con la cabeza y rió entre dientes misteriosamente. – la primera vez que te vimos, fue en la sexta fiesta del cumpleaños de Edward. Ustedes no hacia mucho tiempo que se habían mudado y pensamos que estaría bien ya sabes, invitar a los vecinos a la fiesta – comenzó, asintiendo con entusiasmo.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Tenían globos por todas partes y un payaso que hacia trucos de magia – sonreí; los Cullen's siempre hicieron las mejores fiestas, incluso fiestas infantiles.

-Así es. Entonces de todos modos, tú y tu hermano vinieron a la fiesta y tan pronto como entraste por la puerta, Edward se quedo mirándote. Él literalmente no podía apartar sus ojos de ti. Tu sonreíste y le dijiste _feliz cumpleaños_ pero ni si quiera podía hablar contigo, así que te alejaste para ir a bailar, se volvió hacia mí y ¿Sabes que me dijo? – preguntó con los ojos lagrimeando. Negué con la cabeza. ¿Qué diablos va a decir ella? ¡Esto me está volviendo un poco loca! – él dijo en un tono muy serio _"Mamá ¿estoy muerto?"_ y yo dije: _"No cariño, no estás muerto"_ y él sacudió la cabeza, mirando a todos confundido por algo. Luego señaló hacia ti bailando y dijo: _"Si no estoy muerto, entonces ¿Por qué hay un ángel en nuestra casa?_ – dijo, juntando las manos sonriendo.

Jadeé ¡Mierda! ¿Es por eso que me llama Ángel? Mi corazón estaba acelerado y mis palmas sudorosas. Creo que Edward está realmente enamorado de mí, pero ¿estoy enamorado de él? no lo creo, no al menos no todavía. Pero puedo verme a mí misma fácilmente enamorándome de él.

-¿Es por eso que él me llama así? ¿Hablas en serio? – le pregunte, sin saber si estaba bromeando o no.

-Totalmente, pregúntale si no me crees, pero desde el momento en que te vio estuvo enamorado de ti. Está claro en la mirada de su rostro, me sorprende que nunca te dieras cuenta. – sacudió la cabeza, riéndose entre dientes.

-Nunca me di cuenta porque siempre fue tan malo conmigo, él siempre me estaba haciendo caer, o tirando de mí pelo, dándome sobre nombres. – fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué hacer todo eso si estaba enamorado de mí?

-Tu hermano le hizo mantenerse alejado. Venció a Edward después de su fiesta de cumpleaños, ese mismo año y le dijo que se mantuviera alejado de ti – dijo riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza – ese hermano tuyo, seguro es protector, bendícelo – dijo, sonriendo con cariño.

-Sí lo sé. Edward y yo hablamos de ello y decidimos ocultarlo de Emmett por un par de semanas, justo hasta que las cosas se calmen, realmente apreciaría si no le dices nada si lo ves – me estremecí ante la idea de Edward y Emmett peleando. Definitivamente quería poner eso fuera el mayor tiempo posible.

-No voy a decir nada, pero no creo que lo debería dejar mucho tiempo, de lo contrario solo se volverá más duro. – sonreí agradecida.

-Sí, solo un par de semanas. – de repente, Edward salto por encima del respaldo del sofá y cayó a mi lado envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y tirando de mí hacia él. cuando me volví para sonreírle, me dio un beso, mordisqueando mi labio, pidiendo entrada. Por Dios ¿se olvido que su mamá estaba ahí sentada viéndonos? Me aparte rápidamente, haciéndolo gemir.

-Ángel no te he visto durante todo el día – se quejo, haciendo pucheros como un niño pequeño. Me reí de la palabra Ángel. ¿Realmente me llamaba así porque pensaba que yo era un Ángel cuando él tenía seis años de edad? - ¿De qué te ríes hermosa? – preguntó, acariciando el lado de mi cara con el dorso de un dedo. Me mordí el labio para detenerme y negué con la cabeza.

-Nada – mentí sonriéndole. Inclino la cabeza hacía delante y me beso de nuevo, pidiendo entrada y me aparte de nuevo. – Edward, enserio, tu mamá nos está mirando. – le susurré a su cara de cachorro. Ambos miramos hacia Esme que nos estaba mirando fijamente con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, como si estuviera mirando la cosa más linda del mundo. Edward se levanto y extendió la mano hacia mí.

-Vamos a escuchar algo de música a mi habitación – frunció el ceño un poco hacia su mamá que todavía nos miraba como una especie de mujer feliz loca.

Agarré su mano y deje que me levantara y me llevara a su habitación. No había estado en su habitación por años. Creo que la última vez que estuve aquí fue probablemente hace unos dos años cuando entre a cambiarme de ropa después de que tuvimos una enorme guerra de agua, Emmett y yo nos habíamos quedado afuera. Su habitación era la misma que era entonces, pero ahora tenía más cosas en las paredes, como la camisa de hockey firmada que había conseguido por su cumpleaños de sus padres este año, y sus trofeos que estaban alineados en algunos estantes.

Él puso un poco de música tranquila y me acerque a la estantería para ver dos fotos enmarcadas, una de ellas era de Emmett, Edward y yo en el parque a donde habíamos ido a un picnic cuando éramos niños, yo tenia once o doce años. La otra foto era de mi equipo de baile tomada en una de las competencias que habíamos entrado. La levante y la mire con curiosidad.

-Me encanta esa foto – dijo Edward, mirando hacia ella cuando se puso de pie a mi lado. La tendí hacia él.

-¿Cuándo tomaste esto?

-Hace unos mese en el club de Richmond. Ganaron el primer premio y ustedes estaban saltando por todo el lugar, emocionados – sonrió y froto su pulgar sobre la imagen, antes de ponerla de nuevo abajo. Me acerque a su cama y me senté.

-Wow tu cama es incómoda. No es de extrañar que te guste dormir en la mía. – bromeé, pasando la mano por su edredón. Se rió y se sentó a mi lado. No pude dejar de notar que se veía tan guapo cuando se reía. Lo empujé sobre la cama y me moví así estaba a horcajadas sobre él, puse mis antebrazos cerca de su cabeza y me incline de modo que nuestros rostros casi se tocaban. – entonces, Edward, quiero que me digas algo – suspiré, pasando mis manos por su pelo.

-¿Puedo besarte primero? Luego voy a responder lo que quieras. – su mirada se movió hasta mis labios por una fracción de segundo, antes de regresar a mis ojos. Baje mis labios a los suyos. Sus brazos se dirigieron inmediatamente alrededor de mi cintura tirándome más cerca de él, una de sus manos enredándose en mi pelo. Trazo su lengua por mi labio inferior poco a poco y no lo rechace esta vez, abrí mi boca ansiosamente. Su gusto exploto en mi boca mientras deslizaba su lengua dentro, masajeando la mía con pasión haciéndome gemir. Besar a Edward parecía ser mejor y mejor cada vez. Estaba ardiendo en la necesidad de que me tocara, pero también estaba consciente de que sus padres estaban al final del pasillo y sabían que estaban aquí juntos. Me aparte a los pocos minutos, ambos estábamos respirando duro. Estaba corriendo sus manos por mi cuerpo lentamente, desde la parte superior de mi cabeza hasta la cintura y de vuelta arriba de nuevo, mirándome con amor. Estaba un poco sorprendida por la mirada en su rostro. Lo que su mamá dijo era cierto. Él realmente estaba enamorado de mí, podía verlo en sus ojos.

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber Ángel? – pregunto, sujetando ambas manos en mi trasero y apretando suavemente. Casi fui distraída por sus manos; quiero decir, si solos las movía un poco más abajo y más hacia el centro, ellas estarían exactamente donde mi cuerpo estaba gritando que él estuviera. Sacudí mi cabeza para despejar los pensamientos lujuriosos y sonreí a su hermoso rostro.

-¿Quiero saber porque me llamas Ángel? – él jadeó y se sonrojo un poco, sonreí tranquilizadoramente hacia él, gimió y sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

-De ninguna manera, no voy a responder eso – se quejó, dándome la cara de cachorro que no podía resistir.

-Vamos, dijiste que ibas a responder cualquier cosa que quisiera saber – anime, frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. Ok, voy a intentar otra táctica - ¿por favor? – Supliqué picoteando sus labios – ¿por favor? – susurré besándolo de nuevo - ¿por favor? – gimió y tomo una respiración profunda mientras lo besaba por el cuello.

-Te llamó Ángel, porque, honestamente creo que Dios puso un Ángel en la tierra solo para mí – admitió, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos haciéndome mirarlo. Tome una bocanada de aire inestable. Así que era cierto lo que dijo Esme. Mi corazón estaba acelerado en mi pecho mientras seguía hablando. – la primera vez que te vi pensé que eras un ángel directamente del cielo. Eras tan hermosa que me dejaste sin aliento. Todavía lo haces, todos los días.

-Eso tiene que ser la cosa más dulce que jamás he escuchado Edward – murmuré, besándolo cariñosamente. Me devolvió el beso y rodó así que estaba debajo de él – podría besarte todo el día. – susurré, mientras besaba por mi cuello, mordisqueando suavemente por la piel y haciéndome gemir jadeante.

-Mmm eso suena como un buen plan – murmuró contra mi piel, envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y tiré de él más cerca de mí besándolo con todo lo que tenía. Me sujeto los brazos por encima de mi cabeza y me beso de nuevo antes de trazar besos a través de mi mejilla a mi oído – te amo Ángel – susurró. Mi corazón se detuvo y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, pero no sabía que decir.

-Yo… Yo… Edward… Yo… - me beso de nuevo impidiéndome hablar. Sentí su agarre aflojar en mis muñecas, así que envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, tirado de él hacia mí.

-No tienes que decir nada. Me he sentido así sobre ti durante años pero apenas has dejado de mirarme como el mejor a migo gilipollas de tu hermano. Solo quería decir las palabras para ti, eso es todo, he estado esperando para decirlas por mucho tiempo. – dijo, alejando el pelo de mi cara. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo bese con fuerza por toda su cara, antes de finalmente besarlo largo y duro en su boca perfecta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno todo fue bien. Con Esme y Carlisle, pero como no si ellos son un amor.

Bueno yo también besaría duro y con fuerza a Edward, ¿Ustedes no?

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Besos los ama Jane.

NOTA: NO ABANDONARE NINGUNA DE MIS HISTORIAS Y/O ADAPTACIONES. Solo que he tenido un problema económico y no podre tener internet, pero intentare actualizarles como cada semana, solo pido que me entiendan si el capítulo no está aquí como cada sábado, Gracias infinitas!

Dejen un lindo comentario para saber que les está pareciendo.

Así que si, aquí seguiremos hasta finalizar.

Cambio y fuera….

Locura realizada…

By:antoCullen::


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _la historia es de_ _ **Kirsty Moseley**_ _pero yo solo la adapto a Twilight, espero que la disfruten y sea merecedora de sus comentarios, hacia mi adaptación y la magnífica historia de_ _ **Kirsty…**_

 _ **Disfruten…**_

 _Muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y comentan_ **LayraCristina** _ **,**_ **karen McCarthy, chamix, Guest, pili, Nicole,** **LicetSalvatore** **, mirylion,** _se los agradezco de todo corazón, este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes y las lectoras fantasma solo no me asusten jajaja…_

 _Música__

 _Edward y Bella – What If_

 _ **=Capítulo 12=**_

Debemos habernos quedado dormidos porque desperté con Edward todo desparramado encima de mí. Miré su reloj. Mierda ¡Eran más de las nueve! Emmett ya debía de estar en casa, lo sacudí para que se despertara.

-Hey me tengo que ir, son más de las nueve – dije. Intentando desenredarlo de mí. Gimió.

-Diez minutos más Ángel – murmuró soñolientamente. Sonreí, se veía tan lindo durmiendo, reí mientras le hacía cosquillas.

-Edward no es de mañana, aun es de noche, pero me tengo que ir. Emett se estará preguntando donde estoy – expliqué, finalmente sacándolo de encima de mí y levantándome, gimió y me tiro de regreso hacia él, sosteniéndome fuerte contra su cuerpo sonriendo soñolientamente, reí - ¡Detente! Tengo que irme – dije riendo, mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de mi oreja. Sacudió su cabeza.

-No, no quiero que te vayas – murmuró, mientras besaba mi cuello. Lo empujé y gruño – pero te voy a extrañar – lloriqueo, haciéndome reír incluso más.

-Te veré en una hora, de todas formas tengo tarea que hacer – dije, encogiéndome de hombros. Suspiró con resignación.

-Sí yo también. – admitió, haciendo un pequeño puchero. Salí de su cama y fui hacia la puerta. –Hey espera, te acompañare a la puerta. – agarró mi mano mientras caminábamos por el pasillo, asome la cabeza hacia el living.

-Adiós Esme, adiós Carlisle – dije.

-Adiós cariño, - respondió Carlisle sin sacar los ojos de la televisión, Esme me sonrió.

-Adiós Bells, ¿se divirtieron? – preguntó, dándome un guiño, me sonroje y asentí insegura de que mi voz pudiera salir si intentaba hablar. Edward rodó los ojos, me llevo hasta la puerta de enfrente, contra la cual me presiono ligeramente y me beso hasta que me sentí un poco mareada.

-Te veo después de las diez ¿de acuerdo? – susurró acariciando mi mejilla.

Camine rápidamente hacia mi casa, volteándome para sonreírle a Edward, mientras atravesaba la puerta del frente. Bendito sea, él estaba parado en su porche, viendo para asegurarse que llegara a salvo a casa y es que solo vivía como a nueve metros. Emmett estaba sentado en el sofá esperándome, mientras pasaba por la puerta me miró, con sus ojos estrechos con enojo.

-¿Dónde has estado? ¡estaba preocupado! Podrías haber dejado una nota o algo – dijo preocupado sacudiendo sus manos de manera desaprobadora.

-Lo siento estaba en lo de Edward. Esme me invito a que me quedara a cenar y pensé viendo qué ya que no estabas aquí, en ir para no quedarme aquí sola – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¡Amo las cenas de Esme! – gimió, la expresión de enojo abandonando su rostro, para ser remplazada por una de celos.

-Bueno te perdiste una buena, hizo pastel casero y todo – me burlé, sonriendo malvadamente mientras se lamentaba.

-Bueno, yo disfrute de mi queso a la parrilla – bromeó, haciéndome reír.

-Voy a hacer mis tareas – me volteé y empecé a dirigirme al pasillo para ir a mi cuarto.

-Bells, espera un minuto, necesito hablarte de algo – dijo, acariciando el sofá junto a él, viéndose triste. Me deje caer junto a él.

-¿Qué pasa Emmett? – pregunté, preocupada, se veía realmente molesto por algo. Tomo un profundo respiro.

-Le hable a mamá esta noche – sonreí.

-¿Sí? ¿Está bien? ¿Viene a casa? – pregunte emocionándome, pensando en que vería a mi madre antes de dos semanas. La había extrañado con locura y las veces que estaba aquí parecían pasar demasiado rápido. Sacudió su cabeza.

-Me dijo algo, pero no quiero que enloquezcas por eso. No hay nada porque preocuparse, lo prometo. – tomo mi mano y me miró, sonrió tristemente. Oh demonios esto va a ser malo.

-¿Qué es? – pregunté imaginándome lo peor. Nos íbamos a tener que mudar a China. Había perdido su trabajo. Se estaba volviendo a casar, pero supongo que eso no era algo malo, al menos que el tipo fuera un idiota. Cientos de cosas pasaron por mi mente, pero la última cosa que esperaba fue la que dijo Emmett:

-Nuestro padre se contacto con ella, aparentemente quiere vernos, recompensarnos por lo que hizo. – escupió a través de sus dientes, su tristeza transformándose en rabia ciega.

No podía respirar. Mis pulmones se rehusaban a trabajar. Mi corazón latía demasiado rápido, mientras mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Él estaba volviendo. Quería vernos. La última vez que vi al hombre, me había arrancado mi camisa del colegio y me había empujado al suelo, mientras se sacaba los pantalones. Estaba a punto de violarme cuando Emmett y Edward entraron y lo comenzaron a golpear. Oh Dios, estaba de vuelta.

Reproduje todos los golpes que nos dios a mí y a Emmett, todos los toques que habían sucedido cuando estaba a solas con él, las palabras susurradas, las sonrisas secretas. Mi visión comenzó a tener puntos negros, mientras hiperventilaba, me iba a morir, podía sentirlo; mi cuerpo se estaba apagando incapaz de lidiar con los recuerdos y el dolor.

Era vagamente consiente de los gritos.

-¡Solo déjala, puedo ayudarla! – gritó una voz que reconocía.

-Llama al 911, Por Dios no puede respirar – grito Emmett.

-Emmett, déjala yo me encargo, lo prometo – dijo urgentemente la voz de nuevo.

Fui ligeramente empujada y entonces sentí dos fuertes brazos rodeándome, y presionándome hacia un duro pecho; había un hermoso aroma que reconocí como el de Edward. Oh gracias a Dios ¡Edward está aquí! La carrera de mi corazón empezó a ralentizarse, mientras que sentía que presionaba sus labios en mi cuello y respiraba lento y calmadamente por mi espalda. Intente igualar mi respiración con la suya. Me concentre en sentir el constante latido de su corazón contra mi pecho y los puntos negros comenzaron a desaparecer.

Después de unos minutos recupere el control de mis brazos, y los enrede apretadamente alrededor de su cintura aferrándome a él como si fuera la única cosa que evitaba que me cayera al borde del mundo.

Mi padre estaba regresando, pero yo estaba con Edward, y él no dejaría que nada me lastimara, lo sabía. Así que comencé a sentirme a salvo en sus brazos. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, fui capaz de hacerme hacia atrás y mirarlo.

-¿Estás bien ahora? – pregunto, poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de mi rostro y presionando su frente contra la mía.

Asentí y me lamí los labios, los cuales por algún motivo estaban saldos y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Me limpie el rostro y esnifé. Lentamente me volví consciente de lo que me rodeaba. Aun estaba en el salón.

Levante la vista para ver a Emmett sentado ahí, conmocionado observándonos a mí y Edward. Su boca colgaba abierta y sus ojos muy abiertos. Pensé en hacerme hacia atrás pero no podía. No me podía alejar de Edward, era mi seguro; era a que necesitaba, el que me mantendría a salvo de todo esto.

Emmett camino hacia mí y me sacó de los brazos de Edward, haciéndome lloriquear. Me rodeó en un fuerte abrazo.

-Demonios Bella ¡Nunca me hagas eso de nuevo! ¡Creí que ibas a morir! Mierda que me asustaste – despotrico Emmett mientras me mecía gentilmente.

-Estoy bien – dije débilmente, miré hacia Edward por tranquilidad y vi que no estaba ahí, el pánico comenzó a levantarse en mi pecho mientras mi respiración comenzaba a cortarse. - ¿Dónde está Edward? – grité, las lagrimas fluyendo por mi rostro de nuevo. ¡Oh Dios me dejo! Emett me abrazó más fuerte.

-Shh, está bien, solo respira, shh – murmuró, pero no podía, mis pulmones estaban demasiado apretados.

-¡Mierda! – jadeó Emmett al mirarme - ¡Edward, vuelve aquí rápido! – gritó. Edward corrió de regreso al cuarto, sosteniendo un vaso de agua que dejó en la mesa bruscamente, tirando la mitad de esta, antes de envolver sus brazos a mi alrededor.

-Está bien Ángel – susurró, poniendo sus labios en mi cuello otra vez. Después de un par de minutos, cuando pude recuperarme, le sonreí a Edward gratamente. Emmett se veía mordazmente enojado.

-¡Qué demonios! Ustedes dos están juntos ¿no? – rugió. Edward levanto una mano para detener su arranque.

-Mira Emmett, tu y yo hablaremos de esto, pero justo ahora no es el momento después de lo que ha pasado. Necesito asegurarme que ella está bien. – dijo con severidad, poniéndole fin a la conversación. Emmett me miró arremetido y asintió.

-Lo siento Bells pero tenia que decírtelo, asegurarme que lo supieras, pero prometo que nunca dejare que te lastime. No tienes que preocuparte por nada. Lo matare antes de que te toque – dijo Emmett tomando mi mano. Sonreí pero tengo la sensación de que se vio más como una mueca.

-Lo sé Emmett, siento haberme vuelto loca y asustarte – levante una temblorosa mano y limpie mis lagrimas de nuevo.

-Está bien, solo no lo hagas de nuevo – dijo sonriéndome, reí débilmente y asentí. Edward me dio el vaso de agua y a bebí. Note que Emmett observaba cada movimiento de Edward, mirándolo enojado.

-Deja de mirarlo así Emmett, él no ha hecho nada malo – dije, frunciendo el ceño. Sacudió la cabeza y tenso su mandíbula, tomando un profundo aliento obviamente intentando calmarse a sí mismo antes de hablar.

-Ustedes dos están juntos - dijo simplemente, mirándonos de uno a otro para confirmación. Me moví incomoda en mi asiento, de acuerdo, demasiado para un par de semanas.

-Sí – respondió Edward asintiendo. Su brazo envuelto apretadamente alrededor de mi cintura. Me encogí hacia él, esperando que esto fuera un sueño. No solo mi padre abusivo estaba regresando si no que mi hermano iba a comenzar a golpear a mi novio.

-¿Desde hace cuanto? – preguntó Emmett, su mandíbula aun tensa, pero parecía estar haciéndolo bien con su auto control.

-Desde el viernes – respondió Edward en voz baja. Se veía realmente culpable y sabía que era mi culpa, porque le había pedido que mintiera sobre esto.

-Él te lo quiso decir de inmediato Emmett, pero yo quería esperar. No quiero que ustedes dos peleen ¿por favor? – rogué mirando a mi hermano, poniendo carita de cachorro.

-¿Te gusta Bella? - Preguntó Emmett, cerrando los ojos, pareciendo triste y decepcionado.

-Sí – admití, aun rogándole con mis ojos que lo aceptara y no fuera a culpar a Edward por esto. Odiaría esto si ellos caen sobre mí. Él asintió pero no abrió sus ojos.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Edward? ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Calmarla de esa forma? – preguntó abriendo los ojos y mirándolo con gratitud.

-No lo sé, es solo algo que la calma, eso es todo. Siempre lo ha hecho – dijo Edward con un encogimiento de hombros.

-¿Qué siempre lo ha hecho? ¿Cuándo lo hiciste antes? – preguntó Emmett, pareciendo confundido.

-Sí, he tenido que tranquilizarla un par de veces – respondió Edward tristemente. Pensé a lo que se refería, todas las veces que me había visto llorar, probablemente cada noche hasta los 14 años.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? Nunca te había visto hacer eso. – protesto Emmett, negando con su cabeza, pareciendo confundido. Saqué un inestable suspiro. Ahora va a descubrir que Edward duerme en mi cuarto, cruce mis dedos y rece porque esto saliera bien, que Emmett estuviera de acuerdo y no muy enojado con su mejor amigo. Edward me miró para pedirme permiso y decirle, asentí mordiéndome el labio, sabiendo que esto se iba a saber tarde o temprano.

-Emmett, por favor no enloquezcas - rogué, moviendo mi cuerpo ligeramente hasta que estuvo frente a Edward, en caso de que Emmett se lanzara hacia él o algo, mi pequeño movimiento podía detener de que él atracara a mi novio.

-Emmett, chico, nada nunca ha pasado, lo juro – prometió Edward, él lo miró con su expresión aun más confundida. – cuando tenia diez, la vi a través de mi ventana llorando en su cama. Así que me acerque para asegurarme de que estaba bien y termine durmiendo en su cama – Emmett lo miraba como si estuviera a punto de asesinarlo en ese momento – sucedió de nuevo a la noche siguiente y la siguiente. Ella lloraba y yo entraba a hurtadillas por su ventana. Después de un tiempo se convirtió en un hábito. – dijo Edward frunciendo un poco.

Emmett salto con su puño en alto. Sus ojos estrechos miraban a Edward, tan rápido como un rayo Edward me tomo de un brazo y me puso detrás de él, protectoramente. Los ojos de Emmett llamearon, antes de que él se calmara.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó Emmett, jadeando y mirando a Edward intensamente.

-¿Hacer qué? – pregunto Edward, aun sosteniéndome detrás de él.

-Poner a mi hermana detrás de ti de esa forma – dijo Emmett, completamente calmado ahora. Edward sacudió su cabeza como si no terminara de entender la pregunta.

-Es solo que no quiero que salga lastimada, eso es todo. – Emmett volvió a sentarse, pasando sus manos a través de su negro cabello.

-¿De verdad te gusta mi hermana? – pregunto mirando el piso.

-Emmett, estoy enamorado de tu hermana, lo sabes – Edward se sentó en el sofá y me hizo sentar junto a él. Emmett asintió.

-Y has dormido en su cama antes cuando éramos niños – declaro él, como si estuviera asegurándose de que había entendido bien las cosas.

-No solo cuando éramos niños, eso es lo que estaba intentando decirte, ella solía llorar así que me metía a escondidas para confortarla cada noche. Es solo que se volvió una costumbre, y ahora ninguno de los dos puede dormir bien, sin el otro ahí – admitió Edward, frunciendo el ceño. El rostro de Emmett se endureció.

-¿Aun duermes en su cuarto? ¿Cada noche desde que tenia diez? ¡Maldición Edward! Mierda ¡Hijo de puta, idiota estúpido! – rugió Emmett, no realmente capaz de dejar salir las palabras, dando un paso al frente, con sus puños cerrados otra vez. Apreté los ojos ¡Oh Dios aquí viene! Levante mis manos intentando detenerlo.

-Emmett ¿Recuerdas cuando solía despertarme gritando todo el tiempo? - Pregunté desesperada. Necesitaba hacerlo entrar en razón antes de que terminaran peleando otra vez. Asintió y cerro sus ojos, pestañeo.

-Sí. Dejaste de hacerlo cuando tenías como ocho o algo así. – asentí.

-Sí, tenía ocho. Eso fue cuando Edward comenzó a dormir conmigo. Ya no tuve pesadillas gracias a Edward. – dije sonriendo, y apretando la mano de Edward.

-¡Sí las tenias! Tuve que dormir un par de veces contigo – protesto Emmett.

-Sí, lo hiciste pero seguí teniendo pesadillas aun cuando estabas ahí – lo contrarié. Él asintió y se estremeció, probablemente recordándome gritar en su cama. – solo he tenido unas pocas pesadillas desde entonces y las únicas veces que las he tenido es cuando Edward no está ahí. Como cuando estaba de vacaciones o algo – explique mirando a Emmett, viendo la compresión pasar por su rostro. Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento. Edward acariciaba la parte de atrás de mi mano. Emmett solo miraba el piso. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad Emmett miro a Edward.

-Edward, si lastimas a mi hermana, mejor amigo o no te mataré – le advirtió Emmett, podía ver que lo decía enserio.

-No lo hare, o prometo – juró Edward, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-De acuerdo, entonces me voy a la cama. Supongo que los veré en la mañana, asegúrense de cerrar la puerta antes de irse a la cama – instruyó Emmett parándose y dejándonos sentados en el sofá en shock. Miré a Edward, se veía tan anonadado como yo me sentía.

-Wow eso fue más fácil de lo que hubiera imaginado. – reflexiono, sonriéndome mientras ponía sus manos a ambos lados de mi rostro. Sonreí, complacida de que esto al finalmente saliera a la luz.

-¿Quieres ir a la cama Edward? No estoy de humor para hacer tareas, solo quiero dormir. – solo necesitaba meterlo a la cama y tenerlo a él, sosteniéndome por un rato. Asintió y beso mi nariz.

-Sí, solo necesito regresar a mi casa primero, Emmett llamó y dijo que tú estabas mal, así que solo salí corriendo de la casa, sin decirles a mis padres a dónde iba – acarició mi rostro con sus pulgares suavemente, solo mirándome con una sonrisa triste.

-Está bien, supongo que me iré a la cama y te veré cuando estés listo. – dije levantándolo y empujándolo hacia la puerta.

-Hey ¿Puedo usar la puerta ahora que Emmett sabe? – sonrió, reí con su emoción pero negué con la cabeza.

-No, tus padres podrían verte… a menos que quieras decirles que te estás quedando aquí – sugerí, sonrió felizmente.

-Me encantaría caminar por tu puerta de enfrente y encontrarte en tu cama. Nunca lo he hecho eso antes. – saque mis llaves y se las pase.

-Asegúrate de cerrar bien la puerta ¿sí? – lo bese en la mejilla e hice mi camino hacia mi cuarto.

Eran casi las diez y mi cuerpo se sentía exhausto por todo el drama emocional, que me sentía que no había dormido en días. Me saque la ropa y me metí en mi camiseta favorita que solía ser de Edward. Me dormí de inmediato. Un par de minutos después sentí dos brazos rodeándome y una pesada pierna deslizándose por la mía. Sonreí y me presione contra él; mi novio; al único que necesitaba cuando las cosas se ponían mal.

Es raro, pero cuando Emmett me alejo de Edward esta noche, me sentí extraña como si hubiera dejado mi corazón detrás. No me di cuenta hasta entonces, cuán fuertemente estaba conectada a él. Literalmente lo era todo para mí. Cuando sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor más temprano, me sentí como en casa, todo el pánico había comenzado a retroceder. Me sentía, como si mientras él estuviera conmigo, todo estaría bien. Me encogí dentro de él y lo escuche susurrar.

-Te amo – justo antes de caer en un profundo y tranquilo sueño, esta vez no dude de sus palabras.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Oh bueno pobre de Bella que tiene que volver a sufrir recordando lo que su padre le hizo, pero por suerte esta vez tiene a Edward que la protege de todo.

¿Quién más quiere un Edward y un Emmett? Yo lo quiero.

Bueno nenas hermosas nos vemos en la próxima actualización, que cada vez se pone mejor.

Bueno yo también besaría duro y con fuerza a Edward, ¿Ustedes no?

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Besos los ama Jane.

NOTA: NO ABANDONARE NINGUNA DE MIS HISTORIAS Y/O ADAPTACIONES. Solo que he tenido un problema económico y no podre tener internet, pero intentare actualizarles como cada semana, solo pido que me entiendan si el capítulo no está aquí como cada sábado, Gracias infinitas!

Dejen un lindo comentario para saber que les está pareciendo.

Así que si, aquí seguiremos hasta finalizar.

Cambio y fuera….

Locura realizada…

By:antoCullen::


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _la historia es de_ _ **Kirsty Moseley**_ _pero yo solo la adapto a Twilight, espero que la disfruten y sea merecedora de sus comentarios, hacia mi adaptación y la magnífica historia de_ _ **Kirsty…**_

 _ **Disfruten…**_

 _Muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y comentan_ **LayraCristina** _ **,**_ **karen McCarthy, chamix, Guest, pili, Nicole,** **LicetSalvatore** **, mirylion,** _se los agradezco de todo corazón, este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes y las lectoras fantasma solo no me asusten jajaja…_

 _Música__

Lo dejaría todo. – Chayanne.

 _ **=Capítulo 13=**_

Me desperté a las seis cuando mi alarma sonó. Gruñí porque había olvidado cancelarla. Supongo que no necesito sacarlo de mi cama temprano, ya no. me di vuelta y abracé a Edward. Siempre dormía a pesar del sonido de la alarma; juro que él dormiría mientras un terremoto tuviera lugar y no despertaría. Lo codeé ligeramente, decidiendo jugarle una broma.

-Seis en punto – dije, codeándolo de nuevo. Gruñó y lentamente se levanto de la cama, todavía medio dormido.

-Bien Ángel, te quiero, te veré después – beso mi frente y salió de la cama, sus ojos apenas abiertos. No pude evitarlo y rompí en carcajadas. Me miró confundido - ¡Shh! ¿De qué te estás riendo? – pregunto, frunciendo el ceño, poniéndose sus jeans.

-De ti – lo provoque, sonriendo felizmente.

-¿Qué hay conmigo? ¿Qué he hecho? – susurró, trepando de nuevo a la cama y arrastrándose sobre mí, presiono cada centímetro de su cuerpo contra el mío pero aun así mantuvo su peso lejos de mí de alguna manera. Miro a mis ojos, sonriendo felizmente por un rato y luego el entendimiento cruzo por su rostro. - ¡Mierda! ¡Tu hermano sabe! Entonces ¿Por qué diablos me despertaste Ángel? No tengo que irme – lloriqueó, envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo empuje para un largo beso.

-Solo estaba bromeando. Olvide cancelar la alarma, así que pensé en usar el tiempo de más para que pudiéramos besarnos. – él sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Quieres que nos besemos? – provocó, besando mi cuello. Jadeé mientras alcanzaba el sensible lugar cerca de mi clavícula.

-Mmm – susurré, deslizando mis manos por su espalda, arañando ligeramente con mis uñas, haciéndolo gemir. Trepo de nuevo bajo las sabanas y me beso tierna y suavemente, manteniéndome cerca. No hizo movimiento alguno para llevar las cosas más lejos que eso, lo que adoré. Él realmente era adorable.

(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)

Salió de mi habitación poco después de las siete y media Edward me empujo en uno de los taburetes de la cocina, sonriendo así mismo como el gato que obtuvo el helado.

-Oye, consigo hacerte el desayuno sin que me grites hoy – dijo alegremente. Me reí y observe mientras me serbia una taza de cereal; sonrió y lo puso frente a mí, antes de hacer algo de tostadas para si mismo.

-¿No comes cereal? – pregunté, observándolo zamparse cuatro rebanadas de tostadas. Sacudió la cabeza, estirando a nariz.

-No me gusta el cereal, es asqueroso todo empapado – fingió un estremecimiento, pretendiendo tener nauseas, me reí de nuevo.

-De verdad que eres raro Edward. – me burlé, sonriéndole. Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Sabes es algo raro, que seas toda amable conmigo en el desayuno.

-Podría ser mala si quieres – ofrecí, encogiéndome de hombros. Se rio y sacudió la cabeza.

-No, me acostumbrare a ello con el tiempo. – camino hasta mi lado, m volví para verlo y puso mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, sus dedos demorándose en mi mejilla, haciéndome sonrojar. – de verdad eres la cosa más hermosa en el mundo. – murmuró, mi corazón se salto un latido por la honestidad en su voz, sus ojos azules penetraban en los míos, haciéndome sentir como la única chica en el mundo.

-¡Corten esa mierda! Puede que haya dado mi bendición pero no necesito que me lo muestre en la cara durante el desayuno – gruño Emmett mientras caminaba en la cocina para preparar algo de cereal. Palmeo a Edward en la parte trasera de su cabeza al caminar por su lado, como era su costumbre. Todos nos reímos y Edward se paro detrás de mí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Gracias Emmett, sé que me dijiste que me mantuviera alejado pero… - Edward dejo que las palabras quedaran al aire, mirando a mi hermano con agradecimiento.

-Lo que sea Edward, estamos bien. Solo no nos hagas tener un problema ¿de acuerdo? – respondió Emmett amigablemente. Los brazos de Edward se apretaron a mí alrededor.

-No lo haré – beso mi hombro ligeramente y Emmett fingió nauseas, haciéndome reír.

-Bueno vamos entonces tortolitos, supongo que necesitan llegar a la escuela un poco más temprano para poder anunciarlo juntos – afirmo Emmett, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Edward sonrió y asintió. Jadeé y sacudí la cabeza fieramente.

-¡Imposible! No podemos hacer eso – dije, mirando a Edward. Lucio realmente herido por alguna razón.

-¿Por qué no? – preguntó, tomando mi mano y mirándome confundido. Miré a Emmett, a él realmente no le iba a gustar esto.

-Er, tengo una especie de apuesta. La siguiente en acostarse contigo ganara el total. Realmente necesito el dinero – miré a Edward incómodamente, pero solo empezó a reír histéricamente. Emmett casi se ahogo con su bebida.

-¡Imposible! ¡No puedes hacer eso! – grito, sacudiendo la cabeza violentamente – no quiero saber que ustedes están teniendo sexo ¡No lo quiero! Me reí con su enojada y disgustada cara.

-Emmett no estamos teniendo sexo – me encogí de hombros, haciendo relajar su cara un poco – pero cuando lo hagamos, definitivamente quiero ganar la apuesta. No la ganare si las personas saben que ya soy su novia. – miré a Edward, insegura de si estaría de acuerdo con esto o no.

-Ángel, no quiero que estés conmigo por alguna apuesta – frunció el ceño, luciendo un poco herido. Le sonreí seductoramente.

-¿Crees que esa es la razón por la que voy a tener sexo contigo? Confía en mí, chico mío; no será por el dinero, eso es solo una ventaja más – se inclino adelante y puso su oreja junto a mi oreja.

-¿Así que cual será la razón? – susurró, enviando escalofrió por mi columna vertebral. Me mordí el labio.

-Mmm no estoy segura pero tendrá algo que ver con que me ruegues de rodillas – bromee, sonriéndole con suficiencia. Se rió y me beso, empujándome cerca de su cuerpo, enviando olas de deseo por mi torrente sanguíneo. Se aparto para mirarme, la lujuria escrita con claridad a través de su rostro.

-Te rogaría felizmente con gusto ahora, sabes. – palmee su pecho y di un paso atrás antes de que lo arrastrara de vuelta a mi habitación y rompiera sus sexys jeans y los botones de su camisa negra para ver su impecable cuerpo. Miré a Emmett que estaba mirándonos fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos, su boca abierta con sorpresa.

-Chicos, enserio no puedo soportar estas demostraciones de afecto – dijo, haciendo una mueca y sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Está bien las demostraciones terminaron. Solo creo que debemos mantener esto en secreto por un tiempo ¿Por qué no conseguir algo de dinero por hacer algo que eventualmente sucedería de todas maneras? Así es como yo lo veo – dije, encogiéndome de hombros. Edward y Emmett se miraron uno al otro.

-Supongo pero ¿podrás ganar? Quiero decir ¿la apuesta tenia algo que ver con hacerme terminar con mi novia o algo así? – pregunto Edward, frunciendo el ceño. Me reí tontamente y sacudí la cabeza.

-Nop, me aseguré de eso. Definitivamente solo se trata de la siguiente que te _coja_ como tan elocuentemente lo dijeron. – Edward sacudió su cabeza, luciendo un poco disgustado.

-No puedo creer que las chicas hagan este tipo de cosas. – Emmett rió.

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que puede que sea el siguiente en anunciar que tengo una novia. Entonces solo puedo escoger a alguien y podemos dividir el dinero – dijo brillantemente, como si hablara enserio. Edward tomo mi mano y me empujo hacia la puerta.

-Vamos, lleguemos a la escuela entes de que tu hermano tenga otra brillante idea. – rió, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia Emmett.

…

..

.

Edward me guiño un ojo por el espejo mientras entrabamos al estacionamiento. Había más chicas de lo normal esperándolos. Todas fueron directamente a él tan pronto como su puerta fue abierta. Tanya como de costumbre estaba al frente, me reí.

-Buena suerte novio – me burle, guiñándole mientras me alejaba, balanceando mi trasero a propósito. Sabía que estaba observándome, cuando llegue a la puerta miré atrás sobre mi hombro para verlo empujar los brazos de una chica lejos de él, una expresión de mal gusto en su cara. Debió de haber tenido a veinte cinco chicas rodeándole, lucia verdaderamente enojado. Me reí y fui a encontrar a mis amigos; como de costumbre, estaban por los casilleros.

-Hola chicos- dije alegremente, cuando los alcancé.

-¡Guao alguien está de buen humor hoy! ¿Alguna razón en particular? – pregunto Jasper confundido por mi rostro feliz.

-Nop, ninguna razón en particular. Solo vi a Edward ser acosado por veinte cinco chicas, se ve verdaderamente irritado por eso, fue muy gracioso – explique, sonriendo salvajemente, justo entonces él camino más allá de mi con Emmett, tenia una chica coqueteándole a cada lado, y aproximadamente otras diez caminando detrás de él. rompí en carcajadas y me lanzo una oscura mirada, haciéndome reír más fuerte.

-No me sorprende que tenga a todas esas chicas detrás de él ¿Sabes en cuanto esta a apuesta ahora? – pregunto Rosalie sonriéndome con suficiencia. Asentí.

-Sí, lo sé Nancy me dijo que está como en ochocientos dólares o algo así. No lo puedo creer – sacudí la cabeza desaprobadoramente e intente no imaginar lo que se sentiría esa cantidad de dinero. Rosalie, Alice y Jasper intercambiaron una mirada, antes de romper en risas.

-No ese era el total de ayer. Hoy está a cerca de cuatro mil doscientos – dijo Rosalie. Sentí el color drenarse de mi cara mientras mi corazón se hundía ¡Santo cielo! Eso es como, ¡Oh Dios ni siquiera puedo definirlo! ¡Son como doscientas chicas, todas queriendo acostarse con mi novio!

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¿enserio? – pregunté mientras tragaba el nudo que rápidamente estaba formándose en mi garganta. La idea de todas esas chicas lanzándose así mismas hacia mí chico, literalmente me hizo sentir un poco enferma. Rosalie asintió y parecía un poco comprensiva; como si supiera lo que yo estaba pensando. Alice y Chellse solo parecían emocionados porque obviamente no tenían ni idea de que yo estaba con Edward. Afortunadamente, la campana sonó, así que todos nos dirigimos a clases.

(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)

A la hora de comer comenzaría a hacer mi jugada por Edward. La gente necesitaba ver que al menos lo estaba intentando. No podía solo anunciar que había dormido con él, así que necesitaba que la gente me viera haciendo el esfuerzo, no lo había habado con Edward, pero un pequeño coqueteo inofensivo en el almuerzo no debía de ser tan difícil. Mientras llevaba mi bandeja de comida a través de la cafetería a nuestra mesa habitual, me voltee hacia mis amigos.

-Chicos voy a hacer mi jugada por Edward para la apuesta. Sentémonos con mi hermano hoy ¿sí? – Rosalie me dio una mirada de complicidad y me guiño el ojo y nos dirigimos a la mesa de los atletas. La mesa de los atletas estaba llena de chicas, todas ellas coqueteando desvergonzadamente con Edward. Sonreí ante su expresión; parecía incluso más enfadado ahora que antes. Miré a la chica sentada al lado de Edward; ella había terminado su almuerzo y estaba mirándolo fijamente, con una expresión coqueta en su rostro.

-Oye Siobhan, escuche que alguien golpeo tu auto en el estacionamiento ¿fue mucho el daño? – pregunte inocentemente. Ella jadeo y se puso de pie de un salto.

-¡Mierda! ¡Es el auto de mi mamá! – gritó, mientras se volteaba y echaba a correr. Escuche a mis amigos reír detrás de mí mientras se sentaban en la parte más alejada de la mesa.

-Hola Edward – le sonreí mientras me dejaba caer en la silla al lado de él.

-Hola Ángel – respondió, sonriéndome. Miré alrededor para ver si estaba recibiendo miradas mortales de todas las chicas cerca, obviamente porque ya me había ganado una sonrisa – ¿alguien golpeo el auto de Siobhan? – preguntó, comiéndose su sándwich de atún. Me encogí de hombros y sacudí la cabeza.

-Nah, solo lo dije porque quería sentarme aquí – se echo a reír.

-Sabía que me deseabas – bromeó, guiñándome un ojo.

-Bueno, quien no lo hace – respondí, sonriendo y mirando alrededor de la mesa a las chicas que estaban tratando de matarme con los ojos. Agarré mi botella de agua y fingí tratar de abrirla – Edward ¿puedes abrirla por mí? – pregunté, haciendo pucheros ligeramente.

-Ángel, si sigues haciendo pucheros, el viento cambiará y te quedaras atorada así. – bromeó, sonriendo y quitándome la botella. La abrió fácilmente y me la paso de nuevo.

-Gracias – sonreí, haciendo caso omiso de su comentario – vaya nunca me di cuenta de lo fuerte que eres. Debes ejercitarte un montón ¿eh? – ronronee, deslizando mi dedo hacia abajo por sus bíceps, mordiéndome el labio seductoramente. Me miró con lujuria, con los ojos fijos en mi boca. Solo a partir de la expresión en su rostro, podía decir que quería darme un beso. Él no respondió - ¿Entonces? ¿Te ejercitas mucho? Porque debes hacerlo, quiero decir, tu cuerpo es mmm… - mi voz se desvaneció y lo examine lentamente. Trago.

-Er… si un poco – murmuro, mirándome todavía un poco sorprendido y desconcertado. No quería que esto llegara demasiado lejos; por el momento solo estaba estableciendo el escenario para mi victoria. Rompí el contacto visual y comencé a comer mi comida, lentamente dejando que el tenedor se quedara en mi boca más tiempo del necesario.

-Oh Dios – gemí, cerrando los ojos mientras masticaba lentamente – esto está tan bueno – jadeé, lo escuche gemir en voz baja a mi lado y supe que mis ruidos sexuales estaban llegándole, lo miré – Edward, deberías probar esto – ronroneé seductoramente, él tenia una expresión adolorida en su rostro mientras me miraba fijamente con la boca ligeramente abierta. Sacudió la cabeza un poco, como si estuviera tratando de alejar un pensamiento y yo me trague una risita. Oh mierda iba a hacerme pagar por esto más tarde.

-Er, ok si – dijo, sonreí y agarre un tenedor lleno de pasta y lo guie hacia su boca para alimentarlo. Un pedacito de pasta cayó del tenedor a sus pantalones negros vaqueros.

-¡Oops lo siento tanto! – hice una mueca, mirándolo a modo de disculpa.

-No te preocupes por eso Ángel – me sonrió y lo sacudió con su mano.

¡Ok, podía hacer que esto funcionara a mi favor! Agarre una servilleta y le limpie los pantalones vaqueros con ella. Era a medio muslo, así que me asegure de limpiar solo un poco más arriba, mientras lo miraba a través de mis pestañas. Lo escuche tragar audiblemente mientras un ligero bulto comenzó a aparecer en sus pantalones el cual rápidamente cubrió con su brazo.

-Ahí, listo – coquetee.

-Er… gracias – murmuró, cerrando los ojos y suspirando. Sonreí triunfalmente ¡Ja! ¡Tomen eso chicas! Miré alrededor de la mesa para ver si todas estaban mirándome. Ya sean expresiones sorprendidas o enojadas, estaban pegadas a cada rostro femenino. Solté una risita y le guiñe el ojo a Tanya, que se había vuelto roja por el enfado.

-Mejor me voy. Tengo que hablar con la Sra. Cope acerca de mi proyecto científico – dije, levantándome y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Edward agarró mi mano y me jaló de nuevo hacia el asiento.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó, luciendo ligeramente confundido. Me encogí de hombros y le sonreí.

-¿No tengo permitido ser amable contigo Edward? Quiero decir, eres el mejor amigo de mi hermano después de todo, siempre estás pasando el rato en mi casa, así que solo pensé que debería ser cortés.

-Cortés, claro. – contesto, sonriéndome. Le lancé un guiño y me levante para ir con mis amigos. Cuando pasaba junto a Tanya y las porristas me incline hacia abajo y le susurré al oído.

-Supera eso – me burlé, partiéndome el culo de la risa. Agarré la mano de Rosalie, haciéndola caminar un poco por delante de Alice y Jasper, quienes estaban conversando algo sobre una galería de arte a la que Alice quería ir el fin de semana. Alice estaba un poco chiflada por el arte. – Ros, creo que necesito tomar la píldora ¿Todavía está abierta al público la clínica de planificación familiar en la calle _Rose_ después de la escuela? – pregunté, asintió en confirmación, sabía que ella sabría, había tenido un pequeño accidente hace aproximadamente un mes con un condón roto y había ido ahí por la píldora del día siguiente.

-Sí, desde las cuatro hasta las ocho – respondió, mirando por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera oírnos – así que vas a dar el paso ¿eh? Creo que es genial. Definitivamente deberías tomar la píldora ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? – preguntó de forma casual. Sabía que lo decía en serio; era la mejor amiga que una chica podía pedir.

-Todavía no estoy lista, pero no quiero quedarme corta o algo, quiero decir, debe tomar un tiempo que entre en tu sistema o algo ¿Entonces no te importa venir conmigo? Realmente lo apreciaría – admití, mirándola con agradecimiento. Estaba muy nerviosa acerca de ir por mi cuenta y no se sentía bien pedirle a Edward que viniera. No era exactamente el tipo de cosas que un chico hace.

-¡Por supuesto que no! tú has estado ahí conmigo un montón de veces – ella entrelazo su brazo a través del mío – y también hoy tengo mi auto, así que ni siquiera necesito caminar. – sonreí.

-Gracias Rosalie – suspire felizmente y nos dirigimos hacia los casilleros. Agarré todos los libros que necesitaba para la tarde, metiéndolos en mi bolso – solo necesito decirle a Emmett que lo veré en casa. Te veré en clases – expliqué, volteando hacia el casillero de Emmett. Divisé a Emmett y Edward conversando con alguno de sus otros amigos del equipo – hola chicos. – canturreé a medida que me acercaba a ellos. Todos me miraron sabía que le gustaba a algunos de los chicos del equipo; era obvio por la forma en que me miraban fijamente. Sin embargo nunca ninguno hacia un movimiento… eso era probablemente obra de Emmett.

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Nahuel, examinándome lentamente.

-Bien gracias ¿y tú? – pregunté educadamente.

-Mucho mejor por verte – respondió, sonriéndome. Emmett le dio un puñetazo en el brazo, haciéndome reír.

-Amigo, hermana menor – chillo furiosamente.

-Emmett solo quería decirte que no iré a casa contigo esta noche. Rosalie necesita que vaya a hacer algo con ella después de la escuela. Simplemente te veré en casa más tarde – dije, sonriendo. Pude ver a Edward frunciendo el ceño luciendo un poco decepcionado.

-Bueno, tengo trabajo esta noche, así que habría sido Edward quien te llevara a casa de todas formas. – respondió Emmett, encogiéndose de hombros casualmente. Miré a Edward y sonreí.

-Cierto, si, lo olvide. Bueno, lamento perderme eso – él me regreso la sonrisa y mi corazón casi se detuvo porque era tan apuesto. Me giré para irme caminando antes de detenerme de nuevo, con una idea formándose en mi cabeza. Volteé de nuevo hacia él y lo miré burlonamente. – oh por cierto Edward, el bote va por más de cuatro mil dólares ahora. Eso son más de doscientas chicas. – sus ojos se ensancharon.

-No me jodas ¿en serio? – pregunto, luciendo sorprendido, y francamente un poco asustado. Emmett estaba partiéndose de la risa y los otros chicos a nuestro alrededor estaban mirándonos como si nos hubiésemos vuelto locos.

-En serio. – confirme, guiñándole un ojo a Edward y alejándome, riéndome de su cara de disgusto.

000o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Qué tal, cuatro mil por Edward, joder yo si me anoto para ir por esa apuesta. ¿Quién de ustedes también? Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización. Besos.

Dejen un lindo comentario para saber que les está pareciendo.

Así que si, aquí seguiremos hasta finalizar.

Cambio y fuera….

Locura realizada…

By:antoCullen::


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _la historia es de_ _ **Kirsty Moseley**_ _pero yo solo la adapto a Twilight, espero que la disfruten y sea merecedora de sus comentarios, hacia mi adaptación y la magnífica historia de_ _ **Kirsty…**_

 _ **Disfruten…**_

 _Muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y comentan_ **LayraCristina** _ **,**_ **karen McCarthy, chamix, Guest, pili, Nicole,** **LicetSalvatore** **, mirylion,** _se los agradezco de todo corazón, este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes y las lectoras fantasma solo no me asusten jajaja…_

 _Música__

 _ **=Capítulo 14=**_

Después de la escuela Ros me llevo a la clínica de planificación familiar. Tome un numero porque no había estado ahí antes, tuve que llenar un montón de formas sobre mis datos personales, vida sexual actual y mi historial médico. Después de aproximadamente una hora de espera, me llamaron a través de una sala blanca y estéril, donde una señora estaba esperando allí por mí.

-Hola Isabella, adelante – dijo, sonrió y señalo una silla.

-Hola – dije con voz ronca, nerviosa, sentándome frente a ella.

-No tienes que estar nerviosa. No voy a morder. – se rio. Le sonreí nerviosamente. – así que ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti hoy? – pregunto ella, hojeando las formas que había llenado.

-Bueno, mi novio y yo nos estamos volviendo muy serios y estamos hablando de tener relaciones sexuales, por lo que quería ir a la píldora ¿Es algo que puedo hacer aquí, o tengo que ir a mi propio médico? – pregunte, jugando con mis manos, sonrojándome. Ella sonrió amablemente.

-Por supuesto que puedes hacerlo aquí, aquí dice que eres virgen – dijo, hojeando a través de mis formas de nuevo.

-Er, si lo soy – me ruborice aun más, deseando que la tierra se abriera y me trague.

-No tienes que estar avergonzada Bella. creo que es fantástico que estés aquí, veo tantas chicas jóvenes que no piensan en ir tomando la píldora hasta que es demasiado tarde. Es refrescante tener a una jovencita ser demasiado responsable – dijo, acariciando mi mano, di un suspiro de alivio y sonreí, pensé que iba a tener una conferencia de porque no iba a tener relaciones sexuales a mi edad y como debería estar esperando – está bien, solo tengo que conseguir cierta información como tu presión arterial, peso y esas cosas. Luego podemos hablar de cual te sentará mejor ¿de acuerdo? - después de que termine con mi presión arterial, peso y mi índice de masa corporal ambas fuimos a sentarnos cerca de su escritorio – bien, bueno te recomiendo que vayas por la píldora combinada. La vas a tomar todos los días, a la misma hora cada día durante tres semanas, luego no la vas a tomar durante una semana que será cuando tengas tu periodo. Es muy eficaz y es lo que la mayoría de las jovencitas buscan – explico sonriendo. Asentí y sonreí, porque todo parecía estar cayendo en su lugar.

-Eso suena bien – tomo su libreta y escribió una receta.

-Puedes retirar este lleno justo al lado. Te he dado un suministro de tres meses para que pueda ver cómo te va. La próxima vez si todo está bien, entonces vamos a ir a por seis meses. – explicó.

-Sí gracias – sonreí con gratitud porque había hecho esto mucho más fácil para mí de lo que pensé que sería.

-Así que te voy a dar un folleto para leer, pero las cosas importantes a tener en cuenta son: hay que tomarlo a la misma hora cada día, y tienes que tomarla todos los días a partir de tu semana de descanso. – sonrió y me dio la receta – asegúrate de leer el folleto sobre lo que hay que hacer si te olvidas de una o si vomitas después de tomarla, ya que eso puede dejar de hacerlo funcionar. Te voy a dar uno de estos para mantenerte a salvo hasta que estés al ritmo de tu píldora, está bien – agarro un puñado de condones y los puso en una bolsa de papel para mí.

-Oh gracias – murmuré, tomándolos con agradecimiento.

-Oh, gracias por venir Bella, te veré en 3 meses. – se levantó y tendió su mano hacía mí, marcando el final de la cita. Se la estreche sonriendo.

-Gracias – camine hacia la puerta, sonriendo de oreja a oreja ¡Vaya eso fue más fácil de lo que pensaba!

-Oye ¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó Ros, levantándose de su asiento.

-Sí, muy bien. Tengo que ir a llenar mi receta y entonces estoy lista – enganché mi brazo alrededor del suyo, tirando de ella hacia la puerta.

-¡Vaya no puedo creer que vayas a tener relaciones sexuales con Edward Anthony! - chilló ella, emocionada.

-Todavía no lo hago, necesito saber que puede esperar por mí. No estoy lista para eso aun – le dije con sinceridad.

-Él va a esperar por ti, se ve que está loco por ti. – Rosalie sonrió feliz y yo suspiré. Realmente esperaba que fuera cierto. Llene mi receta y Rosalie me dejo en casa. Emmett aun estaba en el trabajo así que me hice un sándwich y me senté a la mesa para hacer mi tarea. Una vez que hube terminado, miré el reloj. No era si no las ocho, tenía una hora más hasta que Emmett regresara. Sonreí y agarre mi teléfono, marcando a Edward, a penas de contener mi emoción.

-Hola Ángel – respondió él, sonando ridículamente feliz.

-Hola ¿Quieres venir? – le pregunté, mordiendo mi labio de entusiasmo.

-Claro que sí, ahí estaré. – respondió y colgó, corrí rápidamente a mi habitación para comprobar rápidamente mi cabello. Me reí de mi misma cuando me di cuenta que me había convertido en una de esas chicas que pensaban que tenían que verse perfectas para él. Volví a la sala de estar, al mismo tiempo que él entro por la puerta delantera.

-Hola – sonreí. Él me arrastro a sus brazos y me beso con pasión, haciendo que mi corazón se acelere y mi estómago aletee. Después de un rato se apartó.

-Hola – suspiró, haciéndome temblar de felicidad – así que ¿Dónde estabas? Te extrañe – murmuro, poniendo su rostro en mi cabello y respirando profundamente. Me reí y me aparte.

-Vaya ¿Qué? ¿Eres una especie de espeluznante hombre que huele el cabello? – bromeé, tomando su mano y arrastrándolo hacía el sofá empujando hacia abajo. Él se rió y se apodero de mi cintura, y me trajo a su regazo de modo que estaba a horcajadas sobre él.

-Te he echado mucho de menos hoy. Odiaba verte y no ser capaz de tocarte. Además ¿Qué fue eso en el almuerzo? ¿Te gusto burlarte de mí? – preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Pase mis manos por su cabello castaño y sedoso, y me reí con aire de culpabilidad.

-Tengo que preparar el terreno para mi victoria, no puedo aparecerme frente a Tanya y ser toda _"sí he ganado la apuesta ¿cierto?"_ \- le pregunté inocentemente. Negó con la cabeza, todavía con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero eso fue exagerado, quiero decir ¿sabes lo que fue para mí no saltarte encima? – bromeó, asentí con la cabeza y me mordí el labio para no reírme.

-Oh si me di cuenta que fue _difícil_ para ti. – me burle, alzando las cejas a sabiendas, haciéndole reír.

-Mmm lo que sea ¿A dónde fuiste de todos modos? Tenía la esperanza de pasar un poco de tiempo contigo está noche. – me atrajo más hacia él y me beso en la nuca, haciéndome morder mi labio cuando mi piel se desató en piel de gallina. Me aparte y me puse de pie caminando hacia mi bolso de la escuela para sacar la bolsa marrón de la clínica. Me senté en su regazo y sostuve la bolsa en lo alto para que él la tomará, me miro confuso y luego miró a la bolsa. Su cara se transformo desde la confusión, a la comprensión, a la felicidad, a estar molesto, espera ¿molesto? ¿Por qué demonios iba a estar molesto conmigo? - ¿fuiste a hacer esto por tu cuenta? – preguntó, frunciendo el ceño con enojo. Negué con la cabeza, un poco confundida por su reacción.

-No fui por mi cuenta, Rosalie fue conmigo – modifiqué, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Habría ido contigo – dijo, empujándome más cerca de él, la expresión molesta todavía en su rostro.

-Edward, pensé que ya sabes…en realidad no es un lugar donde se puede llevar a su novio. Quería ir por la píldora; Rosalie se ofreció a venir conmigo – me encogí de hombros; realmente no veo porque estaba tan enojado conmigo por eso.

-Ángel, te amo, habría ido contigo, me gustaría que me hubieras dicho – dijo, mirándome con tristeza.

-¿Qué diferencia hace? No pensé que te gustaría ir – dije, confundida ¿Por qué diablos se sentía tan lastimado y molesto? ¡Simplemente fui por la píldora para que pudiera tener seo con él! ¿No debería estar feliz por ese hecho?

-¿No pensaste que me gustaría ir? Ángel, se trata de mi también, quiero que hagamos cosas juntos, somos una pareja, un equipo. Me siento un poco dolido de que pensaras que no quería ir. – explico, besándome en la frente.

-Edward, lo siento de verdad. Realmente no pienso así. Realmente no pensé que la mayoría de los chicos no estaría interesado. Pensé que estaría contento de que tomara un poco la iniciativa. – le dije, mirándolo en tono de disculpa, rogándole con mis ojos que entendiera que no tenía intención de hacerle daño.

-Estoy contento de que hayas tomado la iniciativa, pero no soy como la mayoría de los chicos. Te amo. La mayoría de los chicos no están enamorados de sus novias como yo. Esa fue una gran cosa de tu parte por hacer y yo debería haber estado ahí para ti. – explicó, besándome tiernamente. Tome una respiración profunda, sintiendo la culpa instalarse en la boca de mi estomago. No pensé en ello de esa manera.

-Lamento no haberte dicho o pedido que vinieras conmigo. Tengo que volver en tres meses para un chequeo ¿quieres venir conmigo entonces? – pregunté, sonriendo y poniendo mi frente en la suya. Se echó a reír.

-No, en realidad no es lo mío. – bromeó, levantando su nariz y encogiéndose de hombros. Me reí y le di una palmada en el hombro juguetonamente.

-Idiota – dije en tono de broma, haciéndolo reír más fuerte, lo empujé hacía abajo al sofá y me puse encima de él besándolo. En el momento en que me aleje los dos estábamos respirando pesadamente. Me miraba con lujuria y ya podía sentir que había despertado. – Edward, solo porque voy a tomar la píldora no significa que estoy lista para algo más. Ya lo sabes ¿verdad? – pregunté, respirando, esperando no haber conseguido haber elevado sus esperanzas y ahora estuviera esperando sexo. Él sonrió y me metió el pelo detrás de la oreja.

-Ángel ya lo sé, está bien, vamos a ir tan lento como quieras. Mientras que pueda hacer esto. – empujo mi rostro hacia abajo al suyo de nuevo. Sonreí contra sus labios y me sentí más feliz de lo que había estado en años, él era demasiado dulce. Solo rezaba que estuviera lista pronto, antes de que se aburriera o se desesperara y se fuera corriendo tras esa cualquiera de Tanya. Después de besarnos y abrazarnos alrededor de una hora escuchamos un coche en la calle.

-Maldita sea ese debe de ser el auto de Emmett – susurré, tratando de alejarme de Edward. Me senté alisando mi cabello, con la esperanza de que no se viera como si hubiéramos estado ligando durante la última hora. Edward se rió y tiro de mi hacia abajo en el sofá con él.

-Emmett puede manejar esto, vamos tiene que acostumbrarse a esto con el tiempo. Él va a vernos besándonos de vez en cuando. – dijo, riendo entre dientes en mi cuello, sonreí mientras entretejí mis dedos en su cabello, oí la puerta abrirse y Edward levanto la cabeza para mirar, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. De hecho creo que él estaba disfrutando molestar a Emmett.

-¡Oh vamos chicos! En serio ¿Qué he dicho esta mañana sobre las muestras de cariño públicas? – se quejo Emmett, arrojando las llaves sobre la mesa. Él gimió y puso los ojos en blanco mientras se incorporaba, empujándome a sentarme junto a él.

-¿Mejor? – preguntó, sonriendo con malicia. Emmett suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco también.

-Voy a acostumbrarme a esto, supongo – se quejó. Edward me sonrió y no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta. Él hecho su brazo sobre mi hombro y me tomo de la mano con su otro brazo, jugando con mis dedos. Emmett entro y se dejo caer en el sofá de enfrente, mirándonos con mal humor. Me reí de su expresión de contrariedad y me levanté.

-Voy a ir a hacer mi tarea, ustedes chicos pueden entretenerse a sí mismos por un tiempo ¿verdad? – le sonreí a los dos a la vez. Tenía la sensación de que necesitaban un tiempo de "vinculación masculina" después de las revelaciones de anoche. Emmett y Edward eran los mejores amigos después de todo.

-Sí, ¿quieres jugar a Hallo Emmett? – preguntó Edward con entusiasmo, él se paró para configurarlo y me sonreí secretamente feliz. Sí, volvieron a la normalidad. Agarré la bolsa de papel marrón y me dirigí a mi habitación, corriendo cuando Edward golpeo mi trasero y me silbó. Ya había hecho mis deberes así que decidí que un largo y agradable baño de espuma en la bañera sería bueno. Preparé un baño y añadí una gran cantidad de burbujas, antes de agarrar un libro y meterme en la bañera. Me perdí en la historia. Estaba tan absorta en la historia que no oí la puerta abrirse.

-Bueno _eso_ sí que es sexy – ronroneó Edward desde la derecha junto a mí. Grité y casi dejo caer el libro al agua.

-¡Mierda! ¡Casi me das un infarto Edward! – grité, tratando de calmar mi corazón que estaba tratando de romper mis costillas. Lleve mis rodillas a mi pecho y trate de ocultarme de modo que no pudiera ver nada inapropiado. Por suerte para mí todavía habían bastantes burbujas que ayudaron. Se echo a reír.

-Lo siento, oye ¿puedo entrar? – bromeó mientras se arrodillaba junto a mí y puso sus dedos en la bañera. Los saco de forma rápida y meneo la cabeza. – olvídalo ¡Esto está jodidamente helado! – frunció el ceño y se seco la mano en la toalla.

-¿Edward podrías salir de aquí? ¡Esto no es divertido! – grite, sonrojándome. Puso su sonrisa un poco engreída y se inclino para besar mis labios solo por una fracción de segundo, antes de que se volviera y regresara a la puerta.

-Estaba bromeando. En realidad no me di cuenta de que estabas aquí. Aunque deberías salir, esa agua está muy fría. ¿Has estado ahí todo este tiempo? – preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Está un poco fría. – admití, ahora que estaba afuera de la historia ni si quiera me di cuenta que la bañera estaba como piedra fría y tenía la piel de gallina por todas partes. Edward sonrió y se volvió de nuevo a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta para darme un poco de intimidad. Saqué el tapón y lance mi libro a un lado mientras me ponía de pie. Agarré la toalla del borde y la envolví alrededor de mí con fuerza, me di cuenta al salir de la bañera que no había traído nada de ropa aquí para cambiarme. En realidad estaba muy frio, mis dientes castañeaban, no podía quedarme aquí toda la noche, simplemente tenía que ir a buscar un pijama, no era gran cosa; Edward me había visto en una toalla antes. Cuando entre a mi habitación me di cuenta de que estaba descansando en mi cama. – hola – dije sintiéndome un poco incomoda, a medida que me ponía un par de pantalones cortos debajo de la toalla.

-¡Por Dios Ángel! Podría haberte dado hipotermia o algo así. – me regaño, mirándome con preocupación. Me agarro de la mano y me llevo a la cama, sentándome en el borde cuando él entro en el cuarto de baño, volviendo con otra toalla. Froto mis brazos y hombros, secándome rápido.

Estaba contenta de que decidí no lavarme el pelo, en cambio, poniéndolo en un moño desordenado, de lo contrario eso me habría hecho tener aun más frío. Envolvió su brazo alrededor de mí, poniendo cada uno de mis dedos arrugados como ciruelas en su boca, calentándolos de uno en uno a la vez. ¡Oh Dios mío eso es sexy! Incline mi cabeza y lo bese, al parecer atrapándolo por sorpresa, después de uno o dos segundos, respondió, besándome de vuelta. Mordí su labio suavemente y él abrió la boca, permitiéndome deslizar mi lengua en ella. Gimió desde la parte posterior de su garganta y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, sujetando su cabello rudamente, tirando ligeramente de él. me llevo más cerca profundizando el beso, después de lo que pareció una eternidad pero aun así no fue lo suficientemente largo, se alejo respirando pesadamente, sus labios no dejando mi piel, sin embargo, en cambio beso mi cuello, succionando la piel cerca de mi clavícula, haciéndome jadear y retorcerme. Todavía estaba helándome y mis dientes empezaron a castañear de nuevo, arruinando el momento, se retiro entre risas.

-Vamos a ponerte debajo de las sabanas y así puedas entrar en calor. – se quito la camiseta en un solo movimiento y no pude dejar de mirar su pecho esculpido. Sentí movimiento y mi visión se volvió negra por unos segundos, interrumpiendo el comérmelo con los ojos. Sonreí cuando me di cuenta que había puesto s camiseta por encima de mi cabeza.

-Edward, si quieres que me caliente, todo lo que necesitas hacer es quitarte la ropa – ronroneé, mordiéndome los labios y mirando por encima de su pecho y abdomen, con ganas de pasar mi lengua sobre ellos. Se rió y rodeó sus brazos alrededor de mí.

-Ángel no podrías estar más caliente, confía en mí, eso sería ilegal. – respondió besándome otra vez. Me quite la toalla húmeda y la arroje al piso mientras él me levantaba. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras me cargaba hasta el final de la almohada y sacaba la colcha, subiéndose en la cama conmigo todavía unida a su frente como un mono bebe, empujó la colcha por completo a lo largo de nuestras cabezas y se aparto de nuevo para hablar conmigo en la penumbra – te echado mucho de menos está noche. ¿Por qué no te quedaste a jugar con nosotros? – preguntó de mala gana.

-Pensé que tu y Emmett necesitaban un tiempo juntos, realmente no has hablado con él por tu cuenta desde que se entero de nosotros. Él sigue siendo tu mejor amigo, así que solo vamos a tener que encontrar un equilibrio, no puedes pasar todo tu tiempo libre tratando de meterte en mis pantalones, sabes. – bromeé.

-Pero me encanta intentar meterme en tus pantalones – se quejo en broma, dándome la cara cachorrito, haciendo reír. Estaba calentándome ahora, su calor corporal palpitante en mí y nuestro aliento caliente entremezclándose baja el edredón, lo hacía todo parecer casi humeante al debajo. Por otra parte, podría haber sido solo la pasión que sentía que sentía ardiendo dentro de mí – supongo que tienes razón. Emmett estuvo bien esta noche, en realidad que era agradable verte feliz, por lo cual me llevo todo el crédito por supuesto – dijo engreídamente.

-¿Todo el crédito? ¡Vaya, ese es un ego desmesurado el que tienes ahí! – bromeé con una sonrisa ante el doble sentido, sobre el bulto en sus pantalones vaqueros que estaba presionado sobre mí. Se río y acaricio el costado de mi rostro con el dorso de sus dedos.

-¡Es mejor que no estés desnudo con mi hermana pequeña, Edward! – gruñó Emmett de advertencia desde la cercanía de la puerta. Edward empujo la colcha fuera de nuestras cabezas, sonriendo con aire culpabilidad.

-Emmett, amigo un poco de advertencia más estaría bien.

-Oh Emmett ¡Contrólate! ¿Qué quieres? ¿y alguna vez has oído hablar de tocar? – empujando, la colcha más atrás para que pudiera ver que tenía una camisa puesta.

-Toque, simplemente no escucharon a través de todo el coqueteo – respondió, sonriendo. Todos nos reímos y Emmett negó con la cabeza – de todos modos solo quería decirte, que mamá regresa a casa el domingo. – sonreí, no había visto a mi madre en tres semanas.

-¿Sí? ¡Impresionante! – exclame con mucho gusto. Emmett asintió con la cabeza, su sonrisa a juego con la mía.

-Sí, bueno, está bien, me voy a la cama, mantengan el ruido bajo por aquí; no quiero saber nada. – me eche a reír y no pude resistirme a burlarme de él un poco más.

-Emmett, tal vez quieras tomar prestado mi iPod, estamos calentando para la apuesta – bromeé, guiñándole un ojo. Edward se echo a reír y Emmett simplemente me miro fijamente, sacudiendo la cabeza con desaprobación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-Ángel, eres demasiado divertida. – dijo Edward, besando mi cuello.

-Cállate Anthony. – conteste, imitando el tono bromista de Emmett.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yo quiero un Edward así, creo que todas ¿no?

Un capítulo más, si puedo les pongo otro, pero quiero ver esos comentarios activos, un beso y seguimos aquí, no abandono la historia.

Dejen un lindo comentario para saber que les está pareciendo.

Así que si, aquí seguiremos hasta finalizar.

Cambio y fuera….

Locura realizada…

By:antoCullen::


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _la historia es de_ _ **Kirsty Moseley**_ _pero yo solo la adapto a Twilight, espero que la disfruten y sea merecedora de sus comentarios, hacia mi adaptación y la magnífica historia de_ _ **Kirsty…**_

 _ **Disfruten…**_

 _Muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y comentan_ **LayraCristina** _ **,**_ **karen McCarthy, chamix, Guest, pili, Nicole,** **LicetSalvatore** **, mirylion,** _se los agradezco de todo corazón, este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes y las lectoras fantasma solo no me asusten jajaja…_

 _Música__

 _ **=Capítulo 15=**_

Desperté en la mañana con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara. El sol brillaba, las aves cantaban, y había despertado junto al chico más sexy del mundo, que por casualidad estaba enamorado de mí. Sonreí contra el brazo en el que estaba acostada y presione mi espalda contra él, sintiendo su duro pecho presionando contra mí donde me estaba abrazando.

-¿Edward? – susurré, girando mi cabeza en su dirección. Sus brazos se tensionaron alrededor de mí mientras lentamente abría sus ojos.

-Hola – murmuró, levantando su cabeza para que pudiera besarme – Wow, amo despertarme sabiendo que finalmente eres mía. – puso la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiro con satisfacción. – entonces ¿podemos decirle a la gente hoy que estamos saliendo? – preguntó felizmente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Um, no, no hoy, aun necesito hacer un poco más de trabajo de preparación en eso. – respondí, recorriendo mi mano por su pecho, trazando sus músculos. Gruñó.

-Por "trabajo de preparación" no querrás decir que vas a coquetear conmigo y ponerme caliente como el infierno de nuevo como ayer ¿cierto? – preguntó, luciendo suplicante.

-Tendrás que esperar y ver ¿no crees? Oh y te doy permiso para tocarme un poco hoy si quieres – ofrecí casualmente. Me giré para enfrentarlo, sosteniendo mi cabeza en mi codo para que pudiera verlo mejor.

-Mmm ¿tocarte así? – ronroneó, arrastrando sus dedos a través de mi cuerpo lentamente, desde mi cara, abajo por mi cuello, a través de mi senos y estómago, estableciéndose finalmente justo en el interior de mi muslo. Su mano estaba cerca de mi centro que no pude evitar el pequeño gemido que escapo de mis labios. Trazo sus dedos a través de mi pierna, haciéndome gemir. Maldita sea, lo quería tanto pero simplemente no podía, no aún.

-No Edward – suplique, dije las palabras, pero moví mis caderas inconscientemente, tratando de acercarme más a su mano. Se río, poniendo sus labios de forma que están casi tocando los míos.

-Prométeme que no me provocarás mucho hoy en la escuela - murmuró contra mis labios mientras movía su mano a la parte exterior del muslo.

-No te molestare demasiado. No puedo prometer que no pondrás duro – bromeé, torciendo sus palabras. Estrello sus labios contra los mios y pude sentir que estaba sonriendo.

-¡Eres una maldita provocadora! Ni si quiera te das cuenta de lo que me haces – gruño, besando mi cuello suavemente, vaya sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo ¡lo podía sentir! Le devolví el beso con pasión y se alejo después de un par minutos, justo cuando poniendo en ello.

-Mejor me voy – él me beso otra vez mientras salía de la cama.

-Está bien, te veo en un rato – contesté, viendo como se lo ponía la ropa. Me guiñó un ojo mientras subía por la ventana, de regreso a su casa. A pesar de que Emmett sabía, Edward seguía necesitando mantener la pretensión para sus padres, él no podía ser visto salir por la puerta principal, cuando se suponía que debía estar en su cama.

Me levante de la cama y salté al cuarto de baño para una ducha, cuando estaba seca, me quede mirando a través de mi armario por mucho tiempo, necesitaba algo diferente para usar hoy, quería que Edward me viera como si realmente me quisiera enfrente de todos, porque no quería seguir mintiendo acerca de nuestra relación. Saque una mini-falda vaquera y una blusa negra lisa con cuello en "V" de manga corta. Sonreí mientras miraba mi atuendo. Esto sin duda iba a funcionar. Me vestí y me examine en el espejo, la falda era corta, pero no demasiado corta para que pareciera una de las zorras, y la blusa era ajustada pero no demasiado solo lo suficiente para dar una pista de lo que estaba debajo. Sonreí y me puse un par de zapatillas de ballet, completando el atuendo.

Agarre la bolsa pequeña que me dieron en la clínica de planificación familiar y saque mi caja de pastillas. Echándole un vistazo al paquete, encontré la primera y me la trague rápidamente, sonriendo para mis adentros. Salte a la cocina, Edward estaba hablando con Emmett de espaldas a mí, ya había un plato de cereal en el mostrador esperando por mí. Sentí mi corazón derretirse un poco por su consideración.

-Buenos días – dije alegremente, Edward estaba bebiendo un vaso de agua y cuando se dio la vuelta, casi se ahogó. Emmett le dio una palmada en la espalda bruscamente y se echo a reír ¡Sip, ese era el efecto que quería! Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y con hambre al mirarme lentamente, haciéndome sonrojar al imaginarme los pensamientos que estaba teniendo sobre mi cuerpo, él todavía no había hablado. – Edward ¿quieres tomar una foto? Va a durar más tiempo – bromeé, comiendo mi cereal. Eso pareció sacarlo de la fantasía privada que estaba teniendo.

-¿No vas a usar eso hoy cierto? – preguntó, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Me miré a mi misma preguntándome qué quería decir con eso. No me veía tan guarra.

-Sí ¿Por qué? – pregunté, confundida. Pensé que le gustaba la ropa; ¡Desde luego que aprecia que le gustaba! Él se acerco y rodeo sus brazos alrededor de mí por la espalda.

-Ángel, ¿Cómo diablos se supone que me voy a concentrar todo el día, sabiendo que mi hermosa novia se ve como una maldita diosa del sexo? ¿Estás torturándome a propósito? – se quejó, besando el lado de mi cuello y pasando sus manos por mis muslos expuestos. Me reí y le di un codazo en el estómago.

-Bueno entonces solo tendrás que ejercer algo de control ¿no crees? – me burlé, alejándome después de moverme contra su erección discretamente. Él gimió y se movió de modo que estaba detrás del mostrador, probablemente para que Emmett no pudiera ver que estaba tan excitado.

-No estás jugando nada limpio – se quejó. Me reí y agarre mi bolsa.

-¿Listo para irnos Emmett? – pregunté, sonriendo a mi hermano, que parecía que estaba tratando de hacer caso omiso de nuestro intercambio pero estaba fallando miserablemente.

-Sí, creo que Edward necesito otro minuto para clamarse, sin embargo – dijo él riendo, haciendo rodar los ojos a Edward. Me reí de su expresión de advertencia. Emmett me agarro por los hombros y me empujo fuera de la puerta. Todavía estaba riéndome de Edward.

(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)

La mañana paso volando y finalmente, la hora del almuerzo estaba aquí. Estaba tan emocionada de ver a Edward que no podía dejar de sonreír.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? – pregunto Alice, mirándome como si me hubiera vuelto loca.

-Nada, solo estoy teniendo un buen día. Además tengo hambre y ahora vamos a comer – mentí sin problemas.

-¿Vas a hacer otro movimiento a Edward? – preguntó Rosalie, sonriendo a sabiendas. Me eché a reír.

-Oh, diablos, si. Sólo observa la cara de Tanya. Voy a hacer que me desee hoy – sonreí feliz esto iba a ser grande y Tanya iba a odiar cada segundo de ello.

-No hay duda al respecto – estuvo de acuerdo Rosalie. Riendo.

-Oh ¡Así que por eso la falda! – dijo Jasper, una mirada de comprensión cruzo su rostro, me eche a reír y asentí.

-¿Crees que va a funcionar? – pregunté, en realidad quería su opinión. Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Oh, si que va a funcionar. Todos los chicos en la escuela han estado hablando acerca de tus piernas asesinas hoy. Debo decir que hasta yo que estoy totalmente enamorado de mi novia, te he comprobado – admitió encogiéndose de hombros. Le di una palmada en el hombro juguetonamente.

-¡Ew! Eso es asqueroso Jasper ¡Tu eres uno de mis mejores amigos! ¡Los mejores amigos no pervierten el uno con el otro! – declaré, fingiendo un estremecimiento.

-En realidad he estado admirándote también – bromeó Ros.

-Yo también – agregó Alice, haciéndonos reír fuertemente a todos. Al entrar en el comedor riendo, pude sentir alguno de los chicos mirándome. Ahora que Jasper había dicho acerca de eso, me di cuenta que tenia mucha más atención masculina de lo normal. Compramos nuestra comida.

-Y vuelvo muchachos - dije sonriendo, mientras me dirigía a la mesa donde los atletas se sentaban. Todos mis amigos se fueron a sentar a la mesa de costumbre, me miraban con ojos curiosos. Vi a Edward mientras me acercaba. Como de costumbre había una decena de chicas colgando a su alrededor, coqueteando descaradamente. Parecía que estaba realmente enojado.

-Enserio Jesica si me tocas una vez más voy a ir a hablar con alguien sobre ello. Esto está al borde de acoso sexual. – gruñó Edward, mirándola y quitando su mano fuera de su muslo. Se veía muy ofendida cuando se puso de pie y salió fuera. El resto de las chicas estaban sonriendo a sus espaldas. Prácticamente se podía leer sus pensamientos en sus caras: _una chica menos para la competencia._ Reprimí una risa y me senté en la mesa, Emmett no estaba allí, así que decidí sacar e máximo provecho de eso y realmente empujarlo hoy.

-Hola Edward – ronroneé, sonriéndole seductoramente. Su rostro se ilumino cuando me vio.

-Hola ¿tuviste una buena mañana? – pregunto alegremente, puse mala cara y negué con la cabeza, su rostro se cayó y puso su brazo sobre mi hombro, me miro preocupado - ¿Qué está mal ángel? – me puse de pie y me senté en la mesa frente de él, apoyando un pie en el banco entre sus piernas, así mi pie estaba casi tocando su entre pierna. Él no pareció darse cuenta sin embargo; seguía mirando mi cara preocupado.

-Me lastime la pierna en clase de gimnasia. Es muy doloroso ¿tengo un moretón? – pregunté, abriendo las piernas ligeramente y apuntando mi cara interna del muslo. Sus ojos de inmediato cayeron en mis piernas, estoy apostando a que tenia una visión clara de mi ropa interior, porque una expresión de dolor y hambre cruzo su rostro. Me sentí un poco como una puta por hacer esto, pero al menos nadie más podía ver lo que él estaba viendo, de lo contrario no lo habría hecho. Puso su mano en el musculo de mi pantorrilla y la deslizo poco a poco todo el camino por mi pierna, a mi cara interna del muslo, gimiendo en voz baja al hacerlo.

-No, no hay moretones – dijo con voz sensual, haciéndome arder de necesidad mientras masajeaba mi muslo.

-Hmn '¿de verdad? Duele tanto – mentí sonriéndole. Él estaba sonriendo hacia mí, su expresión me dijo que sabía que me estaba volviendo loca. - ¿Qué tal si mejor lo besas para mí? – sugerí, alzando las cejas, tratando de parecer sexy. Escuche algunos de los chicos gemir, ya que obviamente estaban viendo el intercambio. La lujuria cruzo la cara de Edward mientras asentía con una sonrisa sexy e inclino la cabeza hacia mi pierna, justo antes de que sus labios tocaran mi piel, aleje mi pierna – en realidad es mejor que n, pensé que tenias una novia – bromeé. Se río y negó con la cabeza hacía mí, entrecerrando los ojos, obviamente decepcionado de que no llego a besar mi pierna delante de toda la escuela.

-Tengo una novia. La amo más que cualquier cosa – dijo, su voz llena de honestidad. Sonreí mientras mi corazón se derritió.

-Bueno no deberías estar haciendo esto entonces ¿eh? – me burle, sonriéndole y bajándome de la mesa, agarre mi bandeja del almuerzo – me parece que está bien ahora, de todos modos. Tal vez si comienza a doler de nuevo más tarde te llamaré – coqueteé. Él gimió cuando le guiñe y me fui a la mesa de amigos, podía oír a los chicos todos haciendo comentarios calientes detrás de mí, acerca de cuan caliente era eso y como definitivamente "aprovecharían eso" y las chicas diciendo lo ramera que era. Me reí y me deje caer en nuestra mesa. Rosalie me sonrió a sabiendas, Jasper y Alice me estaban viendo con las bocas bien abiertas.

-¡Estabas tan ahí! ¡Realmente creo que podías ganar la apuesta! – dijo Alice mirándome con asombro. No podía dejar de reírme de ella; me miraba como si fuera una especie de Diosa o algo así.

-Podrían servirme cuatro mil dólares – admití riendo. Solo realmente esperaba que Tanya pagara una vez se diera cuenta que yo fui su novia todo el tiempo.

(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)

Cuando terminamos de comer, estaba caminado junto a mi grupo de amigos, cuando alguien me agarro la mano y me tiro a una parada. Chillé un poco sorprendida y me giré para ver a Edward sonriéndome mientras me arrastraba al salón de clases vacio más cercano. Me reí cuando vi a mis amigos caminar sin mí, ni siquiera dándose cuenta de que de que no estaba detrás de ellos más. Cerró la puerta y me miro, tratando de fingir que estaba molesto conmigo, pero no había manera que cayera en eso, él se divertía me di cuenta de eso.

-Ángel, eso fue demasiado – afirmo mientras daba un paso más cerca de mí. Di un paso atrás y choque con la pared.

-¿Demasiado? Pensé que era bastante perfecto – respondí en broma. Él se río y apretó su cuerpo contra el mío.

-Eres bastante perfecta – aparto mi pelo de mi cara suavemente, mirándome con ternura. Puse mis brazos alrededor de él y lo acerque más, luego moví mis manos para agarrar su trasero. Él sonrió con esa sonrisa sexy y presiono sus labios contra los mios con suavidad; gemía ligeramente y lo acerque más, con ganas de más. Se aparto para besar mi cuello, sus manos vagando por mi cuerpo a través de mis piernas. Una de sus manos se deslizo debajo de mi falda haciendo cosquillas con sus dedos en mi trasero. Sentí chupar suavemente en mi cuello.

-Edward ¿me estás dando un chupón? – pregunté riendo. Dejó de chupar por un segundo y alejo su boca de mi piel.

-Mmm – mhn te estoy marcando – murmuró, antes de chupar en el mismo lugar otra vez. Después de unos segundos se aparto para mirarlo, inspeccionando su obra. Parecía muy orgulloso de si mismo y estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Sí ¿y yo puedo marcarte? – bromeé.

-Claro si quieres – él estuvo de acuerdo, encogiéndose de hombros, pero en realidad luciendo un poco esperanzado. ¿realmente quería que lo marcara? Apretó los labios a los mios una vez más, pareciendo poner mi cuello en llamas, por Dios, ¿Cómo diablos me hacia esto? Él era el único chico que me había besado por amor de Dios. Sin embargo aquí estoy ¡Dejándolo poner mi si mano en mi trasero! Sonreí cuando inclino la cabeza a un lado, dándome acceso a su cuello. Justo cuando mis labios rosaron su piel, sonó la campana. Él gimió y se alejo, mirándome con una cara de cachorro de nuevo. – Falta a clases conmigo – declaró él, haciendo un mohín ligeramente. ¿Faltar a clases con él? ¡Oh mierda, odiaba faltar a clases, esa no era yo en absoluto!

-Um, Edward no puedo – estaba debatiéndome, tenia muchas ganas de pasar tiempo con él, pero simplemente no podía soportar la idea de que mis maestros supieran que falte a clases sin necesidad.

-¿por favor? – rogó, doblando sus rodillas para que así estuviéramos a la misma altura. Sus ojos azules me estaban matando. No podía decirle que no, suspire profundamente.

-Sí me atrapan entonces tu estarás en serios problemas. – le advertí, si obtenía detención, me aseguraría de que él también. Él se río, una hermosa sonrisa se extendía por su cara mientras sacaba su celular y llamo a Emmett para decirle que no me sentía bien y que me llevaría a casa.

-Sí, ella está bien. No, dice que se siente un poco mareada, eso es todo. No, no, lo tengo. Muy bien nos vemos – dijo en el teléfono, sonriendo y lanzándome un guiño. Deslizo su teléfono en su bolsillo y me agarró la mano, tirando de mí desde el aula hasta el coche – Emmett va a conseguir un aventón al trabajo, así que siempre y cuando te lleve a casa a las nueve, ni siquiera sabrá que faltamos a clases – dijo alegremente. Rodeé mis ojos hacia él.

-¡Como si Emmett creyera realmente que estuviera enferma! Él sabe que estamos faltando – sacudí la cabeza riendo. Emmett no era tonto, él simplemente no quería decir nada.

-Pues bien Ángel ¿Qué haremos? – preguntó Edward, saliendo del estacionamiento con rapidez antes de que alguien nos viera salir. Me encogí de hombros con facilidad.

-No me importa, lo que tú quieras – mientras que involucrara pasar más tiempo con él, haría cualquier cosa. Él sonrió.

-¿quieres que te lleve a patinar otra vez? – ofreció.

-Claro ¿Por qué no? tengo que cambiarme primero, sin embargo; o me congelare el trasero de otra forma – me reí mientras sus ojos inmediatamente se dirigían a mis piernas de nuevo. Le envié un texto a Ros para decirle que iba a faltar y le pedí que recogiera cualquier trabajo que me perdiera.

Cuando nos detuvimos frente a mi casa, Edward fue a la suya para buscar algo que necesitaba y yo corrí y me puse unos vaqueros. Pasé un cepillo por mi pelo y añadí una capa rápida de mascara de pestañas. Cuando salí de mi habitación tome un suéter así no me daría frio. Corrí hacia el auto, emocionada por algún tiempo con él. Él sonrió mientras subía.

-Oye te traje esto – dijo, dándome una de sus sudaderas. Fruncí ante ella, sabiendo que tenía una de las mías, ¿Por qué traería esto?

-Er… ¿gracias?

-Es para tu pequeño trasero. Te dije traería uno para que no te mojaras y te diera frio como a última vez. Aunque tengo plena confianza que patinaras por tu cuenta al final de esta lección. – se jactó sonriendo.

-Bueno no estoy segura de querer patinar si no me vas a tocar – ronroneé sugestivamente. Él sonrió.

-Mmm nunca había pensado en eso. Esperemos que no aprendas muy rápido entonces – movió las cejas hacia mí, haciéndome reír.

(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)

El patinaje fue muy divertido. Tenía razón era mucho mejor está vez. Fue probablemente debido al hecho de que él era el maestro tan bueno y porque nos pasamos aquí todo el día la última vez. Fue muy divertido estar con él. él patino hacia atrás igual que lo hizo antes, sosteniendo mis manos, haciendo bromas y charlando.

Solo me caí un par de veces y cada vez interrumpía mi caída, o me atrapaba o me levantaba. Lo miré mientras patinamos, estaba sonriendo ampliamente y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Era tan guapo, amable, paciente. Podía sentirme enamorándome de él. sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que estuviera loca por él.

-Oye ¿Qué tal si presumes un poco? Me encanta verte patinar – sugerí, agarrándome en el costado por mi vida para que pudiera soltarme.

Él me dio un beso antes de irse patinando al revés, se volvió bruscamente y patino hacia delante tan rápido que realmente me asusto. Mi corazón estaba golpeando en mi pecho a la vista de eso. Si se caía mientras patinaba de esa manera, iba a resultar gravemente herido. El pensamiento de él herido me aterraba. Hizo un par de vueltas y me mostro sus habilidades, como saltar y patinar sobre un pie. Siempre me encantaba verlo patinar. Se veía tan hermoso y grácil pero nunca lo había deseado por eso, hasta ahora. Se veía tan sexy cuando estaba patinando, tan poderoso y dominante.

Edward quería jugar hockey profesionalmente, que ya había sido buscado por un equipo realmente bueno pero necesitaba estar en la universidad antes de que pudieran firmar. Le habían ofrecido una beca deportiva completa en una escuela muy buena en Boston, lo que significaba que tendría que mudarse cuando la escuela terminara en pocos meses. El tiempo de separación iba a matarme. Yo iba a tener pesadillas todas las noches cuando él no estuviera allí, sin mencionar la angustia que sentiría al verlo irse. Odiaría el hecho de que él estaría tan lejos y que las chicas estarían cayendo sobre él. suspiré, negándome a pensar en ello. Tenía que confiar en él. y lo hacía, confiaba plenamente en él, creía que me amaba y no quería hacerme daño. Cuando regreso a mí, patino hasta detenerse, enviando un espray de hielo a su lado.

-¿Es eso suficiente exhibición para ti? – preguntó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mí cintura y besándome tiernamente.

-Oh si, mi hombre puede patinar bien – confirme, con una sonrisa hacia él.

-Mmm, di eso de nuevo, me gusta eso – gruño, en una ronca sexy voz que hizo temblar mis entrañas. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello con fuerza y lo atraje más cerca.

-Mi hombre puede patinar – ronroneé seductoramente, mirándolo a los ojos. Pude sentir la ardiente pasión chisporroteando entre nosotros. Él doblo sus rodillas así estábamos al mismo nivel, me abrazo fuertemente y luego me sostuvo levantándome de mis pies. Empezó a patinar suavemente alrededor de la pista. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras patinaba ocasionalmente haciendo pequeños giros y cambiando a patinar hacia atrás. Sus ojos no dejaban los míos, fue la cosa más erótica y sexy que hubiera sucedido y todo mi cuerpo estaba anhelando por él.

-Te amo Ángel – susurró. Sonreí mis entrañas estaban rebosando de felicidad y pasión. Él me estaba volviendo loca; yo lo quería y lo necesitaba, al mirar adentro de sus hermosos ojos verdes podía ver todo su amor por mí brillando a través y eso hizo mi corazón latir muy rápido. De repente me golpeo como un camión, yo también lo amaba. Tal vez siempre lo había amado, no estaba segura. Él tenia una manera de deslizare detrás de mis defensas y se abría paso dentro de mí corazón, pero siempre me había negado a verlo de esa manera. Me hacía sentir segura, querida, necesitada y especial; yo no quería volver a dejarlo ir. Lo amaba como loca, más que a nada, él era lo único que necesitaba en la vida. Abrí mi boca para decirle que yo también lo amaba, pero hablo primero cortándome.

-Vamos a ir a cenar – sugirió, patinando fuera de la pista de hielo y sentándome en el banquillo, él se puso de rodillas y me quito mis patines. Solo lo miré mientras lo hacía, incapaz de mantener la sonrisa fuera de mi cara. ¿Era este chico realmente mío? ¿Cómo conseguí der tan afortunada?

Después de que conseguimos de nuevo nuestros zapatos, nos fuimos a un pequeño restaurante italiano, que dijo él que hacia la segunda lasaña mejor en el mundo.

-¿La segunda mejor? – Pregunte riendo.

-Sí, tu lasaña es genial – afirmo, sosteniendo mi mano con fuerza mientras seguíamos al camarero a la mesa.

-Sabes que me tienes ahora, puedes pasar de los elogios – me burle riendo. Él sonrió y sacudió su cabeza, rodando sus ojos como si estuviera siendo estúpida.

(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)

La comida era buena y el restaurante era realmente bonito tenía velas en cada mesa y era realmente romántico, eran tan divertido estar cerca de él que no había un silencio incómodo. No podía dejar de preguntarme como no sabía nada de él antes de que estuviéramos juntos. Supongo que fue porque la única personalidad que alguna vez me mostro fue el lado idiota que en realidad, no parecía ser una parte de su carácter en absoluto.

-Edward ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – pregunte, demasiado curiosa para no preguntar.

-Por supuesto, lo que tú quieras – se encogió de hombros, tomando un sorbo de su bebida, mirándome con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué siempre fuiste tan imbécil conmigo? Si te he gustado todo este tiempo ¿Por qué siempre me enloquecías cuando éramos niños y siendo como un idiota conmigo? Sabes que solía odiarte ¿cierto? – pregunté, alzando mis cejas, mirándolo en tono de disculpa. Él se río.

-Ya sabes, hay una delgada línea entre el amor y el odio. Tal vez me amabas y te diste cuenta – sugirió, sonriendo. Sonreí porque eso era exactamente lo que estaba pensando antes.

-No, Edward, eras un completo imbécil para mí, pero la mayoría de eso era un acto ¿no? entonces ¿Por qué o hiciste? – pregunté, necesitando la respuesta, me estaba matando porque simplemente no lo entendía.

-Emmett – se encogió de hombros.

-¿Emmett? No lo entiendo – le di mí mejor cara de qué demonios. Él sonrió con tristeza.

-Emmett realmente no me quería cerca de ti. Me golpeo bastante un par de veces cuando éramos niños por ello. Él es realmente protector contigo. Era más fácil para mí mantenerme alejado d ti si en realidad no querías estar conmigo. Pensé que si te hacia querer estar lejos de mí, entonces yo no tendría que intentar tan duro. – dijo, frunciendo el ceño. Espera ¿él fingió ser un idiota así yo no querría estar con él debido a Emmett? ¡Maldito sea ese chico!

-Todos estos años Edward, simplemente me parece una perdida – suspire y sacudí la cabeza; si me lo hubiera dicho entonces, tal vez podríamos haber estado juntos durante más tiempo – sabes, yo siempre pensé que tenias una doble personalidad – le dije, riendo. Él también se río.

-¿en serio? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno siempre pensé en ti como el Edward de día, que era un idiota, imbécil y hombre prostituto, ligón. Luego estaba el Edward de noche, que era adorable, dulce y cariñoso. Siempre me ha gustado el Edward de noche – dije con sinceridad. Él sonrió feliz.

-Bueno, la noche era cuando me detenía de tratar de alejarme. Decidí que ya que Emmett no sabía nada, podía ser yo mismo y disfrutar mi tiempo contigo. Para lo que sepas, sin embargo, ambas de mis personalidades te han amado por siempre – dijo, encogiendo de hombros y sonriendo hacia mí. Aww ¡es tan malditamente dulce! Me estiré y tome su mano con fuerza.

-Me gustaría que me lo hubieras dicho antes, realmente te odié a veces – admití tímidamente, haciéndolo reír.

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo la vez que corte la cabeza de tu osito de peluche y la lance a la basura? – preguntó, riendo, di un grito ahogado a la memoria de ello ¡Me había olvidado de eso! Emmett había sacado mi oso de la basura y lo puso de nuevo en mi cama para mí y arreglo su cabeza.

-Si ¡Idiota! – lo regañe, luchando contra una sonrisa.

-Sabes que nunca hice eso ¿verdad? Fingí cortarle la cabeza y lo escondí en mi suéter y lo puse en tu cama un par de horas después – dijo, sin dejar de reír.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Emmett me dijo él lo recupero para mí! – me reí. Él sacudió su cabeza.

-No, esa fue una de las veces que pateo mi culo. Me agarro a escondidas en tu habitación ese día. Yo le dije que iba al baño – dijo, riendo y sacudiendo su cabeza.

-No puedo creer que mi hermano pateo tu culo, eso es muy gracioso.

-Me alegro de que no me ante por salir contigo. Puedo mantenerme por mi cuenta en una pelea, pero Emmett es un psicópata cuando se trata de ti – Edward frunció el ceño, moviendo ligeramente su cabeza, una sonrisa tirando de las esquinas de su boca.

-Sí, bueno es mejor asegurarte que no me hagas daño ¿eh? – bromeé. Él asintió con su cabeza.

-Nunca te haría daño, nunca – apretó suavemente mi mano, mirando directamente a mis ojos, todo su comportamiento mostrándome la verdad de sus palabras.

Le creí, no creía que alguna vez me lastimaría a propósito, pero sabía que rompería mi corazón tarde o temprano. Cuando fuera a la universidad y estuviéramos separados, aunque no me engañara, eso iba a doler mucho. Incluso si no estuviéramos saliendo sería terrible estar sin él, pero ahora sería como una tortura. Aparté los pensamientos de mi mente. Yo no podía pensar en ello, no hasta que sucediera y aun pudiéramos pasar a través de ello. Lo amaba lo suficiente para esperar por él. solo esperaba que él sintiera lo mismo dentro de cuatro meses cuando todas las zorras de la universidad se arrojaran sobre él y estuviera a un viaje de distancia.

-Correcto, entonces ¿estás lista para irnos? – pregunto Edward después de haberme comido un pedazo enorme de pastel de chocolate yo sola. Asentí con la cabeza y arrojo algo de dinero sobre la mesa, extendiendo una mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Sonreí.

-Sabes que te estás perfilando como el mejor novio del mundo – dije felizmente.

-Me encanta cuando me llamas eso – sonrió y envolvió su suéter alrededor de mis hombros mientras caminábamos hacia afuera en el frio. Me agarre fuertemente de su mano, no queriéndolo dejar ir. Cuando llegamos al auto, incluso abrió la puerta para mí.

-Tal caballero, Edward – bromeé. Lo vi dar la vuelta hacia el lado del conductor. Era tan guapo y era mío. Yo no podía dejar de sonreír a ese a conocimiento. Nunca había soñado que tendría algo como esto con un chico. Cuando solía pensar acerca de las citas eso me asustaba enormemente porque no podía dejar que la gente me tocara y todo el tiempo tuve al chico perfecto, quien estaba enamorado de mí, quien me abrazo y me mantuvo a salvo cada noche y yo ni siquiera sabía ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpida?

Cuando llegamos a mi casa eran solo las ocho. Emmett no estaría en casa durante otra hora, así que teníamos la casa para nosotros.

-Ven aquí, quiero hablar contigo – le dije, tirando de él hacia el sofá. Parecía un poco preocupado y nervioso. Lo atraje a mi lado, sentándome cerca de él. pude sentir la pasión construyéndose y sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que estuviera dispuesta a llevar las cosas más allá. Nunca me había sentido así antes y aunque solo habíamos estado juntos por cinco días lo había conocido siempre. Confiaba en él como nadie y sabía que no me haría daño. No estaba preocupada porque no fuera capaz de esperar por mí, podía ver en sus ojos que iba a esperar tanto tiempo como yo quisiera, y ese conocimiento me estaba empujando hacia delante. Si dudara de que me esperara, entonces no había manera de que me sintiera así. Agarré su mano con fuerza mientras me limitaba a mirarlo, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, para expresar mis sentimientos por él.

-¿Qué está mal Ángel? – preguntó en voz baja, con el ceño fruncido, frotando círculos en el dorso de mi mano. Oh mierda ¿puedo decirlo? Estaba tan avergonzada, nunca había dicho algo como esto a nadie antes. Tome una respiración profunda, quería que mi voz no mostrara los nervios que sentía en mi interior.

-Te amo Edward – dije con sinceridad. Me miro, shock claro en su rostro. Su boca estaba abierta, sus ojos muy abiertos mientras asimilaba lo que dije. No podía dejar de reír – está bien, no es así como imagine tu reacción – hice una mueca, esperando que dijera algo. Me empujo hacia abajo sobre mi espalda, rodando por encima de mí.

-¿Me amas? ¿En serio? – pregunto, el shock dejando su rostro para ser reemplazado por excitación. Asentí con la cabeza, sintiendo mis mejillas calentarse un poco.

-Sí, te amo. – se río y me besó apasionadamente, cuando se aparto sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

-¡Gracias a Dios! pensé que ibas a terminarme o algo así. Te veías tan sería que pensé que no querías estar conmigo – dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza, sonriendo. Me eché a reír.

-¿En serio? ¿Es por eso que parecías tan nervioso? – pregunté, riendo.

-Dilo otra vez – murmuró. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y tiré de él más cerca de mí, su boca aproximadamente a dos centímetros de mí.

-Te amo, Edward Cullen – Susurré.

-Te amo también Isabella Swan – me beso duro y no podía dejar de devolverle el beso con la misma intensidad. Pase mis manos por su espalda y agarré la parte inferior de su camiseta, tirándola hacia arriba sobre su cabeza, arrastrando mis dedos por su pecho, simplemente asombrada por cuan perfecto era. Sus manos vagaban por todo mi cuerpo ávidamente, él se apodero de la parte inferior de mi blusa y comenzó a tirarla hacia arriba lentamente, como si estuviera esperando algún tipo de reacción. Sentí mi amor por él incrementar a otra velocidad por la forma reflexiva y paciente de cómo era conmigo. Sonreí contra sus labios y él se aparto, mirándome con curiosidad. - ¿Está bien? – preguntó, coloreando preocupación en su voz. Asentí con la cabeza y lo empuje fuera de mí para poder sentarme. Agarré mi blusa y la saque por encima de mi cabeza, tirándola al suelo. Me estaba mirando en estado de shock. Tiré de él de nuevo hacia mí, besando profundamente. Sus manos estaban en todas partes mientras nos enrollábamos pero no hizo nada que no quería que hiciera. Fue perfecto y dulce. Un final increíble para una cita increíble. Después de un rato se retiro y yacio a mi lado, hablamos felizmente por un rato. A las nueve suspiró.

-Emmett va a estar en casa pronto, tal vez deberíamos vestirnos – sugirió, luciendo un poco reacio mientras sus dedos se perdían por encima de mi sujetador y estómago. Asentí con la cabeza.

-Sí, no creo que estuviera muy contento si llegaba a casa y descubriera que me has visto sin la blusa Cullen. – dije con fingido horror. Se rió y se sentó, agarrando mi camisa del suelo y pasándomela, besándome otra vez con ternura.

Cuando los dos estábamos completamente vestidos de nuevo, nos sentamos viendo televisión hasta que Emmett volvió a casa. No podía mantener la sonrisa fuera de mi cara. Edward me amaba yo lo amaba y todo era perfecto. Emmett volvió a casa y ellos jugaron a la Wii mientras yo hacía mi tarea, tratando sin éxito de no mirar el culo de Edward mientras permanecía de pie delante de mí. A las diez se fue a casa para cambiarse de ropa y ver a sus padres durante media hora antes de que se colara por mi ventana esta noche. Apenas podía contener mi emoción por estar de nuevo con él.

-Así que ¿Cómo lo están llevando ustedes dos? – preguntó Emmett curiosamente, cuando estábamos por nuestra cuenta. Sonreí con alegría.

-Muy bien en realidad. Gracias por no enloquecer, ni hacerle daño, ni nada – dije, haciendo una mueca ante la idea. Él sonrió con tristeza.

-Eso está bien, solo ten cuidado, es un jugador, no quiero que salgas lastimada – me miró con preocupación. Él siempre fue sobreprotector, pero creo que fue por crecer en la forma en que lo hicimos siempre sintió la necesidad de protegerme de nuestro padre. Supongo que ese instinto nunca se fue, incluso después de que mi padre lo hizo. Sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

-No me lastimara – afirme con aplomo. Él se río.

-Tal confianza en un chico que nunca se las arregló para conservar una novia antes – reflexiono, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Emmett, Edward es un gran chico, no me lastimara. Él me ama – suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo se que lo hace – frunció el ceño con desaprobación mientras lo decía. No creo que Emmett alguna vez aprobara a alguien que yo trajera a casa, era tan condenadamente sobreprotector. Siempre había sido el mejor hermano que una chica podría desear – entonces ¿necesitas hablar conmigo sobre papá o algo? – preguntó, haciendo una mueca ligeramente mientras decía la palabra papá. Cerré mis ojos, había estado posponiéndolo, siquiera pensando en que ese hombre regresara.

-Yo no quiero verlo – dije en voz baja. Él me atrajo en un abrazo.

-Está bien, entonces no vamos a verlo. – frotó mi espalda con dulzura, mirándome preocupado, como si pensara que iba a tener otro ataque de pánico como la ultima vez que hablamos de él.

-Puedes verlo si quieres – dije, sintiéndome un poco culpable. No quería detener a Emmett de verlo si él quería. Se río sin humor.

-En realidad necesito verlo – se encogió de hombros y mi corazón se hundió, no quería a Emmett en cualquier lugar cerca de ese imbécil.

-Bien, bueno, si eso es lo que quieres… - me callé tratando de no llorar. Él se retiró del abrazo y me miró con tristeza.

-Yo no quiero verlo, Bells, quiero matarlo – afirmo, encogiéndose de hombros casualmente, haciéndome reír. Le di una palmada en su hombro haciéndole reír. – te prometo que no dejaré que te haga daño, nunca más – beso el lado de mí cabeza con suavidad, en todo su cuerpo tenso. Sabía que Emmett siempre se sintió culpable de que no hiciera algo pronto. No creía que jamás se hubiera perdonado así mismo por ello, pero era una creencia irracional, nada de eso fue su culpa, sin embargo tomo toda la culpa por no ponerle fin antes de lo que lo hizo. Creo que él olvida que él paso por eso también, simplemente se preocupa por mí siempre. En realidad nunca habla del hecho de que probablemente se lesiono el doble que yo porque siempre me estaba protegiendo. Siempre parece olvidar que era un niño en ese momento también, que no podía haber hecho nada al respecto de todos modos porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

-Sabes que eres el mejor hermano del mundo ¿verdad? – dije, sonriendo feliz. Asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo hacia mí.

-Sí, lo sé – respondió engreídamente, haciéndonos reír de nuevo. Suspiré, sintiendo el agotamiento filtrándose en mí.

-Me voy a la cama, buenas noches Emmett – besé la parte superior de su cabeza cuando fui a mí habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí por el hábito. Me puse mi pijama y justo cuando estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño oí mi ventana abriéndose. Le sonreí felizmente mientras Edward se subió a la cama detrás de mí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mí. – Hola tú – murmuré, soñolienta. Beso la parte posterior de mi cabeza con suavidad.

-Hola tú – respondió, mientras me acurrucaba contra él.

-Te amo Edward – sonreí mientras e decía esas palabras, simplemente se volvía más fácil y más fácil decirlo cada vez.

-Te amo más Ángel – suspiré y cerré mis ojos, a la deriva en el sueño, segura y cálida, envuelta en su abrazo.

O00oo00oo00o0o0o0o

Bueno yo también le he dicho miles de veces _te amo a Edward_ jajaja nos leemos en el siguiente. Besos

Un capítulo más, si puedo les pongo otro, pero quiero ver esos comentarios activos, un beso y seguimos aquí, no abandono la historia.

Dejen un lindo comentario para saber que les está pareciendo.

Así que si, aquí seguiremos hasta finalizar.

Cambio y fuera….

Locura realizada…

By:antoCullen::


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _la historia es de_ _ **Kirsty Moseley**_ _pero yo solo la adapto a Twilight, espero que la disfruten y sea merecedora de sus comentarios, hacia mi adaptación y la magnífica historia de_ _ **Kirsty…**_

 _ **Disfruten…**_

 _Muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y comentan_ **LayraCristina** _ **,**_ **karen McCarthy, chamix, Guest, pili, Nicole,** **LicetSalvatore** **, mirylion,** _se los agradezco de todo corazón, este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes y las lectoras fantasma solo no me asusten jajaja…_

 _Bueno para disculparme por la tardanza pues les traigo un POV EDWARD. Disfrútenlo._

 _Música__

Marco Di Mauro – Nada de Nada.

Big Time Rush – Invisible.

 _ **=Capítulo 16=**_

Había estado con Bella por toda una semana y honestamente había sido la mejor semana de mi vida, o de la vida de cualquiera probablemente. Ella era tan perfectamente. La había querido durante tanto tiempo que estaba preocupado de que si alguna vez la conseguía, nunca sería capaz de estar a la altura de lo que había imaginado. La había puesto en un pedestal tan alto que estaba sorprendido de que realmente tuviera oxigeno para respirar. Pero estar con ella era lo mejor, que cualquier cosa que jamás hubiera imaginado.

No podía esperar para esta noche. Como de costumbre había una fiesta en la casa de Emmett. La celebración de después de todos los partidos. Definitivamente estaba planeando bailar con mi chica esta noche. Me puse un par de pantalones vaqueros rasgados y una camisa blanca y me dirigí hacia su casa. Estaba tan emocionado por verla que podría romper a cantar en cualquier momento. Aun no podía creer que alguien como yo fuera tan afortunado de tener a alguien como ella enamorada de uno. Podía tener a cualquier chico que quisiera; era precisa, lista, divertida y amable. Prácticamente cada chico en la escuela la deseaba, no es que pudiera culparlos, su cuerpo era de fuera de este mundo y todo ese baile.

Me esforzaba por verla en su practica de baile cada sábado, estaba enloqueciéndome viéndola saltar alrededor, sacudiendo el culo. Ella sinceramente hacia mi boca agua, queriéndola tanto. Sería incluso pero mañana porque realmente había tenido mis manos en ese pequeño culo respingón que estaría sacudiéndose alrededor.

Fui directo a la cocina, ayudando a Emmett a ordenar las bebidas y los aperitivos como de costumbre. Bella estaba probablemente en su habitación haciéndose ver increíble, solo para sacarme la vida de nuevo. Había insistido en flirtear su precioso culo conmigo todos los días en la escuela por la estúpida apuesta. Cada día se ponía peor y peor cuando ella golpeaba otro mecanismo. Se estaba volviendo más segura de sí misma ahora; sabía exactamente cuánto me afectaba y definitivamente lo usaba para su ventaja. No es que me importara, estaba pasando un buen rato haciéndolo y verla disfrutar me hacia feliz.

Bella había estado metiéndose más y más en nuestra relación desde que me dijo que me amaba, llevando las cosas más y más lejos. Estaba un poco preocupado al principio, no quería que ella pensara que todo lo que quería de ella era solo sexo, le había dicho que esperaría y esperaría todo el tiempo que necesitara, realmente la quería más que a nada en el mundo, si creyera que diría que sí, le pediría que se casara conmigo ahora mismo, pero no quería apresurarla o presionarla a nada, teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Emmett había sido estupendo hasta ahora también, parecía gustarle el hecho de que Bella era feliz así que no me critico demasiado cerca de salir con ella. Tuvimos algunas palabras el día después que descubrió sobre nosotros pero nunca se lo había dicho a Bella, fueron básicamente amenazas de decapitación y castración, lo que sabía que decía enserio, no es que importara, no sería el que le hiciera daño o terminara esta relación, eso definitivamente dependía de ella. Todo lo que quería era cuidar de ella y hacerla feliz.

Una hora más tarde la gente comenzó a llegar para la fiesta. Observe el pasillo esperándola. Normalmente nunca salía de su habitación hasta que la fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo, así que sabía que tenía un poco de tiempo. vi a Tanya entrar y gemí mientras agarraba a Garrett, poniéndolo delante de mí así no me vería, había estado molestándome tan mal toda la semana con todo el flirteo, bueno, todas lo hicieron. No podía creer que las chicas hagan ese tipo de cosas y caray lo que estaban ofreciendo, era literalmente en cualquier lugar, a cualquier hora y cualquier cosa yo quisiera. Ni si quiera quería pensar en lo que Tanya me había ofrecido, la pequeña sucia fulana. Mi subconsciente vago al par de veces que habíamos salido y tenido sexo, me estremecí un poco con el pensamiento. Garrett se partía de la risa.

-Enserio Edward, solo sé un hombre y fóllate a alguien para acabar de una vez – dijo riendo, puse los ojos en blanco ante su estúpido comentario.

-Lo que sea, la única con la que estaré es con mi novia. No estoy interesado en ninguna de estas mujerzuelas – agite la mano con desdén mientras un par de chicas me miraban desde el otro lado de la habitación. Alguien agarro mi brazo, apretando gentilmente para conseguir mi atención. Oh por amor de Dios ¿Por qué diablos no pueden dejarme en paz? – mira, no estoy interesado ¡tengo novia! – gruñí con enojo, mientras me daba la vuelta.

Mi aliento se atasco en mi garganta, Bella estaba parada allí con un pequeño vestido negro, que colgaba de su cuerpo bien formado y acababa a la mitad de su muslo. Su pelo estaba medio recogido y rizado y sus ojos estaban brillando con diversión. No podía respirar, estaba tan hermosa que era irreal. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirarla como un idiota. Oh mierda ¡Estoy mirando fijamente! Vale, vamos Edward di algo…. Di algo. Edward ¡Maldita sea di algo!

-Um hola Ángel – balbucee, mi voz sonando escasa. Wow, eso fue realmente zalamero Edward. Dios ¡Soy un imbécil! Estaba tan excitado que debe de haber sido obvio para todo el mundo. Sonrió, su sonrisa encendiendo su cara entera.

-Hola, Edward – ronroneo con su sexy voz. Gemí mentalmente, vale aquí viene; finalmente va a matarme. En realidad no creo que pueda aguantarla flirteando conmigo mientras se ve así.

-Estás preciosa – dije honestamente, mirándola otra vez. Sonrió e hizo un pequeño giro, haciendo que su vestido se elevase un poco. Mi corazón empezó a latir más rápidamente.

-¿Te gusta? – preguntó mordiéndose el labio ¿Me gustaba? ¿Estaba bromeando? Asentí y di un paso más cerca. Podía oler su perfume dejando mi cabeza un poco difusa.

-Me encanta – confirmé. Se rió y cerró la distancia, presionando su pecho en el mío. No pude evitar poner mis manos en sus caderas, sintiendo el sedoso material bajo mis dedos.

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que te gustara incluso más lo que está debajo – susurró en mi oído. Apreté mi agarre en ella mientras trataba de dar un paso atrás, manteniéndola firmemente en mí, no queriendo que se alejara de mí.

-No te burles de mí está noche Ángel. En serio. Te ves demasiado caliente, no puedo soportarlo – suplique. Rió y agarro la parte delantera de mi camisa, empujándome imposiblemente cerca de ella. La mire a los ojos, sintiéndome siendo arrastrado.

-No estoy burlándome Edward, por cierto tu ropa se ve malditamente caliente en ti, pero tengo la sensación de que se vera incluso mejor en el piso de mi habitación más tarde – dijo tranquilamente, haciéndome gemir. Cerré los ojos, en serio me estaba matando. Beso mi mejilla y se alejo rápidamente, se dirigió a la multitud de personas, dejándome parado en medio de la cocina con una maldita erección como de costumbre. Me volví hacia Garrett que estaba mirando a Bella también.

-Maldición se ve caliente esta noche. Creo que podría ir a ver si pudiera golpear ese hermoso culo. – dijo, meneando las ceja mientras se dirigía a ir a buscarla. Agarré su brazo y sacudí mi cabeza, mirándolo en señal de advertencia.

-Ni hablar Garrett. Solo mantente alejado de ella, esta cogida. – me miró con curiosidad, luego sus ojos se agrandaron.

-Ella no es tu… - se calló, mirándome sorprendido. Oh mierda ¡Ops! Bueno ahora él sabe, asentí lentamente.

-Sí – confirme. No pude evitar la sonrisa orgullosa que se extendió por mi cara, por fin alguien sabía de nosotros. Se echo a reír sacudiendo su cabeza.

-Emmett va a tener tus bolas cuando lo sepa. En serio te va a ser un nuevo agujero en el culo. – sonreí y palmee su hombro.

-Ya lo sabe – me encogí de hombros con facilidad, mientras su cara se transformo en conmoción.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¿Te dio una paliza? – pregunto con curiosidad. Me reí y me señale a mí mismo.

-¿Parece como que me ha dado una paliza? – pregunté riendo. De repente se vio molesto.

-¿Todo este maldito tiempo nunca le pedí salir porque pensé que Emmett me cortaría las pelotas y él no hizo nada? Maldita sea ¡Sabía que debería de haberle pedido salir! – refunfuño, viéndose fastidiado.

-Demasiado tarde ahora – me burle, palmeando su hombro de nuevo, mientras iba a conseguir una bebida.

Cogí dos chupitos de vodka y me dirigí a ir a buscarla y contarle que Garrett sabía. No me moleste en decirle que no contara nada; quería esto al descubierto, no podía preocuparme menos por el dinero. En un par de años cuando estuviera jugando hockey profesionalmente, parecería una miseria y podría darle todo lo que quisiera. La vi bailando con Rosalie y Jasper, sonreí mientras envolvía mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, haciéndola saltar.

-Hey novia – susurré en su oído. Me sonrió por encima del hombro mientras hundía el culo en mi entrepierna, haciéndome anhelarla de nuevo. La empuje con más fuerza contra mí y baile detrás de ella, le tendí uno de los chupitos.

-Gracias – sonrió agradecidamente mientras se lo tomaba, estremeciéndose ligeramente.

-Así que tengo algo que contarte – admití tímidamente. Se volvió para encararme.

-¿Qué es entonces? – preguntó, sonriendo. Su expresión emocionada me dijo que obviamente pensaba que era algo bueno.

-Garrett sabe que eres mi chica – dije en voz baja, inclinándome hacia ella así nadie podía oír. Jadeó.

-¿Él sabe? ¿Cómo? – pregunto, claramente sorprendida, mientras miraba alrededor sospechosamente.

-Se lo dije por accidente. Él iba a venir y hacer un movimiento contigo, le dije que se alejara – admití, sonriendo en todo de disculpa, esperando que no me regañara por arruinar su plan con Tanya y la apuesta. Puso los ojos en blanco y se acerco a mí.

-Bocazas – me regaño jocosamente. Mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, bailando conmigo de nuevo. La empuje más cerca de mí envolviéndola en mis brazos apretadamente, amando la sensación de su cuerpo contra el mío. Sonrió felizmente. – bueno entonces Edward, si la gente lo va a veraguar bien podríamos darles un espectáculo – flirteo, elevando una ceja juguetonamente.

¿Qué demonios significaba eso? Sonrió y bajo su cara hasta la suya, besándome duro. Escuché a la gente jadear y empezar a hablar apresuradamente a nuestro alrededor pero no importo. Estaba besando a la chica de mis sueños y ella me amaba. La empujé más cerca, delineando su labio con mi lengua, queriendo más. Después de un minuto o así me retire del beso y empecé a besar su cuello, haciéndola gemir en voz baja, sonreí contra su cuello porque sabía que la gente estaba mirando. Finalmente no más fingir, no más escuchar a los chicos hablar de ella y queriendo darles una paliza. La eché hacia atrás para mirarla, estaba sonriéndome, viéndose tan malditamente caliente que era increíble.

-Te quiero Edward – dijo, sus ojos fijos en los míos. Escuche a alguna que otra gente jadear otra vez.

-Yo también te quiero Ángel – contesté, inmediatamente. Sabía que la gente estaba hablando de nosotros y literalmente la habitación entera estaba mirando, pero simplemente no me importaba. Todo en lo que podía concentrarme era en sus preciosos ojos y como estaban mirando profundamente a los míos, volviéndome loco. Apreté mis brazos más estrechamente a su alrededor no queriendo que el momento acabara. Me encantaba la forma en que su increíble cuerpo estaba meciéndose contra el mío, encendiéndome tanto que era casi insoportable. Bailamos durante casi una hora que la gente sabía sobre nosotros no dejaba su lado, queriendo más tiempo con ella. Nunca conseguía pasar tiempo con ella durante las fiestas; por lo general estaba demasiado ocupado asegurándome de que no le pasara nada a su casa ya que Emmett estaba siempre borracho o enganchándose con alguna chica por la parte trasera.

Está noche era la mejor fiesta, solo porque pude cogerle la mano y besarla, incluso las chicas no se me lanzaban, lo que hacia un buen cambio. Me junté con ella y sus amigos. Rosalie en realidad era muy divertida, realmente no había hablado con ella antes apropiadamente. Por lo general la única vez que hablaba era para flirtear conmigo, así que era raro tener una conversación normal con ella. Justo después de media noche, Bella se presiono contra mí apretadamente.

-Estoy cansada Edward ¿quieres llevarme a la cama? – pregunto, levantando las cejas burlonamente. Oh mierda ¡Pensé que todo el flirteo y las burlas pararían ahora que la gente sabía! Reí y puse los ojos en blanco.

-Claro Ángel – me encantaría envolver mis brazos alrededor de su sexi cuerpo ahora mismo. Sonrió y se volvió para alejarse; puse mis manos en sus caderas siguiendo a través de la multitud de personas a su habitación. Tan pronto como estuvimos a través de la puerta se volvió hacia mí con su cara juguetona y supe que las bromas no habían terminado a un, gemí en voz baja. Joder amaba a esta chica más que nada ¡pero estaba volviéndome loco!

Ella aseguro la puerta y se acerco un paso hacia mí presionando su tonificado cuerpo con el mío. Sus manos recorren bajando por mi pecho, lentamente poniéndome tan duro que era vergonzoso ¿claramente debería ser inmune a su encanto para ahora? Me refiero, he estado enamorado de esta chica por doce años ¿Cómo todavía podía prenderme de eta manera? Nadie nunca se comparó a mí Ángel, literalmente era la chica más perfecta del mundo.

Incliné a cabeza para besarla, recorriendo mi lengua a través de su labio lleno, queriendo profundizar el beso, enredo sus manos en mi cabello y no pude evitar sujetarla contra la pared presionando cada pulgada de mi cuerpo contra el suyo, gimió en el fondo de su garganta y sentí felicidad burbujeando dentro de que ella amaba besarme tanto como yo amaba besarla a ella.

Flexione mis rodillas y la envolví fuertemente en mis brazos, levantándola de sus pies. Ella envolvió sus largas piernas alrededor de mí mientras desabotonaba mi camisa lentamente; sus dedos persistiendo en mi piel, poniéndome la piel de gallina. Cada uno de los toques de Bella era como nada que hubiera sentido antes. Todas esas chicas con las que me había acostado solo para intentar olvidarla, eran nada comparadas con ella. Desearía con todo mi corazón haber esperado y que fuera mi primera, pero todo se sentía como una primera vez con ella de todas formas. Cada toque era diez veces mejor que algo que hubiera sentido antes, era como si cada lugar en el que su piel tocaba la mía se sentía como si quemara ligeramente, pero de una buena manera. Ella me ponía nervioso también. No quería hacer nada que ella no quisiera, pero estaba tan asustado que no pudiera satisfacerla y no quería arruinar nada.

Me aleje del beso plantando pequeños besos por su cuello, succionando el chupón que le había hecho hace algunos días para hacerlo más oscuro, amaba esa marca en ella, saber que era mía me volvía loco, caminé hacia la cama recostándola y subiéndome arriba de ella mientras bajaba mis manos por su cuerpo, cuando llegue al borde de su vestido, deslicé mi mano por debajo, subiéndola por su tonificado muslo, haciendo mi camino para poder apretar su trasero. No pude evitar gemir al sentirlo, saber que era el único que ella dejaría acercarse así, me hacía sentir con el tipo con más suerte del mundo.

Ella tiro mi camiseta por mis hombros y bajo sus manos por mi pecho, cuando llego a mis jeans inmediatamente comenzó a desabrocharlos también me tensé levemente. ¿Qué rayos está haciendo? Me giró sobre mi espalda y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, luciendo tan sexi que era irreal, se mordió el labio pareciendo un poco nerviosa por algo.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunté curiosamente, frotando mis manos en sus muslos tranquilizadoramente. ¿Por qué en la tierra está nerviosa? Ella asintió y sostuvo el borde de su vestido, levantándolo por su cabeza, sacudiendo su cabello después, haciéndolo colgar alrededor de su hermoso rostro. La miré en su sostén de encaje negro strapless y ropa interior a juego y miles de pensamientos lujuriosos invadieron mi cerebro a la vez. La deseaba tanto que era irreal. Esto era lo más lejos que habíamos ido, la había visto sin camiseta pero nunca casi desnuda como esto. Se inclinó y me beso apasionadamente, alejándose para mirarme, todavía luciendo un poco nerviosa pero emocionada al mismo tiempo.

-¿Me deseas Edward? – preguntó. Mierda ¿es algún tipo de broma o algo?

-Ángel, te he querido desde siempre – sonrió haciendo que mi corazón latiera más rápido.

-Hazme el amor – susurró, besándome suavemente. Mi corazón se detuvo. Acaba de pedirme… no de ninguna manera ¡dijo algo más y luego vas a parecer como un idiota cuando resulta que no la escuchaste bien!

-¿Qué? – pregunté débilmente, empujando su cabello detrás de su oreja.

-Estoy lista ahora; quiero que me hagas el amor – se sonrojo levemente, haciendo más adorable todavía por cuan dulce e inocente era. La giré en su espalda. ¿Ella cree que tiene que rendirse por mí? Jesús ¿no me cree cuando le digo que la esperare?

-Ángel te esperare tanto como quieras. Prometo que puedo esperar – prometí, disponiéndola a que me creyera, nunca tocaría a una mujer de nuevo, solo no me interesaban, nunca lo hicieron. Ella río.

-Bueno lo siento Edward, pero yo solo no puedo esperar más por ti más tiempo. Necesito que estés listo ahora – bromeó, apretando su mano en mi trasero. Reí; era tan malditamente graciosa.

-Oh no puedes espera por mí ¿uh? Bueno eso no es muy justo; como que estás poniendo excesiva presión en mí desempeño – bromeé, mi corazón estaba volviendo a su ritmo normal ahora que me di cuenta de que solo estaba bromeando. Ella sonrió y bajo sus manos por mi pecho de nuevo, cuando llego a mis jeans deslizo su mano dentro, frotándome a través de mis bóxers ¿Qué diablos? Oh mierda ¿no está bromeando? – Ángel ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunté sin aliento ¡Mierda eso se siente bien!

-Edward deja de hablar – susurró, acercándome mientras bajaba mis jeans.

Bien, solo seguiré hasta que me diga que me detenga; se que se siente lo suficientemente cómoda como para pedirme que me detenga, lo que amo. Amo que tenga fe en que no la apuraré o la presionaré. La beso hambrientamente, moviendo mis manos sobre su sostén, amando la sensación del encaje. Lo desabroche tirándolo lentamente, esperando que lo detenga. Estaba tan nervioso que mis manos están temblando levemente. Sus pechos eran perfectos, incline mi cabeza besándolos por todas partes, haciéndola arquear su espalda y gemir sin aliento. Bien así que está es su primera vez ¡No he llegado tan lejos con ella antes! Patee mis jeans para sacarlos ahora que estaban casi en mis rodillas y recorrí mis bajando por su cuerpo, deteniéndome cuando llegue a su ropa interior, mi mano rozando sobre ella suavemente lo que hace que levante sus caderas intentado obtener más. Sonreí ligeramente mientras la frotaba a través de su ropa interior, haciéndola gemir y sostener su mano libre en mi hombro fuertemente. Sus ojos estaban conectados con los míos.

-Hazme el amor Edward – susurró. Mierda ¡Era en serio! Me detuve y me alejé, no quitando mis ojos de los suyos. No había señal de confusión; se había decidido. Todo lo que veía en su rostro era amor, felicidad y necesidad y apostaría cualquier cosa que mi cara lucia exactamente igual.

-Ángel puedo esperar – prometí de nuevo.

-Se que puedes, pero estoy lista ahora – asintió, mirándome suavemente.

-¿No debería ser especial tu primera vez? ¿En un lindo hotel o algo, con pétalos de rosa y velas dispersadas alrededor? – pregunté, frunciendo el ceño. Podía reservar uno para mañana en la noche si estaba realmente lista. Ella sacudió su cabeza.

-Será especial Edward, será nuestra primera vez. Eso es lo suficiente especial para mí. ¿por favor? – rogó, moviendo su mano por mi espalda. Todo mi cuerpo estaba regocijándose al pensamiento de estar con ella, pero mi cabeza sabía que tenia que estar segura de que no estuviera haciendo esto por razones equivocadas, nunca me perdonaría si se arrepintiera de esto en la mañana.

-Esto no es por la apuesta ¿no? – pregunté curiosamente. Rió y sacudió su cabeza.

-No podría importarme menos la apuesta. Confió en ti, te amo, quiero que me hagas el amor – sentí mi corazón saltándose un latido cuando me ponía tan emocionado y nervioso al mismo tiempo que juro que me mataría.

-También te amo Ángel, más que todo – me incline para besarla de nuevo dulcemente, sabiendo que necesito tomarla lenta y suavemente. Solo recé a Dios para que no le doliera tanto.

Recorrí mis manos bajando por su cuerpo, amando la sensación de su suave piel bajo mis manos mientras la beso apasionadamente mostrándole cuanto la amo y la deseo. Enganche mis pulgares en su ropa interior, bajándola lentamente, molestándola, obteniendo la revancha. Estaba enterrando sus dedos en mi espalda, su respiración acelerándose con excitación, poniéndome más caliente por ella. La besé bajando por su cuerpo, recorriendo con mi lengua a través de sus pechos y bajando por su estomago, deteniéndome para morder justo debajo de su ombligo haciéndola jadear y levantar sus caderas. Me senté y baje su ropa interior quitándola por completo y solo la miré. Era pura y completa perfección, yaciendo allí desnuda y vulnerable. Supe que nunca sería capaz de mirar a otra chica de nuevo sin compararla a la visión de mi Ángel, mientras solo yacía allí sonrojándose. Obviamente estaba avergonzada de que la estuviera viendo desnuda por primera vez.

-Eres tan hermosa Ángel – susurré, sonrió y sostuvo su mano alrededor de mi nuca, guiando mi boca devuelta a la suya. Sentí mí corazón hinchándose mientras la besaba apasionadamente, mostrándole cuanto la amaba y la apreciaba antes de prepararme para hacerle el amor por primera vez.

(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)

Alisé su cabello fuera de su sudorosa frente, ella estaba sonriéndome y luciendo tan feliz que hizo que mi corazón se saltara un latido.

-Te amo Ángel – yacimos allí intentando tranquilizar nuestros ritmos cardiacos. Presione mi rostro en la curva de su cuello besándola, sintiendo su pulso acelerado bajo mis labios. Me sentí más feliz de lo que me había sentido en toda mi vida. Luego de un minuto o algo me baje de ella y me gire a mi lado. Apreté mis brazos en ella, tirándola cerca de mí, recorriendo con mis dedos su desnudo, sudoroso cuerpo, demorándome en sus pechos. – siento haberte lastimado – dije silenciosamente. Me sentí terrible de que fuera el que tuviera que causarle dolor, pero supongo que cada chica tiene que pasar por lo mismo la primera vez. Ella rió.

-Edward, lo valió tanto – bromeó, presionando su cuerpo más cerca al mío, acurrucándose en mis brazos. Reí.

-Bueno estoy feliz de que lo disfrutaras – declaré, sonriéndole con suficiencia, no había recibido quejas antes, pero nunca me importo realmente si la chica lo disfrutaba antes. Normalmente, solo hacia lo que quería; nunca me había tomado el tiempo para pensar sobre ello, era gracioso cuan diferente era eso con mí Ángel. Todo lo que me importaba era ella; mis sentimientos eran secundarios.

-Definitivamente lo disfrute ¿lo hiciste tú? Quiero decir, no sabía qué hacer o nada ¿debería de haber hecho algo diferente? – preguntó, mordiéndose el labio, mirándome preocupadamente. Reí y bese su frente.

-Ángel, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado alguna vez. Fue perfecto, eres perfecta y te amo tanto. – prometí. Se acurruco más cerca de mí, tomando mí mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos; suspiro con satisfacción y cerró sus ojos.

-También te amo Edward – susurró, besando mi pecho suavemente. No puedo contener mi reacción corporal; comencé a encenderme de nuevo, estaba tan cerca y ahora que ya la había tenido una vez no podía tener suficiente. Alejé mis caderas para que no me sintiera excitándome de nuevo era su primera vez; tenia que estar adolorida, así que no necesitaba saber mi reacción corporal caliente por ella. Pero me moví muy tarde, ella debe haberlo notado. Levanto su cabeza y miro hacia abajo. Me miró de vuelta un poco sorprendida. Sonreí disculpándome y ella rió dulcemente. - ¿En serio? ¿ya? – bromeó, mientras las yemas de sus dedos recorrían bajando por mi pecho, haciéndome estremecer.

-Lo siento; bajará en un minuto, solo eres demasiado sexi. Deberías descansar, estarás adolorida – dije un poco tímidamente. Levanto sus cejas, una lenta sonrisa esparciéndose a través de su rostro mientras me giraba a mi espalda, a horcajadas en mí, luciendo como una alucinante Diosa del sexo sentada arriba de mí.

-Estoy bien, esta vez quiero intentarlo dime si hago algo mal – dijo, besándome apasionadamente. ¡Santa mierda está chica es malditamente asombrosa!

(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)

Me desperté temprano en la mañana. Bella tenía que estar en práctica de danza a las ocho treinta, ahora eran solo pasadas las siete. No pude quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro. Anoche fue increíble, la mejor noche de todas. Oírla gemir mi nombre fue el mejor sonido del mundo. Ella lo disfruto también lo que hizo más especial para mí. No le había dolido tanto, bueno, ella dijo no de todas formas. No pudo haber sido tan doloroso porque me hizo hacerle el amor de nuevo después, envolví mis brazos fuertemente alrededor de ella, amando la sensación de su piel desnuda contra la mía. Solo yací allí mirándola dormir hasta que la alarma sonó. Ella era tan malditamente hermosa; honestamente era justo como imaginaria que luce un Ángel. Se acurruco más cerca de mí mientras abría sus ojos, una lenta sonrisa esparciéndose en su rostro cuando me miraba.

-Hola novio. – no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

-Hola novia – envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí más fuerte mientras suspiraba con satisfacción - ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? – pregunté, recorriendo con mis dedos a través de su desordenado cabello de sexo. Ella sonrió.

-Estoy bien, un poco adolorida, pero extremadamente feliz – declaro, riendo dulcemente. Giré arriba de ella, presionando mi cuerpo con el de ella.

-Un poco adolorida ¿huh? Mejor podría besar eso para ti – coqueteé. Ella mordió su labio, mirándome emocionada.

-Oh puedes ¿huh? – asentí, sonriendo perversamente.

-Oh si – le sonreí con suficiencia antes de besar mi camino bajando por su cuerpo, apenas pudiendo contener mi emoción.

O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Que tal Edward celosín ¿eh? Me encanta. Bueno al in Bella sucumbió a sus deseos… bueno yo también lo haría créanme. Jajaja, como pone en la descripción no hay escenas de sexo, lo siento, pero quise dejar esa parte así, que cada quien se imagine que pasa en esos momentos. Espero sigamos aquí.

Un capítulo más, si puedo les pongo otro, pero quiero ver esos comentarios activos, un beso y seguimos aquí, no abandono la historia.

Dejen un lindo comentario para saber que les está pareciendo.

NOTA: bueno como se habrán dado cuenta estoy tardando en actualizar, chicas estoy en unos momentos algo difíciles, así que espero su comprensión y que me apoyen en ello. No dejare de actualizar, solo que me tardare un poquito más. Eso es todo. Las quiero y seguimos aquí.

Así que si, aquí seguiremos hasta finalizar.

Cambio y fuera….

Locura realizada…

By:antoCullen::


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _la historia es de_ _ **Kirsty Moseley**_ _pero yo solo la adapto a Twilight, espero que la disfruten y sea merecedora de sus comentarios, hacia mi adaptación y la magnífica historia de_ _ **Kirsty…**_

 _ **Disfruten…**_

 _Muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y comentan_ **LayraCristina** _ **,**_ **karen McCarthy, chamix, Guest, pili, Nicole,** **LicetSalvatore** **, mirylion,** _se los agradezco de todo corazón, este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes y las lectoras fantasma solo no me asusten jajaja…_

 _Música__

Chayanne – Cuidarte El Alma.

Gianluca Griniani – MI Historia Entre Tus Dedos.

 _ **=Capítulo 17=**_

Tras finalmente separarme de Edward el sábado por la mañana, literalmente no podía mantener alejada la sonrisa de mi cara. Fue tan increíble la noche anterior y fue mejor de lo que alguna vez pensé que podía ser. Fue tan dulce, paciente, tierno conmigo tomándose todo lenta y tranquilamente. No pude haber pedido un novio más cariñoso.

-Vamos, chico amoroso, vámonos – ordene, deslizándome en un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta sin mangas lista para la práctica de baile. Agarró mi cintura y beso la parte trasera de mi cuello.

-Está bien, pero por favor trata de no sacudir ese lindo trasero en mi rostro, o quizás tenga que rasgar esos sexis pantalones y tomarte justo enfrente de tu equipo. – gruño, mordisqueando suavemente mi cuello. No pude evitar reírme ante el comentario. Nunca me había dicho nada de eso nunca antes y me sonroje como loca mientras golpeaba su hombro.

-Sal de mi cuarto, hombrezuelo. – bromeé, empujándolo, riendo. Sujeto mi mano, tirando de mí, sonriendo felizmente. No pude evitar más que mirar su trasero mientras caminaba enfrente de mí hacia el pasillo ¡wow me he convertido en una pervertida también!

….

La práctica de baile fue genial. Parecía que finalmente me estaba saliendo el levantamiento con el que había estado teniendo problemas la semana pasada, así que por lo menos no me caí sobre mi trasero demasiado. Para el momento en que terminamos estaba cansada y sudorosa. Edward se sentó ahí observando como de costumbre bromeando con Peter. Parecía que estaba sonriendo más de lo normal, supongo que fue difícil para él esperar una semana entera para tener sexo, apuesto que nunca había hecho eso en su vida. Probablemente estaba satisfecho de tener algo la noche anterior después de todo el flirteo que había hecho recientemente.

Esperaba ¿solo habíamos estado saliendo una semana? Me reí para mí misma, vaya, era una zorra. Me acosté con un chico con el que he estado saliendo por una semana. ¡Nunca pensé que podría decir eso! Parecía como si hubiéramos estado juntos desde siempre porque todo era solo demasiado fácil y lo había conocido durante tanto tiempo.

Cuando terminamos de practicar, fuimos a un pequeño café y compramos sándwiches, llevándolos a un parque para comerlos. Edward se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol, abriendo sus piernas para que me sentara entre ellas. Cuando estaba a punto de sentarme me detuvo.

-Espera Ángel. – se quito su sweater con capucha y lo tendió en el suelo para que me sentara sobre él.

-Gracias – sonreí agradecidamente, sentándome y recargándome en su pecho, comiendo mi comida. Como de costumbre Edward inhalo su comida y envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor, meciéndose suavemente mientras yo terminaba de comer. Nunca pensé que alguna vez podría tener algo como esto con un chico. Cada vez que pensaba en salir, me había asustado como el infierno porque nunca quise que un hombre me tocara de esa manera. Después de lo que mi padre había hecho con todo el toqueteo, supongo que estaba un poco asustada, todo el tiempo había pensado que nunca quise un novio, jamás me di cuenta que ya tenía al chico perfecto que era dulce, amable y que me mantenía a salvo todas las noches.

-Podría quedarme aquí para siempre – masculle, cerrando mis ojos, suspirando con alegría. Beso el lado de mi cabeza.

-¿No te arrepientes de dormir conmigo entonces? – preguntó. Me gire para mirarlo de frente, pretendiendo pensar acerca de ello.

-Eso depende ¿vas a dejarme ahora que me rendí? – bromeé, me sonrió maliciosamente.

-Hmm quizás, debería llegar ahí yo primero y botar tu candente rasero. Ahorrarme la humillación. – sugerí, elevando mis cejas, sonriéndole. Se rió y se recostó en su espalda, tirando de mí encima de él, sosteniéndome cerca.

-Si me botas voy a estar rogándote hasta el día en que muera para que me aceptes de nuevo – declaró, acariciando mi espalda.

-¿Rogando de rodillas? – pregunté, riendo. Asintió, mirándome seriamente.

-Sí, lo que sea que necesite. Donde sea que vayas, estaré siguiéndote detrás de ti, rogando por otra oportunidad. Seré como un acosador obsesionado. – bromeó, rodando entonces yo estaba debajo de él.

-Suena como si eso fuera a ser un dolor en mi trasero. Tal vez solo debería quedarme contigo entonces – sonreí, encogiéndome de hombros. Asintió.

-Buen plan – coincidió. Besándome apasionadamente, terminando la conversación.

(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)

Después de una hora en el parque nos fuimos a casa para ordenarla. Como de costumbre el lugar era un desastre. Emmett ya había empezado, teníamos que hacer un muy buen trabajo esta vez porque mamá tenía programado volver mañana. No tenía idea de que se llevaba a cavo una gran fiesta en su casa todas las semanas. Que incluso llame a Ros para que ayudara con la limpieza pero para ser honesta tan pronto como aprecio ninguno de nosotros habíamos hecho mucho. Me siguió a todas partes para saber cada pequeño detalle de anoche, como era él, como fue, y cualquier otro detalle que pudieras pensar. Me negué a contestar más preguntas personales, como cuanto había durado y que tan grande era. Finalmente terminamos de limpiar y nos acomodamos con pizza y un DVD.

-Así que ahora estos dos están emparejados Emmett, eso solo nos deja a ti y a mí – le dijo Ros a mí hermano, sonriéndole coquetamente. Él hizo una mueca.

-Eres una chica demasiado buena para mi Ros. – le dijo, sonriendo perversamente. Ella se rió.

-¿Y quién dijo que era una chica buena? Como sea, incluso si lo fuera, quizás tú podrías corromperme. – alzó las cejas, mirándolo por encima lentamente. Me aclare la garganta teatralmente, obteniendo su atención.

-Paren, la película empezó. No coqueteo durante las películas de terror, esa es la regla ambos lo saben. – los reprendí tratando de sonar severa. Emmett m dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Rodeé los ojos, él realmente no se ayudaba, hacía caminado derecho centro de eso ¿Sí no la quería encima de él, entonces porque se metía él solo en eso?

Me acurruque cerca de Edward, viendo el resto de la película, cuando finalmente termino Edward fue a su casa como de costumbre para mantener las apariencias con sus padres, con mi madre llegando a casa mañana, necesitábamos hacerlo parecer como si se quedara en su casa. No creo que a mi madre le gustaría escuchar que él chico de al lado duerme con su hija todas las noches. Lo bese hambrientamente en la puerta antes de entrar a mi habitación, antes de decidir tomar un largo y agradable baño en la bañera estaba un poco adolorida por tener sexo y además bailar por largas horas en la mañana había puesto mis músculos un poco tensos. Me deslice en la bañera, cerrando mis ojos, completamente feliz.

….

-Hey tu – dijo Edward desde la entrada un poco más tarde.

-Hey – salude sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Otro baño frio? – preguntó, riendo. Sacudí mi cabeza y le eché un vistazo. Estaba inclinado contra el marco de la puerta, una pierna colgando casualmente sobre la otra, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, una sonrisa en su rostro. Se veía tan candente como el infierno.

-En realidad está tibio esta vez ¿quieres entrar? – ofrecí. Se veía un poco sorprendido.

-¿En serio? – pregunto, parándose derecho, viéndose ridículamente anhelante. Me reí y asentí en confirmación.

-En serio. – más rápido de lo que creía posible, estaba desnudo y en la bañera detrás de mí, envolviendo sus brazos a mí alrededor.

(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)

El domingo se fue increíblemente rápido, estaba realmente emocionada de ver a mi madre; no la había visto por más de dos semanas, ella no tenía pensado volver hasta el próxima fin de semana pero en su lugar quiso volver esta semana. Era ahora justo después de las seis en punto y llegaría en cualquier minuto. Estaba sentada en el regazo de Edward en la sala, prácticamente vibrando de emoción. Cuando escuche su auto detenerse afuera, corrí hacia la puerta chillando alegremente. Emmett salto al mismo tiempo que yo y me sujeto alrededor de mi cintura, riendo mientras me tiraba al sofá.

-Yo primero renacuajo – declaró, corriendo a la puerta delante de mí haciéndome reír. Le seguí afuera de la puerta y juntos atacamos a mamá en un abrazo.

-¡Hola Emmett, hola Bella! – gorjeo, abrazándonos fuertemente. Edward fue directo a la camioneta y saco su equipaje. Cuando se empujo fuera del abrazo estaba sonriendo con lagrimas en los ojos – los extrañe chicos – dijo besándonos a ambos felizmente. – hey Edward ¿tienes un abrazo para mí? – preguntó, sonriendo. Él se rió y asintió.

-Siempre Renée – dijo abrazándola fuertemente.

-Te has vuelto más guapo – declaró, palmeando su mejilla afectuosamente. Se rió.

-No sé acerca de eso – contestó, sacudiendo su cabeza sonriendo. Mordí mí labio; definitivamente se había vuelto más guapo en mi opinión. Mi mamá adoraba a Edward, siempre lo ha hecho. Él pasa mucho tiempo en nuestra casa y desde que mi padre la dejo ella se hizo realmente cercana a Esme y Carlisle, ahora que tenía "permitido" socializar.

-Entonces ¿Qué me he perdido? – preguntó, enganchando su brazo con el mío, caminando hacia la puerta, dejando que los chicos cargaran sus maletas. Sonreí, sabía que iba a enloquecer cuando le contara acerca de Edward.

-Um, no demasiado, me enamore – dije alegremente. Jadeó y me obligo a detenerme, mirándome tan sorprendida que no pude evitar reírme.

-¿Tú… Tú qué? – tartamudeo, mirándome con una expresión perpleja. Sonreí y la hice caminar dentro de la casa, tirando de ella dentro de la cocina.

-Tengo un novio. – confirme sonriendo como loca.

-Oh Bells ¡nunca creí que fueras capaz de hacerlo! Estoy tan orgullosa de ti cariño. Sé que tan difícil es para ti dejar que las personas estén cerca de ti cariño. – susurró, abrazándome apretadamente. Lagrimas brillando en sus ojos de nuevo. Edward y Emmett entraron; ambos recargándose en el mostrador de la cocina. Edward me dio un pequeño giño y sonreí en respuesta. – bueno ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Lo conoceré mientras esté aquí? Oh espera ¿Emmett lo sabe? – preguntó, susurrando la ultima parte, probablemente pensando que estaba arrojándome a algo con mi hermano mayor sobreprotector. Me reí y miré a Emmett que estaba en proceso de mirar a Edward otra vez.

-Sí mamá, Emmett lo sabe. – confirmé, riendo entre dientes.

-Bueno ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo es? – preguntó, sonriéndome emocionadamente.

-Bueno, mayormente es un dolor en el trasero, es arrogante y demasiado seguro de si mismo. Pero por el lado positivo es extremadamente ardiente – declaré, viendo la cara de Edward mientras él trataba de no reír.

-¡Las apariencias no duran Bella! ¡No deberías de basar una relación en como se ve alguien! – me regaño, sus cejas juntas en señal de desaprobación. No pude evitar reírme.

-No te preocupes mamá, no lo voy a dejar cuando deje de lucir guapo – bromeé.

-Más te vale que no – advirtió Edward, moviéndose a mi lado, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Mi mamá miro entre los dos varias veces, una expresión sorprendida en su rostro. Sus ojos se movieron hacia Emmett, su expresión desconcertada y confundida. Emmett asintió un poco a regañadientes. De repente ella empezó a reír y menear la cabeza.

-¡Debí haberlo sabido! Todas las provocaciones y por el estilo, no me di cuenta que era tensión sexual. – dijo, riéndose más fuerte cuando Emmett bufó enojado.

-¡No quiero saber! – gruñó Emmett, cubriendo rápidamente sus oídos, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras todos nos reíamos. Mi madre me tiro en un abrazo.

-Estoy tan feliz por ti Bella. él es un chico bueno – susurró.

-Se que lo es – coincidí mientras me soltaba. Tome la mano de Edward, presionando mi costado contra el suyo. No pude evitar desear llevarlo a mi cuarto y tener sus manos frotando todo mi cuerpo de nuevo, no había estado con él desde esta mañana y se sentía como una eternidad.

-Felicidades chicos. – chilló, sonriendo. Edward apretó mi mano, sonriéndome felizmente, haciendo derretirse mi corazón. Mi mamá sonrió un poco triste mirando primero a Emmett y luego a mí – chicos, necesito hablar con ustedes acerca de algo. Hay una razón por la que volví una semana antes. – admitió, su voz tensa y seria. Emmett se puso rígido, su rostro endureciéndose.

-No queremos verlo si eso es lo que vas a decir – dijo severamente, moviéndose para pararse a mi lado protectoramente. Mamá meneo la cabeza.

-No es así de simple. No quiero tener que decir esto, él me ha puesto en una posición tan difícil y lo lamento – dijo en voz baja. Edward y Emmett ambos se movieron más cerca de mí inconscientemente, así que estaba completamente apretujada en medio de los dos. Por Dios ¿Por qué demonios se ponen tan preocupados acerca de eso? ¡Él no estaba aquí ahora!

-Mamá ¿de qué estás hablando? No dejaré que ese imbécil se acerque a Bella – gruñó Emmett enojado. Ella empezó a llorar así que empuje a los chicos y envolví mis brazos alrededor suyo. Mierda, esto era malo. Lo que sea que fuera, ella estaba realmente alterada sobre ello.

-¿Qué está mal? – susurré. Obligándome a no llorar también, odiaba ver a mi mamá alterada, siempre era la fuerte.

-Necesito sentarme – dijo en voz baja. Limpiando su cara con fuerza, secando las lágrimas, mientras tomaba un profundo respiro, la seguí a la sala sentándome en el sofá, apenas capaz de respirar, pensamientos de ellos dos volviendo a estar juntos, él queriéndose mudar con nosotros, demandando para vernos, incluso él queriendo la custodia de nosotros. Todos esos pensamientos pasaban zumbando a través de mi cerebro tan rápido que me hizo sentir enferma. Edward se sentó a mi lado, envolviendo sus brazos fuertemente a mi alrededor. Me presione a él por apoyo, esperando que ella lo dijera.

-Tú padre se ha mudado a esta ciudad – dijo suavemente. Emmett saltó de su asiento.

-¡Hijo de puta! ¡Le dije que se mantuviera lejos! – gritó furioso, como si quisiera golpear algo. Mi madre asintió.

-Emmett él quiere estar en contacto con ustedes dos de nuevo. Dice que lo lamenta y que ha cambiado. Quiere que le den otra oportunidad.

-¿Quieres decir que quiere otra oportunidad para tratar de violar a Bella? – gritó Emmett. Me estremecí mientras los recuerdos volvían. Los brazos de Edward se tensaron a mí alrededor, sus manos apretándose en puños. Mi madre sacudió su cabeza, mirándolo suplicante.

-¡Emmett, no me gusta esto más que a ti, así que por favor deja de gritarme! Odio que sea yo quien tenga que decirles eso, pero no es mi culpa – dijo, llorando de nuevo. Emmett suspiro y meneo la cabeza, arrodillándose enfrente de ella y tirándola en un abrazo.

-Lo siento, no debí desquitarme contigo – dijo, aun sonando enojado. Presione mi cara en el hombro de Edward, inhalándolo. Sentí poner sus labios en mí cuello y me concentré en la sensación de su respiración soplando tranquilizadoramente por mi espalda, tratando desesperadamente de no enloquecer. Luego de un minuto de silencio Emmett hablo. - ¿Por qué vuelve? ¿Por qué no solo le dijiste que no queríamos verlo? – preguntó. Ella cerró sus ojos y sonrió tristemente.

-Se volvió a casar, tiene un hijo de un año, es su medio hermano. Aparentemente la mujer con la que se casó ya tenía un hijo. Él tiene diecisiete. Su padre quiere que conozcan a su nueva familia. – dijo, burlándose ligeramente en "nueva familia" un poco al final. Mierda ¿tengo un hermano pequeño y un hermanastro? Emmett saltó.

-¡Ese hijo de puta debió de haber sido castrado! ¡No debió de haber tenido permitido tener más hijos! – gritó, pasando sus manos por su cabello apretadamente.

-Necesitaba volver hoy y hablar con ustedes, porque él chico más grande, Jacob, ese es su nombre; él va a empezar en su escuela mañana, sabe acerca de ustedes dos. – dijo, mirándome excusándose.

Emmett pateó a mesa de café, fuerte, mandándola volando. Edward saltó y se paró enfrente de mí protectoramente mientras Emmett gritaba blasfemias y pateaba la mesa una y otra vez, probablemente lastimándose el pie. Me paré y empuje a Edward apartando sus manos mientras trataba de impedirme acercarme a mí hermano. Agarré e brazo de Emmett, haciendo que se detuviera y me mirara. Su cara era pura ira y pienso que su mí padre estuviera aquí, estuviera muerto. El hombre necesitaba mantenerse malditamente lejos de Emmett. Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor apretadamente, sabiendo que necesitaba tranquilizarlo antes de que se hiriera a sí mismo. La única manera de calmar a Emmett cuando enloquecía así era hacerle creer que estaba alterada, eso usualmente lo sacaba de su ira bastante rápido.

-Emmett, detente. Me estás asustando ¿por favor? – susurré, aferrándome a él para calmarlo. Estaba temblando por la rabia mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mí.

-Está bien. Shh todo está bien. Lo siento – murmuro, acariciando mi espalda, su naturaleza sobreprotectora revelándose.

-Lo siento – murmuró mi madre, sollozando detrás de nosotros. Salí de los brazos de Emmett y me senté junto a ella.

-Está bien mamá, nada de esto es tu culpa, ya veremos qué hacer, ni Emmett ni yo queremos verlo, así que simplemente no lo veremos – declaré, pretendiendo que sería así de fácil.

-¿Qué sobre este chico, Jacob, tu hermanastro? Él va a estar en tu escuela mañana. Él sabe quién eres pero no sabe lo que paso en aquel entonces. Tu padre me dijo que su nueva familia piensa que no quieres verlo debido al rompimiento de nuestro matrimonio, nada más – sijo ella sacudiendo su cabeza. Emmett rió sin humor.

-Sí, ¿Por qué el invertebrado bastardo le diría a su nueva esposa que por años golpeo a su vieja familia, antes de finalmente tratar de violar a su propia hija? ¿No es algo que puedas sacar en una conversación normal cierto? – escupió de manera repugnante. Me estremecí otra vez. Odiaba la palabra violar, era horrible.

-¡Emmett, maldita sea! ¿dejarías de decir eso? – chilló Edward, mirando hacia él con enojo mientras se sentaba enfrente de mí, tomando mi mano.

-Lo siento Bells, no pensé – Emmett murmuró en tono de disculpa. Sacudí mi cabeza, y fingí una sonrisa.

-Está bien Emmett, no te preocupes – agité la mano con desdén, pretendiendo que no estaba afectada por toda la situación - ¿Cuál es el nombre del bebe? – le pregunté a mamá, queriendo saber sobre el hermano pequeño que ahora tenia. Ella sonrió tristemente.

-Seth. – sonreí, Seth era lindo, me gustaba. Podía sentir la histeria creciendo dentro de mí aunque sabía que necesitaba estar sola.

-Bueno, no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto ahora, supongo. Tendremos que ver como es este Jacob mañana. Pero no quiero tener nada que ver con ese hombre jamás – declaré segura de eso mientras me ponía de pie – voy a recostarme, tengo dolor de cabeza. – dije mientras empecé a alejarme. Necesitaba salir de aquí antes de tener una crisis frente a Emmett, eso solo lo haría volverse loco otra vez. Edward tomó mi mano.

-¿quieres algo de compañía? – preguntó en voz baja, mirándome con una cara de perrito. Él condenado chico sabía que no podía decirle que no a esa cara.

-Sí, de acuerdo – asentí ligeramente y empecé a caminar a la habitación.

-Estaré ahí en un minuto. Solo voy a ayudar a Emmett a limpiar la mesa – dijo Edward, asintiendo hacia el desastre de madera que solía ser nuestra mesa de café.

Asentí y me aleje rápido. Podía escucharos susurrando detrás de mí, sabía que ellos estaban hablando sobre mí, pero simplemente no me importaba. Me enrollé en un abola en mi cama y sollocé mientras pensaba al respecto. Mi padre estaba en el pueblo y quería tener contacto con nosotros otra vez. Tenía una nueva familia. No podía evitar preguntarme si los trataba bien o si los amaba, si los trataba bien y los amaba ¿Por qué demonios no pudo haber sido así con nosotros? ¿Por qué no nos amo?

Unos minutos después Edward entró, envolviendo su cuerpo alrededor del mío, dejándome sollozar en su pecho hasta que me dormí. La última cosa que paso por mi cabeza fue que sabía que todo en mi vida era demasiado perfecto, sabía que no debía de poner mis esperanzas por un final feliz. Yo nunca tenía un final feliz.

 _ **POV EDWARD**_

-¿Cuál es el nombre del bebe?- preguntó Bella curiosamente a su mamá. Ella había estado tan calmada. Sabía que esto probablemente la estaba matando por dentro pero ella estaba montando un acto, probablemente para el beneficio de Emmett. Sus ojos estaban apretados, su mano estaba sosteniendo la mía un poco fuerte como para que estuviera bien.

-Seth. – respondió Renée luciendo triste. Bella sonrió.

-Bueno, no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto ahora, supongo. Tendremos que ver como es este Jacob mañana. Pero no quiero tener nada que ver con ese hombre jamás – declaro como si no importara que el hombre que la golpeo, abusara de ella por años y finalmente intentar violarla, estuviera de regreso y quisiera verla otra vez. Se puso de pie y solo mi mano. Instintivamente salte y me puse de pie también, Emmett estaba todavía realmente molesto, sabía que él jamás lastimaría a Bella a propósito pero si se salía de control ella podía ser lastimada por accidente, así que necesitaba estar allí, solo por si acaso – voy a recostarme, tengo dolor de cabeza. – murmuró Bella, alejándose sin una sola lagrima. Esto era malo; ella de verdad lo perdería en cualquier momento, podía decirlo por la manera en que sus hombros se encorvaron ligeramente. Agarré su mano.

-¿quieres algo de compañía? – pregunté, rezando para que no me alejara.

-Sí, de acuerdo – asintió ligeramente y se alejo sin esperar por mí. Necesitaba hablar con Emmett primero, asegurarme que él no fuera a salir por ahí sin mí o algo.

-Estaré ahí en un minuto. Solo voy a ayudar a Emmett a limpiar la mesa – mentí, asintiendo hacia las astillas de madera esparcidas por el suelo. Ella asintió y se alejo rápidamente. La miré por el pasillo antes d girarme hacia Emmett – no te atrevas a ir por tu cuenta. Estoy hablando enserio Emmett. Si quieres ir, iré entonces contigo – susurré en tono de advertencia. Él frunció el ceño pero asintió de mala gana.

-No voy a ir al menos que haga falta. Si él no se acerca a nosotros no quiero tener nada que ver con él. si se acerca a ella lo matare. – gruñó. Asentí, sabía que lo haría, podía verlo en su rostro. Charlie Swan estaría con la mierda hasta el cuello, porque si Emmett no lo mataba, yo lo haría si se acercaba solo un poco a mí Ángel.

-Escucha, necesito ir allá y asegurarme que ella está bien, hablaremos más tarde sobre esto. No hagas nada imprudente Emmett – dije severamente, y yo casi corrí hacia el pasillo hacia ella. Entré a su habitación; ella estaba enrollada en una bola en su cama, sollozando de dolor, odiaba verla así, me trajo recuerdos de cuando solía verla así cada noche desde que tenía ocho. La vista de eso ahora estaba rompiendo mi corazón.

Me acosté frente a ella y envolví mis brazos a su alrededor apretadamente, lance mi pierna alrededor de las de ella, empujándola más cerca de mí mientras descansaba mi barbilla en la cima de su cabeza. Si él la llegaba a tocar otra vez iba a matarlo. No la dejaré vivir su vida asustada por un hombre. No me importaba si terminaba gastado todo mi tiempo en ello, mientras ella estuviera segura, eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Después de media hora sollozando histéricamente, su respiración se volvió más profunda. Me retiré lentamente y miré hacia ella. Se había quedado dormida, su cara hinchada y roja, estaba manchada con lagrimas pero aun así lograba verse como la chica más hermosa del mundo. Bese su frente gentilmente y limpie sus lagrimas, desenredándome lo mas cuidadosamente que pude.

Salí a hurtadillas de su habitación y encontré a Emmett sentado en el sofá, su madre estaba en la cocina haciendo la cena. Me senté cerca de Emmett dejando mis ojos vagar por su cara. Lucia tan estresado; no lo había visto así desde un par de años. La ultima vez que lo vi así, fue cuando su papá se puso en contacto hace dos años, cuando teníamos dieciséis. Eso fue cerca de un año de que lo hubiéramos golpeado y sacado a patadas.

Aparentemente Charlie había querido verlos otra vez para redimirse, o eso dijo él de cualquier manera, Emmett se había vuelto loco, justo como antes, y términos no vacilantes le dijo a su papá que si se acercaba otra vez a Bella, lo cortaría en pedazos. Fue solo suerte que esa conversación pasara por teléfono, de otro modo ese imbécil se estaría descomponiendo en su tumba en estos momentos.

-¿Todo bien Emmett? – pregunté, tomando su hombro, apretándolo suavemente. Él asintió y suspiro.

-¿Está bien ella? – preguntó en voz baja. Sacudí mi cabeza.

-No – admití tristemente. Miré mientras su cara se enfurecía; odiaba ver a Emmett tan furioso – pero está dormida ahora.

-Necesitas ayudarme Edward – murmuró cerrando sus ojos.

-Por supuesto – coincidí, asintiendo rápidamente. Haría lo que sea por mantener a salvo a mi Ángel, cualquier cosa en el mundo.

-No la quiero sola por su cuenta. Uno de nosotros necesita estar con ella a toda hora ¿puedes quedarte mientras yo voy a trabajar en la semana? – preguntó mirándome esperanzado. Sonreí con un poco de culpa.

-Siempre lo hago Emmett, no te preocupes, todo estará bien, ella estará bien. – sonreí de modo tranquilizador, nunca dejaría que nada la lastimara otra vez. Lo permití cuando ellos eran niños y nunca me perdonaré por eso. Quiero decir si le hubiera dicho algo a mí mamá o mí papá, quizás hubiera parado antes de que fuera demasiado lejos. Él asintió.

-Sí lo sé, bien escucha sobre mañana, no sé cómo va a reaccionar con ese chico Jacob. Ya sé que él no sabe nada pero ¿Qué si el empieza a preguntarle porque no lo vemos? Podía molestarla en la escuela, ella odia eso, ella tiene años en esto ahora - dijo tristemente.

-Emmett, solo tenemos que ver cómo juega – tome un profundo respiro y decidí decirle acerca de lo que había estado pensando desde que su madre dijo que ese imbécil estaba de regreso en el pueblo. No estaba seguro como Emmett reaccionaria a mi sugerencia sin embargo, tenía la esperanza de que lo viera de la forma en que lo estaba pensando por ella. – sabes me iré a la universidad en un par de meses, bueno iba a rechazar mi beca a Boston he ir a la universidad más cercana aquí si todavía podía quedarme con ella, pero si pasa lo peor, la llevaré conmigo a Boston. Puede transferirse de escuela. – sugerí, encogiéndome de hombros, esperando por su reacción.

He estado pensando bastante sobre estos últimos meses, desde que recibí la carta de aceptación. Esa universidad era una oportunidad increíble para mi carrera, pero no quería ir me. No quería dejar a Bella ni siquiera antes de estar juntos, pero pienso que no sobreviviría ahora que finalmente la tengo. Estaba pensando sobre ir a la universidad local o preguntarle para que viniera conmigo a Boston. El problema era que Bella solo tenía dieciséis, así que estaba seguro que tenía que tomar la primera opción y quedarme aquí con ella, ahora que esta situación se había presentado, regresaba a la idea de que ella viniera conmigo. Podría alejarla de todo; podríamos tener un nuevo comienzo donde ella no pensaría en él cada día, donde no tenía que preocuparse sobre encontrarse con é cada vez que saliera de casa.

Esperaba que Emmett se volviera loco conmigo por siquiera sugerir alejarla de él pero me sorprendió cuando no lo hizo y solo asintió.

-Gracias amigo – dijo tristemente.

-Voy a preguntarle a tu mamá si puedo pasar la noche – dije, poniéndome de pie y dirigiéndome a la cocina. Renée todavía estaba molesta; sus ojos todavía estaban rojos por las lágrimas. Ella se acerco a mí y me abrazo apretadamente.

-Eres un buen chico Edward, siempre lo has sido – dijo con una lágrima en su ojo.

-¿Eso es un _si puedes compartir la cama con mi hija Edward?_ – Bromeé, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Funcionó ella se rió.

-Sí, de acuerdo – asintió, poniendo los ojos en blanco y suspirando audiblemente, la bese en la mejilla.

-Todo va a estar bien. Emmett y yo las cuidaremos a las dos. – le prometí, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. Ella asintió.

-Se que lo harán. Solo cuida de Emmett también por mí. Tengo el presentimiento que va a hacer algo imprudente y meterse en problemas – dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo cuidaré no te preocupes por nada. – sonreí y la solté gentilmente – voy a buscar algo de ropa en mi casa, no tardaré mucho – me giré y prácticamente corrí a mi casa, tratando de ser lo más rápido posible. Mi mamá estaba planchando en la sala.

-Oye mamá, me quedaré con Ángel esta noche – le informe mientras la pasaba, sin siquiera esperar por una respuesta. Empuje ropa limpia y mis libros de la escuela dentro de mi bolso, antes de dirigirme de regreso a ver a mamá. No la había visto desde el viernes por la mañana cuando salí de mi habitación, pretendiendo que había pasado la noche aquí como era usual.

-¿Cómo van Bella y tú? – pregunto ella, sonriendo felizmente. Sonreí, por cuán bien nos estábamos llevando antes de que todo esto pasara hace unas horas.

-Increíble, realmente increíble – admití, ella me dio una feliz y brillante sonrisa.

-Ustedes dos están teniendo cuidado ¿cierto? – preguntó mirándome con advertencia, sonreí y asentí.

-Sí, mamá, Ángel está tomando la píldora – declaré poniendo los ojos en blanco. Ella jamás me había preguntado sobre mi vida sexual antes ¿y ahora de repente estaba interesada? – escucha tengo que irme, Renée está de regreso así que está haciendo la cena. Solo vine para tomar algo de ropa. – moví el bolso en mi hombro, mirando a la puerta con ansiedad; solo quería regresar allí rápido en caso de que ella despertara. Mamá me miro con curiosidad.

-¿Renée está en casa y va a dejar que te quedes con Bella? – preguntó, luciendo un poco sorprendida, sonreí, sabiendo que bajo circunstancias normales Renée hubiera pateado mi trasero solo por preguntar si podía quedarme, pero con todo lo que había pasado a ella parecía no importarle.

-Sí, dijo que estaba bien – la bese en la mejilla – te veo mañana en la noche, cerca de las nueva, cuando Emmett llegue a casa del trabajo ¿de acuerdo? – dije sobre mi hombro mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, sonrió dramáticamente.

-Fue lindo verte Edward – dijo, sarcásticamente. Me reí.

-Te amo mamá.

-También te amo – dijo, justo cuando cerraba la puerta.

Corrí tan rápido como pude a la casa de Bella, ella todavía estaba dormida en la misma posición, solo eran las siete treinta; quizás ella duerma toda la noche. Me acosté cerca de ella otra vez, mirando por encima de ella, instantáneamente se apretó cerca de mí, de la misma manera que lo hacía cada noche. La envolví fuertemente en mis brazos y cerré mis ojos tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el peor recuerdo de mi vida. La imagen de caminar dentro mientras su padre trataba de forzarla mientras ella yacía en la alfombra del salón sangrando. Después de que él se fue admitió que su padre la había estado tocando desde que tenía cinco. Después de esa confesión nunca más habló sobre eso, creo que lo enterró tan profundo dentro de ella y pretendió como si no hubiera pasado o algo, como en un estado de negación supongo. La única vez que veías los efectos de ello era cuando las personas la tocaban y entraba en pánico.

(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)

Un tiempo después Emmett trajo dos platos de comida. Miró a Bella con una expresión de dolor en su cara.

-¿Crees que deberíamos despertarla y hacer que coma algo? – susurró, sacudí mi cabeza.

-No, déjala dormir. Si despierta con hambre, entonces le haré algo. – dije en voz baja, mientras empezaba a comer mi pasta ávidamente. Se sentó al pie de su cama solo viendo su sueño por un rato. – está bien, Emmett. – prometí. Suspiró y asintió.

-Sí, lo sé. Buenas noches Edward – sonrió tristemente mientras tomaba mi plato vació y el plato sin tocar de Bella, se deslizo fuera de la habitación. Me envolví alrededor de ella otra vez, y la vi dormir hasta que no pude quedarme despierto más tiempo.

O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Bueno nenas, que mal lo que le pasa a Bella, pero tiene el apoyo de Edward y de Emmett. No sé porque pero en este capítulo la mamá de Bella me cae mal, no sé como que la odio un poquito. Pero en fin. ¿Quieren adelanto? Sé que tardare en actualizar por eso les he dejado tres actualizaciones. Espero las disfruten. Y perdonen que tarde, pero no dejare ninguna historia, solo tardare un poquito en actualizarlas. Besos Jane.

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _la historia es de_ _ **Kirsty Moseley**_ _pero yo solo la adapto a Twilight, espero que la disfruten y sea merecedora de sus comentarios, hacia mi adaptación y la magnífica historia de_ _ **Kirsty… Si saben como quitarle a Edward a S. Meyer díganmelo por favor. jajaja**_

 _ **Disfruten…**_

 _Muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y comentan_ **LayraCristina** _ **,**_ **karen McCarthy, chamix, Guest, pili, Nicole,** **LicetSalvatore** **, mirylion,** _se los agradezco de todo corazón, este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes y las lectoras fantasma solo no me asusten jajaja…_

 **Siendo las 2:04 de la madrugada del domingo acabo de terminar de traducir esta hermosa historia así que disfrútenla, nos vemos pronto. Con un capítulo más. Besos.**

 _Música__

James Blunt – Youre Beautifuil

 _ **=Capítulo 18=**_

Cuando me desperté por la mañana mi cabeza estaba palpitando. Gemí, en verdad no necesitaba un dolor de cabeza encima de todo lo demás que iba a ir mal hoy. Edward todavía estaba dormido así que salí de la cama, intentando no despertarlo. Me dirigí a mi baño para tomar una ducha, aun estaba bajo de la regadera, intentando desesperadamente no llorar mientras pensaba en la "nueva familia" de mi padre ¿Qué en la tierra iba a decirle a este chico Jacob? Suspiré y salí de la ducha, envolviéndome en una toalla.

En silencio intente convencerme a mi misma que este chico Jacob probablemente ni si quiera hablar conmigo hoy y que me estaba preocupado por nada no es culpa que del chico que mi padre se casara con su madre y lo hicieran mudarse aquí. Demonios. Él probablemente necesitaba un amigo ahora mismo porque acabaría de dejar todo y todos los que le importaban detrás. Camine hacia la cama mirando a Edward. Parecía tan tranquilo que casi no quería despertarlo. Me senté en el borde de la cama y tome su mano, sabiendo que teníamos que prepararnos para el colegio.

-¿Edward? – susurré, se despertó al instante, lo que no era usual, a él normalmente le costaba mucho levantarse.

-Hola – se sentó y me miro tristemente. Sonreí de modo tranquilizador; estaba preocupado por mí, podía notarlo.

-Hola – conteste, entrando otra vez a la cama y acostándolo conmigo – estoy bien, deja de estresarte – prometí, suavizando las líneas fruncidas de su mente. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

-Estoy aquí si quieres hablar. ¿Lo sabes verdad? – preguntó, mirándome intensamente. Él era demasiado adorable algunas veces, de verdad no me lo merecía.

-Lo sé Edward, pero estoy bien, solamente vamos a superarlo y ver que tiene que decir este chico hoy – sugerí, encogiéndome de hombros. Inclino su cabeza y beso cada pulgada de mi rostro, haciéndome reír, antes de que se alejara hacia la ducha.

(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)

Cuando entramos en el instituto una hora más tarde, Ros se acerco saltando hacia un lado del coche con una sonrisa en su cara, abrió mi puerta.

-¡Estoy oficialmente enamorada! – me anuncio orgullosa. Me reí.

-De verdad… vale felicidades – contesté sarcásticamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco, ella se rió.

-Lo digo enserio. Hay un chico nuevo hoy y él está _¡caliente!_ – abanico su cara dramáticamente. Me quede pasmada; apostaba que era él, mi nuevo hermanastro, bueno eso era perfecto, ahora Ros se iba a enamorar de él y estaría obligada a pasar el rato con él. genial, simple y jodidamente genial.

-¿Chico nuevo? – pregunté tranquilamente. Edward me acaricio la espalda gentilmente.

-¡Oh diablos si! deberías verlo, es delicioso, pero tú tienes a Edward así que lo he reservado. – dijo sonriendo y saltando a mí lado – aun no se su nombre, caliente Mctottie, le queda bien sin embargo – ella movió sus cejas hacia mí y no pude evitar reírme. Emmett movió sus brazos alrededor de su hombro.

-Sabes, no estoy acostumbrado a que no me quieras Rosalie. No estoy seguro si me gusta este nuevo comportamiento – le dijo, dándole una sonrisa coqueta. Ella suspiró con aire soñador.

-Siempre te querré Emmett, es simplemente algo de carne fresca sobre la cual babear. Creo que tendrás que trabajar más duro por mi atención a partir de ahora – bromeó, parpadeando hacia él mientras se encogía de hombros entre sus brazos. Él realmente parecía muy sorprendido y un poco enfadado – así que necesito descubrir todo sobre él ¿me ayudaras? – preguntó, deslizando su brazo por el mío. Demonios no.

-Su nombre es Jacob – le dije, encogiéndome de hombros intentando ir por el enfoque casual, ella se río.

-Sí que eres psíquica ¿no? acabas de llegar ¿Cómo sabes que se llama Jacob? – preguntó, sacudiendo su cabeza divertida.

-Es mi hermanastro – ella paró de caminar y me miro sorprendida.

-Estás bromeando – jadeo con los ojos ampliamente abiertos. Sacudí mi cabeza.

-Aparentemente mi padre se volvió a casar y su mujer tenía un hijo. Si es él quien has visto tiene diecisiete y su nombre es Jacob – dije, encogiéndome de hombros, como si pensara que no era gran cosa. ella gritó y entrelazo su brazo con el mío con entusiasmo.

-¡Esto es asombroso! Me lo puedes presentar, tendré ventaja sobre las zorras – estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-No lo conozco no puedo presentártelo – conteste tranquilamente. No quería que ella se enamorara de él; quería mantener mi distancia con cualquier cosa relacionada remotamente con mi padre.

-Tú eres tan malditamente codiciosa Bells. De verdad, él chico más caliente es tu novio, el segundo más caliente tu hermano y el más cercano al tercer puesto ¿tu maldito hermanastro? – gritó, mirándome con una mueca furiosa. Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Tanya y tres de sus pequeños clones se acercaron, todas mirando a Edward hambrientamente. No pude evitar sonreír cuando el brazo de Edward se enrollo en mi cintura.

-Hola Tanya ¿tienes mi dinero? – pregunté sonriendo. Ella se burló de mí.

-Sí claro, como si fuera posible emo. – ella se giró hacia Edward y le sonrió de forma seductora. Haciendo que su agarre fuera más uerte sobre mi cintura – no dormiste con ella ¿verdad cariño? – ronroneo con confianza. Escuché a Emmett gemir detrás de mí.

-¡No puedo escuchar esto! Me voy a mi casillero, Bells si me necesitas llámame, tendré mi teléfono encendido. – dijo mientras se iba rápidamente.

-Bueno ¿cariño? – preguntó Tanya poniendo su mano sobre el brazo de Edward. Él se rió y se encogió de hombros.

-Un caballero nunca lo cuenta – contesto besando un lado de mi cabeza. E reí.

-Bueno eso no ayuda con toda la cosa de reclamar mi dinero, chico amante – bromeé, poniendo mis ojos en blanco. Él suspiro dramáticamente.

-Bien Tanya le debes a Ángel cuatro mil dólares. – dijo, mirándome con amor. Ella golpeo su pie contra el suelo y no pude evitar reír.

-¿Cómo diablos has podido hacerme esto a mí? – casi le estaba gritando a Edward - ¡Se suponía que debes de estar conmigo! ¡No puedes acostarte con alguna pequeña puta! - la gente se estaba parando a mirar ahora que su cara se volvía más y más roja. Quizás había olvidado respirar.

-Tanya salimos un par de veces – contesto Edward, luciendo incómodo.

-¡No me importa cuántas veces saliéramos! ¡Soy la capitana de porristas! Se supone que teníamos que estar juntos, no con alguna pequeña fenómeno de pelo marrón y ojos grises. – gritó, hondeando su mano hacia mí con disgusto. No pude evitar reírme, _¿pequeña fenómeno de pelo marrón y ojos grises?_ ¿De dónde diablos salió eso?

-Tanya ten cuidado, tendremos una manada de perros si tu voz se eleva más – bromeé riéndome. Ella se giró furiosa hacia mí.

-¡Tú! ¡Tú me has robado a mí novio! Yo era su novia secreta y tú dormiste con mí chico. – escupió apuntándome acusatoriamente. Rosalie estallo en risas detrás de mí. Oh no ¡Ella no había ido por ahí! Me paré cerca de Tanya advirtiéndola.

-Si lo hice y Dios fue bueno. Acepto efectivo o un cheque con garantía bancaria, lo que sea más fácil para ti. Oh y Tanya si vuelves a gritarme así otra vez te voy a romper la cara ¿me has entendido? – gruñí furiosa. Ella se estremeció apartándose ligeramente; cogí del brazo a Edward y lo arrastré dentro del instituto, con Ros saltando detrás de mí, partiéndose el culo de risa.

-Debías de haber abofeteado a esa perra. Amaría ver eso – gorgoreó Ros felizmente. Alice y Jasper se acercaron en ese momento.

-¿ganaste la apuesta? – exclamo Alice con los ojos muy abiertos. Vaya las noticias viajan rápido en este colegio. Edward sonrió y me beso, pasando sus dedos por mi pelo.

-Mejor me voy. Te dejare algún tiempo para que cotillees sobre mí antes de clase. – dijo sonriendo hacia mi coquetamente – te quiero Ángel – me beso otra vez gentilmente antes de alejarse rápidamente en dirección a su casillero.

Me quede ahí contándole a mis amigos sobre como habíamos estado saliendo en secreto y si había ganado la apuesta. Tenía mis dudas sobre si iba a cobrar mi dinero sin embargo Rosalie abrió su gran boca para contarles que el caliente chico nuevo era mi hermanastro. Y estuve secretamente agradecida cuando la campana sonó así podía escaparme a clases. No quería seguir hablando sobre Jacob. Todavía no había conocido al chico y ya era una gran parte de mi vida.

Hice mi camino a clase de inglés y tome mi sitió normal al lado de Ros. Un minuto después el entró. Supe que era él sin siquiera mirarlo, lo podía decir por la forma en que Ros agarro mi brazo demasiado fuerte. Levante la mirada y lo vi. Él era totalmente caliente; podía ver de lo que ella estaba hablando. Él no era tan alto como Edward o musculoso, de hecho era un poco desgarbado, pero aprobaba totalmente, usaba unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta negra con una sudadera negra encima, tenía los ojos marrones y pelo negro era más largo que el de Edward, estaba desecho y un poco revuelto. Parecía un poco tímido y con los hombros encorvados como si estuviera nervioso. Definitivamente podía ver el atractivo que tenía y también como cada chica de la clase lo estaba mirando con lujuria; me reí, pobre chico no sabía lo que le esperaba. Una vez Tanya pusiera sus garras en él estaría acabado.

Rosalie me dio un codazo para que la mirara. Vocalizo la palabra "caliente" y se abanico el rostro asintiendo con entusiasmo y me hizo reír más fuerte. El chico en realidad estaba en algunos problemas.

-Clase este es el nuevo estudiante Jacob Black – dijo la señora Stewart, sonriendo hacia él cálidamente. Se giró hacia la clase y sonrió incomodo.

-¡Te lo dije! Verdaderamente caliente - susurró Rosalie. Claro que era caliente pero no tenía nada que hacer con mi Edward.

-Es lindo – confirme, asintiendo de acuerdo.

-Jacob dinos algo sobre ti – continuo la señorita Stewart. Él se movió incomodo sobre sus pies, mirando nervioso a la clase.

-Eh… bueno me acabo de mudar a Forks con mi madre y mi padrastro, tengo un hermano pequeño y ¿me gusta patinar? – dijo, haciendo que sonara más como una pregunta.

-Vale, estoy segura de que serás muy feliz aquí ¿Qué te parece si te emparejo con alguien de mi clase así te puede mostrar tu siguiente clase? – ofreció la señora Stewart. Gruñí. No había forma de que ella me eligiera, esa era la clase de cosas que pasaba en las historias cursis. Me hundí en mi silla mirando mi libro, rezando por un escape. – Tanya ¿te ofreces de voluntaria? – preguntó la señora Stewart. Levante mi cabeza y di un suspiro de alivio. Ros maldijo bajo su respiración y bajo su cabeza, obviamente quería ser voluntaria también. Jacob hizo su camino a través de la clase para sentarse cerca de Tanya quien estaba ocupada desabrochando otro botón de su ya camisa de zorra. Él sonrió hacia mí cuando paso a mi lado en mi escritorio.

-Hola Bella – dijo tranquilamente.

-Hola Jacob – contesté un poco sorprendida. ¿Cómo demonios sabía mi nombre? Lo observe sentado al lado de Tanya, ella inmediatamente empezó a flirtear con él, mientras solo estaba asintiendo cortésmente pareciendo incómodo. Rosalie me miró con ojos ampliamente abiertos.

-Pensé que no lo conocías – susurró, frunciéndome el ceño, mirándome un poco confusa. Sacudí mi cabeza.

-No lo hago ¿Cómo demonios sabe quién era yo? Nunca lo había visto antes. – contesté, la profesora se aclaro la garganta.

-Bien entonces si lo tenemos todo claro ¿Por qué no empezamos con la lección? – preguntó sarcásticamente. Cogí mi libro y me hundí e mi asiento, intentando no mirar en su dirección. Tan pronto como sonó la campana salte de mi silla y prácticamente corrí hacia la puerta, sin querer otra oportunidad de encontrármelo. Rezaba en silencio una y otra vez sobre mi cabeza que él no estuviera en otra de mis clases. Gracias a Dios el resto de la mañana pasó sin más encuentros con mi nuevo hermanastro.

La gente estaba hablando mucho conmigo hoy, preguntándome si Edward y yo éramos pareja, querían saber cuánto tiempo habíamos estado juntos, Bla, bla, bla era lo mismo una y otra vez y yo ya estaba aburrida.

-Hola Ángel – ronroneó Edward, cogiéndome por detrás cuando estaba parada en la cola para el almuerzo con Alice y Ros.

-Hola – sonreí, sintiéndome instantáneamente feliz, ahora que él estaba cerca de mí.

-¿Cómo va tu día? – preguntó, besándome el cuello, haciendo que me estremeciera. Suspiré.

-Bueno he estado respondiendo las mismas preguntas una y otra vez. Es tan malo que estoy pensando en tatuarme a través de la frente: _Si estoy saliendo con Edward. Si gane la apuesta. Si él es un buen novio. No mi hermano no enloqueció._ Así no tendré que repetirme todo el tiempo. – bromeé encogiéndome de hombros. Él rió y me sujeto más fuerte – aparte de la repetición tuve clase con mi hermanastro, él me conocía, oh si y va ahora mismo con esa zorra de Tanya, quien por cierto luce como si quisiera matar. Así que mi día no está yendo muy bien, novio. – dije, asintiendo discretamente hacia Jacob.

-¿Él sabía quién eras? – Edward preguntó, girándome ligeramente así me escondería de la vista de Jacob.

-Sí, él me saludo cuando paso por mi lado – conteste, frunciendo, aun no entendía como me reconoció. Edward se río y me miro como si hubiera dicho algo estúpido.

-Él probablemente no sabía quién eras Ángel, seguramente pensó que eras caliente. No lo puedo culpar – ronroneó, mientras su mano se movía hacia mi trasero. Puse mis ojos en blanco.

-Edward, él paso a mi lado y dijo _hola Bella_ así que creo que sabía quién era – conteste sarcásticamente. Él frunció y miro sobre su hombro antes de reír con maldad.

-Él no se ve muy cómodo con Tanya.

-Bueno ¿Quién demonios se encuentra cómodo cerca de Tanya? Oh sí, tú no te veías muy estresado cuando ibas con ella a todas partes – me burle sonriendo hacia él. él levanto su nariz, fingiendo un temblor.

-No me recuerdes mi estilo de vida antes de ti Ángel. Voy a tener pesadillas – dijo con una mueca de horror, haciéndome reír. Cogí un par de sándwiches y bebidas. Edward insistió en pagar y llevar la bandeja como siempre. Me dirigí hacia su mesa y me senté a su lado, Emmett ya estaba ahí con alguno de los miembros del equipo, mis amigos se sentaron también, tomando los últimos asientos. Desgarre la envoltura de mi sándwich, estaba a punto de morderlo cuando una sombra cayó sobre mí.

-Hola – dijo Jacob sonriendo, estaba ligeramente ruborizado. Trague, sintiendo que mi estomago se hundía un poco.

-Eh… hola.

-¿Te importaría si me siento contigo? – me preguntó, mirándome de manera esperanzadora. Vi a Emmett tensarse desde la esquina de mi ojo. Mire alrededor de la mesa completa.

-Um… - me callé mordiéndome el labio.

-No importa, no te preocupes. Solo pensé que debería presentarme – se encogió de hombros, ruborizándose con más fuerza, cambiando de un pie a otro incómodamente. Rosalie me pateo debajo de la mesa.

-¡Au! ¿Por qué demonios fue eso? – pregunté, frotándome la pierna. Me miró ferozmente, sabía perfectamente porque era, tenía que pedirle que se sentara con nosotros por ella, o no escucharía el final de esto esta tarde ¡Oh Dios mátame ahora! – está bien Jacob, agarra una silla, puedes sentarte en el extremo de aquí. – sugerí, moviendo mi bandeja, para que él pudiera poner su plato y bebida. Él sonrió y se relajo.

-Gracias Bella – dijo, sonriendo agradecidamente mientras se alejaba para agarrar una silla a un par de mesas de distancia. Voltee hacia Ros frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Eso dolió endemoniadamente Ros! En serio ¡No es tan ardiente! – le dije en un susurro gritado.

-Sí lo es – asintió con entusiasmo riendo y termine riendo con ella. Maldita chica cachonda. Jacob se sentó en el extremo de la mesa.

-Así que esto es raro ¿eh? – afirmo, sonriendo tímidamente. Reí incómodamente.

-Vaya eso es un eufemismo y medio. Si piensas que es raro prueba con desconcertante y embarazoso – bromeé, haciéndolo reír.

-No soy tan malo – se quejó, fingiendo dolor. Decidí simplemente salir de ahí y preguntar lo que me había estado molestando toda la mañana.

-¿Cómo sabes quién soy? – pregunté en voz baja. El sonrió.

-Charlie me mostro una foto tuya, sin embargo no he visto una de tu hermano, así que no tengo ni idea quién es – explicó, encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Mi papá tenía una foto mía? En realidad no estaba muy segura de cómo sentirme al respecto ¿Por qué demonios tenía una foto mía y no una de Emmett? Ni si quiera quería pensar demasiado en esa pregunta, en caso de que se me ocurriera una respuesta que no me gustara. Apunte a Emmett.

-Él está justo ahí. Emmett, Jacob. Jacob, Emmett – dije, ondeando una mano entre ellos a modo de presentación.

-Eh ¿Cómo te va? – gruño Emmett, su rostro era severo y para nada amigable. Jacob se retorció un poco en su asiento, Emmett podía ser bastante intimidante si quería serlo.

-Sí, bien gracias, es bueno conocerte – respondió nerviosamente. Rosalie me pateo de nuevo bajo la mesa, en el lugar exacto de la vez anterior, haciéndome contraerme de dolor. La mire ferozmente en modo de advertencia; ella obviamente quería que la presentara también.

-Jacob estos son mis amigos, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie. Este es mi novio Edward – afirme presentando a cada uno de los que estaban a cada extremo de la mesa, Jacob sonrió cálidamente.

-Oigan lo siento, soy malo con los nombres, probablemente los olvide en media hora – admitió, haciendo una mueca ligeramente. Rosalie encendió su modo coqueteo, lanzando su cabello sobre su hombro, sonriendo seductoramente.

-Yo también soy terrible con los nombres. Tenemos algo en común – ronroneó, examinándolo lentamente. Él se echo a reír luciendo incómodo, no parecía que estuviera acostumbrado en absoluto a la atención de las féminas.

-Entonces ¿a qué escuela ibas antes de esta? – pregunté, tratando de ayudarlo un poco. Me sonrió agradecidamente.

-En realidad iba a una escuela para chicos en Nueva York – respondió encogiéndose de hombros, ok, eso explica el sonrojo y el estar incomodo, casi podía ver el cerebro de Rosalie funcionando con la idea de enseñarle nuevos trucos y entrenarlo. No pude evitarlo pero sentí lastima por el pobre chico.

-¿Una escuela para chicos? Bueno eso no es divertido. – Ros sonrió, comiendo una patata frita, tratando de lucir sexy. Edward estallo en carcajadas a mi lado.

-Rosalie, deja al pobre chico en paz, es su primer día. – se burlo. Emmett miro a Ros con una expresión ligeramente molesta en su rostro. De repente me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo ¡Emmett estaba totalmente flechado por Ros!

-Vi eso Emmett – declaré sonriéndole con complicidad. Él se estremeció y trato de parecer inocente, si, totalmente celoso. – entonces ¿Qué clases tienes esta tarde? – pregunté, volteando de nuevo hacia Jacob, tratando de mantener la conversación. Me sentía un poco mal por él; obviamente estaba como pez fuera del agua aquí. Saco su horario y me lo tendió, le di un vistazo y casi me ahogo con mi sándwich… tenia todas y cada una de las clases de la tarde conmigo.

-Tengo las mismas – dije en voz baja, tendiéndoselo de vuelta. Edward froto su mano en mi pierna tiernamente y me incliné hacia él en busca de apoyo. Jacob parecía un buen chico pero no lo quería cerca de mí todo el tiempo. Probablemente podría lidiar con la conversación ocasional pero ¿y si iba a casa y mi padre le preguntaba por mí? Él sabría demasiadas cosas sobre mí para mi gusto.

-¿Sí? ¡Impresionante! ¿Crees que podrías enseñarme el camino y esas cosas? – preguntó, esperanzadamente, asentí no podía decir exactamente no. Tanya se acerco pavoneándose; ahora solo tenía dos botones abrochados en su camisa.

-Hola Jake ¿quieres venir a sentarte conmigo? – preguntó, enroscando su cabello alrededor de su dedo.

-Tanya, te faltan unos cuantos botones ahí cariño – dije inocentemente, me miro ferozmente.

-Se supone que luce así, fenómeno emo – espeto repugnantemente.

-En realidad sí, creo que tienes razón. Vi que esa camisa la usaba exactamente una prostituta en una esquina ayer por la noche. – respondí, sonriendo amablemente.

-¿Pasas el rato en las esquinas de la calle? – pregunto ella sonriendo, obviamente pensando que había ganado.

-Cuando me encuentro con tu mamá lo hago – me encogí de hombros. Edward y Jacob estallaron en carcajadas.

-Perra – murmuro ella mientras salía echando pestes. Rosalie y Alice chocaron los cinco en alto, soltando risitas tontas como chicas locas bajo los efectos de la droga.

-Eres graciosa – dijo Jacob, sonriéndome.

-Sí, creo que solo tal vez arruine tus posibilidades de cogértela hoy. Sin embargo te dará otra posibilidad mañana, así que no te preocupes. – me burle mientras empezaba a comer de nuevo. Él volteo la nariz hacia arriba.

-Ella a estado volviéndome loco toda la mañana; esta quejándose sobre una chica que le robo a su novio ¿Qué clase de sujeto saldría con ella de todos modos? Debe ser total idiota – se burló, encogiéndose de hombros. La mesa entera se echo a reír, excepto por Edward.

-Ese idiota sería yo. Pero nosotros no estábamos saliendo – declaró Edward, sacudiendo su cabeza. Jacob se sonrojo como loco.

-Oh lo siento. – murmuró, encogiéndose ligeramente de dolor. Envolví el brazo alrededor de Edward.

-No te preocupes chico amante, tu gusto a mejorado desde entonces – dije en un arrullo, halándolo más cerca de mí.

-Ángel, mi gusto siempre ha sido el mismo. La fruta prohibida. – se inclino rápidamente, mordiendo mi cuello, haciéndome reír tontamente, Emmett se aclaro la garganta y Edward se alejo con un suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco.

Deje que Rosalie hablara con Jacob por el resto del almuerzo, añadiendo respuestas o preguntas ocasionales cuando necesitaba hacerlo. En realidad era un chico agradable. Habría sido más sencillo si fuese un cretino, entonces de esa forma yo habría sido capaz de apartarlo y no sentirme como un pedazo de mierda después. Le mostré sus clases y se sentaba junto a mí cuando podía, cuando el timbre sonó para el final del día suspire de alivio.

-¿Entonces te diriges directamente a casa? – preguntó Jacob sonriendo, mientras caminábamos a hacia mi casillero. Sacudí la cabeza.

-No, tengo que esperar que Emmett y Edward terminen su práctica.

-Sí ¿Qué juega Emmett? – preguntó curiosamente.

-Hockey sobre hielo.

-Genial, sabes podría darte un aventón si quieres – ofreció – mi mamá y Charlie me compraron un auto impresionante por mi cumpleaños. – añadió sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Sentí mi corazón hundirse ante el sonido de su nombre de nuevo, la forma en que lo usaba en una conversación casual me asustaba a muerte.

-Um. Gracias por la oferta, pero los voy a esperar. Por lo general es Edward el que viene después porque Emmett se va a trabajar – dije rápidamente.

-¿Dónde trabaja Emmett? – preguntó, apoyándose sobre los casilleros.

-En el gimnasio Eclipse – metí los libros en mi bolso con demasiada fuerza doblando todas las páginas, porque me estaba poniendo incomoda.

-Parece que no le caigo bien a Emmett – murmuró Jacob, luciendo un poco triste. Sonreí tranquilizadoramente.

-No te conoce, es solo que esto es raro para nosotros, eso es todo. No hemos visto a nuestro padre ne tres años, entonces de repente se aparece aquí y ¡bang! Tenemos otro hermano y un hermanastro. A Emmett no le gusta el cambio – explique, tratando de rodear el problema un poco. Él asintió, luciendo pensativo.

-Sí, supongo que es difícil, entonces ¿crees que podría esperar contigo hasta que su práctica termine y nosotros podamos llegar a conocernos el uno al otro un poco más? Quiero decir, no quiero que esto siga siendo incomodo para ninguno de nosotros, estoy aquí ahora así que creo que tenemos que hacerlo lo mejor posible – preguntó, mirándome esperanzadoramente. ¡Sagrados cubos de mierda! No sabía que decir, así que no dije nada, asentí y cerré mi casillero.

-¿quieres que nos sentemos afuera en el frente? Por lo general me siento bajo el árbol y espero – dije mientras salíamos del edificio.

-Suena bien – acordó, siguiéndome con una pequeña sonrisa.

Camine hacia el gran roble donde usualmente me sentaba y hacia mi tarea, me senté apoyándome contra este. Él se dejo caer frente a mí, agarrando un par de hojas de hierba, jugando con ellas nerviosamente. Había una margarita al lado de mí pie, así que la recogí y la metí en la parte trasera de mi cola de caballo porque me recordaba a la que Edward había recogido para mí antes de la práctica de baile después de esa primera noche en que nos besamos. Estaba tan incómoda que me retorcía e mi lugar, tratando de pensar en algo que decir.

-Así que tú hermano menor Seth…. Bueno supongo que ahora también es mi hermano, de todas formas lo que iba a decir es ¿Cómo es él? – pregunté curiosamente. Él sonrió.

-Es lindo, es un dolor en el trasero, especialmente cuando llora en la noche, pero es lindo, tengo una foto de él si quieres verla – ofreció sacando su billetera y tendiéndomela.

Sonreí impacientemente la abrí, queriendo ver al pequeño bebe. Mi aliento quedo atrapado en mi garganta cuando vi la foto familia, mire a mi padre; él estaba sonriendo orgullosamente son un brazo alrededor de su nueva esposa y el otro alrededor de Jacob, quien estaba sosteniendo a un niño rubio. Mi padre parecía más viejo, su cabello había cambiado y se había vuelto un poco más grisáceo pero sus ojos fueron lo que más me llamo la atención. Recordaba esos ojos siendo duros y fríos y siempre furiosos, pero estaba diferente aquí, sonriente y cálido, lucia amable y bondadoso.

-Lindo ¿eh? – dijo Jacob. Aparte mis ojos de mi padre y miré al pequeño bebé, era lindo regordete, cabello rubio, ojos marrones y una gran sonrisa. Mire a la señora en la fotografía; ella tenia cabello marrón y ojos grises igual que mi mamá y yo. Se veía agradable.

-¿Está es tu mamá? – pregunté señalándola, él sonrió y asintió.

-Sí. Su nombre es Sue – dijo, recuperando su billetera cuando termine. No podía sacar de mi cabeza la imagen de mi padre sonriendo. ¿Él había cambiado? Inspecciones a Jacob, parecía feliz, sin raspones o cortes, no cojera delatora, ni mueca de dolor ni nada.

-Así ¿Qué te llevas bien con él? – pregunté con curiosidad, observando su rostro por su reacción.

-¿con Seth? Si el está bien. Será mejor cuando sea más grande y pueda hacer más cosas. – respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Trague.

-No, me refiero a mi padre – aclaré, tratando de no retroceder ante la idea de él. Jacob se encogió de hombros y asintió, pero no dijo nada – debe ser difícil tener a un tipo viviendo después de años de ser solo tú y tu mamá – declare tratando de empujar por una respuesta.

¿Mi padre estaba lastimando también a él, tal vez al bebe o a su mamá? Inmediatamente estuve agradecida de que no hubiera otra chica viviendo con él. El abuso físico era malo, Emmett se llevo la peor parte de eso, pero el abuso sexual, eso dejaba cicatrices mentales que todavía no había terminado. El recuerdo de esos domingos destellaron en mi mente y me mordí e interior de la mejilla para evitar llorar. Él asintió y miró al suelo.

-Fue un poco difícil, pero ellos han estado por más de dos años ahora, así que… - su voz se desvaneció y se encogió de hombros. Abrí la boca para empujar el asunto más allá pero él me interrumpió – así que ¿Por cuánto tiempo han estado juntos tú y Edward? -. Preguntó arrancando un poco más de hierba y rodadora en sus manos para hacerla una bola. Sonreí ante el pensamiento de Edward.

-Una semana y media.

-Él es amigo de tu hermano ¿cierto? – preguntó.

-Sí, lo he conocido desde que tenía cuatro años. – confirme amando hablar de Edward. Incluso estaba extrañándolo en realidad, me quede acostumbrada a verlo todo el día el fi de semana. Así que era difícil volver a verlo solo durante el almuerzo. – Así que cuéntame más acerca de ti – sugerí, acostándome sobre mi vientre y poyando mi cabeza en mis manos, mirándolo.

Él se acostó también y hablo sobre su vida lo que le gustaba y lo que no, era un patinador aficionado entraba en competencias y otras cosas los fines de semana, hacia acrobacias y piruetas. Extrañaba a sus amigos. Nunca ha tenido una novia. Su comida favorita el pollo al curry, acababa de comenzar a decirle la mía cuando divise a Edward trotando hacia mí a través del estacionamiento, tan apuesto que era casi doloroso mirarlo. Me puse de pie de un salto y sonreí cuando él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, levantándome y estrellando sus labios contra los míos, le devolví el beso hambrientamente. Él se aparto después de unos segundos.

-Necesito tener algo de tiempo a solas contigo – susurró mientras me besaba de nuevo, más tierno está vez. Sonreí

-¿Qué justo ahora? ¿No puedes esperar hasta que lleguemos a casa? – bromeé. Él sacudió la cabeza.

-No pero puedo esperar hasta el estacionamiento en la parte de atrás de gimnasio, después de que dejemos a Emmett – sugirió, sonriendo perversamente.

-En tus sueños Edward – dije, riendo y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Probablemente. – acordó mientras me bajaba, sosteniéndome cerca de su lado, riendo ante mi expresión horrorizada. Jacob se empujo hacia arriba y estaba allí parado torpemente. – gracias de cuidar de mí chica por mí. – dijo Edward, sonriendo amigablemente.

-Sí, no hay problema – murmuro nerviosamente Jacob, pateando su zapato cintra la hierba. Emmett camino hacia nosotros, mirando entre Jacob y yo con una expresión confundida. – bueno supongo que los veré mañana chicos. Gracias por dejarme pasar el tiempo contigo Bella. – dijo Jacob sonriendo.

-Sí fue divertido. Oye vamos a ver ese auto tuyo antes que de que te vayas – sugerí, asintiendo hacia atrás al estacionamiento, él sonrió orgullosamente.

-¿Qué auto tienes? – preguntó curiosamente Emmett y comenzamos a caminar. Sabía que eso atraparía el interés de Emmett. Sonreí y tiré de Edward un poco hacia atrás, dejando que Emmett y Jacob fueran al frente dándoles un pequeño momento. Emmett necesitaba ver por si mismo que Jacob estaba bien antes que dejara de fruncir el ceño. Para el momento en que los alcanzamos Emmett estaba sentado detrás del volante de un BMW Z4 azul medianoche, frotando sus manos por el tablero cariñosamente.

-Oh mierda este es un bonito auto – ronroneo Edward, deslizando la mano por el techo con los ojos ensanchados, agarro mi mano y me acerco a él – cuando sea un jugador de hockey multimillonario te comprare uno de estos – declaró, arredrando su mano en mi cabello, mirándome a los ojos y haciéndome sentir ligeramente ingrávida. Me presione contra él y mordí ligeramente su barbilla.

-Prefiero tener un Ferrari – bromeé. Él suspiró dramáticamente.

-Vaya, ok espero firmar con un buen equipo si vas a ser así de exigente – respondió, mientras me besaba, haciéndome anhelar que apsara sus manos por todo mi cuerpo.

Después de otros diez minutos de babear sobre el auto de Jacob, finalmente salimos y fuimos a dejar a Emmett en el trabajo. Salté al asiento delantero y sostuve la mano de Edward durante todo el camino a casa, emocionada por un momento de intimidad. No es que fuese a ser fácil con mi mamá en casa durante la semana, pero estoy segura de que nos las arreglaremos. Incluso solo abrasarse en el sofá sonaba como el cielo justo ahora.

0o0o0000o0o0o0o00

Bueno apareció el hermanastro Jacob, ahora solo falta ver al papá. Quiero un novio como Edward. Jajaja que tal Tanya.

Un capítulo más, si puedo les pongo otro, pero quiero ver esos comentarios activos, un beso y seguimos aquí, no abandono la historia.

Dejen un lindo comentario para saber que les está pareciendo.

NOTA: bueno como se habrán dado cuenta estoy tardando en actualizar, chicas estoy en unos momentos algo difíciles, así que espero su comprensión y que me apoyen en ello. No dejare de actualizar, solo que me tardare un poquito más. Eso es todo. Las quiero y seguimos aquí.

Así que si, aquí seguiremos hasta finalizar.

Cambio y fuera….

Locura realizada…

By:antoCullen::


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _la historia es de_ _ **Kirsty Moseley**_ _pero yo solo la adapto a Twilight, espero que la disfruten y sea merecedora de sus comentarios, hacia mi adaptación y la magnífica historia de_ _ **Kirsty… Si saben como quitarle a Edward a S. Meyer díganmelo por favor. jajaja**_

 _ **Disfruten…**_

 _Muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y comentan_ **LayraCristina** _ **,**_ **karen McCarthy, chamix, Guest, pili, Nicole,** **LicetSalvatore** **, mirylion,** _se los agradezco de todo corazón, este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes y las lectoras fantasma solo no me asusten jajaja…_

 **Acabo de terminar de traducir esta hermosa historia así que disfrútenla, nos vemos pronto. Con un capítulo más. Besos.**

 _Música__ Si No Estás Conmigo.

 _ **=Capítulo 19=**_

A la mañana siguiente después de que Edward se había escabullido por mi ventana, fui a la cocina para ver a Emmett, sentado ahí conversando con mi mamá.

-Buenos días – dije alegremente. Mamá me miró un tanto sorprendida.

-¿Por qué estás tan feliz esta mañana? – preguntó sonriendo. Sonreí y reprimí una risita tonta, no podía decirle que m sexy novio me había dado una muy buena razón para sonreír antes de salir por la ventana. Así que en vez de eso solo me encogí de hombros.

-¿Por qué no estarlo? – contesté, mirando a todos lados menos a Emmett. Probablemente sabía la razón exacta para mi feliz y satisfecha cara – así que Emmett ¿hay algo que quieras contarme? – me burle sentándome al lado suyo. Negó con la cabeza luciendo confundido.

-No. ¿Debería haber algo? – preguntó, levantando una ceja con recelo.

-Tu enamorándote de mi mejor amiga ¿tal vez? – sugerí, golpeándolo con mi hombro suavemente. Se quedo sin aliento, derramo una cucharada de cereal en el mostrador de la cocina, se sereno rápidamente y me sonrió con satisfacción.

-No estoy enamorado de tu mejor amiga, ese es tu trabajo ¿recuerdas? – dijo sarcásticamente. No podía parar de reírme, ponerse a la defensiva no ayudaba mucho en su caso, si no sentía nada por ella entonces solo habría estado de acuerdo o hecho algún comentario cachondo.

-Sí, claro como digas Emmett. Te estoy vigilando, solo no la lastimes. – le advertí, tomando un tazón y poniendo un poco de cereal. Edward entró por la puerta y me imagino que si mi cara se veía como la suya, entonces probablemente eso era por lo que mi mamá estaba preguntándome porque estaba tan contenta, sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-Buenos días- choco los puños con Emmett al pasar.

-Buenos días Edward ¿desayunas? – ofreció mi mamá, levantando un poco de pan. Asintió, sonriendo agradecido.

-Claro Renée, eso sería genial – envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí por la espalda.

-Oye Ángel, te extrañe la noche anterior – susurró. Oí el "aww" de mi madre y trate de no reír.

-Oh lo hiciste ¿eh? – dije, golpeando su mano, mientras él la movía hacia abajo entre mis piernas por debajo del mostrador. Rió y se puso a mi lado.

-Por supuesto que lo hice. Me gusto dormir contigo la otra noche. Tal vez tu mamá me dejara dormir con ustedes de ahora en adelante – dijo, mirando a mi mamá esperanzado.

-No presiones Edward – replicó ella rodando os ojos. Él se rió.

-Oye ¡Valía la pena intentarlo! – indico acomodando mi cabello detrás de mis orejas y mirándola un poco avergonzado.

-Siempre fuiste descarado – murmuró mi madre, sonriendo mientras ponía tres rebanadas de pan tostado frente de él.

-Estaba preguntándole a Emmett sobre su enamoramiento con Rosalie – le conté a Edward, queriendo cambiar el tema de mi vida sexual y él durmiendo en mi cama. Le había hablado a él de Emmett y Rosalie la noche anterior. Me dijo que no había notado nada, pero que iba a observarlo hoy por mí.

-No estás enamorado de una de dieciséis años ¿verdad Emmett? ¿Qué clase de chico podría siquiera ver a una de dieciséis de esa manera? – Edward preguntó, fingiendo un shock, usando las palabras de Emmett un par de semanas atrás. Emmett lo miro fijamente con advertencia.

-Ja, ja ustedes dos son tan graciosos. – gruño, negando con la cabeza mientras se alejaba para ir a vestirse.

(*.*)(*.)(*.*)(*.)(*.*)

Cuando nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento de la escuela había una multitud cerniéndose sobre el auto de Jacob. Estaba parado ahí torpemente, lucia realmente incómodo mientras los chicos le hablaban sobre su auto y las chicas le coqueteaban descaradamente, tratando de meterlo en la parte posterior del mismo, Tanya como siempre estaba en el frente.

-Wow ¡Tenemos unas zorras en esta escuela! – susurré a Edward, asintió con la cabeza, observando sin impresionarse.

-Sí.

-Quizás deberías ir a ayudarlo, luce muy incómodo – sugerí, mirando a Edward suplicante.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan condenadamente agradable todo el tiempo? – preguntó, besándome suavemente antes de caminar en dirección al auto de Jacob. Lo vi agitar las manos en un gesto de "se acabo" haciendo que la mitad de los chicos se fueran inmediatamente. Pasó su brazo por los hombros de Jacob, mientras lo conducía lejos de la multitud hacia la escuela, al tiempo que Jacob lo miraba agradecido. Sonreí para mí, realmente tengo al novio más adorable en este mundo. Rosalie salto sobre mí.

-¿Dónde está el trasero sexy de tu hermano? – preguntó. Emmett aclaro la garganta detrás de ella, se volteó y le sonrió.

-Lo siento, debería haber dicho, el trasero sexy de tu _hermanastro_ – corrigió, guiñándole un ojo, su semblante se ensombreció ligeramente, pero rápidamente puso una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Finalmente me di cuenta que no estoy interesado, pero todavía tratas de entrar en la familia ¿eh? – ella rió.

-Algo así, tal vez ya no me gusten los rubios o tal vez tú has perdido tu encanto. – contentó, sonriendo con satisfacción. Casi me ahogue en una carcajada, Emmett amaba ir detrás de las chicas, me di cuenta que nunca había querido a nadie que no podía tener antes y honestamente creo que quería a Ros, ahora solo porque no estaba interesada. La arrastre a través de las puertas y divise a Edward y Jacob conversando contra sus casilleros.

-Hey – salude, sonriendo mientras envolvía mi brazo alrededor de su cintura.

-Hey, Bella ¿Cómo estás hoy? – preguntó Jacob educadamente.

-Excelente ¿y tú? – pregunté, tratando de no reír mientras la mano de Edward se deslizaba por la parte de atrás de mis jeans, frotando la mano por mi trasero suavemente.

-Estoy bien – asintió con la cabeza, Ros le sonreía seductoramente junto a mí.

-Le estaba contando a Jacob acerca del partido de hockey sobre hielo – intervino Edward, apretando mi trasero con suavidad, le sonreí dulcemente mientras le daba un codazo en las costillas. ¡Maldito chico pervertido! Saco sus manos de mis jeans riendo para sus adentros.

-Sí, voy a ir al partido del viernes ¿Crees que pueda sentarme contigo? – preguntó Jacob, mirándome esperanzado.

-Puedes sentarte conmigo, si quieres – ofreció Ros, lamiéndose los labios lentamente, mientras lo miraba. Él se sonrojo y le sonrió tímidamente.

-Gracias, me gustaría eso – estuvo de acuerdo en voz baja.

-Vamos entonces, vamos a clases – sugerí, rodando mis ojos. Esos dos no pararían hasta el final, porque por la mirada en el rostro de Rosalie, no pararía hasta que fuera suyo, y a él le parecía gustarle también. Me voltee para alejarme pero me detuve cuando vi a Tanya caminando hacia mí con una expresión de odio en su rostro. Ella prácticamente tiro un sobre marrón en mis manos mientras me miraba fijamente.

-Sigo pensando que hiciste trampa, pero la gente dice que es justo que recibas el dinero, así que aquí está, zorra emo. – gruño furiosa. ¡Caramba! ¿Acababa de darme más de cuatro mil dólares? ¿En realidad gane el dinero? Rosalie se acerco a mí.

-Tanya será mejor que vuelvas al infierno de dónde saliste – bufó enojada. Sonreí felizmente.

-Está bien Ros, no hay problema. Gracias por esto Tanya – digo, agitando el sobre con orgullo.

-Asegúrate que no se pierda. – contesto con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. No tenía duda en mi mente de que ella tenía alguna clase de plan que probablemente me involucrase a mí tirando el dinero por el desagüe o prendiéndole fuego, de repente tuve una gran idea que enserio podría molestarla. Sonreí ampliamente mientras me volteaba hacia Edward. Me acerque mientras metía el dinero en la parte delantera de sus pantalones, metiendo toda mi mano hacia abajo también. Edward gruñó y me miró sorprendido.

-Cuida eso por mí novio, lo sacare después – susurré provocativamente, mientras lo acercaba a mí para que me besara. Oí a la gente reclamar y aplaudir, chicos diciendo "Oh si" y "lindo" sonreí contra sus labios y lo empuje un poco. Alce la vista justo para ver a Tanya marcharse echando chispas en la dirección opuesta.

Me eche a reír y Edward me agarro y me besó de nuevo, levantándome del suelo. El timbre sonó y las personas empezaron a entrar a clase. Me quedé atrás con Edward, sin querer romper el beso. No puedo creer que gane cuatro mil dólares ¿Qué demonios podía comprar con eso? Me bajo suavemente al suelo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eso fue tan gracioso, su cara estaba para una fotografía – dijo riendo.

-Tu cara estaba para una fotografía – conteste, pellizcando su nariz suavemente.

-Sí, bueno no esperaba que metieras dinero dentro de mis pantalones como si fuera alguna clase de stripper – sonrió y negó con la cabeza divertido.

-Así que ¿en qué vas a gastar tu dinero Ángel? – preguntó, mientras quitaba el sobre de sus jeans y me lo entregaba. Me encogí de hombros sonriendo.

-No tengo idea ¿Qué deberíamos comprar? La mitad es tuya.

-No necesito nada, ya tengo todo lo que podría desear justo aquí – dijo, agarrando con sus manos mi trasero.

-Mi trasero ¿es eso todo lo que quieres? – pregunté riendo. Sonrió.

-Técnicamente es mi trasero ahora ¿cierto? – se burló de mí, antes de besar mi cuello.

-Por ahora – bromeé mientras lo empujaba. Me abanique con el sobre – ahora que tengo lo que quería, no estoy segura que haya algo en esta relación para mí, rió y rodó los ojos mientras envolvía su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

-Vamos, te llevaré a clase – sugirió, conduciéndonos por el pasillo. Le tendí el sobre a Edward.

-¿Podrías cuidar esto por mí? No confío en mí para hacerlo, probablemente lo perderé. – me estremecí ante la idea de perder todo el dinero. Sonrió tomándolo y lo doblo deslizándolo dentro del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta.

\- ¿Qué si lo pierdo? – preguntó. Sonreí mientras buscábamos mi clase, lo acerque a mí, aplastando mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

-Entonces tendrás que pagarme de igual manera. – respire, dándole un besito a sus labios y caminando a mi clase rápidamente.

Tanya me miro fijamente cuando pasé y me senté al lado de Rosalie y Jacob en el asiento que me habían guardado. Para mi suerte, el profesor también estaba retrasado, de otra manera me habría ganado una detención.

(*.*)(*.)(*.*)(*.)(*.*)

El mes siguiente paso muy rápido. Edward seguía siendo el novio más adorable del mundo, llevándome a citas, comprándome flores y chocolates. Emmett seguía siendo sobreprotector como de costumbre, nada iba a cambiar con eso.

Mi mamá volvió a trabajar fuera de casa pero estuvo de vuelta dos semanas, porque tenía que quedarse debido al lanzamiento de un nuevo producto o algo así. Rosalie seguía coqueteando con Jacob para el disgusto de Emmett. Edward me contó que había hablado con él acerca de ella, al parecer, él no quería salir con Ros, solo no le gustaba el hecho de que estuviera detrás de alguien más cuando solía estar detrás de él. Se sentía un poco dejado de lado aparentemente. Así que para solucionar el problema se acostó con un par de chicas extra y se sintió mucho mejor.

Nuestra relación con Jacob había cambiado también, de hecho era un amigo muy cercano ahora; era un buen chico y parecía aumentar su confianza cada día. Creo que tal vez tenía algo que ver con la influencia de Rosalie. Habían estado saliendo un par de veces y Rosalie me dijo que él la había besado la anterior noche, con lo que estaba encantada. Realmente le gustaba y creo que a él también le gustaba ella, lo cual era muy dulce.

Jacob había estado yendo a ver los partidos de hockey de los viernes con nosotros por las últimas dos semanas, incluso había venido a nuestra "fiesta después del partido" por un par de horas también. Nunca hablamos de mi padre, nunca me pregunto algo acerca de él y no saqué el tema. De vez en cuando lo sacaba de pasada, cosas que tenían que ver con su vida o casa y cada vez me hacía sentir enferma y un poco nerviosa. Hoy era domingo iba con Jake a vero en una competencia de skate. Cuando paró su auto enfrente de mi casa, justo después del almuerzo le di un beso de despedida a Edward y reí ante sus pucheros.

-Deja de hacer pucheros Edward. Estaré de vuelta en un par de horas – dije riendo. Suspiró dramáticamente.

-Pero ¿Por qué no puedo ir? Los domingos son _mis_ días. – se quejo frunciendo el ceño, sonreí.

-Edward ya te lo dijo, solo podía conseguir un pase de invitado ¡Me pidió que fuera con él! deja de quejarte. Nos vemos más tarde – le ordené. Besándolo de nuevo mientras me levantaba – te amo – juré, a la vez que agarraba mis llaves y el teléfono celular.

-Te amo más Ángel – gritó mientras abría la puerta y corría hacia el coche.

-Hey – saludo Jake, sonriendo mientras me subía a su brillante auto deportivo.

-Hey ¿ya estás mentalizado y listo para la competencia? – pregunté sonriendo. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, estoy un poco nervioso, el nuevo truco que eh estado practicando sigue saliéndome mal. Voy a quedar como u idiota si fracaso – refunfuño, haciendo una mueca.

-No fracasarás Jake, ten algo de confianza – le respondí con firmeza. Sonrió y rodó los ojos, conduciendo al parque de Skate, donde habían colocado una enorme rampa de media pipa. Jake había estado tratando de enseñarme algunas cosas acerca del Skate pero para ser honesta, como la mayoría de las cosas deportivas, me entraba por un oído y me salía por el otro. Si no estaban bailando, entonces no estaba realmente interesada. Por lo regular me gustaba ver a Edward jugar, pero eso era solo para verlo en su sexy uniforme.

La rampa que habían colocado era absolutamente enorme. Me sentí un poco enferma cuando la miré. Era tan alta, por lo menos quince pies de altura de cada lado.

-Um Jake ¿estás seguro acerca de esto? – pregunté mientras caminábamos al stand de iniciación, Jake entrego nuestros pases de competidores y nos dieron las bandas amarillas para la muñeca y saludamos.

-Bella, voy a esta bien, no te preocupes – rió mientras me arrastraba hasta la zona de patinaje donde la gente estaba dando vueltas esperando para continuar y practicar.

-Mierda Jake ¡Es tan alto! ¿Qué pasa si te lastimas? – pregunté, tragando el nudo en mi garganta.

-Hey, termina eso ahora mismo. Me dijiste en el coche que tenga algo de confianza, espero que hagas lo mismo – dijo sonriéndome abiertamente. Vaya tenía confianza pero ¡Dolería caer de ahí! Nos sentamos allí viendo a los otros Stakers dar sus vueltas. Los trucos que estaban haciendo me dejaron alucinada, saltos mortales, sosteniéndose de las manos, todo en lo que pudieras pensar. Todo el tiempo solo me sentí cada vez peor. Ni siquiera estaba segura de poder verlo haciéndolo. Después de una hora Jake fue llamado para ir y estar listo y mi corazón empezó a tratar de salir de mi pecho.

-Oh Dios por favor ten cuidado, por favor – le suplique.

-Voy a tratar, pero si me muero puedes tener mí auto – replicó, guiñándome un ojo.

-Solo si puedo volver a rociarlo de rosa – bromeé, tratando de no mostrarle que estaba aterrorizada. Se echó a reír y se alejo rápidamente a la zona de calentamiento por un par de minutos.

Cuando finalmente fue su turno no podía respirar. Lo vi subir las escaleras hasta la cima de la plataforma y posicionarse al final, con el consejo de inclinarse a la espera. Me sonrió y trate de devolverle la sonrisa, estoy bastante segura que mi expresión parecía más una mueca de pesar. El silbato sonó y se tiró, apreté los ojos, cerrados, escuchando los aplausos y la alegría de la gente, pero no quería ver. Sabía que en el momento que abriera los ojos caería y se rompería el cuello.

Después de una hora, bueno sentí como si fuera una hora, probablemente fuera aproximadamente un minuto, la gente aplaudió como loca, así que por casualidad abrí mis ojos. Jake estaba caminando por las escaleras, sin huesos rotos ni sangre. Salté de la silla y aplaudí junto con los demás, decidiendo fingir que lo había observado. La próxima vez tenía que decirle que no podía venir. Solo gasté su boleto de repuesto cuando ni siquiera lo vi. Hizo un trote corte y me abrazo con fuerza.

-¡Eso fue impresionante! – gorjeé con entusiasmo. Se echo a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Sí? ¿Se veía bien a través de tus parpados? – preguntó, riendo más fuerte. Lo miré con tono de disculpa.

-¡Lo siento tanto! No podía verte Jake. Me sentía tan enferma. Tenía tanto miedo, simplemente no pude – dije disculpándome. Negó con la cabeza.

-No te disculpes, está bien, sin embargo aterricé – se jacto, sonriendo ampliamente. Asentí con la cabeza.

-Lo sé, escuche a la gente animada – dije un poco avergonzada. Me sentía muy culpable. Me trajo aquí para verlo y darle apoyo y ni siquiera podía hacer eso. Supongo que era una hermanastra inútil. Nos sentamos de nuevo y me dio un resumen de todo lo que me había perdido y otras cosas para ser contadas. Jake fue uno de los últimos en hacerlo, así que no tuvimos que esperar demasiado tiempo ates de que los resultados fueran anunciados. Cuando el hombre entro en el escenario agarre su mano nerviosamente, rogando que haya tenido buenos resultados.

-Está bien así que tuvimos algunos trucos excelentes hoy. Los jueces quedaron muy impresionados, así que felicidades – el hombre se paró en la pequeña plataforma – bien, entonces en orden inverso. Viniendo en el tercer lugar con un puntaje de cuarenta y cuatro puntos de cincuenta es… Jacob Black – llamó. Chillé y salté sobre él con entusiasmo mientras se reía.

-¡Oh Dios Jake, eso es impresionante! Estoy tan orgullosa de ti – me entusiasme casi llorando. Sonrió abiertamente.

-Gracias Bella, será mejor que vaya a buscar mi trofeo. – asintió hacia el escenario. Me quede allí animando y aplaudiendo como una idiota, mientras subía y conseguía su trofeo de plata. Volvió corriendo y me abrazo girándome en un círculo.

-Jake eso es tan bueno, déjame verlo – prácticamente lo arrebate de sus manos y observe el trofeo de plata con un pequeño hombre en una patineta.

-Estoy muy contento con cuarenta y cuatro puntos, es mi mejor resultado. – sonrió con orgullo.

-Hey ¿vamos a comer algo para celebrar? Yo invito – sugerí felizmente.

-Por supuesto, solo tengo que cambiarme primero; realmente no puedo salir así – miró abajo a su camiseta rasgada, pantalones cortos de patinador, sucias zapatillas de deporte, haciendo una mueca. ¿Por qué diablos iba a necesitar cambiarse?

-Jake, no me importa que te pongas – dije con honestidad, mientras comenzábamos a caminar de regreso a su coche. Se echó a reír.

-Bella, estoy hecho un lío. Estás son mis ropas de competencia, siempre llevo la misma cosa; son como i ropa de la suerte, están todas rasgadas y sucias. Además estoy sudado y eso – respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Subimos al auto – voy a hacer una parada en casa y me cambiare, luego podemos irnos – dijo, mientras sacaba el auto de la playa de estacionamiento. ¡Oh mierda! ¿quiere que yo vaya a su casa?

Empecé a sentirme mal, no podía ir, no quería ver a mi padre, no podía. Cerré los ojos, dispuesta a no enloquecer. Edward no estaba aquí, así que no quería tener un ataque de pánico.

-No puedo – susurré. Me miró confundido.

-¿No puedes ir a cenar? – preguntó, mirándome como si estuviera loca, probablemente porque era mi idea, en primer lugar. Negué con la cabeza.

-No puedo ir a tu casa Jake. Por favor no puedo verlo – supliqué, cuando continuo en la dirección opuesta de mi casa.

-¿Charlie? – preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Asentí con la cabeza incapaz de hablar a través del nudo en mi garganta. Me temblaban las manos. Cerré los ojos y pensé en Edward, tratando de mantener la calma. Pensé en el color de sus ojos, como se sentía su pelo cuando pasaba mis manos a través de él, el sonido de su voz. - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Jake, sonando afectado. Asentí débilmente.

-No quiero verlo Jake. – susurré, dándome vuelta en mi asiento para mirarlo. Él estaba tratando de ver el camino y mirarme al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué no? – preguntó en voz baja. Sacudí la cabeza. No quería hablar de ello, sobre todo no con él, era su padrastro, por amor de Dios, vivía con él.

-Yo… no. por favor – rogué con mis ojos, suspiro y meneó la cabeza.

-No está allí de todos modos, se fue de fin de semana con mamá y Seth. No volverán hasta tarde esta noche. – dijo ¿No estaba allí?

-¿Estás seguro? – pregunté, mi cuerpo empezaba a relajarse. Asintió y sonrió para tranquilizarme.

-Positivo, fueron a Seattle el fin de semana para ver a mis abuelos. No estarán volviendo hasta las diez o algo así. – lo miré para asegurarme de que no estaba mintiendo o tratando de engañarme o algo así. Parecía estar diciendo la verdad. Jake era muy buen tipo, no me haría algo así, no me mentiría.

-Está bien – acordé en voz baja. Sonrió y volvió a mirar la carretera.

-Por lo tanto ¿puedo saber porque tú y Emmett odian tanto a Charlie? – preguntó con curiosidad. Cerré los ojos, realmente no quería tener esta conversación con él, con nadie. Incluso Rosalie no sabía ningún detalle acerca de mi padre y mi infancia.

-Jake, no quiero hablar de ello. Está en el pasado prefiero que se quede ahí. – contesté, rezando para que lo dejara, asintió con la cabeza, viéndose un poco decepcionado y triste.

-Está bien, bueno si alguna vez necesitas hablar sobre cualquier cosa puedes hacerlo, ya lo sabes ¿verdad? – preguntó, mientras entraba en una calle muy bonita. Asentí mirando por la ventana, las casa eran enormes, con grandes coches de lujo en las entradas. Se puso en el camino de entrada y miré a la gran casa de azul pálido. Se veía como si mi padre la hubiera hecho, ciertamente por si mismo.

-¿Estás seguro que no estás aquí? – cuestione nerviosa, mientras me levantaba y caminaba hacia el lado de Jake.

-Estoy seguro, el coche ni siquiera está aquí – confirmo, moviendo una mano al estacionamiento vacio. Me relaje y seguí muy de cerca a Jake, hasta la casa, apenas podía respirar. Abrí la puerta de entrada me apodere de la parte de atrás de su camiseta. Rió entre dientes.

-Bella no hay nadie aquí – me aseguro, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras envolvía su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, tirándome dentro de la casa. Era preciosa - ¿quieres un trago? – ofreció llevándome a la cocina.

-Um claro – miré alrededor, a todos los adornos y muebles caros – podría caber toda mi casa en tu sala de estar y cocina – dije, sonriendo. Se echó a reír.

-Está casa es agradable, pero es demasiado grande para nosotros. No sé porque este tipo de casa tan cara.

-¿Qué hace mi padre ahora entonces? – pregunté con curiosidad, cuando me entrego una lata de Pepsi.

-Acciones y participaciones, es un gran agente de bolsa o algo, realmente no lo entiendo. Hace un montón de dinero sin embargo – dijo casualmente. Todavía estaba haciendo eso entonces, eso era lo que hacía cuando éramos niños. No quería hablar más de él; estar en su casa me estaba volviendo bastante loca.

-Por lo tanto tú y Ros ¿huh? – bromeé tratando de cambiar de tema. Se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza.

-Es bonita – murmuró nervioso. Sonreí al ver su sonrojo, era realmente adorable.

-Dijo que la besaste – levante las cejas con entusiasmo, a la espera de más detalles. Tenía la visión de ella del "beso perfecto" ahora quería la suya. Sonrió abiertamente.

-Sí ¿dijo que le gusto? – preguntó ruborizándose más fuerte. ¡Oh infiernos si lo hizo!

-Sí le gusto mucho – confirme, meneándole las cejas. Largo una carcajada.

-Bueno, gracias a Dios por eso – parecía tan aliviado que no podía dejar de reír. – estaba pensando en invitarla a salir, correctamente, ya sabes, siendo exclusivo. ¿Crees que iría por eso? – preguntó, mirándome con esperanza. Sonreí al ver su cara de preocupación.

-Claro que iría por eso – a Ros realmente le gustaba, sin duda sería exclusiva. Sonrió y desordeno la parte de atrás de su pelo.

-¡Increíble! Gracias Bella.

-Ve a cambiarte entonces y después vamos a comer, estoy muerta de hambre – instruí señalando el pasillo.

-Está bien, estaré en cinco minutos – me encogí de hombros.

-Puedes ducharte y esas cosas si quieres, no me importa esperar.

-¿Estás diciendo que huelo? – preguntó, riendo, mientras se abría camino a la sala.

-Bueno, estaba tratando de ser cortés – bromeé. Se rió y reboto por las escaleras. Me senté en el mostrador de la cocina, bebiendo felizmente mi Pepsi, jugando con su trofeo, cuando oí la puerta abrirse y a una mujer hablando.

-No, solo tengo que darle un poco de medicina y ponerlo en la cama – dijo. Sentí mi aliento entrecortado en la garganta.

-Bueno no ha dejado de estar malditamente llorando – espetó mi padre, sonando molesto.

Salté de mi silla tan rápido que casi me caigo. Me mude al otro lado del mostrador, teniendo que poner algo entre nosotros, estaba viviendo hasta aquí. Mi corazón estaba fallando en mi pecho, no podía respirar correctamente, había una puerta detrás de mí, agarré la manija, desesperadamente buscando alejarme antes de que él llegue. No podía verlo; no podía dejar que me viera. Agitando la manija rápidamente me di cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Podía sentir las lagrimas empezar a picarme en los ojos.

-Lo siento Charlie, lo pondré en la cama en un minuto dormirá – dijo la mujer en voz baja.

-Que este malditamente mejor, me está dando un dolor de cabeza. – gruñó furioso. Metí la mano en mi bolsillo agarrando mi celular. A quién pensaba llamar, no sabía, Emmett, Edward estaban demasiado lejos y Jacob probablemente en la ducha, no había nadie, sin ayuda; estaba sola en mi horror. Me di vuelta frente a la puerta, esperando que entrara. Me sentí enferma, oh Dios ¿realmente iba a vomitar? La señora entro llevando a un niño lloriqueando en sus brazos, acariciando su espalda con dulzura. Sus ojos se posaron en mí y salto una milla, obviamente no sabiendo que estaba aquí.

-Hola, oh lo siento, no me di cuenta de que Jake tenia amigos – dijo sonriéndome con gusto, era muy bonita. Cabello castaño y ojos grises, como mi madre y yo. Asentí con la cabeza incapaz de hablar.

-¿Jacob tiene amigos aquí? – preguntó mi padre, mientras caminaba a través de la puerta.

Me sentí mareada, mis piernas estaban débiles, se veía casi exactamente como él mismo, solo un poco mayor, un poco menos de pelo y más gris. Sus ojos eran duros y ceberos, como solían ser, no como la foto que Jake me mostró. No había cambiado en absoluto.

Me miró, sus ojos rastrillando sobre cada parte de mi cuerpo mientras me quedaba ahí, sin poder moverme, sin poder respirar. Me sentí como una niña de nuevo. Estaba aterrorizada, y esta vez no tenía a Emmett para protegerme. Él hombre que arruino mi infancia, la niñez de mi hermano, estaba de pie a menos de quince metros de mí.

-Isabella – dijo en voz baja. Sonrió y sentí aumentar la bilis en mi garganta.

O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hey, apareció Charlie. Vamos Bella atízale un buen golpe en los huevos para que aprenda. Ok, ok me calmo pero no me nieguen que se lo merece.

Un capítulo más, si puedo les pongo otro, pero quiero ver esos comentarios activos, un beso y seguimos aquí, no abandono la historia.

Dejen un lindo comentario para saber que les está pareciendo.

NOTA: bueno como se habrán dado cuenta estoy tardando en actualizar, chicas estoy en unos momentos algo difíciles, así que espero su comprensión y que me apoyen en ello. No dejare de actualizar, solo que me tardare un poquito más. Eso es todo. Las quiero y seguimos aquí.

Así que si, aquí seguiremos hasta finalizar.

Cambio y fuera….

Locura realizada…

By:antoCullen::


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _la historia es de_ _ **Kirsty Moseley**_ _pero yo solo la adapto a Twilight, espero que la disfruten y sea merecedora de sus comentarios, hacia mi adaptación y la magnífica historia de_ _ **Kirsty…**_

 _ **Disfruten…**_

 _Muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y comentan_ **LayraCristina** _ **,**_ **karen McCarthy, chamix, Guest, pili, Nicole, LicetSalvatore, mirylion,** _se los agradezco de todo corazón, este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes y las lectoras fantasma solo no me asusten jajaja…_

 _Música__ Little Mix – Change Your Life.

 _ **=Capítulo 20=**_

-¿Isabella? – Repitió la señora, mirando entre él y yo - ¿tu hija Bella? – preguntó, con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios. Mi padre asintió con la cabeza, sin separar sus ojos de los míos, me sentí como un venado atrapado en los faros de un coche que se aproxima y lo único que puede hacer es prepararse para sentir el golpe. – bueno en grandioso al fin conocerte, he oído a Charlie y Jacob hablar tanto de ti que ya siento como si te conociera – dijo la señora, sonriéndome con gusto. trate de devolverle la sonrisa y fingir que todo estaba bien, que no estaba a punto de desmayarme en cualquier segundo, que no estaba a unos cinco segundo de tumbar la casa a gritos.

-Igualmente Sue. – contesté en voz baja, arrastrando mis ojos en él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Bella? – preguntó mi padre, levantando las cejas y sonriendo con una media sonrisa. El sonido de su voz envió escalofríos por mi columna mientras trataba desesperadamente de no recordar mi infancia. Tenía pesadillas con su voz, sus ojos, a forma en que se paraba tan derecho y como sus puños siempre estaban cerrados, igual que ahora.

-Yo…. yo vine con Jacob. Él está… él está, se está cambiando – tartamudeé. Inmediatamente me regañe mentalmente por mi tartamudez. Sus viejas reglas volvieron, enderézate, habla claro, no murmures. Sue sonrió.

-Bueno, es genial que estés aquí ¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar? creo que vamos a pedir comida, porque no tenemos muchos alimentos aquí, no pensábamos volver hasta tarde esta noche pero Seth ha estado enfermo toda la semana, así que volvimos temprano. – explico Sue mientras besaba la cabeza del bebe con suavidad. Ella parecía muy agradable, demasiado buena para este imbécil abusador. Negué con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar de nuevo, me temblaban las manos, así que las apreté juntas con fuerza, tratando de mantener control y no lanzarme al suelo a llorar.

-¿Estás segura? No es molestia. Nos encantaría que te quedarás para la cena. ¿No es así Charlie? – continuo sonriéndole, completamente ajena a lo que yo estaba viviendo, mi peor pesadilla en estos momentos. Él sintió con la cabeza, su mirada viajo a lo largo de mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir escalofríos.

-Estoy segura, gracias – dije en voz baja, quebrándome un poco al final. el niño empezó a llorar de nuevo, los ojos de Sue se agrandaron mientras miraba a Charlie.

-Voy a darle un poco de medicina y a dormirlo – dijo, levantando la cabeza hacia la despensa de la que saco un frasco de medicina y una cuchara. Mi padre anduvo un par de pasos hacia mí y yo retrocedí contra la puerta, mi respiración salió entrecortada. Le eche un vistazo a mi teléfono abierto y marque el número de Jake, era la persona más cercana, si tan solo pudiera llamarlo y decirle de alguna manera que bajar, podríamos irnos.

-¿Cómo has estado Isabella? He estado tratando de verte por años, pero tu hermano no me dejó. – afirmo con sorna en la palabra hermano. ¿Había estado tratando de verme y Emmett no me dijo? ¿Por qué diablos no iba a decirme algo así? Conociendo a Emmett probablemente pensó que me estaba protegiendo. Miré a la madre de Jake en busca de ayuda, ella estaba regresando la botella de medicina.

-He estado muy bien, gracias. – contesté, miré mi teléfono que todavía estaba tratando de conectar, Jake no respondía ¡Maldita sea!

-Voy a llevar a Seth a la cama y vuelvo para hacer un poco de café o algo – sugirió Sue, sonriéndome amablemente.

-Está bien amor. – respondió mi padre, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. Trague saliva, ¡No podía estar allí sola con él!

-¿Puedo ir contigo? – pregunté con desesperación, Sue me miró un poco sorprendida. – me gustaría ver el cuarto de Seth, si eso está bien – mentí con rapidez. De ninguna forma me quedaría aquí con él.

-No creo que eso sea buena idea Isabella. Seth no está bien, puedes ver su habitación en otro momento – interrumpió mi padre, antes de que Sue pudiera contestar. Sue sonrió.

-Ya vuelvo – se dirigió fuera de la habitación con el niño aferrado a su cuello. Di un paso a un lado y casi salgo de la habitación después de ella. Tan pronto lo pase agarro mi muñeca, halándome para que me detuviera, lo que casi me hace caer. Sentí el grito tratando de salir de mi garganta, pero me lo trague, no podía demostrarle cuanto poder tenía sobre mí.

-Te vez hermosa Bella, igual que tu madre cuando tenía su edad. Siempre ha sido un jodido durazno. – ronroneó, lamiéndose los labios mientras pasaba su mano por mi mejilla.

Levante mi rodilla y le di un rodillazo tan fuerte como pude en la ingle, tirando mi brazo de su agarre y corriendo por el pasillo tan rápido como mis piernas pudieron llevarme. Aunque no tenía ni idea a dónde debía ir. Había venido en el coche de Jake, así que no quería simplemente salir corriendo de la casa sin un lugar al que ir. En vez de eso corrí hacia las escaleras, pasando el pasillo hasta que me detuve en la puerta con un anuncio _"Entre bajo su propio riesgo"_ colgando. Tenía que ser la habitación de Jake. NO me moleste en tocar, si no que entre azotando la puerta detrás de mí y estallando en sollozos histéricos mientras me inclinaba contra ella.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué demonios? – exclamo Jake. Alce la vista, y ahí estaba él, de pie envuelto en tan solo una toalla, con el cuerpo mojado acabando de salir de la ducha. Me retiré de la puerta y me lance hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza, ignorando el agua que goteaba su pelo sobre mí mientras sollozaba en su cuello. - ¿Qué pasa? ¡Por amor de Dios! ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó, desesperadamente mientras frotaba las manos por mi espalda tratando de calmarme.

-Necesito ir a casa. ¡Necesito irme ahora mismo! – grité, mis piernas apenas me sostenían, él estaba sosteniendo la mayor parte de mi peso. Probablemente lo estaba lastimando dada la fuerza con que me aferraba a él, pero no se quejaba.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, separándome para mirarme.

-¿Jake, por favor? – me atraganté. Él sintió con la cabeza y me arrastro hasta la cama para que me sentara.

-Tengo que vestirme – dijo ruborizándose. Asentí con la cabeza y cerré los ojos tratando de imaginar a Edward, lo necesitaba para calmarme, no podía entrar en crisis aquí. Lo escuché moverse vistiéndose. Menos de un minuto más tarde tomo mi mano.

-Estoy listo, vamos – dijo, tirando de mí con suavidad, me aferre a su mano con fuerza mientras me conducía a través del cuarto hasta la puerta, deteniéndose con una manos en la perilla - ¿Me prometes que me dirás de que trata todo esto más tarde? – pidió, mirándome suplicante. Asentí con la cabeza. Aceptaría cualquier cosa que me pidiera con tal de que me sacara de aquí. Envolvió su brazo alrededor, acercándome a su lado, mientras abría la puerta que nos llevaba rápidamente por las escaleras. Me puse rígida cuando su madre salió de la sala de estar. - ¡Mierda! ¿Qué están haciendo en casa? – preguntó sorprendido. Ella sonrió con cierta tristeza.

-Seth no está bien, se pudo enfermo ayer por la noche y a estado incómodo durante todo el día, así que vinimos antes – explicó, abriendo los brazos para abrazarlo. Se aparto de mí y sentí mi aliento entrecortado en mi garganta por estar por mi cuenta. Él le dio un rápido abrazo. – te extrañe – susurró ella, dándole palmaditas en la espalda, él sonrió y la beso en la mejilla.

-Yo también, mira mamá tengo que llevar a Bella a su casa, su hermano la necesita. – mintió, pasando de nuevo su brazo sobre mí rápidamente. Ella sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Segura que no puedes quedarte a cenar Bella? A Charlie le gustaría pasar algún tiempo contigo. -¿Pasar tiempo conmigo? ¿Es una mala broma? Negué con la cabeza.

-No puedo. – susurré. Mi padre caminaba por la esquina, así que me encogí al lado de Jake, apretándome contra él con tanta fuerza que dolía. Su brazo se apretó alrededor, aunque no sabía porque estaba actuando de esa manera. Realmente era un gran hermanastro.

-Hola Charlie – saludo Jake, con rigidez.

-Hola Jake, ¿siendo acogedor con mi hija? – preguntó, su voz dura me hizo estremecer.

-Me tengo que ir – susurré desesperadamente, enterrando mis dedos en su costado.

-Los veré más tarde – dijo Jake volteándose y empujándome delante de él para colocarse entre mi padre y yo mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta.

Prácticamente corrí hasta su auto, mirando hacia la puerta todo el tiempo en caso de que viniera a buscarme. Aunque sabía que no lo haría. Necesitaba mantener su papel frente a su esposa y Jake pero eso no impedía que el pánico se elevara en mi pecho. Jake me miro preocupado mientras aceleraba por las calles.

-¿Estás bien Bella? Te ves my pálida y estás temblando – dijo tomando mi mano. Asentí con la cabeza.

-Quiero ir a casa – escupí.

-Está bien, shh, e llevare a casa – froto su pulgar sobre la palma de mi mano mientras se dirigía a mi casa. Apreté los ojos cerrados. Realmente no había cambiado nada, la forma en que me miró me revolvió el estomago ¡Oh Dios necesitaba a Edward!

Después de unos diez minutos de estar tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera mi padre, nos detuvimos en mi entrada. Me lance del auto y corrí hacia la casa, rezando porque Edward todavía estuviera allí. Abrí la puerta y lo vi sentado en el sofá jugando PlayStation con Emmett. Ambos levantaron la mirada cuando entré. Edward me sonrió con alegría antes de que su rostro se ensombreciera. Se levanto del sofá mientras corría hacia él.

-¿Qué demonios? – grito furioso, mirando a Jake que venía detrás de mí. Me lancé hacia él sollozando. Vaya era lo único que me mantenía cuerda cuando mi mundo comenzaba a desmoronarse. Me envolvió en sus brazos con fuerza, volteándome lejos de Jake, con todo el cuerpo y estresado.

-¿Qué diablos está pasando? – gritó Emmett, dando un paso hacia Jake, luciendo muy enojado.

-No lo sé, me estaba cambiando cuando ella simplemente se volvió como loca y comenzó a llorar ¡Emmett yo no le hice nada! – exclamo Jake sonando un poco asustado. Emmett me agarro de un brazo, tirando lejos de mí lejos de Edward.

-¿Bella él te lastimó? – me preguntó con fiereza, señalando acusadoramente a Jake. Negué con la cabeza tratando de hablar. ¿Pensaban que Jake me había hecho daño?

-Fui a su casa, se supone que no estaría ahí – lloré, mis piernas no soportaron mi peso. Edward me agarro de mi cintura antes de que cayera al suelo, y me levanto rápidamente, se sentó tirando de mí en su regazo, retirando el pelo de mi cara besando mi mejilla.

-Shh, está bien Ángel, todo está bien – susurró.

-¿Quién no se suponía que iba a estar allí? Alguien tiene que decirme que pasó ¡Ahora mismo! – gritó Emmett cada vez más enojado y furioso.

-Papá – dije con voz ronca. Los ojos de Emmett se ampliaron, sus manos se serraron en puños, su mandíbula se mantuvo apretada, sentí los brazos de Edward apretarse a mí alrededor.

-¿Lo viste? – preguntó Emmett, su voz sonaba realmente amenazadora. Asentí con la cabeza y lo vi mirar a Jake de nuevo, como si de alguna manera fuera su culpa. - ¿La llevaste a tu casa y dejaste que ese imbécil dejara que se le acercara? – gruño Emmett, logrando que Jake se estremeciera.

-¡Yo no sabía que estaba allí! no se suponía que estuviera allí. Llegaron temprano a casa mientras yo estaba en la ducha. – protesto, manteniendo sus manos en alto inocentemente mientras Emmett lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo. Si las miradas mataran Jake estaría muerto ahora mismo.

-¿Qué hizo Ángel? – susurró Edward, empujando mi cara para que pudiera verlo. Negué con la cabeza ¿Podría decirles? Si lo descubrían no tenia duda de que irían hasta allá en un futuro muy, muy cercano y se meterían en problemas. – dime – ordeno Edward. Lo abrace con fuerza, no podía mentirle.

-Él me agarro del brazo… Me… dijo…que me veía hermosa como mi mamá a mi edad y que yo era un ma…maldito durazno – susurré, apenas capaz de articular palabra, mi voz subiendo y bajando por los sollozos. Los brazos de Edward se apretaron a mí alrededor tan fuerte que en realidad empezaban a dolerme las costillas.

-Edward, me haces daño – me quejé, apretando mis manos en su pelo, sus manos me soltaron al instante, pero su cuerpo estaba tan tenso que probablemente estaba dándole una úlcera. Emmett agarró las llaves.

-Voy a ir ¿Vienes Edward? – preguntó Emmett caminando hacia la puerta ¡Oh diablos no! ¡No podía permitir que se metieran en problemas! Edward me levanto de su regazo y me dejo en el sofá.

-Vigílala – le dijo a Jake con severidad mientras se puso de pie para irse.

-¡No! – grité, agarrando la mano de Edward - ¡No Emmett! – supliqué.

-No voy a dejar que te haga daño otra vez – gruñó Emmett.

-No lo hará, no se acercara a mí. Ha sido mi culpa, no debí de haber ido a la casa de Jake. No debí tomar ese riesgo. Por favor, por favor no lo hagas. No puedo ver que se metan en problemas. Te necesito, Los necesito a los dos. Por favor no me dejes sola. – le supliqué, apretando la mano de Edward para dar énfasis. – Por favor – rogué halándolo cerca de mí de nuevo. Él suspiro y miro de nuevo a Emmett.

-Ella tiene razón, no podemos ir si él no hace nada primero, se saldría con la suya y seríamos nosotros los que nos meteríamos en problemas. – razono Edward, me relaje, él estaba siendo sensato; él siempre pensaba bien las cosas, no como Emmett.

-¿Qué quieres decir con _hacerle daño de nuevo_? – preguntó Jake en voz baja. Los tres lo miramos. Emmett habló primero.

-Nada, creo que deberías irte Jake. – él asintió con la cabeza, mirando hacia la puerta, señalándole que se fuera. Jake negó con la cabeza.

-No, Bella me prometió que me diría que era todo esto – dijo, mirándome suplicante. Tiene razón le dije eso. Emmett me miro dejándome tomar la decisión.

-Yo le dije eso – confirme, asintiendo con la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, presionándome contra Edward de nuevo. ¡Vaya esto iba a ser tan duro!

(*.*)(*.) **POV EDWARD** (*.*)(*.)

La halé de nuevo a mí regazo, desenado que se acercara a mí. Mi corazón no había vuelto todavía a la normalidad, después de a verla visto sollozar así. Estaba tan molesto que mis dientes se apretaban con tanta fuerza que mi mandíbula dolía, tratando de mantener el control. Quería ir ahí y golpearlo hasta que no quedara nada de él, pero ella tenía razón, seriamos nosotros los que nos meteríamos en problemas y ella no necesitaba más estrés en este momento.

Emmett le hizo un gesto a Jake para que se sentara en el sofá frente a nosotros y se sentó a su lado. Ambos se veían estresados, Bella se acurruco en una bola en mi regazo, halando sus rodillas y enterrando su rostro en mí cuello. La balancee gentilmente mientras escuchaba a Emmett contándole a Jake sobre los abusos cuando eran niños, como su padre había tratado de atacar a Bella y la forma que lo había echado hace tres años. Dejo salir lo del abuso sexual del que nadie sabía mucho porque ella se negaba a hablar de eso. Todo el tiempo Jake solo se sentó ahí, jugando con sus manos ¿Por qué no lucia como en shock por todo esto? Si alguien se sentara allí y me dijera que su padre lo había abusado por años, creo que por lo menos estaría un poco en shock ¿no es así?

Después de más o menos diez minutos baje la mirada a Bella para ver que estaba dormida en mis brazos. Se veía tan triste y vulnerable; su cara estaba todavía roja de tanto llorar. No dejaría que nada la volviera a herir nunca. Agite la mano hacia Emmett para llamar su atención.

-La voy a poner en su cama – susurré, incorporándome y tratando de mantenerla inmóvil mientras la cargué hacia su cuarto, recostándola en su cuarto. Gimoteó, acurrucándose más cerca de mí, así que me recosté cerca de ella un par de minutos hasta que estuviera de nuevo en su sueño profundo. Besé su frente y volví a la sala. Jake tenía la cabeza entre sus manos. Emmett se veía realmente enojado otra vez.

-¿Qué está mal? – pregunté, mirando entre ellos dos. Emmett me miró, parecía estresado y preocupado, no veía a Emmett así muy seguido, siempre era muy fuerte y de hecho me hacía sentir un poco enfermo verlo así ahora.

-Lo está haciendo de nuevo, ha golpeado a Jake y a su mamá algunas veces. – gruñó Emmett, viéndose disgustado. ¡Maldición! Le dije a Emmett que debimos haber llamado a la policía en vez de solo patearlo fuera, pero insistió en que no quería que Bella pasara por eso. ¡Y ahora él se lo estaba haciendo a alguien más!

-Mi mamá estaba hablando sobre dejarlo el año pasado. Entonces en su lugar nos mudamos aquí, ella dijo que era un inicio fresco y que todos deberíamos iniciar de nuevo, pero no ayudo. – dijo Jake tristemente, me arrodille a su lado y puse mi mano sobre su hombro, realmente no lo conocía tan bien, era más amigo el de Ángel que el mío, pero sabía que era un buen chico.

-¿Jake tu mamá aun quiere dejarlo? – pregunté, mirando a Emmett quien parecía listo para explotar en cualquier momento. Tendría que vigilarlo de cerca, si el momento llegaba entonces estaría ahí a su lado, pero no podíamos precipitarnos a nada, tenía que verse como autodefensa. Jake se encogió de hombros.

-No he hablado con ella acerca de ello desde que nos mudamos aquí, así que no sé, se que está asustada por Seth. Él no lo ha golpeado todavía pero tiene solo un años – replicó, su voz rompiéndose. Apreté su hombro solidariamente, ese idiota era una pieza realmente enfermiza. Emmett se sentó a su lado y palmeo su espalda torpemente. Como chicos no éramos muy buenos en reconfortar. Ángel sería perfecta para esto; era tan malditamente cariñosa y amable.

-Jake deberías decirle a tu madre que él ha hecho esto antes. Podría ser el empujón que necesita para dejarlo antes de que le haga algo a Seth – dijo Emmett amablemente. Jake asintió levantándose.

-Iré a casa y hablare con ella cuando pueda.

-Jake, si alguna vez necesitas ayuda llámame, día o noche ¿entiendes? Y si necesitan algún lugar para quedarse algunos días, tu madre y tu hermano también, se pueden quedar aquí – dijo Emmett intensamente, lo decía enserio, él era un gran chico y nunca dejaría que alguien hiriera a su familia o amigos, supongo que técnicamente Jake era de su familia también.

-Gracias, esperare hasta que él no esté allí y entonces hablaré con ella. – asintió viéndose muy triste y un poco asustado.

-Llámame y déjame saber cómo va. Y dijo enserio de un lugar donde quedarse, a mí mamá no le importará y ella no estará en casa por otras dos semanas. – declaró Emmett, guiando a Jake a la puerta. Puso un brazo alrededor de su hombro. – todo va ir bien – le aseguró Emmett. Jake parecía como un pequeño niño perdido, no se veía preparado para nada para esto, pero supongo que había necesitado crecer rápido como Emmett lo hizo cuando era más joven.

-No creo que debas decirle a Bella nada de esto. Realmente no necesita nada más porque preocuparse, y ni siquiera sé lo que va a decir mi mamá acerca de todo esto – murmuró Jake, frunciendo el ceño. Asentí, esa probablemente era una buena idea. Sí Ángel supiera de esto, estaría poniéndose toda preocupada. Preocupándose acerca de Jake y Seth y por todo lo que sabíamos quizás su mamá no quería dejarlo en primer lugar, podíamos decirle cuando el momento llegara.

-Sí, buena idea. – estuve de acuerdo, asintiendo.

-Está bien, gracias, nos vemos – sonrió tristemente y se dirigió fuera de la casa. Emmett cerró la puerta y presiono su frente contra ella.

-Edward necesitas darme una buena razón de porque no debería ir allí y cortar su garganta – gruñó, todo su cuerpo rígido.

-Porque entonces tú estarías en la cárcel y Ángel no tendría a su hermano mayor para protegerla – dije rápidamente, sabiendo que Bella era la única cosa que lo mantendría calmado y contenido.

Emmett se giró hacia mí e hizo algo que nunca lo había visto hacer en su vida; se dejo caer contra la puerta y tiro sus rodillas hacia su pecho y lloró, sentí mis entrañas retorcerse ante la vista de eso. Estaba tan enojado de nuevo que necesitaba recordarme a mí mismo exactamente la misma razón de porque no podía ir allí y cortar su garganta. Me senté a un lado de Emmett y puse mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros mientras lloraba. No creo que jamás haya tenido una liberación adecuada antes.

(*.*)(*.) _**POV BELLA**_ (*.*)(*.)

Las cosas habían sido muy tensas durante la última semana entre Jake y yo. Sabía que él sabía sobre lo que mi padre nos había hecho, bueno, una parte de cualquier modo, Emmett me aseguró que no le dijo mucho acerca de mí porque sabía que no quería a gente sabiendo acerca de eso. Le había dicho a Jake que no quería hablar acerca de es, lo que él respeto, parecía pasar el rato con Emmett y Edward más de lo que lo hacía conmigo y Rosalie en el momento. Siempre estaban hablando fuera en silenciosos susurros y pararían en cualquier momento que yo estaba cerca. Me pregunté si estaban hablando de mí, pero para ser honesta realmente no quería saber. No quería hablar del hombre nunca más, así que si eran felices de hablar sobre mí y dejarme fuera de ello, entonces bien.

…

Cuando me desperté el viernes por la mañana, Edward ya estaba despierto y vistiéndose silenciosamente.

-¿Oye estás haciendo la caminata de la vergüenza? – bromeé, preguntándome porque se estaba escabullendo de mi cuarto. Nunca se levantaba antes que yo. Se rió y se puso su camiseta antes de trepar antes de nuevo a la cama. Enganche mis dedos en las perillas del pantalón, tirándolo más cerca de mí.

-La única vergüenza que tengo es que tengo que salir de tu cama. Felizmente me quedaría en la cama contigo para siempre, pero tengo algo que necesito hacer hoy así que me tengo que ir. – me beso suavemente, causando los acostumbrados pequeños revoltones en mi estomago que sus besos evocaban en mí. ¿Algo que necesitaba hacer? ¿De qué trata?

-¿Qué necesitas hacer chico amante? – pregunté, halándolo más cerca de mí, deteniéndolo de que se levantara. Sonrió y rodó sobre su espalda, tirándome encima de él.

-Nada interesante, solo necesito hacer algo acerca de la universidad eso es todo. – replicó, viéndose incomodo, ¿Me estaba mintiendo? miré su rostro sus ojos estaban un poco estrechos, definitivamente se estaba viendo incómodo acerca de algo.

-Edward ¿algo está mal? – pregunté preocupada, oh mierda ¿está viendo a alguien más o algo? Sonrió y enredo sus dedos en mi cabello.

-Nada está mal, no preocupes a tu linda cabecita acerca de nada. Solo son un par de reclutadores que quieren encontrarse conmigo, y esté era el único momento en que podían venir. – explicó, aun viéndose incómodo.

Asentí, obviamente tenía algo que estaba tratando de mantener en secreto para mí, me diría eventualmente. Confiaba en él. Estaba segura que no me engañaría, que había sido un pensamiento estúpido del momento. Sabía que me amaba. Me incliné hacia delante y lo besé, alejándome para morder su barbilla, amaba cuando hacia eso. Sus manos se apretaron en mi cintura mientras su respiración empezaba acelerarse; sonreí y bese el lóbulo de su oreja. Gimió.

-Ángel, necesito irme. No me provoques – se quejó. Sonreí contra su cuello y me incorporé, haciendo pucheros, decidiendo tener algo de diversión con él antes de que se fuera. Suspiré dramáticamente.

-Está bien, supongo que solo tendré que ducharme sola entonces. – gimió de nuevo.

-Ángel, no me hagas eso, no es justo tú sabes – gruño, frunciendo el ceño. No pude evitar reírme ante su lujuriosa expresión mientras trepaba fuera.

-Bueno diviértete fuera con los reclutadores. Ve e impresiónalos con tus asombrosos talentos, chico amante. – instruí, besándolo suavemente de nuevo. Cepillo mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

-Te amo, te veré después de la escuela. – fruncí el ceño ¿no iba a ir al escuela?

-¿No vas a venir a la escuela después? – pregunté, decepcionada que no podría verlo mucho hoy. Suspiró y sacudió su cabeza.

-No, sin embargo te veré después. – contrarresto, besándome de nuevo mientras salía de la cama.

-¿Edward? – lo llame justo cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta. Se detuvo y me miro curioso. – También te amo, buena suerte con los reclutadores, solo recuerda, ellos tendrán suerte de tenerte no al revés. – dije honestamente. Los reclutadores estaban tropezando sobre sí mismos por Edward, no necesitaba trabajar muy duro para impresionar a la gente, sus habilidades hablaban por sí misma. Sonrió y me guiño antes de dirigirse fuera por la puerta. Me duche y salí para tomar algo de desayuno; Emmett estaba sentado ahí con pijamas incluso aunque era tiempo de irse. – hey será mejor que te apures o llegaremos tarde. – lo regañe frunciendo el ceño ante el pensamiento de una detención. Sacudió su cabeza.

-No me estoy sintiendo bien, así que no iré, le pedí a Garrett que te llevara porque Edward está con los reclutadores. – dijo en voz baja. Él difícilmente se enferma alguna vez. Camine hacia él un poco preocupada y puse mi mano sobre su frente. No se sentía caliente o algo.

-No creo que tengas temperatura ¿Qué está mal? – pregunté preocupada.

-Me siento enfermo eso es todo, voy a volver a la cama. Garrett estará aquí en quince minutos – replicó, parándose y dirigiéndose al pasillo.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo Emmett? – pregunté, meneo la cabeza.

-Estaré bien Bells, te veo después. – agito la mano sobre su hombro y desapareció dentro de su cuarto.

(*.*)(*.)(*.*)(*.)

Garrett era divertido en el camino a la escuela, siempre me ha gustado y nunca trato de hacer algún movimiento conmigo alguna vez, lo que era genial, todos los chicos parecían haber dejado de hacerme sus comentarios desde que estoy con Edward. Cuando llegamos vi a Rosalie, Alice y Jasper así que me dirigí hacia ellos.

-Hola – gorjeé, sonriendo.

-Hola Bella ¿Dónde están Emmett y Edward? – pregunto Jasper mirando sobre mi hombro.

-Edward está encontrando con algunos reclutadores universitarios – dije orgullosamente – y Emmett está enfermo – agregue, arrugando mi nariz. ¡Espero que no vomite en algún lugar y lo deje para que lo limpie!

-¿Sí? Jake también está enfermo, me llamo esta mañana – dijo Ros, haciendo pucheros. Aún no la invitaba a salir como dijo que lo iba a hacer. No le había dicho todavía lo que había dicho de ella, pensé que sería mejor viniendo de él.

-¿Jake también está enfermo? Espero que no sea nada. – hice una mueca ante el pensamiento de estar enferma también, odiaba vomitar.

-Yo también, venga vamos a clases – sugirió Ros, uniendo su brazo a través de míó y tirando de mí hacia el edificio.

La escuela paso increíblemente lento debido a que no había vito a Edward a la hora del almuerzo para mirar hacia delante. Lam mañana y la tarde solo se difuminaron a un largo día si Edward, y por encima de todo empezaba a sentirme un poco enferma también. Mi estomago se sentía revuelto y ni siquiera pude obligarme a comer algo en el almuerzo. ¡Genial ahora yo me estoy enfermando!

Trate de llamar a Emmett para ver como se estaba sintiendo pero no hubo respuesta. Probablemente estaba dormido o algo. Ros me estaba llevando a casa porque los chicos no estuvieron aquí hoy. Me dejo en el frente y camine dentro de la casa, sintiéndome exhausta, todo lo que quería hacer era irme a dormir. Mientras caminaba a través de la puerta principal vi maletas, cajas y bolsas de basura llena de cosas apiladas en el vestíbulo ¿Qué demonios es todo esto?

-¿Emmett? – llamé. Podía oír voces en la cocina así que camine hacia ahí solo para ver a Edward, Jake, Emmett y Sue que estaba sosteniendo a un niño pequeño en sus brazos, el cual asumí que era mi hermano pequeño, Seth. No lo había visto oficialmente aparte de la parte trasera de su cabeza la semana pasada ¿Qué diablos están haciendo aquí? Espera. Pensé que Ros dijo que Jake estaba enfermo, no parecía enfermo.

-Hey ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Ustedes chicos están teniendo una conferencia? – bromeé. Sue sonrió débilmente, sus ojos estaban ligeramente rosas, como si hubiera estado llorando. Sentí mi espalda ponerse rígida a la vista de su cara triste. Edward vino y envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

-Ángel tenemos algo que decirte – dijo suavemente. Tragué por el tono de su voz; esto iba a ser malo sea lo que fuera. Emmett dio un paso al frente.

-Él ha estado haciéndolo de nuevo Bells. Lo han dejado, dije que podían quedarse aquí por un tiempo, mamá dijo que estaría bien – explicó.

Sue empezó a llorar suavemente de nuevo. Alce la vista hacia Jake. ¿Él ha estado siendo abusado y no me lo dijo? Pude sentirme enojada con él. Sabía que nos había hecho ese hombre; ¡Debió saber que podía hablar conmigo! Abrí mi boca a punto de gritarle pero su expresión me detuvo. Se veía triste, culpable y de hecho un poco asustado. Me aleje de los brazos de Edward y abracé fuertemente a Jake. Dios, ha estado siendo abusado por él hombre de mis pesadillas también, no debería estar enojada con él no necesitaba eso por encima de todo lo demás.

Repentinamente todo tuvo sentido para mí; nunca le gustaba hablar acerca de él tampoco. Cuando le pregunté si se llevaba bien con él, siempre se veía realmente incómodo. Estaba tan tenso cuando estuve en su casa la semana pasada cuando vio a mi padre.

-Pudiste haber hablado conmigo – susurré, sintiendo las lagrimas cayendo por mi rostro lentamente, afligida porque sabía exactamente por lo que había pasado y como se estaba sintiendo ahora mismo. Por lo menos yo tenía a Emmett y Edward para mirar por mí en ese entonces; pero Jake era el mayor probablemente se sentía como si fuera el que tenia que proteger a su mamá y su hermano. Él me abrazo de vuelta.

-No quería preocuparte; lo hemos estado planeando toda la semana. Emmett y Edward nos ayudaron a empacar nuestras cosas hoy mientras él estaba en el trabajo. Está lejos por el fin de semana. No tiene planeado volver hasta el domingo por la mañana. – lo alejé y besé su mejilla.

-¿Estás bien Bells? – preguntó Emmett, preocupación coloreando su voz. Trague ruidosamente, de hecho me estaba sintiendo enferma, supongo que estaba un poco abrumada por todo. No podía realmente tragar todo.

-De hecho me siento un poco extraña – admití, frotando mi mano sobre mi cara.

-Ángel te ves un poco pálida ¿Quieres una bebida o algo? – preguntó Edward caminando hacia mí.

¡Maldición, tenía tanto calor! Mis dedos y labios estaban temblando; empecé a sentirme un poco mareada.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Bueno, bueno ¿Qué le pasa a Ángel? Lo sabremos en el capítulo siguiente. A que me merezco comentarios por no tardar tanto y dejarles un lindo capítulo ¿he? ¡Quiero comentarios lindos! jajaja nos leemos después. Besos.

Dejen un lindo comentario para saber que les está pareciendo.

NOTA: bueno como se habrán dado cuenta estoy tardando en actualizar, chicas estoy en unos momentos algo difíciles, así que espero su comprensión y que me apoyen en ello. No dejare de actualizar, solo que me tardare un poquito más. Eso es todo. Las quiero y seguimos aquí.

Así que si, aquí seguiremos hasta finalizar.

Cambio y fuera….

Locura realizada…

By:antoCullen::


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _la historia es de_ _ **Kirsty Moseley**_ _pero yo solo la adapto a Twilight, espero que la disfruten y sea merecedora de sus comentarios, hacia mi adaptación y la magnífica historia de_ _ **Kirsty…**_

 _ **Disfruten…**_

 _Muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y comentan_ **LayraCristina** _ **,**_ **karen McCarthy, chamix, Guest, pili, Nicole, LicetSalvatore, mirylion,** **Dayis, Adriu, Ronialdi, glow0718, Queca, AndreCullen, Purplerain94, tulgarita, Dani Valencia, JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane** _se los agradezco de todo corazón, este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes y las lectoras fantasma solo no me asusten jajaja…_

 _Música:_

 _Howie Day – Collide._

 _Evanescene – Call Me When Youre Sober._

 _ **=Capítulo 21=**_

Estaba consciente de un molesto; mi cabeza estaba palpitando y pulsando en un lado. Apreté los ojos cerrados intentando alejar el dolor.

-¿Ángel? – dijo Edward cerca de mi cabeza. Gemí y volví la cabeza hacia su voz. Me sentía muy mal como si estuviera en una especie de burbuja. Por fin abrí los ojos para verlo inclinado por encima de mí, viéndose magnifico como siempre, excepto que ahora parecía estresado. Tenia el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada.

-Hola – dije con voz ronca, tratando de sonreír y de ignorar el dolor en mi cabeza.

-Gracias a Dios, me asustaste. – inclino la cabeza y me besó suavemente la frente pareciendo respirar un suspiro de alivio.

-Está bien, si tan solo pudiera entrar y echar un vistazo – dijo una voz femenina con severidad. Miré a mi alrededor y no tenía idea de dónde estaba. Yacía sobre una cama pequeña, todo junto, era una pequeña habitación de algún tipo, con estantes y armarios a lo largo de las paredes, excepto que se movían y podía sentir las vibraciones de la carretera. Edward se movió a un lado y una señora con mono verde se inclino sobre mí.

-Hola Isabella ¿Cómo te estás sintiendo? – preguntó, haciendo brillar una luz en mis ojos. Empuje su mano fuera de mí, en busca de Edward.

-¿Dónde estoy? – pregunté, un poco presa del pánico ¿Cómo diablos llegue aquí? Estaba en la cocina y entonces me sentí un poco mal.

-Estás en una ambulancia cariño, te desmayaste y te golpeaste la cabeza bastante fuerte contra el mostrador de la cocina. – explicó, tomando mis manos colocándolas sobre mi pecho. – solo necesito comprobarte, has estado inconsciente durante unos veinte minutos. – encendió la luz hacia mis ojos de nuevo, asintiendo con la cabeza, pareciendo satisfecha - ¿Te duele la cabeza? – preguntó, tocando ligeramente detrás de mi oreja. El dolor atravesó mi cabeza y silbe a través de mis dientes. – Creo que vas a necesitar un par de puntos aquí. – dijo ella, asintiendo hacia el lado de mi cabeza.

Tendí una mano hacia Edward, que inmediatamente la tomo y beso mis dedos, sus ojos no dejaban mi cara, se veía muy estresado, después de otro par de minutos nos detuvimos en el hospital y comenzaron a rodarme en mi pequeña cama.

-Puedo caminar – protesté, sintiéndome estúpida por ser llevada dentro del hospital en una cama.

-Lo siento cariño, es una práctica habitual, arribaste con luces, debes ir en una cama. – respondió, guiñándome un ojo, sonreí débilmente, Edward se echo a reír pero no su risa habitual, era apretada y sin sentido del humor. Rodamos dentro de un pequeño cubículo y nos dejaron por nuestra cuenta.

-¿Qué paso Ángel? – preguntó Edward, inclinándose sobre mí y rosando su manos suavemente por un lado de mi cara. Me encogí de hombros y luego hice una mueca cuando el movimiento hizo que mi cabeza doliera otra vez.

-No lo sé, solo me sentía un poco mareada, entonces me desperté contigo en la ambulancia – le expliqué, eso era todo lo que podía recordar.

-Asustaste la mierda fuera de mí. No vuelvas a hacerme eso otra vez. Promételo – indico, haciéndome reír por cuan serio estaba ¿Quería que le prometería que nunca me pasaría de nuevo?

-Edward no puedo prometer algo de lo que no tengo control - bromeé, sin dejar de reír. Suspiró y se inclino hacia delante, besándome ligeramente, prendiendo fuego en mi cuerpo, se retiro cuando la cortina se abrió y entró un medico.

-Ups, lo siento ¿Debo volver más tarde? – preguntó el doctor sonriendo, me reí avergonzada de haber sido sorprendida haciéndolo en un hospital.

-Sí, ¿Podría darnos cinco minutos? – bromeó Edward, haciendo reír al hombre. Tomo mi mano con fuerza mientras el doctor miraba mis ojos y comprobaba mi cabeza, garabateando en su libreta.

-Entonces, te desmayaste Bella ¿Te has estado sintiendo bien hoy? ¿Has tomado algo que no deberías? – preguntó, mirándome con algo de suspicacia.

-¿Cómo drogas o algo así? – cuestione sorprendida ¿Parezco una maldita adicta a las drogas? Asintió con la cabeza mirándome expectante. – no, no he tomado nada. Me he estado sintiendo un poco pagada hoy, un poco mareada. – admití. Escribió de nuevo.

-¿Has comido? – pensé en ello. ¿Había comido? tenía algunas tostadas para el desayuno, pero no comí en el almuerzo, porque me sentía mal.

-Um, no realmente, me sentía mal durante el almuerzo.

-Hmm, probablemente ese es tu problema allí. ¿Estás bajo cualquier tipo de estrés o cualquier cosa en este momento? ¿Haciendo exámenes, ese tipo de cosas? – preguntó, escribiendo de nuevo.

Estrés, guao eso es un eufemismo. MI padre abusivo se mudo de nuevo a la ciudad, trayendo con él una nueva familia. Hace una semana que lo vi de nuevo por primera vez desde que trato de forzarse sobre mí. Me enteré hace un momento de que ha estado abusando de su nueva familia y ellos se van a mudar con nosotros por un tiempo. En realidad ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán con nosotros?¿Alguien menciono eso? Tendría que tener a Jake con Emmett y Seth y Sue pueden compartir habitación de mi madre, entonces cuando mamá venga a casa yo podría….

-¿Bella? – dijo el médico sacándome de mi pequeño mundo.

-Oh claro, um si, mi vida ha estado estresante últimamente – declaré mordiéndome el labio de lo mucho que un eufemismo en realidad era real.

-Bueno el estrés puede hacer cosas divertidas por ti, realmente necesitas comer adecuadamente Voy a sacar algunas muestras de sangre para asegurar que no hay nada más pasando. Conseguiré a alguien para que venga y haga los puntos en tu cabeza y te voy a tener solo un par de horas solo para comprobar que todo esté bien después de ese golpe. – firmo, sonriendo amablemente. Fue al armario y saco una aguja, miré a Edward con los ojos muy abiertos. Odiaba las agujas, cuando el médico se acerco a mí, él inclino su cabeza y me besó. Cerré los ojos y fundí mis labios contra los suyos ¡Por Dios sabían tan condenadamente bien! – Está bien, todo hecho. Iré a mandar esto, deberían estar de vuelta en una hora o algo así. – anuncio el doctor, lanzando la aguja a la basura y escribiendo en u pequeño frasco. Eché un vistazo a mi brazo para ver un pedacito de cinta adhesiva blanca sosteniendo una pelota de algodón en el interior de mi codo.

-¿Lo hizo ya? – pregunté sorprendida, ¡Guao, ni siquiera lo sentí! El médico y Edward sonrieron.

-Sí todo hecho. Ah, el poder de la distracción – reflexiono el médico sonriendo abiertamente. Sonreí a Edward, tendría que llevarlo en cada pinchazo que alguna vez tuviera a partir de ahora. – está bien, así que la enfermera estará aquí haciendo puntos en tu cabeza en pocos minutos, probablemente estarás aquí durante dos o tres horas. – dijo, dirigiéndose a la cortina. Asentí.

-¿Puede quedarse mi novio conmigo? – le pregunté, esperanzadoramente mientras me aferraba a la mano de Edward. No quería estar en este lugar estéril por mi cuenta.

-Claro está bien. Solo uno de los visitantes, sin embargo porque podría haber una multitud preguntando por ti, por tu vuelta a casa – sugirió, riendo entre dientes mientras se iba y dejaba caer la cortina. Multitud ¿Qué es eso? Miré a Edward, él sonrió.

-Todos vinieron, yo literalmente tuve que empujar a Emmett cuando dijeron que solo una persona podía viajar contigo – dijo, viéndose un poco culpable de eso. Me sonrió y le apreté la mano.

-Bueno me alegra despertar contigo en lugar de Emmett, así que gracias. – inclino la cabeza y me beso ligeramente.

-También me alegro – suspiró – será mejor que vaya y les diga que estás muy bien y que deben ir a casa – dijo, poniéndose de pie.

-Igual date prisa ¿de acuerdo? – e pedí, dándole mi cara de mendicidad. Sonrió.

-Voy a ser tan rápido como sea posible – prometió, besándome en la frente y saliendo rápidamente. Cerré los ojos y escuche ruido en la sala y esperé a que regresara. Edward estuvo de vuelta en cinco minutos con un sándwich pre-empacado y una soda. – oye no se si tienes permitido uno de estos todavía, por lo que tendrás que esperar hasta que la enfermera venga a coserte la cabeza. No me perdí eso ¿verdad? – preguntó preocupado.

-No, no te lo perdiste – sonreí a cuan pensativo era todo el tiempo. Se sentó en la sillita y tomo mi mano. La enfermera entró unos minutos más tarde y cosió mi cabeza, al parecer necesitaba seis puntos de sutura. Hice que Edward me distrajera todo el tiempo, realmente era el mejor analgésico conocido por el hombre. Tal vez debería tratar de embotellarlo de alguna manera y luego venderlo ¡Sería rica!

(*.*)(*.)(*.*)(*.)

Finalmente después de una hora y media, el médico regreso.

-Hola, tengo los resultados de los análisis de sangre y parece que no fue la falta de alimentos lo que te hizo perder el conocimiento. – dijo, mirándome con seriedad. Edward se puso tenso a mi lado, apretando mi mano, inclinándose tan adelante en su silla, no me sorprendería que se cayera de un momento a otro.

-Ok, así ¿Qué, que era? – le pregunté con curiosidad. No podía ser nada malo. Solo tenía dieciséis años, por amor de Dios, no fumaba, no bebía mucho, no tenía exceso de peso, hago ejercicio físico con regularidad. Quiero decir no debería enfermar ¿o sí?

-Estás embarazada – afirmo. Me eche a reír. Maldita sea, eso fue divertido, casi me tuvo allí, negué con la cabeza sin dejar de reír.

-Enserio ¿qué es? – miró de mí a Edward.

-Estás embarazada – repitió. Deje de reír inmediatamente, no podía estar embarazada, no, esto es un error.

-No puede ser, estoy tomando la píldora. La he tomado todos los días, no me perdí ni una sola. Las tomo exactamente a las ocho de la mañana – protesté, sacudiendo mi cabeza, tenía que ser otra cosa. Miré a Edward que estaba mirando al doctor con la boca abierta.

-Bueno ¿Cuándo fue tu último periodo? – preguntó el doctor. Miré a Edward de nuevo.

-Hace dos semanas. Estoy tomando la píldora desde que tenía que dejarla por una semana, así que definitivamente hace dos semanas. Estoy por tener la siguiente consulta después de la próxima – le dije de manera positiva.

-¿Y tu periodo como era? ¿Tan pesado como lo normal? – preguntó el médico, garabateando en su libreta de nuevo. ¿Tan pesado como lo normal? Pensé en ello. En realidad era muy ligero, pero eso era porque estaba tomando la píldora, Ros dijo que hacia sus periodos más ligeros.

-Era ligero pero sin duda lo tuve, hace dos semanas. No puedo estar embarazada – dije con severidad.

-A veces puedes tener periodos ligeros a través dentro del embarazo, se les llama manchado ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado tomando la píldora? – preguntó con curiosidad.

-Seis semanas – le contesté en voz baja. Esto no podía ser cierto. Por favor díganme que esto es una especie de inmenso error o incluso uno de esos programas de cámara oculta y la gente saltará y gritará "caíste" en cualquier momento

-Y cuando empezaste a tomarla ¿la tomaste el primer día de tu periodo? – preguntó, negué con la cabeza.

-Fue un par de semanas después de mi periodo. ¿Qué diferencia hace eso? – cuestione empezando a ponerme nerviosa.

-Bien, bien cuando empezaste a tomar la píldora necesitabas comenzar el primer día de tu periodo y luego se haría efectiva de inmediato. Si la tomas dentro de cinco días, será efectiva dentro de dos semanas, pero si comienzas cualquier otro día, entonces necesitas usar tu segundo paquete antes de que haga efecto – explico en voz baja.

Así que eso significa que ni siquiera empezó a funcionar hasta hace dos semanas cuando empecé mi segundo paquete y ¡Había estado teniendo relaciones sexuales todo el tiempo sin protección! Edward seguía mirándolo fijamente. No había dicho nada en absoluto, ni si quiera estaba segura de que siguiera respirando, estaba sentado tan quieto que parecía una estatua.

-Voy a traer una maquina portátil de ultrasonido y echaremos un vistazo ¿sí? – sugirió el doctor, sonriendo amablemente mientras desaparecía por la cortina.

-¿Edward? – susurré, estaba sinceramente asustándome, nunca había visto estar tan quieto a nadie en mi vida, no era natural. Él no respondió, el doctor volvió y observe como esparcía un poco de gel sobre mi estomago y apretaba lo que parecía un pequeño micrófono en mi estomago, rodando a su alrededor. Oh mierda que esto sea un error. Se detuvo, sosteniéndolo todavía y asintió.

-Sí, definitivamente embarazada. Diría que tenemos uno de los grandes aquí, estás apunto de las cuatro, cinco semanas quizás ¿Quieres ver? – ofreció, sosteniendo el pequeño micrófono hacia mí.

-No – negué, empujándolo lejos rápidamente.

No quería ver porque entonces no sería capaz de hacer lo que necesitaba hacer. No podía tener un bebé, éramos demasiado jóvenes, arruinaría todo. Apenas habíamos empezado a salir; no era mucho. Edward se iría a la universidad pronto, no podíamos tener un bebé. No arruinaría los sueños de Edward, él siempre había querido jugar hockey y no le quitaría eso. No podía mirar la terminal tampoco, no podía ver al bebé allí porque necesitaba estar fuerte.

-¿No quieres ver? – preguntó el doctor, viéndose confundido. Negué.

-No, quiero un aborto – dije con severidad. Edward se movió, oh gracias a Dios ¡Por fin!

-¿Un aborto? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – exclamó sorprendido. Lo miré, me estaba mirando horrorizado, como si acabara de sugerirle un sello o algo así.

-Debido a que hay que hacerlo – le dije mirando hacia otro lado en vez de a su intensa mirada. Me volví hacia el doctor. - ¿Puedo hacerlo hoy? ¿Qué debo hacer? – le pregunté con nerviosismo.

-Bueno hay dos maneras: un aborto médico que es una píldora hoy y mañana, que básicamente traería tu periodo. O una cirugía que tendrías que hacerte bajo anestesia general, y que básicamente, eliminara todo. – explicó en un tono de negocios.

Me encogí, odiaba como sonaba eso, pero tenía que hacer esto, no podía pensar en _él_ como un bebé, un pequeño Edward, porque de lo contrario no sería capaz de deshacerme de él.

-¿Puede darnos un minuto? – pidió Edward, el médico asintió y salió rápidamente. – Ángel ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? – preguntó Edward, una vez que estábamos solos. Tomo mis manos y me miro como si me hubiera vuelto loco o algo así.

-¡Edward no podemos tener un bebé! Tengo dieciséis años. Irás a la universidad. No podemos. – expliqué, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Ángel piensa esto ¿por favor? Te amo, me amas, quiero tener niños contigo algún día. Quiero decir, esto, mierda, esto es mucho más pronto de lo que pensaba – soplo una bocanada, pasándose una mano por el pelo nerviosamente.

-Edward no podemos, vas a ir a la universidad en Boston, por amor de Dios; no puedo criar a un bebe por mi cuenta. ¡No seas ridículo! – grité, sacudiendo la cabeza. Él no estaba pensando correctamente. Se subió a la cama acostándose a mi lado.

-Ángel, escúchame ¿Está bien? – rogó, asentí y lo miré, incapaz de ver que podría decir para hacer esto correcto. No hacía nada que él pudiera sugerir, había otra manera. – te amo más que a nada en este mundo, antes de que esto sucediera iba a rechazar mi beca e ir a una universidad aquí en cambio – comenzó. Abrí la boca para decirle que estaba siendo estúpido, pero me tapo la boca mirándome suplicante – quería pedirte que vinieras conmigo a Boston. Pero no podía pedirte que te alejaras de tu casa, de Emmett, de tus amigos, así que decidí quedarme aquí contigo en su lugar. – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Cristo es tan adorable, dulce y considerado, pero ¿Cómo demonios algo de esto relacionado con nosotros teniendo un bebe, significa esto que probablemente él no iría a la universidad de todos modos ya que tendría que abandonar y y conseguir un trabajo? Yo tendría que abandonar la escuela sin siquiera graduarme. Él sonrió mientras seguía tratando de convencerme. – Podemos hacer que esto funcione; sé que mi mamá nos ayudará, iré a la universidad y conseguiré un empleo en las noches y los fines de semana para ganar algo de dinero, tú podrías terminar la escuela por correspondencia, o podrías tener una niñera para que pudieras ir al escuela, o tal vez incluso mi mamá lo haría – sugirió mirándome esperanzadamente – este de aquí es nuestro primer bebe Ángel. Es un bebé que hicimos juntos ¿Puedes pensar en ello por favor? Será difícil por cierto tiempo, pero una vez que firme un contrato con un equipo, seré capaz de darte cualquier cosa que quieras, a ustedes dos. – arrulló, frotando ligeramente su mano sobre mi estómago.

-Edward, no quiero arruinar tu futuro. – susurré. Él sonrió y me beso suavemente.

-Ángel, _tú eres_ mi futuro – contrarresto él, deslizando la mano bajo mi top y ubicándola en mi estomago. Miré su apuesto rostro, sus ojos azules estaban centellando con amor mientras acariciaba mi estómago con la mano.

-No hice esto para atraparte – dije nerviosamente. Él se echó a reír y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Me atrapaste cuando tenías cuatro años de edad. Estabas usando un vestido azul oscuro con un lazo en la espalda, y pequeñas medias blancas. La primera vez que te vi estuve atrapado, esto – dibujo un pequeño patrón en mi estómago con un dedo – es una bendición, seguro no estaba esperando esto hasta dentro de unos cinco o seis años, pero aun así es una bendición – dijo sonriendo. ¿Podríamos realmente hacerlo? ¿Él se quedaría aquí conmigo?

-¿En realidad te quedarías aquí conmigo y renunciarías a tu beca? – pregunte un poco conmocionada. Trabajo tan malditamente duro por esa beca, era una oportunidad tan increíble ¿y renunciaría a eso por mí y un bebe? Él sonrió.

-Ángel, si quieres deshacerte del bebé porque no lo quieres, entonces podría entender, pero no hagas esto por mí. _Quiero_ quedarme contigo, si no estuvieses embarazada todavía estaría rechazando esa oferta. – prometió, acercándose a mí en la cama, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mí.

Enterré los ojos en su pecho y cerré los ojos; también quería tener hijos con él algún día. Podía verme a mí misma sujetando a un pequeño bebe que tuviese los ojos azules y el cabello desordenado de Edward. Garantizado, cuando me lo imaginaba yo era mucho más mayor que ahora pero todavía podía verlo, y me gustaba. Quizás podíamos hacer que esto funcionara. Al bebé no le faltaría amor, y una vez que las personas superarán la impresión de esto, entenderían. En mi mente no tenía dudas que la mamá de Edward ayudaría también. Y Emmett una vez que superara la ira inicial de todo, sería un tío genial. Edward se alejo un poco de mí.

-Te juró que seré el mejor papá del mundo – prometió.

Sonreí; no dude eso ni por un segundo, besé sus labios, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello acercándolo. Lo amaba demasiado, más que a nada. Sabía que podíamos hacerlo funcionar, una pequeña familia. Se alejo del beso y me miro con una pequeña expresión de esperanza en su rostro.

-Está bien – acepté. Sonrió y me besó de nuevo, moviéndose de modo que tenía medio cuerpo sobre mí. Noté que no puso nada de su peso sobre mi estómago, estaba siendo súper tierno. Me besó hacia abajo por mi cuello bajando más y más, levanto mi top y beso todo mi estómago antes de levantarse para sonreírme.

-Te amo – susurró. Lo halé más cerca de mí.

-También te amo, papi bebé – me burlé haciéndolo reír.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, acostándose cerca de mí lado, apoye la cabeza en su pecho y escuche el latido de su corazón volando mientras deslizaba una mano bajando por mi cuerpo, apoyándola en mí barriguita, frotando la punta de mis dedos ligeramente sobre ella.

Bese el pecho de Edward ¿Cómo demonios un chico tan adorable, apuesto, dulce, bondadoso, divertido, talentoso, y responsable podría quererme? ¿Cómo podía amarme tanto como puedo ver que lo hace? No pude evitarlo, pero sonreí. Yaciendo en los brazos de Edward, en realidad me sentía como la chica más afortunada del mundo. Voy a tener un bebé con el hombre que amo.

(*.*)(*.)(*.*)(*.)

Después de un par de horas, me dieron de alta. Aparentemente Edward iba a despertarme cada hora para asegurarse de que no tenía una contusión o algo. Acordamos no decirle a nadie sobre él bebé a nadie todavía. Era tan pronto y nosotros apenas y estábamos acostumbrándonos a la idea… que no necesitábamos ninguna interferencia de nadie más.

-¿Deberíamos llamar a un taxi o algo? – pregunté mientras Edward me sacaba caminando del hospital, sosteniendo apretadamente a su lado. Él sonrió. Había esto haciendo eso un montón el último par de horas; en realidad creo que estaba verdaderamente emocionado acerca de ser papá, lo cual nunca antes había visto en un chico de dieciocho años.

-No, Emmett nos dejo su auto. Él fue a casa con Jake y me dejo sus llaves. – explicó, guiándome hacia el estacionamiento. Me ayudo a entrar al auto, incluso poniéndome el cinturón de seguridad por mí. Su mano permaneció encima de mi estómago a medida que se alejaba.

Mi cabeza latía con fuerza; los analgésicos que me dieron estaban comenzando a desaparecer. Apoye la cabeza hacia atrás con el reposacabezas y cerré los ojos. Iba a ser difícil mentirle a Emmett. Yo odiaba mentir y en realidad era terrible en eso, pero necesitaba ser hecho por unas cuantas semanas. Simplemente necesitábamos dejar que todo el asunto del padre abusivo se calmara primero, eso nos daría la oportunidad de resolver todo en nuestras propias cabezas. Yo aún tenía el dinero de la apuesta, no había gastado nada de eso todavía así que eso ayudaría con todas las cosas que necesitábamos comprar para tener al bebé.

Cuando estacionamos en mi casa, ni siquiera había salido del auto antes de que Emmett me atacara en un abrazo.

-¡Mierda, asustaste endemoniadamente a todo el mundo Bells! – reclamó, sonreí y le devolví el abrazo.

-Lo siento Emmett. No planeé exactamente desmayarme enfrente de todo el mundo y golpearme la cabeza ¿o sí? – respondí sarcásticamente mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué demonios está furioso conmigo por enfermarme? Él suspiro y se apartó.

-Así qué ¿Qué dijeron? ¿Por qué te desmayaste en primer lugar? – preguntó, luciendo preocupado. Oh mierda ¿Qué digo?

-Estrés aparentemente. Eso y que no había comido en todo el día. – intervino Edward, viniendo a mi lado. Silenciosamente le agradecí a Dios que Edward fuese mejor mentiroso que yo. Emmett me miró, claramente molesto de nuevo.

-¿Por qué diablos no comiste en todo el día? – preguntó acusadoramente, sonreí y deje que Edward me llevara a la casa.

-Simplemente vamos adentro y déjala sentarse Emmett, luego puedes gritarle todo lo que quieras – sugirió Edward, sacudiendo la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa. Emmett nos siguió dentro y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá, Jake y Sue vinieron y se sentaron también. Todo el mundo estaba mirándome preocupadamente.

-Dejen de preocuparse chicos. Aparentemente era falta de comida, azúcar baja o algo así. Estoy bien ahora honestamente. – le aseguré, asintiendo, tratando de lucir demasiado culpable. Solo esperaba que Emmett no enloqueciera cuando se enterara y que no le sacara la mierda a golpes a Edward o algo. Tal vez se lo diría por mi cuenta, calmándolo un poco antes de que viese a Edward.

-El golpe a su cabeza necesitó suturas. Tengo que despertarla cada hora para asegurarme de que está bien, así que me quedaré esta noche – declaró Edward, más para el beneficio de Sue que de alguien más, Emmett ya sabía que él estaría ahí de todas formas. Bostecé, ya eran casi las nueve y solo quería irme a la cama, había sido un largo día estresante.

-Me voy a la cama chicos. Oh y Sue, es realmente verte de nuevo. Lamento que no tuve oportunidad de conversar contigo apropiadamente más temprano – dije, sonriendo a modo de disculpa. Ella se rió un poco entre dientes.

-Hablaremos mañana cariño no te preocupes. Si necesitas cualquier cosa en la noche, entonces házmelo saber. Emmett dijo que podíamos dormir en la habitación de tu mamá, solo para que sepas donde estoy ¿está bien? – preguntó amablemente. ¡Vaya en realidad es agradable!

-Está bien. Buenas noches chicos. Y tu chico amoroso, ve a conseguir tus cosas si te vas a quedar aquí – ordené, sonriéndole a Edward. Él se levanto rápidamente.

-Está bien, volveré en un rato entonces. – besó mi frente suavemente antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta principal para decirle a sus padres que iba "oficialmente" a quedarse aquí.

Fui a mi dormitorio y me miré al espejo. Mi cabello era un desastre, tenía algo como un esparadrapo pegado detrás de la oreja sobre las suturas, me veía cansada pero no pude evitar sonreí. No me moleste en ponerme pijamas mientras me deslizaba en la cama; quería sentir la piel de Edward contra la mía. Él llego aproximadamente después de quince minutos, viéndose tan apuesto que me hacía querer llorar. Me frote ligeramente el estómago con la mano bajo las sabanas. Esperaba tener un pequeño niño ahí dentro, y él sería justo como su papi. Edward se quito la ropa hasta quedar en calzoncillos y se metió en la cama conmigo. Jadeó repentinamente y se echo hacia atrás para mirarme.

-¿Estás desnuda? – preguntó un poco sorprendido. Sonreí.

-Sí. Pensé que deberías aprovecharme al máximo antes de que me ponga toda gorda y fea – me burlé. Él sonrió y rodó encima de mí, suspendido, apenas tocándome.

-Ángel, nunca serás fea – susurró, mirándome con adoración – y cuanto más grande te pongas, eso solo significa que tengo más de ti para amar – agrego, deslizando su mano hacia abajo por mi estómago, sonreí cuando halé su boca hacia la mía.

(*.*)(*.)(*.*)(*.)

Tener a Jake, Sue y Seth quedándose con nosotros fue realmente impresionante. Sue hizo panqueques la mañana del sábado y pase el día conversando con ella y jugando con mi hermoso hermano pequeño. Ella estaba planeando quedarse en la ciudad porque Jake no quería cambiar de escuela de nuevo.

Rosalie vino en la tarde, y Jake finalmente le pidió que saliera solo con él… lo que ella obviamente aceptó con entusiasmo. Ellos eran tan dulces, siendo todos tiernos y coquetos. Rosalie decía cosas que hacían sonrojar a Jake. Él era demasiado inocente… pero conociendo a Rosalie, él no sería así por mucho tiempo si ella se salía con la suya. Edward seguía lanzándome pequeñas sonrisas de complicidad y tocaba mi vientre en cada oportunidad.

El domingo Sue, Jake, Ros y Seth fueron a pasar el día en el zoológico. Querían salir y hacer algo que sacara de la mente de Sue el hecho de que se esperaba que hoy mi padre estuviera en casa de regreso de su viaje de negocios. Él llegaría a casa para encontrar la nota que ella le dejó, y que todas las cosas de ellos habían desaparecido de su casa. Ella se había librado de sus números telefónicos y había comprado nuevas tarjetas SIM para sus teléfonos celulares de modo que él no tuviera forma de contactarlos o saber donde estaban. Pero sentarse por ahí, preocupándose por eso, no estaba ayudando a nadie, así que quisieron hacer algo que los mantuviera ocupados.

Yo estaba sentada en el sofá, leyendo, con las piernas en el regazo de Edward mientras él jugaba PlayStation con Emmett, cuando el teléfono sonó. Me moví para agarrarlo pero Emmett lo hizo primero. Cuando respondió todo su cuerpo se tensó.

-¿Qué diablos quieres? – gruño saltando fuera del sofá. Me senté tan rápido que eso casi hizo girar mi cabeza - ¿Estás jodidamente borracho? – casi le grito al teléfono. Lo observé, sintiendo enferma, sabiendo que mi padre estaba en el teléfono – si ¿y qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto anciano? – espeto Emmett volviéndose rojo de la rabia – no queremos verte, así que vete a la mierda. No, ella no quiere verte. Te lo juro, si te acercas por aquí de nuevo te mataré – gruño él, dándome la espalda – en realidad ¿sabes qué? A la mierda, ven, ven justo ahora. Estamos en la casa, así que ven y hablemos de eso – sugirió Emmett. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo él?

-¿Emmett? – chillé, asustada.

-Seguro, recuerdas dónde está la casa ¿cierto? absolutamente. Te veo en un rato – dijo Emmett, colgando y lanzando el teléfono al otro lado de la sala. Afortunadamente esté aterrizo con un ruido sordo en el otro sofá y no se rompió. ¿Acababa de decirle que viniera?

-Emmett, él no va a… - mi voz se desvaneció y no fui capaz de terminar la oración. Emmett volvió a mirarme con el rostro severo.

-Sí, ve al lado – ordeno. Mire a Edward en busca de ayuda. Él estaba mirando a Emmett; tenía la misma expresión severa en su rostro.

-¡Edward dile que esto es estúpido! – susurré, con lagrimas cayendo por mi rostro. Edward no me miró; Emmett y él estaban trabados en alguna clase de intercambio silencioso con sus ojos. Salte fuera del sofá y agarré el teléfono planeando devolverle la llamada para cancelarlo. No podía dejarlo venir aquí, no con estos dos viéndose así. Emmett me arrancó el teléfono de las manos.

-No va a dejar de acosarte, Bells. Él quería verte. También está realmente furioso de que Sue lo dejará. Sabe que los ayude; un vecino vio mi auto en su entrada. Está seriamente molesto conmigo, así que solo necesito decirle que se vaya a la mierda – dijo, jalándome a un abrazo. Sacudí la cabeza, eso no era lo que él estaba planeando en absoluto, ellos no iban a _decirle_ nada, Emmett y Edward iban a golpearlo hasta la inconsciencia y mostrarle como irse a la mierda.

-Por favor no lo hagas, te meterás en problemas ¿Por favor? – susurré, mis entrañas estaban retorciéndose por el pavor.

-No si él comienza algo primero. – respondió Emmett, resistiendo una sonrisa.

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Vamos Emmett atízale un buen golpe en los huevos para que aprenda. Ok, ok me calmo pero no me nieguen que se lo merece por lo que le ha hecho a Sue, Jake y casi le hace al pobre de Seth.

Un capítulo más, si puedo les pongo otro, pero quiero ver esos comentarios activos, un beso y seguimos aquí, no abandono la historia.

Dejen un lindo comentario para saber que les está pareciendo.

 _ **NOTA: bueno como se habrán dado cuenta estoy tardando en actualizar, chicas estoy en plena mudanza, así que espero su comprensión y que me apoyen en ello. No dejare de actualizar, solo que me tardare un poquito más. Eso es todo. Las quiero y seguimos aquí.**_

Así que si, aquí seguiremos hasta finalizar.

Cambio y fuera….

Locura realizada…

By:antoCullen::


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _la historia es de_ _ **Kirsty Moseley**_ _pero yo solo la adapto a Twilight, espero que la disfruten y sea merecedora de sus comentarios, hacia mi adaptación y la magnífica historia de_ _ **Kirsty…**_

 _ **Disfruten…**_

 _Muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y comentan_ **LayraCristina** _ **,**_ **karen McCarthy, chamix, Guest, pili, Nicole, LicetSalvatore, mirylion,** **Dayis, Adriu, Ronialdi, glow0718, Queca, AndreCullen, Purplerain94, tulgarita, Dani Valencia, JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane** _se los agradezco de todo corazón, este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes y las lectoras fantasma solo no me asusten jajaja…_

 _ **Tan esperado POV EDWARD… Disfrútenlo.**_

 _Música:_

 _Howie Day – Collide._

 _Skylar – I Know You._

 _ **=Capítulo 22=**_

Mierda esto era malo, la primera cosa que disparó a través de mi cerebro era que necesitaba mantener a Emmett bajo control. Claro yo quería matar a ese imbécil tanto como él, pero enserio necesitábamos tener cuidado. Sí, literalmente, le saltábamos encima tan pronto como entrara, no seriamos responsables, y le había prometido a su mamá que no le permitiría hacer eso, no dejaría que Emmett fuera a la cárcel por ese idiota, Ángel necesitaba de su hermano mayor, sobre todo ahora con el bebé en camino. La segunda cosa que surgió en mi mente era que necesitaba sacar a mi chica y mi bebé como el infierno fuera de aquí, ahora.

-Ángel vamos, te llevare a mi casa – declaré, agarrando su mano y tirando de ella lejos de Emmett. Ella arranco su mano de la mía y me miró.

-¡No voy a ninguna parte! No voy a dejarlos hacer esto, a ninguno de los dos. Ustedes no pueden darle una paliza, se meterán en problemas ¡Están siendo tan jodidamente estúpidos! – gritó, las lagrimas rodaban por su rostro mientras hablaba.

-Ángel tienes que salir _ahora_ – ordené, no se iba a quedar aquí, cerca de ese hombre, de ninguna forma, porque si él la miraba de forma equivocada no sería capaz de contenerme, y mucho menos de mantener bajo control a Emmett.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. Siempre había sido terca, por lo general me encantaba eso de ella. Pero no en estos momentos, no lo hacía. Bueno, si lo quiere así, entonces al diablo. La tome, envolviéndola en mis brazos, levantándola al estilo nupcial.

-¡Edward no te atrevas! – gritó, su rostro poniéndose rojo de ira mientras luchaba por bajarse. Negué con la cabeza, lidiaría con su enojo después, no estaría enfadada conmigo por mucho tiempo y una noche con la ley del hielo valdría la pena, solo si sabía que ella estaba completamente a salvo. Comenzó a sollozar y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, mientras la cargaba fuera de la casa. ¡Maldita sea me estaba matando! Odiaba verla llorar. Le di un beso al lado de su cabeza.

-Shh, todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo, solo te necesito a salvo para poder concentrarme en mantener tranquilo a Emmett ¿de acuerdo? – dije honestamente. Llegamos a mi casa y abrí la puerta rápidamente, en dirección al sofá. Me senté y la mantuve en mi regazo, meciéndola suavemente.

-Por favor no te metas en problemas, Edward, por favor – suplico, abrazándome con más fuerza.

-No lo haré, necesito ir al lado ahora. Tú te quedas aquí, no vengas hasta que venga a buscarte ¿me entiendes? ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí? – pregunté con desesperación. Ella suspiro y se alejó sin mirarme.

-Solo ve entonces – espetó enfadada, alejándose de mi regazo para sentarse en el sofá. Esto realmente no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Gruñí odiando su expresión de enojo.

-Te amo Ángel, solo los necesito a ti y nuestro bebe seguros. – expliqué mientras besaba su mejilla, frotando mi mano sobre su vientre plano. Luche contra la urgencia de sonreír pensando en mi bebé creciendo dentro de ella, ese pequeño bebé afortunado que conseguía estar más cerca de ella que nadie por los próximos ocho meses. Asintió y cerró los ojos, lagrimas silenciosas estaban aun cayendo por su rostro. Me puse de pie y me volví para irme.

-¿Edward? – llamó justo cuando llegué a la puerta. Me di la vuelta con la esperanza de una sonrisa. – te amo demasiado. Si te envían a la cárcel por asesinato entonces esperare por ti. – afirmo sin ninguna emoción en su voz en absoluto. No era una broma, realmente pensaba que iba a ir a la cárcel. No le respondí y solo me fui. No había respuesta para eso. Estaba seriamente enfadada conmigo y tendría que hacer mucho después de esto.

Nunca había hecho nada que ella no quisiera antes y odiaba hacerlo ahora. Corrí de nuevo hacia Emmett. Él se paseaba en la sala, luciendo mortalmente enojado.

-Emmett tienes que escucharme – dije, agarrando su hombro y haciéndolo enfrentarme.

-Lo sé, lo sé. No puedo hacer nada a menos que él comience, nada. Solo quiero hablar con él y decirle que se largue de nuestras vidas, pero si se acerca mí, juro que… - apretó los dientes. No le hacía falta terminar la frase, ya sabía lo que haría y no sería indoloro tampoco.

….

Después de unos diez minutos un coche se detuvo en frente. Agarré el brazo de Emmett cuando él se levanto del sofá.

-Tranquilízate de una maldita vez Emmett ¿entiendes? – ordené, él asintió y me dirigí a la puerta, la abrí y él imbécil se quedo mirándome furiosamente. Mis manos estaban ansiosas de estrangularlo. No lo había visto desde que lo echamos por la puerta seguido de todas sus cosas, hace tres años, pero lucia exactamente igual al que recordaba.

-Edward Cullen, has crecido un poco ¿eh? – afirmo, mientras me examinaba.

-Charlie Swan ¿dejaste de abusar sexualmente de muchachas? – respondí, mi mano apretando la manija de la puerta con tanta fuerza que mis dedos estaban doliendo. Él me miró y se abrió paso en la casa.

-¿Dónde diablos están Emmett y Bella? – preguntó con enojo.

-Estoy aquí y Bella esta fuera – dijo Emmett con calma. Tal vez iba a estar tranquilo después de todo.

-¡Tú, pequeña mierda! ¡Siempre fuiste un maldito problema! ¿Dónde mierda están mi esposa e hijo? Y me voy a llevar a Bella también – gritó Charlie dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo en la parte trasera. Podía sentir mi ira aumentado cada vez que decía el nombre de mi Ángel. Me tomo un par de respiraciones profundas, necesitaba ser el fuerte. Emmett se echo a reír.

-Sí, está bien – dijo con sarcasmo. Creo que estaba tratando de incitar a su padre a empezar algo. Creo que estaba pensando en dejarle conseguir un par de golpes al principio para que pueda decir que fue en defensa propia.

-¿Dónde están? – Charlie prácticamente gritó. Siempre tuvo muy mal carácter.

-Te estoy diciendo viejo, que si alguna vez te acercas a mi hermana una vez más, te voy a matar – gruño Emmett - ¿me entiendes? Tienes que salir de la ciudad, ahora. No hay nada pata ti aquí ahora. Sue no te quiere tampoco, nadie te quiere. – le espetó. Sonrió ligeramente mientras Charlie se acerco a él con los puños apretados.

-¡Esto es todo por tu maldita culpa! Tú y Bella tenían que abrir sus sucias bocas y decirle a Jacob lo que paso. Haz arruinado todo para mí, todo, pedazo de mierda. Debería haber empujado a tu jodida madre por las escaleras o algo así, cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada de ti. – gritó Charlie con rabia. ¡Maldita sea era un imbécil! Emmett lo agarró y lo arrojo contra la pared, golpeándolo hasta dejarlo sin respirar. ¡Mierda! Agarre a Emmett justo cuando estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo y lo aparté.

-¡Así no! Emmett, no así – le grité, tratando de detenerlo.

-¡Déjame ir! Voy a matarlo maldita sea. Edward ¡Déjame ir! – gritó Emmett, tratando de deshacerse de mí.

-Emmett cálmate – escuché decir a Bella.

Mi sangre se congelo al sonido de su voz. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí? Todos nos volvimos para verla de pie en la puerta. Solté a Emmett rápidamente y fui hacia ella, pero ese idiota estaba entre ella y yo. Agarro su muñeca. Ella se estremeció y trato de sacar su brazo fuera de su control.

-¡Tú! ¡Tú maldita arruinaste todo! – le gritó.

-¡Déjala ir ahora! – gruñí a través de mis dientes apretados, apenas capaz de contener mi ira. Podía oír latir mi corazón tamborileando en mis oídos, estaba tan enojado que me temblaban las manos. Iba a matarlo en tres segundos si no la dejaba ir. Se volvió para mirarme, el odio claro en su rostro.

-¡Vete a la mierda es mi hija! – gritó, tirando de ella bruscamente cerca de él. Ella se volvió y trato de alejarlo. Su rostro se endureció. Me lance hacia delante al mismo tiempo, la abofeteo en la cara con fuerza.

Agarre su camisa y le di un puñetazo de lleno en la cara disfrutando del satisfactorio "crack" que hizo su nariz mientras mi puño conectaba con ella. Retire mi brazo y lo golpeé una y otra vez, ignorando el dolor que cada golpe causaba en mi mano. Después del cuarto o quinto golpe su cuerpo estaba cojeando un poco así que lo empuje contra la pared, así no tenía que sostenerlo, y le di un puñetazo otra vez. Puse todo mi odio en él, toda la ira, el dolor y la impotencia que alguna vez había sentido cuando veía a mi chica llorar hasta dormirse. Nunca dejaría a este hombre lastimarla de nuevo. Se dejo caer en el suelo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza, pero no me detuve, no podía parar. Así que empecé a darle patadas en su lugar. De repente Emmett me agarró por detrás y me palmeo mi cara por primera vez en la pared. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

-¡No! ¡Todavía no he terminado! ¡Aléjate de mi Emmett! – le grite, tratando desesperadamente de quitármelo para poder matar al hombre que hizo de la vida de mi Ángel una desgracia. Me aparte de la pared tratando de liberarme.

-Bella está herida Edward – dijo Emmett, empujándome contra la pared otra vez, su brazo a través de la parte trasera de mi cuello.

-¡Solo aléjate de mi déjame terminar! – grité, todavía luchando en contra de su abrazo.

-¡EDWARD, BELLA ESTPA HERIDA! – gritó Emmett. Espera ¿Qué dijo? ¿Bella? O, Dios mío.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está? – pregunté con desesperación, no la vi salir lastimada, él la abofeteo y se cayó, todo lo que pude ver fue él. ¡Mierda! me soltó y me volví para buscarla, yaciendo de costado, hecha un ovillo con los ojos cerrados, a mandíbula apretada, todo su rostro era la viva imagen del dolor. Me sentí enfermo mientras corrí a su lado, inclinándome sobre ella con rapidez. - ¿Ángel? – susurré, agachándome y acariciando su mejilla de color rojo dónde él la había abofeteado. Gimió y trato de moverse, haciendo un estrangulado jadeo.

-Me duele Edward. Por favor, me duele mucho – exclamó, mirándome desesperadamente. Parecía aterrorizada, se veía tan asustada que sentí como si mi corazón dejará de latir al verla.

-¿Qué te duele Ángel? – pregunté, tratando de aliviarla mientras me inclinaba y besaba su mejilla adolorida. Necesitaba conseguir un poco de hielo o algo así, entonces estaría bien, tendría un moretón por una semana aproximadamente pero estaría bien.

-Mi estomago – dijo con voz ronca, sollozando, volviendo el rostro hacia el suelo, llorando histéricamente. ¿Su estómago duele? Mire hacia abajo a su estómago, lo estaba acunando protectoramente. Podía ver la sangre filtrándose a lo largo de la pierna de sus pantalones vaqueros. Mi corazón se detuvo, no podía respirar. Todo lo que podía ver era la sangre. Todo lo que podía oír era su llanto y quejidos.

(*.*)(*.)(*.*)(*.)

 **POV BELLA**

Oí el coche estacionar, así que di u salto y corrí hacia la ventana. Me estremecí cuando lo vi salir del coche y caminar furioso hacia la casa. Me sentí enferma, no podía dejarlos hacer esto, se iban a meter en tantos problemas, no podía soportar perder a ninguno de ellos. No quería que Emmett se metiera en problemas, pero enserio me mataría si Edward estaba en problemas por esto.

Mordí mi labio, pensando. Tal vez podría ir y ser otro testigo, entonces de esa manera cuando él empiece algo primero podría decir que fue en defensa propia también. Otro testigo ayudaría sin duda a su caso. Oh mierda ¡Edward me va a matar por esto! Salí corriendo de su casa hacia la mía. Podía oír gritos provenientes de adentro y me detuve, sentí el temor familiar que siempre sentía cuando era una niña. No podía moverme del lugar, era como si estuviera congelada. Podía oír su voz gritando y me helaba la sangre, pero esos eran Emmett y Edward allí y siempre estaban cuidando de mí, siempre. Podía hacer esto por ellos, todo lo que tenía que hacer era presenciar como él lanzaba el primer golpe. Me acerque a la puerta, no estaba cerrada, solo la empujé.

-¡Esto es todo por tu maldita culpa! Tú y Bella tenían que abrir sus sucias bocas y decirle a Jacob lo que paso. Haz arruinado todo para mí, todo, pedazo de mierda. Debería haber empujado a tu jodida madre por las escaleras o algo así, cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada de ti. – gritó mi padre enojado. Gemí a causa de las horribles palabras que acababa de decirle a mi hermano, mi padre siempre fue una desagradable pieza para trabajo, pero eso fue bajo, incluso para él. Escuche una explosión y un gemido, así que abrí la puerta, para ver a Edward sosteniendo a Emmett. Tratando desesperadamente de mantener a Emmett lejos de mi padre, que estaba parado contra la pared, mirándolos con rabia.

-¡Así no! Emmett ¡Así no! – gritó Edward a Emmett mientras lo sujetaba en sus brazos. Emmett no estaba calmándose. Su rostro estaba rojo de ira, lo único que podía detenerlo cuando estaba así, era yo. Odiaba verme alterada, era tan sobreprotector.

-¡Emmett cálmate! – supliqué desesperadamente. Él dejo de moverse, Edward lo aparto y me miró sorprendido y un poco asustado. Se movió hacia mí y vi a mi padre moverse al mismo tiempo, estaba mucho más cerca de mí que Edward, y estaba bloqueando su camino. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de alejarme de su camino antes de que agarrara mi muñeca, apretándola fuertemente, su cara enojada y roja. Me estremecí mientras me apretaba más fuerte haciendo al dolor disparar por mi brazo. Intente sacar mi brazo con rapidez, pero él no lo soltaba.

-¡Tú! ¡Tú maldita arruinaste todo! – me gritó, hundiendo sus uñas en mi piel. No podía respirar.

-¡Déjala ir ahora! – ordenó Edward, luciendo tan enojado que realmente me asusto. Mi padre se volvió hacia él, aun sujetándome con fuerza.

-¡Vete a la mierda! Es mi hija – le espetó él, tirando de mi brazo, haciéndome perder el equilibrio y tropezar más cerca suyo. Podía oler el alcohol en su aliento, haciéndome sentir enferma. Giré y tiré de mi brazo, tratando de liberarme, todavía no me dejaba ir, así que puse mi mano sobre su pecho y lo empuje tan fuerte como pude. Él no se movió ni un centímetro. Vi su mano moverse y cerré los ojos sabiendo que me iba a golpear.

Su mano conecto con mi cara, haciéndome sentir como si mi cabeza hubiera explotado, me caí hacia atrás y me estrellé en el aparador. Dolor como nunca había sentido se disparó a través de mi estómago y mi espalda baja. Era como si alguien me hubiera apuñalado. Me aferre al aparador, tratando de mantenerme en pie mientras siseaba a través de mis dientes. Emmett paso por encima y me agarro tirando de mí hacia abajo sobre el piso, sentándonos abajo apoyándonos en el aparador.

-Mierda Bells ¿estás bien? – preguntó con desesperación acunando mi cabeza contra su pecho. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de mi estómago, tratando de respirar a través del dolor.

-No – gruñí. ¡Oh, no estaba perdiendo al bebé! - ¿Edward? ¿Dónde está Edward? – pregunté, abriendo los ojos y mirando alrededor por él, pero apenas podía ver nada, porque mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas. Podía oír ruido, gruñidos y gemidos. Oh Dios el no está…. ¡por favor dime que no está haciendo esto! Parpadeé para ver a Edward golpear a mi padre una y otra vez su rostro era la viva imagen de la rabia. Él no iba a parar hasta que él ya no respirara. Esto era todo. Edward me iba a ser arrebatado, y yo estaba perdiendo a su bebé. Sentí mi corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos. – ve a detenerlo – susurré, apenas capaz de hablar.

-No deja que lo mate – gruño Emmett enojado. Negué con la cabeza. ¡Oh Dios mío por favor!

-Emmett ¡ve a detenerlo! Por mí ¿por favor? Lo necesito. Dile que estoy herida. Lo necesito. – Jadeé mientras una oleada de náuseas se apoderaba de mí, haciéndome vomitar - ¿Edward? – grité desesperadamente, pero fue apenas un susurro. Emmett se movió.

-Iré a buscarlo – dijo rápidamente mientras se ponía de pie de un salto. Rodeé hasta ponerme de lado, llevando mis rodillas al pecho, sosteniendo mi estómago. ¡Oh por favor no me dejes perder a este bebé! Cerré los ojos con fuerza contra el dolor; un par de segundos después Edward acaricio mi mejilla, haciéndola arder de nuevo.

-¿Ángel? – susurró, sonando tan preocupado que me rompía el corazón una vez más. ¿Cómo podía decirle que estaba perdiendo al bebé? Él estaba tan feliz por eso ¿Cómo demonios iba a decir las palabras? Quería envolverlo con mis brazos y hacer que me abrazara y que hiciera que todo esto se fuera. Él podía hacer que todo estuviera bien. Me moví para levantarme pero una oleada fresca de dolor me golpeó, haciéndome jadear.

-Duele, Edward, por favor duele tanto – murmuré, levantando la mirada hacia su perfecto rostro. Él lucia tan preocupado por mí. Yo estaba perdiendo todo. Él iba a ir a la cárcel y yo iba a estar sola. ¿Cómo iba a vivir sin él?

-¿Qué duele Ángel? – preguntó, mientras inclinaba su cabeza y besaba mi mejilla.

-Mi estomago – no pude mirar su rostro cuando se dio cuenta que estaba perdiendo al bebé, no quise ver el dolor y la devastación allí. Volví el rostro hacia la alfombra y sollocé. Esto era completamente mi culpa. Debería haberme quedado en su casa como me dijo. Si estuviera ahí, el bebé estaría a salvo y Edward no estaría enfrentándose a la cárcel. Él solo había golpeado a mi padre porque yo estaba allí, no lo hubiera hecho si yo solo me hubiera quedado ¿Por qué no podría haberme quedado allí como él me había dicho?

-¡Emmett! ¡Llama a una ambulancia! – gritó Edward desesperadamente. Estaba acariciando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza suavemente – Shh, todo está bien. Está bien Ángel – me arrulló. Sentí su brazo envolverme, así que volví mi rostro hacia él. Estaba acostado junto a mí. ¿Cómo demonios todavía me estaba consolando? Esto era todo mi culpa; ¿Por qué no me gritaba?

-Lo lamento tanto – dije honestamente. Esto iba arruinar todo; él no me querría ahora que había matado a nuestro bebé. Él inclino la cabeza y besó mi frente.

-Ángel, no tienes nada que lamentar – susurró, acercándose a mí. Su mano frotaba círculos en mi estómago, tan suavemente que apenas podía sentirlo.

-Esto es mi culpa – exclamé, sollozando una vez más. Él sacudió la cabeza ferozmente y se alejó de mi de un empujón, sentí mi corazón romperse. Lo sabía; él me iba a dejar ahora. Se puso de pie y fue hacia mi padre quien estaba intentando levantarse del suelo comenzó a golpearlo de nuevo, rezando una retahíla de improperios. Emmett lo lanzó al piso.

-¡Detente! ¡Ve con Bella ahora! – ordeno, mirándolo con ira. Edward asintió y corrió de vuelta hacia mí.

-Voy a levantarte ¿de acuerdo? – dijo suavemente. Sacudí la cabeza, no quería moverme.

-No, por favor no. – susurré, el dolor era tal que me sentía enferma. Él lucía como si también estuviera sufriendo mientras se movía sobre mí, apartando el cabello de mi rostro, besándome suavemente, murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras.

-¿Dónde está la maldita ambulancia? – le gritó a Emmett.

-En camino ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó Emmett, arrodillándose junto a mí. Apreté la mano de Edward, sin querer verlos pelear por esto si Emmett se asustaba por lo del bebé.

-Está embarazada, Emmett – explicó Edward, besando mi mejilla.

-¿E…embarazada? – tartamudeó Emmett. Edward asintió mirándome con preocupación.

-Voy a hacerte pagar por esto, ¡pequeña mierda! – gritó mi padre desde la puerta. Emmett y Edward ambos se movieron para levantarse pero yo tome la mano de Edward, no quería estar sola de nuevo.

-Sal de aquí antes de que te mate yo mismo, y si ella pierde a su bebé, lo juro por Dios, estás muerto – gruñó Emmett venenosamente.

-Emmett, por favor – susurré, sin querer más problemas.

-¿Bebé? ¿Está embarazada? La pequeña zorra – gruño mi padre. Edward estaba tan enojado que todo su rostro estaba rojo cuando se movió para levantarse una vez más, justo en ese momento pude oír las sirenas, aumentando haciéndose más intensas. El rostro de Edward volvió al mío, sonrió débilmente.

-Está bien ahora Ángel, la ayuda llego, todo va a estar bien – dijo suavemente. Levante la mirada para ver que mi padre se había ido; Emmett estaba de pie en la puerta esperando la ambulancia.

Edward me estaba mirando, sus hermosos ojos azules apretados con preocupación. Lo amaba tanto ¿Cómo me las voy a arreglar cuando él me deje y se vaya a la universidad, y todo lo que me quede sea lo que podría haber sido? El paramédico se acerco con Emmett.

-¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó a Edward.

-Está embarazada, Ángel ¿te golpeaste el estómago o algo? – preguntó Edward, sosteniéndome la mano con fuerza. Asentí asustada de moverme encaso de que el dolor se pusiera peor, no podía soportar mucho más.

-¿Cuán avanzado está el embarazo? – preguntó el paramédico.

-Cinco semanas – respondió Edward, mirándolo en forma suplicante.

-De acuerdo, bueno te llevaremos al hospital; te revisaré en la ambulancia ¿te duele en otro lugar Bella? – preguntó el paramédico.

-Me duele la espada y las caderas – hice una mueca cuando me guió para que yaciera sobre la espalda. Él asintió.

Eso puede suceder a veces. Parece que podrías tener un aborto – dijo en tono de disculpa. Asentí mostrando mi acuerdo. Ya sabía eso, no había manera que no estuviera teniendo un aborto, esto era demasiado doloroso para ser otra cosa. Edward sostuvo mi mano todo el camino, solo mirándome, sin hablar. Su rostro era la imagen del dolor. Él estaba sufriendo mucho; podía ver el dolor en sus rasgos mientras me miraba. No me iba a perdonar.

Cuando llegamos allí fui llevada en una camilla a un pequeño cubículo y un doctor vino casi inmediatamente.

-De acuerdo Bella, voy a tener que mirar y ver su tu cérvix está abierto – explicó poniéndose unos guantes. Miré horrorizada a Edward, apretando su manos con más fuerza.

-Shh, todo está bien, estoy aquí. Todo está bien – me calmo frotando su mano libre suavemente contra mi rostro. Grité cuando el dolor me atravesó, haciendo que nuevas lágrimas cayeran mientras el doctor hacía su examen. Él las besó suavemente, mirándome con el corazón roto.

-Lo lamento, pero tu cérvix está abierto, estás teniendo un aborto, necesitamos hacer un procedimiento para apresurar las cosas. Solo tienes cinco semanas así que está es la manera más rápida y segura. – dijo el doctor, arrojando lejos los guantes manchados de sangre.

-¿Qué procedimiento? – preguntó Edward.

-Se llama EPCR. Es un proceso quirúrgico, necesitará ser hecho bajo anestesia general y retirara todos los rastros del embarazo. – explicó, mirándome con un poco de tristeza. ¿Proceso quirúrgico?

-¿Eso es seguro? – preguntó Edward apretando mi mano con más fuerza. El doctor asintió.

-Es la forma más segura. Podríamos dejar que se expulsara solo durante la siguiente semana aproximadamente, pero podría tener un alto riesgo de infección. Es mejor para Bella si lo sacamos rápidamente – asentí. Quería que esto terminara rápidamente. No quería estar sangrando abundantemente por una semana, especialmente si era así de doloroso todo el tiempo. Edward me miró esperando porque yo tomara la decisión.

-De acuerdo – murmuré cerrando los ojos.

-De acuerdo, bien iré y me aseguraré de que haya un quirófano libre. Es un proceso muy rápido, volverás aquí después – afirmo el doctor, asintiendo hacia Edward, mientras se iba rápidamente. Sorbí por la nariz y me volví hacía Edward.

-Lo lamento tanto Edward, esto es toda mi culpa. – él jadeó y sacudió la cabeza con fiereza.

-¡Podrías dejar de decir eso! No es tu culpa Ángel. Deja de culparte, ese imbécil te hizo esto, no tú. – se inclino y me besó la frente con suavidad.

-No, no debería haber dejado tu casa. Me dijiste que me quedará allí. Debería haberte escuchado, y ahora he matado a nuestro bebé. – solloce, sintiendo mi corazón romperse una vez más. Él salió cuidadosamente de la cama y me envolvió con sus brazos, intentando no moverme.

-Nada de esto es tu culpa; tú no mataste al bebé Ángel. Es solo una de esas cosas, sabes que soy firme creyente en que todo sucede por una razón; no se suponía que tuviéramos este bebé. Tú no tienes la culpa. Sí alguien tiene la culpa, ese soy yo, si no le hubiera dicho que saliera de encima de ti él podría no haberte golpeado. – dijo quedamente, sacudí la cabeza y sepulte mi rostro en su pecho aferrándome a él con fuerza, esto no era su culpa, nada de esto era su culpa. – te amo – susurró, una y otra vez en mi oído, hasta que el doctor volvió y me llevo al quirófano. Edward camino junto a mi cama hasta que llegue al cuarto y no se le permitió entrar más. Me besó suavemente, los ojos brillantes con tristeza y dolor. – estaré aquí cuando despiertes. Te amo más que a nada. – me prometió. Sonreí ante sus palabras. Él todavía me amaba, todavía me quería. Solo esperaba que no estuviese diciendo esas cosas porque yo estaba disgustada o adolorida. Recé porque él realmente todavía me quisiera después de lo que había hecho.

 **(*.*)(*.) POV EDWARD (*.*)(*.)**

Tan pronto como ella paso esas puertas y estuvo fuera de mi vista, me hundí en el piso y puse la cabeza en mis manos. Todo mi cuerpo dolía. Ella tenía tanto dolor y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer. Habíamos perdido al bebé y por alguna estúpida razón ella se culpaba porque ese idiota lo hiciera. Apreté mis manos en puños, presionándolos contra mis ojos, intentando no pensar en él. Más pensaba en él, más quería salir de aquí y arrancarle la cabeza; pero no podía hacer eso. Necesitaba estar aquí para mi chica cuando ella despertara. Ella no necesitaba nada más de que preocuparse ahora mismo.

Creía lo que le había dicho antes. Si se suponía que debíamos tener ese bebé, entonces así hubiera sido. Ella no lo hubiera perdido si así hubiera debido ser. Siempre había creído que todo sucedía por una razón, pero eso no hacía que perder este bebé doliera menos. Un pequeño perfecto bebé que había imaginado luciría como su mamá en todos los aspectos. Cerré los ojos apoye la cabeza contra la pared, esperando que ella saliera. Apenas note cuando Emmett vino y se sentó junto a mí, pasando un brazo junto a mí hombro.

-Lo perdió – murmuró. El brazo de Emmett se apretó alrededor de mis hombros.

-Sí, estará bien Edward – me aseguró, apretando mi hombro. Estaba sorprendido de que no estuviera pateando por haber embarazado a su hermanita, pero para ser honesto, no podía importarme menos. Él no podía causarme más dolor del que ya sentía, la única que podía lastimarme así era mi Ángel. Ella era la única que tenía el poder de matarme.

Después de alrededor de cuarenta minutos la sacaron de la cirugía, todavía dormida por la anestesia. Me puse de pie de un salto, mirándola.

-¿Está bien? – pregunte desesperadamente, dando salto alrededor de la cama mientras la empujaban por el corredor.

-Todo salió bien, sacamos todo, estará bien, podría comenzar a despertarse de la anestesia alrededor de una hora. La tendremos aquí durante la noche y la dejaremos ir mañana en algún momento de la tarde. Tendrá que estar tranquila por un día o algo. – confirmo el doctor, asentí y la seguí hasta su cuarto, sentándome junto a su cama, sosteniendo su mano con fuerza. Emmett y yo nos sentamos en silencio junto a la cama, no había nada que decir, nada que pudiera mejorar esto.

(*.*)(*.)(*.*)(*.)

Después del alrededor de media hora ella movió su mano en la mía. Di un salto mientras sus ojos aleteaban. Está era la segunda vez en tres días que había despertado así conmigo y le pedía a Dios que nunca fuera así de nuevo, porque ya no podía soportar más esto.

-Hola Ángel – murmuré, acariciando suavemente su rostro, lucía adolorida y ya estaba comenzando a formarse cardenales dónde él la había golpeado. Ella movió la cabeza hacía mí pero no abrió los ojos.

-Te quedaste – exhaló, una pequeña sonrisa en la esquina de su boca. ¿Honestamente pensaba que la dejaría?

-Por supuesto que me quedé – la besé suavemente, ella lloriqueo y tomo débilmente el frente de mi camisa mientras me devolvía el beso.

-Te amo tanto Edward – susurró.

-Sé que es así, pero yo te amo más – respondí, nunca nadie había amado tanto a alguien como yo la amaba a ella. Emmett se aclaro la garganta para que yo me apartara, todavía sosteniendo su mano con fuerza. Él se inclino sobre ella y la abrazó.

-Lamento que hayas perdido a tu bebé, Bells. – dijo, luciendo como si realmente lo sintiera. Ella asintió y sonrió con tristeza.

-Sí yo también. – contestó ella, su voz rompiéndose mientras hablaba.

-Voy a llamar a Sue y Jake, también llamare a tus padres Edward – dijo Emmett, besando la mejilla de Bella, antes de desaparecer detrás de la cortina, dándonos algo de privacidad.

-¿Te acostarías conmigo? – graznó. Asentí y me metí cuidadosamente en la cama con ella.

-¿Te duele algo? – pregunté mientras suavemente pasaba un brazo sobre ella.

-No realmente, estoy adolorida, pero no tanto como antes – hizo una mueca mientras se movía en la cama. Cerré los ojos y sepulte el rostro en el costado de su cuello.

-Necesitas dejar de asustarme de esta manera. Realmente me vas a causar un ataque al corazón pronto. – bromeé, tratando de aligerar la situación. Ella rió sin humor.

-Estoy tan cansada Edward – volvió la cabeza, acariciando la mía con su nariz.

-Ve a dormir Ángel – la arrullé, subiendo las sabanas para mantenerla tibia.

Ella se durmió y despertó varias veces por unas pocas horas, le dieron más medicinas para el dolor, pero dijo que estaba bien. Después de un par de horas le permitieron salir de la cama para ir al baño mientras que fuera acompañada por dos enfermeras; lo cual ella no apreció en absoluto. Una enfermera vino a las nueve, sonriéndome con tristeza.

-Lo siento pero las horas de visita han terminado, voy a tener que pedirte que te vayas. – dijo en tono de disculpa mientras acomodaba a Bella en su cama.

-¿En serio? ¿No puedo quedarme? No causaré problemas ¿por favor? Dormiré en la silla, ni siquiera sabrá que estoy aquí – rogué, dándole la expresión que parecía funcionar tan bien con Bella. Ella suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco.

-De acuerdo, pero si alguien pregunta, te escabulliste aquí ¿entiendes? – preguntó, sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza. Sonreí.

-Gracias – Wow, ese rostro también funciona con otra gente.

Emmett se despidió prometiendo volver a primera hora de la mañana y traernos a Bella y a mí una muda de ropa. Una vez que se hubo ido, ella se movió en la cama, haciendo una ligera mueca pero intentando no mostrarme que le dolía.

-Dormiré en la silla Ángel – protesté, haciendo una mueca ante la idea de darme vuelta y aplastarla o algo.

-¿Por favor Edward? – rogó. Maldición ¿Por qué no podía decirle que no a esta chica? Suspiré y me saque las zapatillas, metiéndome en la cama con ella. Ella se acurrucó contra mi pecho y lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

(*.*)(*.)(*.*)(*.)

Desperté muy temprano en la mañana con alguien sacudiendo mi brazo. Levante la mirada para ver a dos hombres de pie allí, ambos mirándome severamente. ¿Qué demonios? Oh maldición. ¡Me voy a meter en problemas por dormir aquí!

-¿Edward Cullen? – preguntó uno de ellos. Asentí y me senté en silencio.

-Sí. – susurré, intentando no despertar a Bella. Demasiado tarde, se movió y dio un salto cuando vio a los dos hombres de pie allí.

-Edward Cullen, estoy arrestándolo por sospecha de daños físicos graves No tiene que decir nada, pero cualquier cosa que diga puede ser usada en su contra en una corte. Tiene derecho a un abogado. Si no puede pagarlo, uno le será facilitado – afirmo mientras tomaba mi brazo.

¿DFG? ¿Esté imbécil está presentando cargos?

o0o0o00oo0o00oo0o0o0

Agárrenme porque yo si le estoy dando a Charlie unos buenos catorrazos. Ese hijo de puta se lo merece, pobre Bells perdió al bebé. Aunque muchas acertaron en lo que pasaba, bueno vieron que no tendremos a un pequeño o pequeña corriendo por ahí. Lo siento pero así va la historia.

Un capítulo más, si puedo les pongo otro, pero quiero ver esos comentarios activos, un beso y seguimos aquí, no abandono la historia.

Dejen un lindo comentario para saber que les está pareciendo.

 _ **NOTA: bueno como se habrán dado cuenta estoy tardando en actualizar, chicas estoy en plena mudanza, así que espero su comprensión y que me apoyen en ello. No dejare de actualizar, solo que me tardare un poquito más. Eso es todo. Las quiero y seguimos aquí.**_

Así que si, aquí seguiremos hasta finalizar.

Cambio y fuera….

Locura realizada…

By:antoCullen::


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _la historia es de_ _ **Kirsty Moseley**_ _pero yo solo la adapto a Twilight, espero que la disfruten y sea merecedora de sus comentarios, hacia mi adaptación y la magnífica historia de_ _ **Kirsty…**_

 _ **Disfruten…**_

 _Muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y comentan_ **LayraCristina** _ **,**_ **karen McCarthy, chamix, Guest, pili, Nicole, LicetSalvatore, mirylion,** **Dayis, Adriu, Ronialdi, glow0718, Queca, AndreCullen, Purplerain94, tulgarita, Dani Valencia, JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane** _se los agradezco de todo corazón, este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes y las lectoras fantasma solo no me asusten jajaja…_

 _Les he dejado tres actualizaciones porque me he apurado a adaptar, espero les guste y ya saben nos vemos pronto. Besos Jane._

 _Música:_

 _Howie Day – Collide._

 _Skylar – I Know You._

 _ **=Capítulo 23=**_

 _ **POV BELLA.**_

Me senté rápidamente.

-¿Qué demonios? – Edward puso su mano en mi hombro.

-No te levantes – dijo severamente. Jesús ¿Él condenado chico estaba siendo arrestado y todavía estaba preocupado por mí?

-¡Esto es estúpido! ¡No pueden arrestarlo, no fue su culpa! – grité desesperadamente, mirando a los dos hombres que estaban observando a Edward ponerse sus zapatos. ¿Por qué demonios está tan calmado con esto? ¿Esperaba que algo así sucediera?

-Ha habido un serio reclamo señorita. Necesito investigarlo – declaró el hombre, sin siquiera molestarse en mirarme.

-Ángel, todo está bien. No te preocupes – me aseguró Edward ¿bien? ¿Cómo esto está bien? Se giró para mirar al hombre que sostenía su brazo. - ¿Puedo besar a mi novia? Acaba de tener un aborto espontaneo. – rogó. El rostro del hombre se suavizó levemente y soltó su brazo. Edward se inclinó y me besó suavemente en los labios - te amo Ángel. No empieces a estresarte por mí. Necesitas descansar – ordenó, acariciando suavemente mi rostro. Mientras se alejaba, entré en pánico. No podía dejarlo ir, lo necesitaba. Lance mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me negué a soltarlo.

-Por favor no se lo lleven. ¿Por favor? Esto no fue su culpa, todo fue mi culpa. Debería solo haberme quedado en su casa. No debería haber ido a casa ¿por favor? – rogué, agarrando mis manos en el cabello de Edward, sollozando en su hombro.

-Señorita tiene que dejarlo ir ahora – declaró el mismo hombre. Tensé mi agarré en Edward, probablemente lastimándolo pero él no se quejó - ¡Señorita! – ladró el hombre. Edward frotó sus manos por mis brazos suavemente, desenganchando mis manos de su cabello. Cuando estuvo libre de mis brazos, se alejó para mirarme. Estaba estresado y preocupado, podía decirlo por sus ojos.

-Te amo – prometió, besándome suavemente en los labios de nuevo.

-También te amo – susurré, no confiando en mi voz para hablar de nuevo.

Edward se puso de pie el hombre inmediatamente llevo sus manos detrás de su espalda, esposándolo. Los ojos de él no dejaron los míos mientras sentía mi corazón rompiéndose de nuevo. Pensé que después de perder al bebé nada podría ser más doloroso. Estaba equivocada.

Observe mientras lo llevaban fuera de la habitación dejándome sola. Me sentí enferma. No podía dejarlos hacer esto, esto no era su culpa. Podría presentar cargos también, entonces verían que mi padre me golpeo primero, y luego Edward sería liberado porque estaba defendiéndome. Pero no lo dejarían libre por eso, ¿no? Defenderme es una cosa, pero él se volvió loco, nunca creerían que lo que hizo fue en defensa propia.

Pongo mis manos sobre mi rostro, intentando pensar en algo. En cualquier manera Edward se metería en problemas por esto, porque mi padre había presentado cargos, aún si presentaba cargos contra mi padre, los cargos en contra de Edward seguirían en pie. Autodefensa o no, aún sería acusado de LCG porque lo hizo a pesar de que fue provocado. No puedo tomar el riesgo de que fuera liberado ¿Y si no lo era? ¿Y si era enviado a la cárcel por esto y lo perdía? En la única cosa que podía pensar era en conseguir que mi padre quitara los cargos. Tome mi teléfono y llame a Emmett. Contestó en el segundo tono.

-Emmett, Edward fue arrestado – dije simplemente.

-¿Qué demonios? ¡No hay manera! – gritó, haciéndome encogerme lejos del teléfono levemente.

-Emmett, mira me dejaran salir está tarde ¿así que puedes traerme algo de ropa limpia para ese momento? – pregunté, intentando mantener la calma.

-Sí, estaré allí como en veinte minutos. – accedió, podía escucharlo haciendo un estrepito en el fondo, probablemente lanzando todas mi cosas en un bolso o algo.

-Gracias – cerré mi teléfono presionándolo contra mi frente, pensando. ¿Había otra manera? Solo no podía ver otra opción.

Mis manos estaban temblando, estaba asustada como el infierno, pero marqué el número de teléfono de la casa de mi padre. Sonó por un largo tiempo. Justo cuando me iba a rendir, contesto. Su voz estaba gruesa de sueño; envió un estremecimiento por mi columna, cerré mis ojos con fuerza.

-¿Hola? – de alguna manera se las arreglo para sonar aterrador con una sola palabra.

-Soy Bella – dije tragando el nudo de mi garganta. Él rió.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Bella?

-Quiero que quites los cargos contra Edward. – conteste, intentando sonar segura. Rió de nuevo.

-No voy a quitar los cargos. ¡Ese cabrón rompió mi nariz! Deberías de ver lo que le hizo a mi rostro – gritó, haciéndome estremecer. ¿Cómo es que aún me asusta, y tan solo estaba al teléfono?

-Por favor, por favor, por favor no hagas esto, ¿por favor? – rogué, intentando no llorar. Él suspiro.

-¿Quieres que quite los cargos?

-Sí – contesté, secando las lágrimas de mi rostro.

-Ven a mi casa y hablaremos sobre eso. – repitió. Levante la mirada hacia el reloj, Emmett estaría aquí como en diez minutos.

-¿Puedo llevar a Emmett? – pregunté, sabiendo que era la pregunta más estúpida que había preguntado en mi vida. ¿Por qué en la tierra podría llevar a Emmett? Sí estaba algún lugar cerca de él entonces no tendríamos que preocuparnos por cargos, porque estaría enterrado a un lado de una carretera en algún lugar.

-No. ¡Deja a ese cabrón fuera de esto! – gruñó. Oh Dios ¿puedo hacer esto? ¿Realmente puedo ir allí y hablar con él? ¿Era lo suficiente fuerte? Sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Haría cualquier cosa por Edward, aún si tenía que matar a mi padre yo misma para detenerlo de presentar cargos. Sin víctima no hay crimen. Me trague mi miedo.

-Bien, estaré allí en una hora – dije silenciosamente mientras cerraba mi teléfono, desesperadamente intentando no tener un ataque de pánico. Necesitaba ser fuerte ahora.

Me recosté en la cama e intenté calmarme. No podía estar demasiado alterada cuando Emmett llegara, de otro modo no quería dejarme sola. Yací allí, contando las losas de espuma en el techo, intentando no pensar en algo más. Llegue a 687 antes de que Emmett entrara corriendo a la habitación. Lucía realmente cansado y estresado. Apostaría mi último centavo a que no había dormido muy bien la última noche. Me atrajo a un abrazo suavemente e intente no estremecerme mientras lastimaba mi estómago y caderas.

-Mierda Bells, esto es malo – sacudió su cabeza, luciendo ambos preocupado y enojado al mismo tiempo. Asentí, necesitaba sacarlo de aquí rápido.

-Emmett necesito que vayas a la estación de policía y veas si hay algo que puedas hacer por Edward. No me dejaran salir hasta esta tarde, así que no puedo ir. – ordené, presionando su mano. Él asintió luciendo preocupado.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres que me quede aquí contigo un rato? ¿Estás bien? – asentí y sonreí débilmente.

-Solo necesito que Edward esté bien. Así que si puedes hacer eso por mí, Emmett – pedí, asintiendo hacia la puerta. Me abrazo de nuevo.

-Bien, te llamaré si escucho algo – Besó la parte superior de mi cabeza y puso un bolso con mi ropa en el suelo junto a mi cama. – si te dejan salir, llámame vendré a buscarte y te llevaré a casa. – dijo severamente. Asentí y lo atraje a otro abrazo para no tener que mentirle a la cara.

-Bien, anda por favor a ver si puedes hacer algo – rogué.

-Cierto, te veré en un rato. – sonrió de modo tranquilizador antes de girarse y correr fuera de la habitación. Le di un minuto para irse, antes de llamar el botón de llamada en la muralla. Una enfermera entro en un minuto.

-Hola ¿Cómo te estás sintiendo hoy? ¿Necesitas más analgésicos? – preguntó, sonriendo amablemente. Sacudí mi cabeza.

-No, necesito darme de alta. Mi hermano fue a buscar el auto. Mi mamá ha tenido un accidente, necesito irme – mentí, balanceando mis piernas fuera de la cama.

-Isabella, no puedes solo irte. Tuviste una cirugía ayer – frunció el ceño.

-El doctor dijo que podía irme a casa esta tarde. Son solo unas pocas horas antes – repliqué, agarrando el bolso que Emmett trajo y comenzando a ponerme mi ropa, estremeciéndome levemente mientras me movía.

-¡Isabella, no deberías salir de la cama todavía! Aún si eres dada de alta esta tarde sería para estar en cama por un par de días. – explico, frunciéndome el ceño.

-Mira aprecio tu preocupación, pero me iré de este hospital ahora, no puedes mantenerme aquí en contra de mi voluntad. Conozco mis derechos. Puedo darme de alta temprano siempre que firme una forma diciendo que me voy contra las órdenes del doctor para que no pueda demandarlos después. – dije severamente. Ella comenzaba a molestarme; no tenía tiempo para esto. Me miró un poco sorprendida antes de asentir.

-Iré a buscar a un doctor – murmuró, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Dígale que traiga las formulas con él, no tengo tiempo para esperar. – solicité mordiendo mi labio. Estaba ansiosa por terminar con esto; necesitaba a Edward fuera de problemas ahora. Termine de vestirme y guarde mis cosas y me senté en la cama, impacientemente observando la segunda manilla del reloj avanzando. Finalmente luego de lo que se sintió por siempre pero probablemente como tres minutos, un doctor entró mirándome severamente.

-Isabella, no recomiendo que dejes el hospital todavía. – declaró. Sacudí mi cabeza.

-Mi mamá ha tenido un accidente; necesito ir con mi hermano, está en el auto esperándome, necesito irme ahora. Solo muéstreme dónde firmar – asentí hacia el sujetapapeles en su mano. Él suspiro y me paso la forma apuntando el final.

-Básicamente es un permiso, diciendo que te he recomendado quedarte en el hospital y que estás yendo en contra de mis órdenes. – explicó, mientras firmaba mi nombre en los tres lugares que apunto. Asentí y se lo devolví, agarrando mi bolso. – Necesitas tomarlo con calma. Bella si comienzas a sentirte mareada o débil regresa. Si comienzas a sangrar mucho o tienes dolores fuertes, más fuertes que los calambres normales menstruales. tendrías que volver inmediatamente. – ordeno, mirándome preocupado. Asentí firmando.

-Lo haré, necesito irme. Gracias por cuidarme – expliqué, ya haciendo mi camino hacia la puerta. No me detuve para mirar atrás: camine lo más rápido que pude hacia la parada de taxis y salté en el primer taxi disponible, dándole la dirección de mi padre.

Tomé mi teléfono y revise la batería, haciendo un nuevo grupo familiar con Emmett, Jake, Sue, Edward y el teléfono de mi mamá. Escribí un mensaje de texto para Emmett, listo para enviarlo cuando llegara allá. Adivine que serían como quince minutos de manejar rápido de la estación de policía a la casa de mi padre, lo que sería suficiente para hacer que mi padre quitara los cargos y que Emmett llegase antes que algo sucediera. Al menos esperaba que lo fuera.

Cuando el taxi se detuvo fuera de la casa estaba tan nerviosa que mis manos estaban temblando.

-¿Estás bien allí, cariño? – preguntó el conductor, mirándome preocupado.

-Sí, estoy bien gracias – murmuré, pasándole el dinero, tomando profundas respiraciones para intentar calmarme.

Cierro la puerta del taxi y le envió a Emmett el mensaje de texto que tenía escrito.

" _ **Estoy en lo de papá. Por favor ven a buscarme, ahora. NO ME REGRESES LA LLAMADA. Bells x"**_

o000o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

¡Maldita sea! Bells no lo hagas, ese idiota solo quiere abusar de ti, terminar lo que no pude antes, por favor. Emmett por favor no tardes, ve el mensaje que ella te mando. Rápido.

Un capítulo más, si puedo les pongo otro, pero quiero ver esos comentarios activos, un beso y seguimos aquí, no abandono la historia.

Dejen un lindo comentario para saber que les está pareciendo.

 _ **NOTA: bueno como se habrán dado cuenta estoy tardando en actualizar, chicas estoy en plena mudanza, así que espero su comprensión y que me apoyen en ello. No dejare de actualizar, solo que me tardare un poquito más. Eso es todo. Las quiero y seguimos aquí.**_

Así que si, aquí seguiremos hasta finalizar.

Cambio y fuera….

Locura realizada…

By:antoCullen::

 **LCG:** lesiones corporales graves.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _la historia es de_ _ **Kirsty Moseley**_ _pero yo solo la adapto a Twilight, espero que la disfruten y sea merecedora de sus comentarios, hacia mi adaptación y la magnífica historia de_ _ **Kirsty…**_

 _ **Disfruten…**_

 _Muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y comentan_ **LayraCristina** _ **,**_ **karen McCarthy, chamix, Guest, pili, Nicole, LicetSalvatore, mirylion,** **Dayis, Adriu, Ronialdi, glow0718, Queca, AndreCullen, Purplerain94, tulgarita, Dani Valencia, JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane, Melany, Yera, Pau'MC, Stefanny Cullen-Swan.** _se los agradezco de todo corazón, este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes y las lectoras fantasma solo no me asusten jajaja._

 _Música:_

 _ **=Capítulo 24=**_

Llame a la puerta y contuve la respiración, esperando a que abriera. La puerta se abrió casi de inmediato. Allí estaba, el hombre que me hizo perder a mi bebé, el hombre que estaba haciendo que mi novio enfrente cargos por lesiones corporales graves, su cara era un desastre. Él tenía razón; sin duda Edward hizo un buen trabajo. Su nariz estaba vendada he hinchada, casi cada centimetro de su cara estaba roja y con aspecto inflamado y tenía dos horribles ojos morados. No podía dejar de estar un poco orgullosa de Edward, sabía que no debía estarlo, pero mi chico era un tipo duro. Él sonrió.

-Bella vamos a dentro ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó cortésmente. ¿Está bromeando? ¿Cómo estoy? Pase junto a él e ignore su pregunta.

-Vamos a prescindir de las cortesías ¿Qué es lo que quieres para retirar los cargos contra Edward? – pregunté, deseando que mi voz no delatara lo aterrada que estaba. Sonrió y dio media vuelta y entro en la sala de estar, obviamente esperando que lo siguiera. Tan pronto como estuvo fuera de la vista, le quite el seguro a la puerta para que todo lo que Emmett tuviera que hacer fuera abrirla. Luego lo seguí hasta la sala. Por favor, deja que esto funcione, por favor.

-Toma asiento – instruyo, sentado en el sofa y acariciando el espacio junto a él. Sabía que tenía que darle por su lado, también sabía que necesitaba mantenerme tan cerca de él como pudiera, así que hice mi camino hacia allí y me senté, girándome en el asiento para estar frente a él y estar lista para correr si lo necesitaba. - ¿Entonces de quién es el bebé? ¿O no lo sabes? – pregutó, burlándose de mí. Podía sentir mi ira y dolor amenazando con desbordarse debido a que estaba hablando de mi bebé.

-Lo perdí gracias a ti. ¿Por qué me golpeaste? – pregunté, tratando de no llorar. Se rió sacudiendo la cabeza como si yo hubiera dicho algo estupido.

-Te lo tenías malditamente merecido – dijo con ira.

-Me golpease, y me hiciste caer y perder a mi bebé, es por eso que Edward te golpeó – conteste con toda naturalidad.

-Ese pequeño hijo de puta, siempre fue un problema – gruño, apretando las manos en puños. Trague saliva ¡Oh Dios mío, esto no estaba funcionando!

-Fue tu culpa, fuiste a nuestra casa buscando pelea, querías que esto pasara – incité. Él asintió con la cabeza; una sonrisa maliciosa se deslizó en su cara.

-Si estaba esperando meter a tu maldito hermano en problemas, pero ese mocoso de al lado se lo impidió. Emmett siempre fue un problema, incluso cuando eran niños solía ponerse en mi camino. – gritó, sacudiendo la cabeza molesto.

-Emmett, solí aimpedir que me golpearas. Te detuvo cuando trataste de violarme ¿Es eso de lo que estás hablando? – pregunté. ¡Oh Dios por favor responde a la pregunta! Me miró furiosamente.

-¿Violación? A la mierda con eso, no es violación. Eres mi hija; me lo debías por toda la mierda que tenía que aguantar. Estabas jodidamente madura para la cosecha. – afirmo, mirandome lentamente, poniendome la piel de gallina. Mi mano se cerró alrededor del celular en el bolsillo.

-¿Crees que puedes darles palisas a tu esposa y a tus dos hijos durante años, abusar sexualmente de tu propia hija y tratar de violarme, y eso está bien? – pregunté con la voz quebrada.

-¡Hiciste mi pua vida una miseria! Necesitabas una buena bofetada para mantenerte a raya. Te estaba disciplinando, eso es todo – espeto, levantandose del sofá, y agarrandose el cabello.

-¿Disciplina? Una vez golpeaste a Emmett tan fuerte en el estómago que no pudo comer durante días. Le rompiste el brazo y las costillas. ¡Nos tenias completamente asustados de hacer cualquier cosa por si te haciamos enojar! – grité, tratando de provocarlo. Se volvió hacia mí y me puse de pie rapidamente, necesitando estar de pie en caso de que necesitara correr.

-¡Emmett se merecia todo eso! ¡Debería haber ahogado a ese chico al nacer! – gritó, golpeando su mano en la mesa de café, haciendome gritar.

-¿Qué hay de Seth, Jake y Sue? ¿También necesitaban disciplina? – pregunté. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí todos necesitan aprender un poco de respeto ¿Dónde está Sue de todos modos? – preguntó, con sus ojos tratando de perforar los míos.

-Ha vuelto a Nueva York – mentí. Hizo un gruñido furioso y agarró la mesa de café, volcándola de manera violenta. Me eché hacia atrá cuando casi se estrelló en mis pies. ¡Vamos Bella, puedes hacer esto!

-Quiero que retires los cargos contra Edward, y te vayas de la ciudad – declaré de manera casual. Se rió y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bien eso no va a suceder. Te diré algo, retiraré los cargos contra ese mocoso, si vienes a vivir conmigo – ofreció, volviéndome a mirar lentamente. Me sobresalé sintiéndome enferma y un poco mareada, uego me di cuenta que era porque no estaba respirando, así que aspiré una respiración entrecortada.

-No. Vas a retirar los cargos, irte de la ciudad y nunca molestarme a mí o mi familia de nuevo. Y cuando digo mi familia me refiero a Sue, Jake, Seth también. – dije con severidad. ¡Oh Dios esto iba a funcionar! No podía dejar de sonreír, saque mi teléfono de mi bolsillo y presione enviar. Me reí en silencio antes de volver a poner mi cara de póquer. Él me miraba como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, haciendolo parecer aun más divertido para mí.

-¿Y porque iba a hacer eso? – preguntó, con algo de diversion en su voz.

-Porque si no lo haces, iré a la policía y les contare todo lo que ocurrió cuando éramos niños. Confía en mí; el tiempo que pasarás en la cárcel será mucho más largo que el que Edward recibirá. Y estarás en una parte mucho peor de la cárcel tambíen, dónde ponen a los violadores y pedófilos – me encogí de hombros. Se rió.

-¿Y quién va a creerle a una sucia puta como tú? Embarazada a los dieciséis años. Soy un profecional respetado, puedo permitirme los mejores abogados para hacer pedazos tu caso, y además no tienes pruebas. Eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo, es tu palabra contra la mía. – gruñó, dando un paso más cerca de mí. Sentí la bilis aumentando en mi garganta y rogué que Emmett estuviera cerca. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que le envié ese mensaje de texto?

-En realidad ahí es dónde te equivocas, también tengo tu palabra – corregí, sonriéndole, mientras sacaba mi teléfono celular, otra vez me miró como si fuera estupida. – los telefonos inteligentes de hoy en día tienen todo tipo de artilugios; camaras, reproductores de musica, calculadoras… gravadoras de voz – dije alegremente, alzando las cejas ante lo último. Eamine el menú y reproduje la conversación que acababa de gravar en mí teléfono, miré su cara con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

 _-¿Entonces de quién es el bebé? ¿O no lo sabes?_

 _-Lo perdí gracias a ti. ¿Por qué me golpeaste?_

 _-Te lo tenías malditamente merecido._

 _-Me golpease, y me hiciste caer y perder a mi bebé, es por eso que Edward te golpeó._

 _-Ese pequeño hijo de puta, siempre fue un problema…_

Detuve la gravación.

-¿Escuchaste lo suficiente, o quieres escuchar que más hay aquí? ¿Te acuerdas de lo que dijiste? ¿Lo que admitiste? Abuso, intento de violación – dije, sonriendo como una idiota, agarró el teléfono y lo lanzo contra el suelo, aplastándolo con su pie, fuerte. Luche contra el impulso de reír – Oh papi ese teléfono me costó mucho dinero. ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta un iPhone nuevo en la actualidad? – pregunté con sarcasmo. Sonrió, obviamente pensando que habíaganado.

-No tienes nada ahora – agarró mi muñeca y me atrajo más cerca de él. Me reí y asentí confirmándolo.

-Tienes razón, no tengo nada, pero mi familia lo hace. Se los envié hace un momento. Otras cinco personas tienen esa grabación y si no quitas tus sucias y pervertidas manos de mí en este momento, irán a la policia – declaré con aire de suficiencia. Me abofeteó fuertemente en la cara, haciendome gritar cuando su mano se estrelló en mi piel ya inflamada. Me agarré la cara y lo miré fijamente; lo odiaba más de lo que alguna vez había odiado algo en mi vida. - ¡Retira los cargos en este momento, vete de laciudad y nunca vuelvas a ponerte en contacto con nosotros! De lo contrario me aseguraré de que las cinco grabaciones lleguen a la policía. Lo digo enserio, retira los cargos y vete y lo dejaré estar. Solo quiero a Edward libre – ordené.

No me importaba nada más, siempre tendríamos las grabaciones; si alguna vez se a cercaba de nuevo a nosotros yo no tendría ningún problema en presentar cargos y despacharlo para siempre. Pero no podía hacer eso ahora, Edward todavía estaba enfrentándose a la cárcel y no podía correr el riesgo de que fuera declarado culpable y fuera enviado a la cárcel por defenderme. Mi padre me miraba con odio mientras lo pensaba. Me di cuenta por su expresión furiosa que sabía que no había otra opción. Si no quería ser acusado de intento de violación, abuso infantil y un par de reportes de agresión entonces tenía que estar de a cuerdo con lo que yo estaba diciendo.

-Eres igual que tu maldito hermano – gritó venenosamente, mientras me sacudía por el brazo, sonreí.

-Me tomaré eso como un cumplido. Emmett es el mejor hermano del mundo.

-Pequeña perra – dijo entre dientes. Saque mi brazo de su agarré.

-Llámalos ahora, retira los cargos y quiero hablar con ellos después para asegurarme de que está hecho – ordene ¡Oh Dios mío está funcionando! Realmente iba a funcionar. Oí a un auto frenar con un chirrido afuera y segundos después Emmett irrumpió por la puerta. Parecía criminalmente furioso cuando saltó hacia nosotros con los puños cerrados. – Emmett todo está bien. Sólo estábamos hablando. Ha decidido retirar los cargos he irse de la ciudad. ¿Verdad Charlie? – expliqué, burlándome de su nombre, Emmett me miró con evidente sorpresa en su cara. Me agarró del brazo y me puso detrás de él, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a mi padre. ¡Vaya si las miradas mataran! Agarré su brazo, apretando suavemente para llamar su atención – todo está bien Emmett, cálmate, he arreglado todo – declaré, luchando contra la tentación de dejar que lo matara, pero no podía dejar que también Emmett se metiera en problemas.

-¿Arreglado todo? – preguntó, sin apartar los ojos de la cara de mi padre que en realidad parecía asustado de Emmett en este momento. Para ser honesta no me sorprendió que estuviera asustado, él podría ser malditamente aterrador cuando quería serlo.

-Llámalos y retira los cargos – ordené, mi padre nos miro con desprecio y se volvió para agarrar su teléfono. Mientras estaba de espaldas Emmett me miró.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó rápidamente, sonreí.

-Revisa tu teléfono. – frunció el ceño y saco su celular.

-Un mensaje de voz – dijo. Lo abrió y lo reprodujo, vi su cara mientras lo escuchaba; paso de irá a sorpresa, a felicidad. Me miró con orgullo y metió su teléfono de nuevo al bolsillo, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, sosteniéndome firmemente a su lado. Empecé a sentirme un poco débil sobre mis pies, necesitaba sentarme y descansar. Todo lo que quería hacer era volver a dormir.

-Emmett mantén la calma y termina esto ¿de acuerdo? Él va a irse de la ciudad. También le envié el mensaje a mamá, Edward, Jake, Sue, así que solo tienes que asegurarte de que hace lo que dice. Solo necesito a Edward libre. – dije, cuando me senté en el sillón detrás de él.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó con algo de preocupación en su voz. Asentí con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Estoy totalmente bien. Solo tengo que sentarme, tu puedes encargarte desde aquí, solo mantén la calma – respondí, sintiendo que mi cuerpo se relajaba al saber que no tenía que hablar de nuevo con él. Emmett solucionaría todo, siempre lo hacía. Vi como mi padre llamaba a la policía y retiró los cargos. Emmett los llamó desde su teléfono y se lo confirmaron, que los cargos habían sido retirados, y que ninguna otra acción sería tomada en contra de Edward. Él se cernió protectoramente frente a mi todo el tiempo, permaneciendo entre mi padre y yo, realmente era el mejor hermano que alguien alguna vez haya tenido. Después de diez minutos, Emmett se volvió hacia mí.

-Estamos listos para irnos Bells. – tomó mi mano y me levanto del sofá, me empujó hacia la puerta frente a él, sus ojos no dejando a mi padre en ningún momento – será mejor que no vuelvas, viejo. La próxima vez que te vea, te mataré o iremos a la comisaria y presentare cargos, todos nosotros, no estoy seguro que opción prefiero, preferentemente prefiero estar ahí y verte quemar. – afirmo, con una pequeña sonrisa, como si estuviera imaginándoselo. Él no estaba bromeando, no había ninguna duda en mi mente que Emmett lo mataría y si no lo hacía Emmett, estaba bastante segura que Edward lo haría. - ¡Vete de la ciudad hoy! – gruñó Emmett cuando cerró de golpe la puerta, empujándome hacia su auto, se aseguro de que estuviera adentro antes de dirigirse a su lado y conducir velozmente por la calle sin decir una palabra. Después de dos minutos de conducción se detuvo y apagó el motor, sus manos agarraron el volante con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Su mandíbula estaba apretada con tanta fuerza que me sorprendió que sus dientes no se rompieran bajo la presión. ¡Bueno, sabía que estaría enojado conmigo! Tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, obviamente tratando de calmarse. - ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – gruñó. Respingue y lo mire disculpándome.

-Emmett funcionó.

-Tienes una idea de cuan malditamente estúpido fue eso Isabella? Piensa en ello ¿y si no funcionaba? ¿y si no recibía tu mensaje? ¿y si él había decidido lastimarte? ¡O peor! – gritó, golpeando furiosamente su mano contra el volante. Me sobresalte, había gritado muy fuerte y se hizo eco en el auto haciéndolo aun más fuerte.

-Emmett, lo siento, tenía que hacerlo; fue en la única manera que pude pensar para liberar a Edward. Ahora siempre tendremos esa grabación para que no se acerque de nuevo a nosotros. – expliqué, rogando que entendiera mis razones. No dijo nada, todavía estaba muy enojado. – debes estar orgulloso de mí – susurré, poniendo mi cara de cachorro. Suspiro.

-Me siento orgulloso de tu idea Bells, pero eso fue malditamente estúpido. Simplemente porque funciono, no quiere decir que lo que hiciste estuvo bien, se supone que debes estar en el hospital por amor de Dios ¿Cómo diablos saliste? Oh mierda, por favor dime que no te escapaste o algo así y que están buscándote. – dijo haciendo una mueca. Me reí y meneé la cabeza.

-Pedí el alta voluntaria, estoy bien, solo necesito reposo en cama, del cual tendré un montón cuando mi novio este fuera de custodia – dije, sonriendo ante la idea. Emmett se río malvadamente.

-¿Sabes qué? Ya no voy a gritarte. Edward también va a estar seriamente enojado contigo por hacer esto. Lo dejaré ocuparse de ello. – dijo riendo mientras arrancaba el auto de nuevo. Oh mierda, estaba en lo cierto; Edward iba a estar muy enojado de que me pusiera en un peligro como ese; Emmett me miró y se rió de nuevo. – bueno me alegra ya no tener que ser el único en refrenarte todo el tiempo. Edward puede encargarse – se burló de mí y no pude evitar reír, él en realidad parecía un poco aliviado - ¿Necesitas volver al hospital? – preguntó. Negué con la cabeza, me sentía bien, solo estaba cansada y necesitaba sentarme. Mi cuerpo se sentía como si hubiera corrido un maratón pero no sentía dolor ni nada.

-Estoy bien, de verdad. Podemos ir a recoger a Edward y luego ir a casa – sugerí, apoyando mi cabeza en el reposacabezas. Solo necesitaba que Edward me abrazara.

-Me dijeron por teléfono que estará allí otra hora por lo menos. Necesitan tramitar su salida o algo así, te llevaré a casa y puedes esperarlo allí – me sonrió tranquilizadoramente y se dirigió en la dirección de nuestra casa.

(*.*)(*.)(*.*)(*.)

Cuando nos detuvimos en nuestro camino de entrada, Sue y Jake salieron corriendo de la casa, mirándome preocupados.

-Oh Bella ¿Estás bien cariño? – preguntó Sue, preocupándose por mí, mientras caminábamos hacia la casa.

-Estoy bien, solo estoy cansada – asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Qué era ese mensaje? ¿Fuiste a ver a Charlie? – preguntó Sue frunciendo el ceño. Asentí y mire a Emmett de manera suplicante; solo quería ir a la cama.

-Te contaré en un rato Sue, Bells necesita descansar. – intervino Emmett, dirigiéndome hacia el pasillo de atrás. Le sonreí agradecida, ya no podía tratar con ello; estaba asimilando la realidad de lo que acababa de hacer, realmente había sido estúpida. Trate de no imaginar todas las cosas que él podría haberme hecho. M estremecí y aparte los pensamientos, ya había terminado, no pasó nada. Tuve suerte. Emmett e siguió hasta mi habitación poniendo mi bolsa en el suelo por mí; me quite los zapatos y me metí en la cama con la ropa puesta. Él se sentó en el borde de mi cama, mirándome con tristeza.

-Bells lamento mucho que perdieras a tu bebé, lo sabes ¿verdad? – preguntó en voz baja, asentí con la cabeza.

-Sí lo sé, abrías sido un tío estupendo – bromeé, sonriendo débilmente, se rió.

-Sí, habría malcriado mucho a ese niño, solo para molestarte a ti y Edward. – sonreí.

-Apuesto a que lo hubieras hecho. – se agachó y me abrazo, besándome en la mejilla.

-Fuiste muy valiente, y estoy muy orgulloso de ti, pero nunca vuelvas a hacer algo como eso. – dijo con firmeza. Asentí con la cabeza y bostecé.

-No lo haré, ¿Irás a recoger a Edward? – negó con la cabeza.

-Le pediré a Jake que vaya a recogerlo. No quiero dejarte aquí hasta que sepa que ese cabrón esta fuera de la ciudad – respondió, asentí con la cabeza y cerré los ojos, necesitado dormir, estaba física y emocionalmente agotada.

(*.*)(*.)(*.*)(*.)

Me desperté cuando sentí a alguien subiéndose a la cama, abrí los ojos atontada y eche un vistazo para ver a Edward metiéndose en la cama conmigo, rompí en llanto y eche mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Nunca había estado tan feliz de ver a nadie en mi vida. Él me abrazo con fuerza acariciándome el cabello, meciéndome suavemente mientras presionaba sus labios contra mi cuello de la manera en que siempre hacia cuando yo estaba alterada. Metí mis manos en su cabello y no quise soltarlo nunca. Jamás lo quería lejos de mí otra vez.

-Todo está bien ahora Ángel. Todo está bien. ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó en voz baja, mientras se echaba hacia atrás para mirarme, sus hermosos ojos azules me miraban preocupados. Sonreí y lo besé, presionándome apretadamente contra él, sonrió contra mis labios y retrocedí.

-Estoy bien, contenta de verte. – prometí, recorriendo su hermosa cara con mis manos. Se paso la mano por el cabello, solo mirándome tiernamente, solo mirándome durante un par de minutos.

-Emmett me dijo lo que hiciste – dijo, su cara volviéndose dura. Trague saliva e hice una mueca.

-Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo – murmuré en tono de disculpa. Hundió la cara en el costado de mi cuello.

-No voy a gritarte si eso es lo que estás pensando – respondió riéndose entre dientes contra mi piel. Deje escapar el aliento que no me di cuenta que estaba conteniendo y me relajé, se alejo para mirarme – aunque estoy seriamente enojado contigo, no me gusta que hayas hecho eso, pero no necesitas que se te añada más presión de la que ya tienes, ya has pasado por mucho – dijo con tristeza, su manos deslizándose hacia abajo para descansar en mi estómago ahora vacío – solo voy a decir esto; nunca te pongas en una situación así de nuevo. Jamás te pongas en peligro otra vez, no me importa cuál sea la razón; no es una razón lo suficientemente buena para que salgas herida ¿Me entiendes? – gruñó. Asentí, pude ver que hablaba enserio; estaba dementemente enojado, también quería decir mucho más de lo que dijo, pero no lo estaba debido al bebé.

-Entiendo – asentí, sonriendo con aire de culpabilidad – te amo Edward, mucho. – Él era lo más importante para mí. Toda esta situación me demostró cuanto lo amaba, haría cualquier cosa por él, incluso enfrentarme a mi peor pesadilla.

-Te amo también Ángel – susurró, inclinando la cabeza y besándome suavemente, para el momento en que se aparto los dos estábamos un poco sin aliento.

-Edward ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – murmuré mientras él se acomodaba en la cama junto a mí, asintió, tomando mi mano entrelazando sus dedos con los míos - ¿Todavía quieres estar conmigo? Contéstame con sinceridad. Después de que perdí al bebe y todo ¿todavía me quieres? – pregunte, mordiendo el labio, aterrada de que dijera que no. Me miró como si estuviera loca.

-Ángel, siempre te he querido, siempre te querré. Siempre – dijo con fiereza. Sonreí, con la felicidad burbujeando dentro de mí. _Muy bien, pregúntale, vamos Bella puedes hacerlo._

-Cuando nos enteramos que estaba embarazada, dijiste que estabas pensado pedirme que me mudara a Boston contigo – empecé nerviosa. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí – se veía un poco confundido respecto a donde iba esta conversación.

-Boston es una maravillosa oportunidad para ti ¿no? y si pudieras harías cualquier cosa para ir allí ¿verdad? – pregunté, necesitando una confirmación antes de preguntarle. Parecía aun más confuso.

-Sí, pero está bien quiero quedarme aquí contigo. Eres lo más importante en el mundo para mí – respondió, besando mi sien suavemente. Sacudí la cabeza, esa no era la respuesta que quería.

-Edward responde a esto honestamente, no pienses en mí. Lo mejor para tu carrera es Boston ¿no es así? – asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí pero…. – comenzó, puse mi mano sobre su boca para detener su respuesta.

-Quiero ir contigo si todavía quieres que lo haga, antes dijiste que querías pedirme que fuera contigo. ¿Todavía quieres eso? – pregunté, mirando su cara sorprendida, él no esperaba eso en absoluto. No respondió; seguía mirándome con la boca abierta – Edward ¿quieres que vaya contigo? – repetí, apretándole suavemente la mano.

-¿Harías eso por mí? – preguntó, mirándome con tanto amor que hizo que mi corazón se derritiera. Asentí.

-Sí, te seguiría a cualquier lugar si me lo pidieras.

-Pero estarías dejando mucho atrás, Ángel. Tu escuela, tus amigos, Emmett, tu casa – susurró, ahuecando suavemente mi mejilla inflamada. Asentí con la cabeza.

-Sí, pero lo haría para estar contigo, de modo que hace que todo valga la pena – me encogí de hombros.

-¿Cómo demonios conseguí a una chica como tú? –preguntó, acariciando suavemente mi mejilla con su pulgar.

-Tal vez fuiste un asesino en tu vida anterior. – bromeé, haciéndolo reír. Asintió.

-Asesino serial – bromeó, haciéndonos reír a los dos de nuevo, se inclinó y me beso con tanta suavidad y ternura que me hizo sentir la chica más especial y más afortunada del mundo. Se aparto del beso demasiado rápido para mi gusto. - ¿Te mudarías a Boston conmigo Ángel? – preguntó. Sonreí y lo abracé fuerte.

-Me encantaría Edward.

Necesitaba un nuevo comienzo. Habían pasado tantas cosas aquí que necesitaba irme y comenzar de nuevo, necesitaba olvidar todo y mirar hacia el futuro, mi futuro con Edward.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o

Bueno pues como siempre lo he dicho esta historia me encanta, ahora mismo este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos y no sé por qué. Bueno nos seguimos leyendo falta para terminar así que no desesperen porque aunque no tengo internet una alma caritativa se apiado de mí y me dio su contraseña para conectarme y…. joder ¡No! jajaja mi vecina me pasa señal pero pago una pequeña cuota así que si son buenitas pondrán muchos comentarios por mi esfuerzo de no tardarme tanto en actualizar. Besos Jane.

Un capítulo más, si puedo les pongo otro, pero quiero ver esos comentarios activos, un beso y seguimos aquí, no abandono la historia.

Dejen un lindo comentario para saber que les está pareciendo.

Así que si, aquí seguiremos hasta finalizar.

Cambio y fuera….

Locura realizada…

By:antoCullen::


	26. EPILOGO

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _la historia es de_ _ **Kirsty Moseley**_ _pero yo solo la adapto a Twilight, espero que la disfruten y sea merecedora de sus comentarios, hacia mi adaptación y la magnífica historia de_ _ **Kirsty…**_

 _ **Disfruten…**_

 _Muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y comentan_ **LayraCristina** _ **,**_ **karen McCarthy, chamix, Guest, pili, Nicole, LicetSalvatore, mirylion,** **Dayis, Adriu, Ronialdi, glow0718, Queca, AndreCullen, Purplerain94, tulgarita, Dani Valencia, JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane, Melany, Yera, Pau'MC, Stefanny Cullen-Swan.** _se los agradezco de todo corazón, este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes y las lectoras fantasma solo no me asusten jajaja._

 _Música:_

 _I Can't But Love You – Tyler Brown Williams_

 _Amazed – Boyz || Men_

 _Amazed - Lonestar_

=EPÍLOGO=

 _5 AÑOS MÁS TARDE…. POV EDWARD…_

Eché un vistazo a mi reloj y me quedé boquiabierto. Mierda, eran casi las dos y media.

-¡Vladimir tengo que irme! ¿Esto va a estar terminado o no? – grité a través de la otra habitación.

-Sí jefe, vete va a estar hecho, no te preocupes. Llámame cuando salgas y le daré los últimos retoques ¿vale? ¡Y buena suerte! – gritó de vuelta.

-De acuerdo, adiós y gracias por hacer esto – dije mientras corría fuera del edificio y me metía en el coche. Oh mierda, por favor no me dejes llegar tarde.

Me apresuré a la universidad, presa del pánico y corrí tan rápido como pude alrededor de la parte trasera hasta el campo. Faltaban diez para las tres, y estaba previsto que comenzara en diez minutos. Me deslice entre la gente buscándolos. Vi a Seth de inmediato; estaba de pie en su silla, explorando la multitud. Señalo como un idiota cuando me vio y no pude evitar sonreír. Comencé a caminar hacia ellos, cuando un tipo se puso delante de mí.

-¡Guau, eres Edward Cullen! ¿Puedo obtener tu autógrafo? Enserio, guau soy como tu mayor fan – dijo entusiasmado, mientras la mujer con la que estaba buscaba en su bolso papel y bolígrafo. Me eche a reír todos ellos eran mis mayores fans; enserio escuchaba eso como cincuenta veces al día.

-Claro – sonreí cortésmente, extendiendo la mano para el bolígrafo. Escribí mi nombre y le di una palmada en el hombro.

-Tengo que encontrar mi asiento.

-Si por supuesto ¡Gracias! – cantó, sonriendo violentamente y mirando con cariño mi nombre en el trozo de papel.

Sabía que nunca me acostumbraría a esto, gente emocionándose solo porque había firmado un trozo de papel, quiero decir, si, se que juego para uno de los mejores equipos de América, pero sigo siendo una persona al final del día. No soy nadie especial. Soy solo Edward y tengo la suerte de grandes cantidades de dinero por hacer algo que me gusta, no mucha gente puede decir eso. Me abrí paso entre la multitud y me senté al final de la fila. Seth se zambulló inmediatamente en mi regazo.

\- Hey chico ¿siendo bueno? – pregunté, haciéndole cosquillas, consiguiendo que se retorciese y se riera.

-¿Tienes todo listo? – preguntó Emmett, sonriendo. Hice una mueca y asentí.

-Sí, Dios tío estoy tan nervioso – mis manos no habían parado de sudar en todo el día. Se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. Su novia Charlotte, se aproximó.

-Vas a estar bien, clámate – dijo rodando los ojos. Charlotte era increíble, Emmett y ella habían estado juntos durante unos seis meses y él estaba totalmente pillado. Era su primera novia real y podía realmente verlo durar. Salude a mis padres que estaban sonriendo con orgullo, como siempre charlando con un extraño cualquiera junto a ellos. Sonreí, mi madre podría seriamente iniciar una conversación con un mudo.

-Hola Edward – saludo Renée, mientras se apretujaba por el pasillo para abrazarme.

-Hola Renée ¿Qué tal? – pregunté, abrazándola de vuelta fuertemente. No la había visto desde hace cuatro meses, porque había estado viajando con su nuevo marido. Phil.

-Estoy bien, Phil no podía venir, está atrapado en Tailandia por algo de promoción. Está tan molesto por perdérselo. – contestó frunciendo el ceño. Sonreí.

-Bueno, entonces asegúrate de hacer un buen de fotos para él. – Seth saltó de mi regazo y corrió de vuelta hacia su madre. Le sonreí a Sue, ella Jake y Seth seguían viviendo en Seattle, pero llegábamos a verlos bastante, se quedaban con nosotros en vacaciones y esas cosas. Teníamos habitaciones más que de sobra y también volvíamos allí cada vez que podíamos.

Rosalie y Jake no duraron mucho, consiguieron quedar durante un año antes de acabar separándose, aunque seguían siendo amigos. Rosalie no se había asentado en lo más mínimo. Sigue siendo coqueta y está "probando el terreno" como a ella le gusta decir pero siempre fue una gran amiga para Bella por lo que también se quedaba con nosotros. Solo tengo que mantenerla lejos de mis compañeros de equipo; podría seriamente comérselos vivos.

Muchas cosas habían sucedido durante los últimos cinco años. Charlie Swan, el padre de Emmett y Bella fue arrestado un años después de que nos marcháramos a Boston porque aparentemente había estafado dinero a sus clientes. Actualmente estaba cumpliendo seis años en la cárcel por fraude y malversación de fondos. Nunca entro en contacto con ninguno de ellos y todos seguían teniendo la grabación que Bella le hizo admitiendo el abuso, así que si alguna vez volvía, todos habían acordado presentar cargos contra él.

De repente todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir y mi corazón se disparó a toda marcha mientras escrutaba la multitud por ella. La divise a la izquierda del escenario, charlando con Samanta una de sus amigas, se veía jodidamente caliente en su traje de ceremonia de color azul y gris. No la había visto durante todo el día. La había dejado después del desayuno, pensó que hoy estaba en práctica, no lo estaba, estaba preparándole una sorpresa como regalo de graduación.

Hoy Bella estaba graduándose de la universidad, con un grado completo en danza corográfica. Estaba muy orgulloso de ella, había trabajado tan condenadamente duro durante los últimos años en la universidad y se estaba graduando con honores. Trate de escuchar como el pequeño hombre daba su pequeño discurso sobre la clase graduada, mientras ellos seguían estrechando y caminándole la mano, obteniendo su certificado. No podía concentrarme; estaba tan malditamente nervioso que de hecho me sentía enfermo. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, estaba tan hermosa, honestamente seguía quitándome el aliento cada vez que la veía.

Los paparazzi también la querían. Siempre estaban siguiéndonos, queriendo fotos y entrevistas. Adoraban nuestra historia de estar juntos durante cinco años. Simplemente amaban a Bella, punto. Siempre estaba en revistas y periódicos, pequeñas fotografías comprando con sus amigas o algo así. Siempre pensaron era adorable y la gente pedía su autógrafo tanto como me lo pedían a mí. Bella encontraba toda la cosa esta divertida y se burlaba hasta la mierda de mí cuando nos detenían en la calle o algo.

La gente a menudo me preguntaba cómo es que me quede estancado, con la fama y el dinero y siempre decía lo mismo. Nada de eso era importante para mí; la única cosa importante era mi Ángel. Era la única cosa que necesitaba, si todo lo demás despareciese mañana, la gran casa, todos los coches, el dinero, no me importaría. Mientras todavía pudiese sostenerla por las noches, seguiría siendo el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Escuche al decano decir su nombre y sonreí, aplaudiendo como un loco, estaba radiante buscando entre la multitud; me vio y agito su certificado hacia mí, con orgullo. Le guiñe un ojo y la vi saltar fuera del escenario felizmente. Estaba removiéndome en mi asiento nerviosamente porque casi había acabado, era casi la hora. Me frote las manos en los vaqueros, tratando de secarlas. Honestamente nunca había estado tan nervioso en toda mi vida.

Después de otros pocos minutos, el ultimo certificado fue entregado, y la vi escabulléndose entre la multitud hacia nosotros. Mientras llegaba a mí, pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me besó. La levante de sus pies haciéndola girar en un pequeño círculo mientras disfrutaba la sensación de sus labios contra los míos. Se apartó y rió, estaba tan feliz que hacía que mi corazón latiese más rápido.

-Enhorabuena – susurré, sonriendo. Me beso de nuevo y la abracé con más fuerza. Maldita sea, cinco años y todavía no podía tener suficiente de ella. Me aparté del beso, muy consciente de que su hermanito estaba sentado haciendo ruidos fuertes de besos y cantando _"Edward y Bella sentados en un árbol"_

-Genial, estaba preocupada cuando no te vi, pensé que no podías llegar – Sonreí mientras la ponía de regreso en sus pies. Sonreí y le aparte el pelo tras la oreja.

-No me lo había perdido por nada del mundo. – contesté, fue abrazada por toda su familia. Seth como de costumbre se aferraba a sus piernas para que no pudiera moverse. Adoraba a su hermana mayor, no que lo culpara, quiero decir ¿Quién no adoraría a mí Ángel? Habría que estar loco, me agaché y lo aparte de ella, inclinándolo boca abajo en sus piernas, haciéndolo reír.

-Así que ¿Qué van hacer ahora chicos? ¿Vamos a ir a tomar una copa o algo? – sugirió Bella. ¡Oh mierda! Todo el mundo me miró, bien, genial, añadan más presión ¡Ya estoy totalmente aterrorizado!

-Un… eh… Ángel me preguntaba si podría llevarte a un lugar después. Tengo algo que mostrarte –respondí procurando no revelar nada. Me miró con curiosidad, odiaba las sorpresas.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué? – preguntó envolviendo sus brazos a mi alrededor. Me incliné y besé su nariz.

-Vas a tener que esperar y ver – contesté, sonriéndole, sabiendo que esto probablemente la estaba matando. Frunció el ceño y entorno los ojos hacia mí, haciéndome reír; agarré sus manos desenredándolas de mi cintura - ¿Estás lista para irnos ahora? – pregunté, esperanzado. Asintió y volvió a mirar a su familia quienes estaban sonriendo como locos; mi mamá estaba llorando lagrimas de felicidad. Bien chicos ¡Bajen el tono! los miro a todos un poco confundida, preguntándose por qué estaban actuando así.

-Los veré más tarde entonces. Uno de ustedes tiene llaves ¿verdad? – peguntó. Emmett sacudió sus llaves.

-Váyanse los veremos más tarde – nos indicó, asintiendo hacia la salida. Envolví mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y caminamos hacia el frente.

-Así que ¿Cómo fue la practica? – preguntó.

-Un si bien. – mentí mientras abría la puerta del coche para ella. Me beso de nuevo mientras entraba. Estaba sonriendo, obviamente orgullosa de sí misma por graduarse. Llamé a Vladimir mientras me dirigía al asiento del conductor para decirle que estábamos marchándonos.

(*.*)(*.)POV BELLA(*.*)(*.)

Definitivamente algo estaba pasando. Le eche un vistazo de nuevo, parecía nervioso por algo; estaba sentado muy erguido en su asiento, este no era el normal y relajado Edward que amaba hasta la muerte. Después de unos veinte minutos conduciendo y hablando brevemente sobre el tiempo y mi ceremonia de graduación, nos detuvimos. Sonrió y salió.

Bien ¿Dónde demonios estábamos? Pensé que me llevaría a cenar o algo así. Baje y sostuve su mano mientras me conducía hacia delante, deteniéndose frente a un edificio con puertas de cristal. Creo que solía ser un gimnasio o algo así, pero parecía como si hubiese sido hecho recientemente, el exterior había sido pintado de un bonito color crema y las ventanas habían sido reemplazadas.

-¿Qué piensas? – preguntó, envolviendo sus brazos a mí alrededor desde atrás. ¿Pensar sobre qué? ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?

-Un ¿es genial? – me encogí de hombros, confundida. Se echo a reír.

-Bien, no tienes ni idea de que estoy hablando ¿verdad? – bromeó.

-No, lo siento chico amante ¿debería? – pregunté, sonriendo disculpadamente.

-Bueno ¿ves ese edificio enfrente tuyo, con las puertas de cristal? – pregunto. Asentí, todavía un poco desconcertada con respeto a lo qué se trataba todo esto – es tuyo. - ¿Mío? ¿Qué demonios es esto? Me gire para mirarlo de frente.

-Edward no entiendo cariño, lo siento – dije disculpándome. Maldita sea, estaba arruinándole su sorpresa. Sonrió y pasó los dedos por mi mejilla suavemente.

-Lo compré para ti, está todo hecho en el interior… es un estudio de baile – explicó. Oh condenado Dios ¡No lo hizo! jadeé, mirándole para ver si estaba bromeando. Me sonrió. No realmente no estaba bromeando, hablaba totalmente enserio.

-¡Oh Dios Edward, me estás tomando el pelo! – chillé mientras me lanzaba hacia él, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor su cuello. Habíamos hablado sobre construir mi propio estudio de baile, pero me convenció para esperar un año después de mi graduación ¡Apuesto que era porque estaba planeando esto! Caray ¡Tengo el novio perfecto! - ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! – grité entusiasmadamente. Me beso suavemente.

-No hay de qué, vamos echemos un vistazo – me giro hacia la puerta sonriendo felizmente. Apenas podía contener mi emoción mientras me entregaba las llaves. Mis manos temblaban tanto que ni siquiera podía conseguir introducir la llave en la cerradura, por lo que tuvo que hacerlo por mí. Mientras caminábamos por las puertas, ya estaba llorando, había un área de recepción que conducía a dos estudios de danza, los cuales tenían enormes espejos por toda la pared y magníficos pisos de madera, ideales para bailar en ellos.

-¡Oh Edward, esto es perfecto! – grité, sonrió.

-Hice que alguien viniese y lo diseñara todo. Pero si hay algo que no te guste, podemos cambiarlo ¿de acuerdo? – afirmo tomando mi mano y empujándome hacia la puerta. – Vamos a mirar arriba – sugirió, señalando hacia la parte trasera. Asentí con la cabeza y salte entusiasmadamente a su lado, siempre era tan malditamente considerado y dulce, había sido el mejor novio que nadie podría pedir durante los últimos cinco años, mejor de lo que jamás hubiese soñado.

Arriba había una pequeña sala de recreo con una mesa de billar y una mesa de hockey de aire, un par de zumos y snacks con mesas, había incluso vestuarios con duchas y todo. Me tomo de la mano y tiro de mí hacia la última puerta, se veía muy nervioso de nuevo, no estaba sonriendo ahora.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunté, apretando mi brazo alrededor de su cintura más estrechamente, no podía quitar la sonrisa de mi cara, lo amaba tanto que era casi doloroso. Trago saliva y asintió nervioso, empujo la puerta. Mire para ver la habitación en penumbras. Había cientos de pequeñas velas esparcidas por toda la sala, haciéndola parpadeante y hermosa, las velas se reflejaban en la pared de espejos.

Había globos y rosas flotando a lo largo de cada centímetro del techo y algunos atados a los respaldos de las sillas. Había ramos de rosas por todas partes, pétalos rojos y rosas esparcidos por todo el suelo de madera, era hermoso.

Lo miré sorprendida, él sonrió y me introdujo en la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Mientras me llevaba al centro de la habitación, podía sentir a mi corazón tratando de estallar fuera de mi pecho. Toda esta situación era tan romántica, que hizo que mi estomago aleteara y se me pusiera la piel de gallina. Me beso suavemente antes de arrodillarse en una pierna frente a mí. Sentí mis ojos llenándose de lágrimas y resistí el impulso de gritar sí antes de que me lo pidiera. Saco una caja negra de anillos, levantando la tapa para revelar un precioso anillo de diamantes que debía de haberle costado una fortuna.

-Ángel, te he amado desde la primera vez que puse mis ojos en ti, solo has sido tú. Siempre serás tú. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – preguntó, luciendo realmente nervios. ¿De verdad creía que le diría que no? Trague saliva ruidosamente. Dios ¿Podía incluso hablar?

-Sí – susurré, esbozo una sonrisa de infarto y saco el anillo de la caja, tomando mi mano y deslizándolo en mi dedo, donde encajaba perfectamente. Se levanto y me agarró besándome ferozmente. Sonreí feliz contra sus labios y se aparto para poner su frente en la mía.

-Te amo tanto – susurró.

-Yo también te amo – esas palabras nunca me habían parecido tanto. Tres pequeñas palabras ¿Cómo podrían cubrir todo lo que sentía por este increíble chico?

-¿Puedo tener el primer baile de su estudio, futura señora Cullen? – preguntó, con los ojos brillando de emoción. Sonreí ¡Oh Dios, amaba el sonido de ese nombre!

-Por supuesto, futuro marido – contesté, mi corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido. Edward aun tenía el poder de encender mi cuerpo en fuego con una de sus sonrisas, incluso después de todo este tiempo.

Saco un pequeño mando de su bolsillo y pulsó algunos botones, haciendo sonar la música. Jadeé mientras la canción empezaba. Era nuestra canción, _Amased_ , comenzó y me atrajo más cerca, envolviendo sus brazos a mi alrededor con fuerza. ¿Podría este chico ser más perfecto? No podía quitar mis ojos de él mientras bailábamos. Me abrazo fuertemente, una mano subiendo hasta mi cuello, sus dedos enredándose en mi pelo. Mi respiración salía en pequeños jadeos mientras adsorbía cada centímetro de su hermoso rostro, la cara de mi prometido. Me apreté a m misma más cerca, sintiendo su increíble cuerpo presionado fuertemente contra el mío. Todo en este momento era hermoso, y no quería que terminara nunca.

-Edward ¿podrías conseguir ser más romántico? – respire frotando mi mano sobre su pecho suavemente mientras nos balanceábamos lentamente con la canción. Sonrió.

-Trataré, pregúntame de nuevo en cincuenta años – susurró e inclino su cabeza y me beso suavemente, robándome el aliento y haciendo que mi corazón chocara contra mi pecho.

Sin duda nunca había sido más feliz que yo en este momento. Tenía una familia perfecta, un nuevo estudio de danza que había sido mi sueño desde pequeña y el hombre de mis sueños me había pedido ser su esposa; la vida no podía ser mejor que esto; sinceramente me sentía como la chica más afortunada del mundo….

FIN…

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno y así como todo principio también hay un final, todo lo bueno termina, y esta historia ha llegado a su fin desde el momento en que puesto el último punto. Al principio tuvieron algunas dudas de si iba a terminar con la historia o si la seguiría dado que hay una adaptación igual, aquí está el final, agradezco a todas las que siguieron la trama, las que agregaron a favoritos, las que se dieron el tiempo de dejar un comentario, y a la lectoras fantasma, las tengo muy en cuenta también. No hay palabras para decirles lo agradecida que estoy, así que solo queda escribir un enorme GRACIAS.

La historia original es de **KIRSTY MOSELEY** y el titulo original como unas ya lo saben y arruinaron mi sorpresa :P es **EL CHICO QUE SE ESCABULLE EN LA VENTANA DE MI HABITACIÓN.** Los personajes a los que la adapte son de la increíble **S. Meyer y nada me pertenece.**

Bella Swan – Amber Walker

Emmett Swan – Jake Walker

Charlie & Renée Swa – Stephen, Margaret

Edward A. Cullen – Liam James

Carlisle & Esme Cullen - Patrick James

Sue, Seth, Jake – Ruby, Mat, Johnny

Rosalie – Kate

Bueno estos son algunos de los personajes que adapte espero quede claro, alguna duda ya saben, comente o en Facebook Chica perfecta? Chica Twilight.

Bueno por mi parte sería todo y espero que sigamos en contacto con mis siguientes historias. Les dejare el prologo de la siguiente adaptación:

SEDUCCIÓN…

Las mentiras del pasado, engaños del presente, traiciones del futuro, son sucesos que harán que estos dos amantes se internen en el camino de la _seducción_ sin ser consientes del amor que entre ellos surge a través del tiempo.

Y de mi siguiente historia, esta es de mi autoría. Bueno hay ahí algún enredo pero en la nota pueden ver de qué trata, les dejo el prologo:

No todo es un juego…

Prólogo

Bella Swan y sus amigas se divertían todos los fines de semana haciendo actividades que ninguna chica haría. Sus amigas ya habían realizado el juego y era turno de ella. Bella con mucho valor entro a una iglesia diciendo ¡ _Yo me opongo!_ ¿Qué consecuencia tendrá Bella de todo esto? Entrar a una boda e interrumpirla cuando no tenía idea de quien se casaba, pero no resulto como ella lo esperaba entonces pensó que _No todo es un juego_ …

(*.*)(*.)(*.*)(*.)

Sin más que decir ahora sí, me despido. Besos, nos estamos leyendo.

Locura realizada…

Cambio fuera…

JaneAntoCullen.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _la historia es de_ _ **Kirsty Moseley**_ _pero yo solo la adapto a Twilight, espero que la disfruten y sea merecedora de sus comentarios, hacia mi adaptación y la magnífica historia de_ _ **Kirsty…**_

 _ **Disfruten…**_

 _Muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y comentan_ **LayraCristina** _ **,**_ **karen Mcarthy, chamix, Guest, pili, Nicole, LicetSalvatore, mirylion,** **Dayis, Adriu, Ronialdi, glow0718, Queca, AndreCullen, Purplerain94, tulgarita, Dani Valencia, JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane, Melany, Yera, Pau'MC, Stefanny Cullen-Swan.** _se los agradezco de todo corazón, este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes y las lectoras fantasma solo no me asusten jajaja._

 _Música:_

Not Today – Imagine Dragons

Love Me Or Leave Me – Little Mix

Sugar – Maroon 5

OUTAKKE – MI BODA.

Quería saber que todo podía estar bien pero claramente esto no era algo que se considerara bien. Suspire y me puse de pie para ir a mi siguiente clase dado que Ros no quería estar en ella, pues Lilian estaba en esa clase y ella hacía de todo para hacer enojar a Ros, en eso era tan parecida a su padre, si después de todo ese reconocimiento en el terreno del sexo contrario, ella termino con Emmett, como lo escuchan, ahora mi pequeña sobrina de cuatro años estaba que sacaba canas verdes y de todos colores a su madre, pero ella la amaba aunque se negaba a darle clases.

-Bien chicas tenemos que empezar a ensayar la corografía para nuestra siguiente presentación. Así que todas a sus posiciones. – empecé a moverme al ritmo de la música conforme esta salía de las bocinas, y así como desde el momento en que empecé a bailar lo hacía aquí. Tome varias respiraciones mientras giraba sobre mi lugar, aunque sentía que no estaba moviéndome veía todo dar vueltas, entonces todo se volvía negro y me vi cayendo al piso. Solo escuchando un grito de alguien.

-¡Bella!

….(*.*)(*.)….

Dios mío me dolía todo, necesitaba urgentemente un baño caliente y que me relajara. Abrí mis ojos solo para volver a cerrarlos debido al resplandor de luz.

-Bella amor ¿Cómo estás? – voltee hacia Edward pero no abrí mis ojos ni respondí pues todavía me sentía muy mareada. - ¿amor?

-Estoy bien amor, solo fue un mareo.

-Bella ¿Qué paso? y no me digas que nada porque me he enterado que no es la primera vez, Rosalie me dijo que solo porque Lilian está en tu clase hoy no te pudo cubrir de nuevo. Así que dime ¿Qué paso?

-Nada, solo es que no he desayunado como en las pasadas veces, he tenido muchos problemas y el desayuno no es mi fuerte a veces, eso es todo. – en ese momento él no pudo decir más pues el médico entro interrumpiéndolo.

-Bueno veo que la señora está despierta ya, traigo los resultados de los estudios y al parecer solo fue una baja de glucosa, lo cual se solucionara si usted come como es debido, no es necesario que le de medicamentos. Así que en unos minutos le daré de alta, cuando mi compañero traiga la hoja de alta y la firmen eso será todo.

-Está usted seguro doctor, ¿nada más es eso?

-Si señor Cullen, ahora me retiro. – cuando el médico salió él abrazo fuertemente a Bella y no lasolto hasta que ella tuvo que firmar, después de eso salieron con ella en una silla de ruedas, lo cual ella veía innecesario.

…-…-…

-Amor es innecesario que me quede aquí, es más veo que estás exagerando.

-Nada de eso, te desmayaste ayer Bells, no comes bien, así que le diré a Rosalie que se haga cargo por esta semana.

-¡Qué! Edward es mi negocio no puedo dejarlo en manos de alguien más mientras yo me quedo aquí cruzada de manos.

-Bueno pues será mejor que te hagas a la idea porque no voy a cambiar de opinión, ahora – cerré los ojos como niña pequeña intentando no escuchar sus palabras y creo que estaba funcionando porque deje de escuchar su voz, entonces oí la puerta ser cerrada con demasiada fuerza, más bien siendo aventada. Grite porque no podía hacer nada más que eso, mis lagrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas al verme sola, él me había dejado.

Después de varias respiraciones logre calmar mí agitado corazón y las malditas ganas de devolver hasta lo último que había comida el día anterior. Me puse de pie quitando mis pantalones y quedándome solo en mí camisa que me llegaba hasta medio muslo, quite mi sostén porque últimamente me molestaba más de lo debido, mis chicas apreciaban la libertad. Camine hacia la cocina y me prepare un gra vaso de agua fría, solo el pensar en la frescura era tentador. Comí un poco de hielo y me dispuse a calentar un poco de lasaña con algunas quesadillas de queso, ver el queso derretirse era como ver el más grande manjar, si que tenía hambre. Cuando tuve todo listo regrese a la sala viendo que estaba sola, en los años que llevábamos Edward y yo de casados nunca habíamos peleado al grado que él tuviera que irse digo era normal todos los problemas que tenía en la academia, pues con las remodelaciones y el que dos maestras renunciaran porque en otra academia les daban lo que merecían, era para preocuparse, además Ros tenía con su pequeña hija para ocuparse. Gemí porque esto no era lo que yo imaginaba, quería a Edward aquí no afuera con quien sabe quien, encendí la televisión y entonces apareció en primera plana el rostro de Edward, fije mi vista y el reproductor de DVD estaba encendido, seguramente Lilian había estado viéndolo pues ella aun se quejaba del porque no la habíamos invitado a la boda pues ella quería ser la niña de las flores. Ideas que Emmett alimentaba, así que para compensarle poníamos el video para que viera como su tía y madre se veían con sus vestidos.

Pero en este video también estaban algunas imágenes de cuando él me pidió matrimonio, bueno en la cena después de, pues Jake había sido quien había editado el video como regalo. Tome el control y le di play traspasándome a varios años atrás de cuando había sido nuestra boda y todas las sorpresas que ahí hubo.

….

 _Pasado años atrás, boda Edward & Bella._

Respira Bella tu puedes, si chica no hay que entrar en nervios todo va a salir bien, si respira.

-¡Hermanita Bella!

-¡Ah! – grité cuando vi aparecer a Seth frente a mí por la ventana ¿Qué hacia ese niño trepado ahí? - ¿Qué haces ahí?

-Nada, solo estoy cuidando que tío Edward no se cuele por la ventana, Alice dijo que no quería verlo en tu habitación por las próximas horas, si hacia bien mi trabajo me daría el juego para la consola que quiero, a que es súper ¿no? – ella negó a veces ese niño la exasperaba.

-Sí eres genial pero para la próxima procura no asustarme, puede que no lo resista. – Seth estaba por cumplir los trece y era un niño tan hermoso como su hermano, todos decían que se parecía a mi, y eso no me gustaba pues prefería que el crédito de todos los genes se los llevara Sue, pues si era lo contrario mi padre tendría algo que ver ahí y no quería eso. Tome un respiro y volví a acomodarme el vestido, él solo miraba su celular y sonreía hasta que la puerta sonó. él se puso alerta pero al escuchar a Emmett dijo que su turno había terminado.

-Bueno pulga puedes irte.

-Calla que si no me respetas le diré a mi hermano que te golpee, puedes ser un jugador famoso pero mi hermano es mejor que tu. – si mi hermano hacia de todo para molestar a Seth, pero aunque era de cariño el chico lo tomaba muy apecho, aunque Jake siempre sería su héroe pues en una ocasión le gano a Emmett, porque este estaba borracho claro.

-Si renacuajo lo que digas.

-Bella.

-Emmett deja a mi bebe, ahora Seth ve con Rosalie y dile a ella seguro que podrá castigar a Emmett mejor – no debí de decir eso porque un brillo maligno apareció en su mirada.

-Claro lo dejaran sin sexo y yo seré muy feliz. – los dos gritamos y el salió corriendo.

-Ese niño me volverá a meter en problemas con Rosie y lo malo es que Lilian lo odia así que tengo serios problemas.

-Tranquilo encontraras la forma de escaparte – él asintió y nos quedamos en silencio.

-Te ves hermosa hoy, sabía que ese idiota lo haría. – yo solo asentí - ¿Eres realmente feliz Bells?

-Sí. Soy feliz Emmett, él es el amor de mi vida, y no solo porque llevemos años y casi una vida conociéndonos, él en verdad es mi otra mitad.

-Lo sé, ahora lo sé. Bien pues vamos que está como loco, Jasper trata de detenerlo de venir por ti, así que será mejor que nos apresuremos. – asentí y camine tomando su mano, al pasar cheque en el espejo y todo estaba perfecto. Rosalie, Alice, Esme, mi madre y Sue me habían ayudado a arreglarme, cada una me había dado algo ralamente significativo, Ros me había regalado algo nuevo, Esme me había dado algo viejo y eso me había hecho derramar algunas lágrimas y también sonrojarme pues me había dado la liga que ella había usado en su boda con Carlisle, Sue junto con mamá me habían dado algo azul en forma de tiara que iba adornando mi tocado, Alice me había dado los zapatos que era algo usado también aunque eso era una escusa pues eran nuevos ella solo los había sacado de la caja y los había puesto y ya. Ella era una locura total.

Respire profundamente pues esto era lo que quería, él me había sacado de ese pozo donde me hundía un poco cada día, hasta que él llego y ya no me dejo, me enseño a amar, querer pero sobre todo superar. Él era mi todo y yo para él también.

Emmett me miró y solo asentí, le dio la señal a Ros y ella empezó con la marcha nupcial, mientras nosotros nos colocábamos al inicio del pasillo y empezábamos a caminar, todo tenía un toque mágico, a cada lado había filas de sillas donde los invitados estaban sentados, había sido una odisea cuando dije que solo seriamos nosotros y alguno que otro amigo mío y de Edward, Alice había puesto el grito en el cielo pero era mi boda, aunque después esa pequeña enana me convenciera de que era necesario invitar a ciertas personas, al final termine aceptando invitar a cerca de trescientas personas y ella decía que eran pocas, ella estaba loca si creía eso pero era Alice y Rosalie la ayudaba así que no podía contra ellas. Del techo colgaban guirnaldas haciendo emotivo y relajador el momento, todavía me preguntaba como ella había hecho para que la dejaran poner todo eso dentro de la iglesia. Mis damas de honor eran Rosalie y Alice, ellas lucían unos exquisitos vestidos en color azul turquesa claramente en diferentes modelos debido al tipo de cuerpo que tenían a decir verdad. Justo cuando doblamos el pasillo pude verlo, y todo desapareció de mi vista, todo se esfumo y solo quedamos él y yo, nada más existió y solo escuchaba mi corazón latir por él.

Él tomó mi mano y Emmett puso la suya arriba mirándolo fijamente.

-Te entrego al tesoro más grande que tengo, cuídala porque no me importara que seas mi amigo te partiré la cara si le haces daño.

-Con mi alma. – Emmett se alejo y yo camine los pocos pasos al altar, una vez ahí él me volteo a ver – hola – dijo.

-Hola.

-Te amo.

-Te amo.

-Queridos amigos estamos aquí para acompañar y ser participes de la unión de dos personas que se aman y… - el padre empezó a recitar su sermón pero yo no le ponía atención solo miraba fijamente a Edward y él a mí. – puede besar a la novia – los dos reímos y sin retirar la mirada de cada uno nos acercamos lentamente como temiendo que esto fuera un sueño y en cualquier momento fuéramos a despertar. Sus labios cayeron sobre los míos y se movieron en conjunto creando la ya tan conocida chispa que crecía dentro de mí. – les presento al Señor y la Señora Cullen, un aplauso para los novios. – todos aplaudieron y empezaron a felicitarnos, dándonos abrazos y deseándonos lo mejor.

La celebración sería en un local que Alice había alquilado, la verdad no entendía pues ella había dicho un local pequeño, algo que me gustaría y si me gustaba no lo negaba, pero esto era un salón de lo más hermoso y enorme, bueno perfecto para las tantas personas que habíamos invitado. Una vez que terminamos las fotos, por orden de Esme, la limosina nos condujo hacia el salón donde todos nos esperaban, una vez que entramos Edward nos condujo al medio de la pista para bailar.

-Nuestro primer baile como esposos.

-Nuestro primer baile. ¿Estás feliz?

-Sí. Es todo lo que he deseado desde que te vi por primera vez hace tantos años.

-Te amo Edward.

-Te amo señora Cullen. – los dos reímos y seguimos bailando. Cuando la pieza termino fuimos a nuestra mesa y degustamos de los platillos que habían sido elegidos para esta noche, Edward me daba de comer y yo a él era una noche mágica. Nada podía arruinarla.

…

..

.

No sabía cómo darle su regalo a Edward, digo no era normal puesto que estaba aquí afuera. Habíamos hablado de ello pero no realmente habíamos como quedado de acuerdo en hacerlo, que problema. Leah termino de ayudarme a ponerle el moño y sonrió pues esperaba que le gustara.

-Iré a decirle que venga para que puedas dárselo.

-Vale. Gracias – me quede recargada junto a ella y suspire esperaba que le gustase.

-Isabella. – me giré rápidamente a la mención de mi nombre. Al parecer había hablado rápidamente. – hija e alegro mucho de verte.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres?

-Quería verte, me enteré que te casabas con Cullen, no me llego la invitación, me quitaste el honor de entregarte en el altar.

-¿Qué? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? – él negó como si no entendiera – me has hecho mucho daño, no te quiero en mi vida por nada del mundo así que no veo porque debía de haberte invitado.

-Isabella soy tu padre y tú eres mi hija, debías de hacerlo, me debes respeto ante todo. Eres y sigues siendo una mala agradecida.

-No, no lo soy y ahora vete Edward está por salir no quiero que me arruines más este día.

-Te vas a arrepentir de esto Isabella. De todo de quitarme a mi familia, tú la destruiste. – con eso se fue, me recargue en el coche respirando agitadamente, las imágenes volvían a mi cabeza, los recuerdos se instalaban y me hacían daño, de nuevo se repetía todo y era la niña de cinco y dieciséis años.

-¡Bella! – sentí el cuerpo de Edward sobre mí y como me daba la vuelta para abrazarme, esconder su cara en mi cuello y respirar sobre mi piel. Parecían siglos desde que había hecho eso y ahora otra vez lo necesitaba ¿Por qué? – nena dime ¿Qué pasa? por favor me estás asustando.

-Nada. Solo abrázame por favor. – él hizo lo que le dije y así nos quedamos, sentía que nos movíamos levemente pero no quería saber nada más que sentir como él estaba aquí. Me separe después de un tiempo y me odie por lo que vi, Edward tenía la mirada triste y llena de preocupación. – ya estoy mejor, tranquilo por favor.

-¿Qué paso?

-Charlie estaba aquí cuando Leah se fue.

-¡Qué! malnacido voy a matarlo ¿Te hizo algo? dime nena por favor.

-No, simplemente todo vino a mi mente de nuevo y no podía soportarlo.

Tranquila estoy aquí. Vamos adentro para que tomes algo. – entonces recordé la sorpresa, no la arruinaría.

-Espera, quiero darte un regalo de bodas – me aleje un poco y señale la camioneta que estaba frente a nosotros, era del color, modelo y diseño que él quería, tenia su deportivo, el volvo y otros más pero este, este coche era exclusivamente para nosotros como familia, no estaba embarazada, aun, pero cuando tuviéramos un bebe, que él quería pronto, sería para llevarlo ahí y salir como la familia feliz que éramos.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Es enserio? – vi el brillo en sus ojos y supe que él estaba entendiendo las cosas un poquito mal. Así que negué - ¿no?

-Amor esté es un regalo para ti, lo siento pero el _otro_ regalo todavía no está.

-No te preocupes nena dicen que la practica hace al maestro y nosotros podemos empezar a practicar mucho, mucho así saldrá perfecto. – reí ante sus palabras y lo bese, juntos caminamos hacia el salón de nuevo.

…(*.*)(*.)…

-Edward espero que ella se clame por favor. – él rió y me tomo de la mano para que nos sentáramos en las sillas que habían dispuesto frente a la pista de baile, Dios me ayudara con esa chica.

-Se solicita la presencia de los novios en la pista ¡Ya! – los dos nos sentamos aunque Edward no estaba muy junto de mí dado que había un espacio entre los dos. – espero que les guste, con cariño para ti Isabella. – entonces la luz se apago y todo quedo en silencio y a oscuras, trate de acercarme a Edward pero no había nada ¿Dónde estaba? Entonces las luces se prendieron y frente a mí en fila india estaban Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Jake mirándome y entonces empezaron a aplaudir. – un aplauso señores para nuestros queridos hombres – toda le gente empezó a aplaudir y ellos me giñaron el ojos.

Entonces empezó a sonar la canción de _**backstreet boys – everybody.**_ y ellos empezaron a moverse de una lado a otro bajando y subiendo la mano derecha cruzándola por el pecho, hasta dar una vuelta y quedar de espaldas a mí, con un broco volvieron a quedar frente a mí moviendo sus caderas, era tan cómico ver moverse a Emmett con sus dos pies izquierdos, pero entonces Edward quedo frente a mi y empezó a mover sus caderas frente a mi era jodidamente hipnotizante, los chicos estaban a sus lados bailando de igual forma, las chicas gritaban y reían ante esto.

La música volvió a cambiar y ahora era una diferente, empezó a sonar la de _**Bomba**_ ellos seguían moviendo las caderas y llevaban sus manos hasta sus traseros moviéndose en círculos en su mismo lugar, hacían movimientos sensuales con todo su cuerpo hasta quedar de espaldas a mí, moviendo su mano con la palma abierta en forma de circulo por Dios ellos no iban a bailar esa ¿o sí?

Entonces la muisca volvió a cambiar ahora estaba sonando la de _**beyonce –single ladys**_ ellos movían su cuerpo de un lado a otro junto con sus manos, luego de arriba abajo en una parte so volvieron a formar uno detrás de otro inclinándose un poco y se dieron nalgadas unos a otros. Yo moría de la risa con eso ¡Por Dios! tan solo Emmett y Jake eran el doble de tamaño y verlos en ese papel y con la música hacia que de verdad te rieras.. Los chicos se voltearon y empezaron a avanzar de nuevo hacia delante y vi que tomaban algo, entonces comprendí.

La música volvió a cambiar ahora empezó a sonar la de _**control – tao tao**_ ellos habían tomado sombreros y poniéndolos en sus cabezas empezaron a bailar dando pequeños saltos al ritmo de la música, quitando y poniendo sus sombreros como verdaderos vaqueros. ¡Por Dios! Edward se veía realmente sexi de vaquero. Ellos pusieron una de sus manos en su cinturón a la altura de la cintura y ora en la punta del sombre y moviendo sensualmente las caderas empezaron a acercárseme. ¡Joder! iba a tener un ataque al corazón aquí mismo. Siguieron con el mismo movimiento hasta que la música empezó a cambiar de nuevo.

La música se volvió entre cortada hasta que empezó a sonar _**Gangnam Style**_ entonces Jasper se tiro al piso quedando acostado entre medio de las piernas de Emmett al igual que Carlisle hizo lo mismo quedando entre las de Jake, mientras Emmett, Jake y Edward ponían su mano bajo su codo y lo giraban como si se tratara de lazar algún animal, mientras brincaban en sus pies. Era tan gracioso verlos así porque trataban de no pisar a los que estaban tirados en el piso. Con un brinco más se quitaron de ahí y ellos se pusieron a su lado, entonces pusieron sus manos en las caderas y empezaron a moverse hacia el lado derecho y después lado izquierdo haciendo el mismo movimiento de lazar algo. Entonces terminaron con un brinco en diferentes posiciones. Y la música cambio de nuevo.

Empezó a sonar una que a mi preferiblemente me encantaba era la de _**marry you – bruno mars**_ y todos se pusieron a saltar moviendo las manos mientras formaban una fila a cada lado de Edward. Él estaba al final y conforme la canción empezaba todos se iban poniendo en una rodilla con un brazo extendido mientras él caminaba hacia mi cantando la canción. Tomo mis manos entre las suyas y se inclino para besarme y ponerme de pie, paso sus manos por mi cintura mientras yo llevaba las mías a su cuello y empezábamos a movernos lentamente por el medio de la pista mientras que los demás tomaban a sus parejas para hacer lo mismo.

-Démosle un gran aplauso a los novios y al novio, hermanos, y amigos por tan hermosa sorpresa para la hermosa novia. Ahora los invitamos a la pista a compartir con ellos su felicidad y este hermoso momento.

…

-Te amo – tenía mi cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro, disfrutando el momento mágico que solo él había podido crear.

-También te amo amor. Espero que te gustara. Fue algo que…

-Me encanto amor, gracias fue especial y único. – los seguimos bailando disfrutando solo de nosotros dos….

…

 _Presente Edward & Bella._

… _.._

Sentía como si flotara y algún movimiento pero no quería despertar, solo quería seguir durmiendo, me acurruque más y entonces sentí algo, pase mi nariz sobre el y la escancia la reconocí como la de Edward, sentí como me dejaba en lo que esperaba fuera nuestra cama, así que abrí mis ojos de inmediato.

-Shh, tranquila nena, duerme es tarde. – mire por la ventana y todo estaba oscuro, volví mi mirada y él estaba vestido como cuando se fue, eso quería decir que él había llegado apenas, las lagrimas se desbordaron por mis mejillas hasta caer en la almohada. – nena ¿Qué pasa? amor.

-No estabas, te fuiste, me dejaste.

-Sí porque tú estabas enojada y yo también, no quería decir cosas de las que me arrepentiría, fui a la oficina y después a la academia. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas teniendo problemas? - me sonroje por eso. No quería que él se enterara, era mía y yo tenía que solucionarlos.

-Porque…

-Sabes que te hubiera ayudado, no tiene caso que te estreses por algo que tiene solución, eso solo trae más problemas amor.

-Lo siento, yo no quería que pasara así.

-Bueno ahora todo se soluciono, la cuenta de Edward Cullen le ha hecho un préstamo a _moviéndote_ así que técnicamente por unos meses seremos socios.

-Te amo, gracias por eso. – lo abrace fuertemente colgándome de su cuello, así nos quedamos un rato hasta que sin razón alguna quería pizza de peperoni y jugo de manzana. – ¿amor?

-Mmm.

-Quiero cenar.

-Mmm puedo preparar algunos sándwich y… - se quedo callado cuando no escucho que dijera nada - no quieres eso ¿verdad?

-No, se me antojo pizza de peperoni y jugo de manzana.

-Y ¿Dónde vamos a encontrar eso?

-Amor quiero eso de cenar por favor, en serio se me antojo mucho, mucho.

-Bueno podemos ir y ver si encontramos algo abierto para que cenemos eso.

-Yay, vamos, vamos ya. – con un movimiento me ayudo a ponerme de pie y bajamos las escaleras hacia el coche. Esto prometía ser una noche larga para los dos y no en la manera en que él quería. Sí amaba a mi marido consentidor.

o0o0o0o0o0o00oooo0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno, Bueno tengo algo que decir, la historia originalmente termina en el capítulo anterior con la proposición pero bueno yo me imagine una boda y un bailecito algo así, no sé si quedo y ustedes lo entiendan, pero les dejare el video en la página de _Chica perfecta? Chica Twilight_. Para que se den una idea de donde la tome yo, ahora mismo no sé si quieran un capítulo más? Ya saben para explicar porque Bella se sintió mal y quiso a media noche pizza y jugo de manzana. Ya saben puchen el botón y dejen un lindo comentario de que quieren. Las amo muchito.

Besos, nos estamos leyendo.

Locura realizada…

Cambio fuera…

JaneAntoCullen.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _la historia es de_ _ **Kirsty Moseley**_ _pero yo solo la adapto a Twilight, espero que la disfruten y sea merecedora de sus comentarios, hacia mi adaptación y la magnífica historia de_ _ **Kirsty…**_

 _ **Disfruten…**_

 _Muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y comentan_ **LayraCristina** _ **,**_ **karen Mcarthy, chamix, Guest, pili, Nicole, LicetSalvatore, mirylion,** **Dayis, Adriu, Ronialdi, glow0718, Queca, AndreCullen, Purplerain94, tulgarita, Dani Valencia, JohaMalfoyCullen, LightwoodBane, Melany, Yera, Pau'MC, Stefanny Cullen-Swan, LeslieeMariia** **, Pau, Fer,** **ginnicullenswan** , **jorgerios11** **,** **Beastyle** **, Melany** _se los agradezco de todo corazón, este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes y las lectoras fantasma solo no me asusten jajaja._

 _Música:_

 _Experiencia Religiosa - Enrique Iglesias._

 **OUTAKKE 2 – MI BEBÉ…**

Esto no me podía estar pasando, no, no, o sea sí, no. Estoy loca en definitiva.

-¡Bella! – salte en mi cama cuando escuche la voz de Seth, él ahora se estaba quedando aquí por las vacaciones, Jake había prometido llevarlo a casa con él pero habían surgidos varios contratiempos con su trabajo, así que ahora ese pequeño renacuajo estaba aquí en casa, a Edward le había encantado al principio la idea aunque ahora no porque no podíamos estar felizmente por toda la casa, ya saben él era un pequeño calenturiento así que con Seth en casa era un poco difícil.

-¿Qué pasa Seth?

-Bells tía Ros llamó dice que tienes que apurarte para ir a las practicas.

-Sí lo sé Seth, espérame un momento y ya bajo para irnos.

-Ok. – él salió y yo tome las dos cajitas para ir al baño, que fuera lo que Dios quiera, tome los palitos e hice pipi en el, lo deje sobre la encimera para esperar los minutos que pedían, había estado tan nerviosa las últimas semanas que no había notado la falta de mi periodo, pero no le había dicho nada a Edward, esto ya me había pasado dos veces y las dos veces habían resultado en un fracaso, mi periodo había aparecido un días después de haberme hecho la prueba, la decepción era muy difícil de superar los primeros días aunque después Edward hacia hasta lo imposible por ayudarme y salir adelante. Ahora mismo no quería saber el resultado pero era necesario. Uff.

-Bella Tía Ros está de nuevo al teléfono ¿Qué le digo?

-Dile que ya salimos, espérame en el coche. – no escuche respuesta, así que tome todo y lo metí con fuerza a mi bolsa ya vería el resultado después o no.

….

..

-¿Trajiste tu equipo? - él asintió – bien, después de aquí iremos a cenar a algún lugar. ¿Quieres algo en especial?

-Comida mexicana ¿se podrá?

-Claro, ahora vamos llegamos – él corrió por los pasillos hacia la cancha de hielo y entro en la parte donde estaban las bancas para dejar sus cosas y ponerse los patines, Emmett ya lo estaba esperando junto a los demás chicos para la práctica, que mejor que tu tío y hermano para enseñarte, dado que ellos eran estrellas de futbol. Yo buscaba a Edward pro no lo veía a la vista.

-¡Hey hermanita! – mire a Emmett saludándolo. – ¡Edward está con Ros en los vestidores, te está esperando! – asentí no muy segura de que me había visto y camine hacia los vestidores, cuando entre escuche ruidos extraños que provenían desde las duchas, camine lentamente hasta toparme con una Rosalie algo intranquila y un Edward muy descompuesto en el piso junto a la taza del baño. ¿Qué pasaba aquí?

-¿Ros? ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Bella! Por fin, Edward se ha sentido mal durante el entrenamiento así que lo acompañe pero de pronto ha empezado a sentirse más mal, no sé que tenga de verdad se ve algo mal.

-Edward cariño ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué pasa?

-No sé, me siento mal de la panza, debe de ser la comida de anoche. ¿Qué comida? Él no había cenado.

-Amor pero anoche no cenaste.

-Sí, a media noche me dio hambre y comí lo que había en unos toper que estaban en el refrigerador. – entonces recordé que esa comida era para Emmett, a él le encantaba la comida picante por lo cual había hecho un poco para él pero con mucho más, debió de haberle caído mal.

-Ya sé que pasa, esa comida tenia demasiado picante, debió de haberte dañado el estomago, vamos compraremos algo de vuelta a casa. – él asintió así que lo ayude a volver a recostarse por un rato más en lo que los chicos terminaban el entrenamiento.

-¿Y Emmett?

-Está entrenando con Seth Edward, los demás están también calentando un poco. – Ros contesto sin quitar la vista de su teléfono, pero la alzo al escuchar pequeños gemidos. - ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Edward? Amor ¿Te sientes bien? – él solo negó y lo miré preocupada al igual que Ros, él solo negaba y muchas lagrimas empezaron a descender por su rostro, me estaba preocupando seriamente, Edward no lloraba fácilmente.

-Hey Ed. ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que yo sabía que esto iba a pasar. Lo sabía – su llanto era mayor mientras repetía que lo sabía, Ros y yo nos mirábamos sin saber qué hacer.

-Hey Ed. ¿Qué sabías? No te entendemos.

-Que Emmett me dejaría, él encontraría a un amigo mucho mejor y me cambiaria, yo sabía que no cumpliría su promesa de que estaríamos juntos hasta que estuviéramos viejos y ya no pudiéramos jugar más hockey y… - se soltó llorando. Por Dios.

-Edward Emmett no te ha cambiado por nadie, quien está entrenando es con Seth su hermano.

-No es cierto.

\- Ros por favor ve por Emmett, antes de que él cometa una locura. – Ros asintió y salió para buscar a Emmett mientras yo trataba de reconfortar a mi muy indispuesto marido. Minutos después Emmett entro corriendo algo asustado a decir verdad.

-Bells ¿Qué pasa? ¿Edward?

-No sé Em, él solo repite que tú lo has cambiado por Seth y no sé qué cosas más.

-Hey amigo ¿Qué pasa? Aquí estoy. – Edward se volteo a ver a Emmett y simplemente siguió llorando más. - ¿Qué pasa?

-Tú me has cambiado por otro, eres un mal amigo. Has roto la promesa que hicimos hace tiempo.

-Edward que madres te pasa, no entiendo de que hablas. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Es que tú estás entrenando con alguien más, sin mí. Prometiste no hacerlo.

-Te prometí que no lo haría y no lo he hecho, ahora mismo te vas a tranquilizar, juntos en la cancha, juntos en el equipo. Así que deja de asustar a las chicas. ¿ESTAMOS? – Edward se quedo viendo un minuto, antes de realmente responder. Y es que realmente me preocupaba.

-Estamos. ¿Me puedes dar un abrazo? – los tres nos quedamos sin decir nada y con los ojos abiertos ante su pedido, pero Emmett realmente apreciaba a Edward y sabía que si fuera al revés la situación él haría lo mismo, Emmett se acerco para pasar sus brazos por su cuerpo y abrazarlo, no supimos cuento tiempo estuvieron así hasta que un pequeño ronquido nos alerto, Edward se había quedado dormido.

-¿Qué le pasa? Nunca lo había visto así.

-No sé, realmente me asusta.

-Tranquila, lo llevare al coche para que puedan irse a casa y descanse mejor – asentí y él lo llevo al coche mientras yo le decía a Seth que se quedaría con Rosalie, él acepto de buena gana sabiendo que podía quedarse más tiempo entrenando. Me despedí con un beso y le dije que nos veríamos al día siguiente. Una vez en el coche él estuvo un poco intranquilo y justamente cuando llegamos se despertó algo desorientado. Solo esperaba que se sintiera mejor.

….

-Nena quiero pizza.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero pizza de champiñones, helado de fresa y vino. – me le quede viendo por todo lo que pedía, toque su frente para ver si tenía fiebre pero no - ¿Qué pasa?

-Edward amor, has sacado hasta la última papilla hace solo unas horas, no puedo darte todo eso, además ayer apenas comimos pizza de peperoni, te hará daño y… - él volvió a llorar, Dios mío, lo juro era un llanto con gemidos, parecía que había matado a su perrito en frente de él en vez de decirle que no le daría pizza.

-Tú eres mala, ya no te quiero.

-Amor no es eso y…

-No me quieres dar pizza porque estoy gordo ¿verdad? me odias – suspire y me puse de pie para ir a la cocina y pedir lo que él quería porque sentía que si volvía a dar mi explicación él volvería a llorar más profundamente y no se callaría y la verdad no me gustaba verlo así. Los nervios lo estaban matando por el próximo juego.

….

Media hora después y un Edward contento por estar comiendo pizza, helado y vino, estaba a punto de caer dormido.

-Amor vamos te subiré a la habitación para que descanses mejor. – él asintió y juntos subimos, una vez ahí él cayó rendido mientras yo le quitaba los zapatos y la demás ropa hasta dejarlo solo en sus bóxers.

…

Sentí la cama moverse y la puerta cerrarse de golpe, abrí mis ojos para ver el inicio de la luz entre las cortinas cerradas. Escuche a Edward hacer arcadas al vomitar y me puse de pie rápidamente para poder ayudarlo, esto no era normal y no me gustaba nada lo que estaba pasando. Necesitábamos un medico rápidamente.

.

.

-¿Edward Cullen? – me puse de pie para que vieran que éramos nosotros, aunque como si fuera imposible que no conocieran a Edward. Él estaba enojado porque no quería venir, decía que era innecesario, no me importaba que dijera pero yo no iba a aguantar otro día más, de toda la semana que ya llevaba viendo, como vomitaba todo lo que la noche anterior se zampaba por necio. Entramos y el médico nos recibió muy bien. – bien señor Cullen ¿puede decirme que lo trae por aquí?

-Obviamente mi esposa. – él médico rió y yo rodee los ojos ante su intento de broma, cuando estuviera malo ahí lo dejaría.

-A lo que me refiero es a…

-Se que quiso decir, he tenido vómitos, nauseas, mareos, y todo tipo de malestar posible en este mundo. – el médico anoto todo con una sonrisa.

-¿Usted también ha presentado esos síntomas señora Cullen?

-No, yo no, solo él.

-Bueno ahora mismo le mandare a hacer unos exámenes de laboratorio para descartar cualquier cosa, deberán de estar en una hora, una vez que pase volverán aquí y le diré que procede.

-Bueno espero que sea pronto y algo efectivo, porque tengo un juego muy importante al que asistir este fin de mes.

-Claro todo el mundo está a la espera de ese juego. – él sonrió y salimos directamente hacia el laboratorio, una vez que tomaron las muestras y que yo lo consolara porque a él simplemente le había dolido, una vez que todo paso fuimos a la cafetería para esperar a que los resultados salieran, en verdad me estaba preocupando esto.

-¿quieres algo?

-Una copa de vino.

-Edward es demasiado temprano para tomar – y eso era verdad, él ahora comía y tenía que tener una copa de vino, no tomaba más pero ¿diario? me estaba preocupando que esos malestares fueran a causa del alcohol.

-Quiero vino Isabella, no tienes derecho a decirme que puedo y que no. – me quede estática al escuchar cómo me había hablado.

-¿Perdón?

-Solo digo que no…

-Disculpa pero creo que me estoy sintiendo mal, así que si me permites me retirare a casa, creo que si estás bastante bien como para gritarme lo estás para recibir tus estudios y lo que sea.

-Bella no… - camine sin escuchar lo que decía, en verdad me dolía lo que él me había dicho, tome un taxi y le deje las llaves en el coche. Una vez que llegue a casa me di un relajante baño y me puse mi pijama de franela con ositos en ella, me metí en mi cama con la televisión en un programa de música y baile. No sé en qué momento me dormí, solo sentí un cuerpo a mi lado y nada más.

….

..

.

Me desperté muy temprano en la mañana al sentir un leve retorcijón en mi bajo vientre. Me puse de pie para ir al baño enserio necesitaba algo para el dolor con urgencia.

…

-Buenos días amor.

-Buenos días. – salude sin quitar la vista de la estufa, Seth llegaría a desayunar en cualquier momento y no quería que m viera molesta o peleando con Edward, además que mi estado de ánimo no era mucho mejor debido a que mi periodo se había presentado y ahora recordaba que no había visto la prueba de embarazo que me había hecho y agradecía eso pues no hubiera soportado verla en su momento, ahora mismo me preocupaba Edward. – Mmm Seth no irá hoy a las practicas, coincidimos con un compañero y prometí llevarlo a montar en cuatrimotor hoy con él.

-Bella por favor no sigas enojada conmigo, se que ayer me porte como un imbécil y…

-Edward solo quiero saber una cosa – él asintió - ¿Cómo salieron los estudios?

-Bien, él médico me dijo que no tengo nada realmente de cuidado, dice que puede ser estrés por el juego que se acerca pero de ahí en fuera no hay nada anormal.

-Me alegro, por favor ve que Seth se coma todo iré a darme un baño para relajarme antes de irnos. – él asintió y yo salí hacia nuestra habitación. No me sentía con ánimos de salir pero no arruinaría las vacaciones de mi hermano solo por un problema de pareja que podía solucionar cuando Edward aceptara estar mejor, Sue había salido de viaje con una pareja con la que ya llevaba algunos años saliendo, Seth había querido pasar las vacaciones con Jake pero él no pudo así que le ofrecí pasarlas aquí y el acepto de buena gana, me encantaba tenerlo aquí desde siempre habíamos sido unidos y me encantaba cuidar de él, pues con Emmett siempre fue él quien me cuido, quien se preocupo por mi y nunca me dejo hacer algo así por él, así que se sentía bien cuidar de alguien así.

…

..

.

Me sentía exhausta, de verdad necesitaba unas vacaciones urgentes, lleve mis brazos a la parte de mi cabeza y me estire todo lo que daba hasta dejarme caer un poco hacia un lado, acababa de terminar mi última clase de baile con chicas de quince a diecisiete años, eran reconfortante estar con ellas pues era como si me sintiera una adolescente de nuevo, aunque no me gustara mucho cuando Edward venía y ellas se lo comían con la mirada. Con Edward estábamos ya bien, como siempre él era muy romántico y una escapada de fin de semana basto para que le perdonara, pues creo que descubrí que lo que nos hacía falta era poder hacer el amor libremente algo que no podíamos hacer con Seth en casa, amaba a mi hermano pero éramos una pareja sola que estaba acostumbrada a estarlo y a amarse sin precauciones.

-¡Ah! – mi grito resonó en todo el salón cuando sentí unas manos posarse en mis caderas. Edward estaba detrás de mí abrazándome y me miraba fijamente a través del espejo que estaba frente a nosotros. – me asustaste, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno quise venir por mi hermosa esposa para sorprenderla. Seth está con Emmett y Ros en su casa, pasaremos a cenar ahí. – explicó antes de que pudiera decir algo, y antes de que pudiera replicar algo más él junto nuestros labios por sobre mi hombro, cuando el oxigeno nos fue insuficiente nos separamos con las respiraciones alteradas, podía ver la mirada de Edward nublada de deseo y sus ojos negros debido a ello. Él empezó a subir su mano por mi abdomen para ir quitando mi playera que usaba para prácticas hasta quitarla por completo con mi ayuda, cuando las chicas se habían ido había quitado mi sostén dado que los últimos días había estado súper sensibles, así que ahora estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba. – eres hermosa. – volvió a besarme no sé cuánto tiempo más hasta que pude darme cuenta que ya no estaba parada si no que mi cuerpo reposaba sobre el piso de madera. – te deseo amor, ahora.

-Yo igual Edward, hazme el amor ¡Edward! – él sonrió y se dispuso a sacar mis jeans y calcetas que usaba para no resbalar por el piso, pude oírlo gemir, maldecir y hasta bufar porque dado que yo había estado trabajando todo el día, estaba sudada y la ropa que usaba para ensayar era de licra, la cual era ajustada y difícil de sacar más cuando estás excitado como lo estaba mi hermoso hombre. - ¿te ayudo?

\- No nena ya pue… puedo yo.

-Amor si dejaras que lo haga yo sería más fácil. – él negó y yo me quede ahí acostada esperando y sintiendo como el movía mis piernas como trapo. – si sigues haciendo eso mi excitación acabara por irse al caño y lo único que veras será mi trasero irse hacia el coche. – él negó y cuando por fin termino de sacar todo se puso sobre mi cuerpo sonriendo como si hubiera ganado la lotería.

-Nena déjame decirte que puedo hacer con facilidad que esa excitación regrese así como se fue. – sonreí jalándolo hacia mí para besarlo mientras él me tocaba para sentir mi humedad, que ya era mucha – me vuelves loco nena – sin más se posiciono en mi entrada penetrándome de golpe y haciendo que un gruñido con una maldición saliera de mí. Nos empezamos a mover rítmicamente, tomando un buen ritmo, enrolle mis piernas sobre su cintura para hacer las penetraciones más profundas, debido a mi movimiento Edward gruño y se movió con más ímpetu, recorrí su rostro y vi que lo tenía crispado, sabía que le faltaba poco para llegar al orgasmo así que lleve mi mano entre nosotros para posarla en mi botón que pedía atención y en cuestión de segundos un orgasmo nos atravesó a los dos dejándonos exhaustos. Los brazos de Edward no so soportaron más y se dejo caer sobre mí que lo abrace fuertemente dejándome fundir entre nuestros cuerpos. – Te amo.

-También te amo. Ahora mismo sería bueno movernos para ir a cenar y por Seth, ese niño es capaz de saber lo que hemos hecho y no tengo ganas de tener esa conversación con él.

-Bueno nena te puedo decir que me he adelantado en ello desde hace algunos días, lo cual me recuerda que mañana tenemos un compromiso.

-Espera, espera ¿Hablaste de sexo con mi hermano? – alce su rostro para verlo mejor y sus ojos me dijeron que si. - ¿Por qué?

-Nena pensé que no quería tener esa charla.

-Amor lo siento pero dije que no quería tener esa charla con _él_ , contigo es diferente, así que dime.

-Bueno la vez pasada del juego él invito a una amiga, en verdad Emmett y yo lo veíamos algo ausente, nervioso y desesperado, le preguntamos pero él no decía nada, hasta que veinte minutos después salió y ya no regreso, lo vimos cuando salimos al juego, él estaba con una chica y bueno cuando ganamos ella simplemente lo beso. – bueno un beso se le daba a cualquiera ¿no? digo no había nada de malo. Al parecer mis pensamientos fueron en voz alta porque él me respondió. – fue un beso en la boca.

-¿Qué?

-Le dio un beso en la boca, por lo cual hable con él cuando veníamos a casa, y él me pregunto varias cosas y ahí hablamos de sexo y así.

-Mi hermano tiene una novia y habla con mi novio de sexo ¿Cuándo se hizo tan mayor?

-No sé, ahora vamos a casa y disfruta de él mientras puedas ¿vale? – asentí y me vestí solo con los jeans y una camisa larga que era de Edward de la universidad, mis tenis y salimos a casa de mi hermano, todavía me costaba creerlo.

-Oye dijiste que teníamos un compromiso ¿Cuál?

-Sí, él invito a esta niña a nadar mañana y por obvias razones él nos invito a nosotros.

-No sé cómo le va a hacer cuando se vaya a casa, están por terminar las vacaciones. – él se removió inquieto en su asiento. - ¿Qué no me estás diciendo Edward?

-Bueno él conoce a esta niña de casa, ella solo vino aquí por vacaciones con sus tíos, ellos van de hecho en la misma escuela.

-Eso es genial, mi hermano me tiene tanta confianza para decirme algo así de importante.

-Bells por favor es un chico de trece años, no creo que tu le dijeras a tu mamá cuando te gustaba alguien – lo miré fijamente, mi madre a esa edad estaba preocupada por otra cosa y yo estaba enfocada en ser invisible y que nadie me tocara. – lo siento, lo siento dije sin pensar. Lo siento de verdad. – me trague el nudo en mi garganta para hablar.

-No hay problema, solo que es mi hermano pequeño es difícil. – él se bajo del coche, dado que habíamos llegado y se puso de canclillas frente a mí.

-Lo siento no debí de decir eso, perdón, entiendo que quieras protegerlo pero Bella es s pequeña vida él sabe cómo vivirla y si te necesita estaremos ahí para él, solo deja que él te lo pida. – asentí y caminamos hacia la casa.

….

…

..

Necesito dormir más, y eso estaba haciendo justamente ahora tumbada sobre una tumbona debajo de una sombrilla que me tapaba lo suficiente el sol. Anoche Edward había estado más pasional que nunca, no me quejaba lo juro pero caramba quería mis horas de sueño y en cambio estábamos aquí con Seth siendo todo un lindo caballero con esa niña que aunque no quería quererla ella se hacía querer, así que si estaba celosa y enojada por no poder odiarla.

-¿Bells podemos ir al tobogán?

-Sí claro, es más vamos los tres.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, al menos que quieran ir juntos. – eso sí que no.

-No Bella, andando, anda Seth el último es un huevo podrido. – corrimos o corrieron y nos preparamos para subir. Ya cuando vi lo que realmente iba a hacer entonces me arrepentí pero aun así me puse en posición como el chico me decía. Contó hasta tres y me dio el impulso para poder dejarme caer. Grite hasta quedarme afónica y hasta llegar al final, cuando caí en la alberca Edward me miraba con los ojos abiertos, yo solo sonreía por mi hazaña.

-¡Lo logre! ¡Edward lo logre! ¡Sí! – él negó pero me ayudo a salir, caminamos mientras escuchábamos a los chicos reír por bajar en el tobogán, en verdad esto me estaba gustando hasta que decidí tropezar con nada y caer sobre mi muñeca, ¡Joder! dolía como la madre.

-¡Nena! Dios Bells ¿estás bien? – negué – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te duele?

-Mi mano, Edward me duele la mano mucho. – él la tomo y al minuto Seth y su novia estaban a mi alrededor.

-Bella ¿estás bien? – quería gritar y decir que no pero no era su culpa, así que solo negué.

-Lo siento pero necesitamos irnos, tengo que llevar a tu hermana al hospital para que la revisen.

-No, puedo aguantarme para que disfrutemos un poco más y – Seth tomo mi muñeca con cuidado pero no el justo para hacer que me quejara.

-Hay que irnos Bella, Katia entiende.

-Sí Bella, eso se ve feo, no hay problema por esto, Seth y yo vamos por las cosas para que Edward te lleve al coche. – hicimos lo que dijeron y una ves todos en el coche salimos derrapando, cuando llegamos al hospital, después de un viaje muy doloroso, fui atendida por Mark. Lo conocía desde hace unos años debido a mi tendencia a accidentes como este.

…

-Bien Bella ¿Qué paso?

-Me caí en las albercas, solo tropecé.

-Bueno te tomare unas placas para ver si hay alguna fractura grave – asentí y él empezaba a escribir – ¿Bella hay alguna posibilidad de que estés embarazada? – me quede en silencio y recordé la prueba que me había hecho muchas semanas atrás. Nunca la había visto, él mal interpreto mi silencio y Edward se quedo pálido y tenso. – veo que hay duda, necesitare hacerte una prueba antes de…

-No hay probabilidad porque ya he tenido mi periodo.

-¿Por qué has dudado? – no quería decir que porque me hice la prueba, eso le caería muy mal a Edward. – Bella si yo te tomo las placas para ver tu muñeca y hay la posibilidad de que estés embarazada, puede perjudicar al bebe. – suspire para prepararme y decirlo.

-Hace semanas me hice una prueba porque tenía un retraso pero tuve ya mi periodo así que no hay por qué preocuparse.

-¿Qué resultado dio la prueba? – me le quede mirando sin entender – la que te realizaste, ¿Qué dijo?

-No sé, no la vi, se me olvido y después me vino mi periodo y ya no supe más.

-Bien, ahora mismo te tomare unos laboratorios para salir de dudas, las placas las suspenderé, y por seguridad no te daré ningún medicamento, lo siento hasta no saber tenemos que estar así – asentí y mire cómo salía para poder ordenar las muestras, mientras miraba fijamente a Edward que no había dicho nada y estaba como una estatua.

-¿Edward? ¿Amor?

-No me dijiste que estabas…. No me dijiste que tenias un retraso ¿Por qué?

-Tenía miedo, cuando me hice la prueba pensé que sería como las veces pasadas, eso estaba en mi mente, recuerda tenía retrasos y luego me hacia las pruebas, salían negativas y luego mi periodo aparecía. Lo mismo pasó aquí. Yo…yo…

-Nena, yo quiero estar en cada momento, si hubiera salido igual que las veces pasadas pues lo hubiéramos intentado de nuevo, si Mark no hubiera preguntado y tú estás embarazada nuestro bebe puede… Dios ni siquiera puedo decirlo.

-Lo siento.

-Tranquila, ahora promete que me dirás todo porque esto es realmente importante.

-Sí, te amo y perdóname por esto.

-No hay nada que decir, ahora tranquila pronto van a venir a sacarte las muestras. – paso un rato en el que solo estuvimos abrazados hasta que llego una chica menuda y de cabellos muy bien peinados, vi que empezaba a preparar todo y se acercaba a mí. ¡Oh Dios! Ahora entendía, me iban a pinchar. – Bella amor tranquila, solo van a darte un pequeño piquetito y ya.

-¿y ya? Edward ella quiere picarme con esa enorme aguja, no, no dejaré que atraviese mi piel con ella. – la chica solo sonrió, aunque no me pasaban desapercibidas las miradas a mi marido.

-Señorita por favor como dice su hermano solo será algo rápido.

-No es mi hermano, es mi esposo, no quiero que usted me pique. – con un suspiro Mark salió con ella y trajo a otra enfermera, está vez un poco más grande y amable, pero yo seguía sin querer que me picara.

-Nena por favor.

-No, como no vas a ser tu al que van a picar. – entonces él le extendió el brazo a la señora y ella lo miro como loco.

-Tienes razón, por favor saque muestras y después a ella. – mis lagrimas no tardaron en salir y la enfermera hizo lo que él dijo, claramente con el consentimiento de Mark. Una vez que me sacaron la sangre y que Edward me diera muchos besos, salimos para estar con los chicos en lo que estaban los resultados.

…..

-Bien chicos, los llame para poder ayudarte con el vendaje Bella - ¿eso quería decir que no estaba embarazada? – los resultados no salen todavía, en minutos me los traerán pero mientras quiero ver que tal estas. – él reviso mi muñeca y puso yeso en el, odiaba esto porque me estaba doliendo como la madre. Cuando él ya terminaba una enfermera entro con los resultados y entonces era hora de la verdad. Él se sentó detrás de su escritorio haciendo que mis nervios se alteraran. – Bien solo para determinar todo quiero hacer una ecografía, Bella por favor.

-¿Qué pasa Mark?

-Los laboratorios salen bien pero hay algo que quiero confirmar y...

-¡Exijo que me digas que pasa! – él me miro asustado por mis gritos – lo siento, solo quiero saber.

-Si estás embarazada pero la hormona gonodotropina está elevada, a decir verdad muy elevada y eso me preocupa un poco, por eso quiero hacer una ecografía.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Eso es malo?

-Por favor Bella deja que haga el estudio y te diré ¿sí? – asentí no muy convencida y Edward me ayudo a subir a la cama para dejar al descubierto mi vientre que estaba muy plano. – el gel esta frio – y era cierto porque brinque al sentir el contacto, él movió muchos controles, botones y demás, mientras él hacia eso Edward y yo moríamos de los nervios, una vez que termino sonrió hacia nosotros. – bien he terminado.

-Que bueno ahora dime ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno si estás embarazada, felicidades.

-Espera ¿Cómo puedo estarlo si he tenido mi periodo? ¿Eso es peligroso?

-Bien eso es totalmente normal, a eso se le conoce como manchado, no es realmente una menstruación de la mujer como tal, hay mujeres que lo tienen hasta los seis meses del embarazo, siempre y cuando solo sea un manchado no hay problema pero si pasa de ahí tenemos que mantener en vigilancia, ¿ahora mismo no has tenido otro sangrado ni dolores abdominales fuertes?

-No, de hecho fue muy poco lo que tuve mi periodo pero lo otro, eso de la hormona ¿Qué es?

-La gonodotropina, es una hormona que se eleva en la sangre para que sepamos que estás embarazada, en tú caso se ha elevado mucho, eso quiere decir que tendrás gemelos o trillizos, en el ultrasonido no he podido detectar a mas de dos bebes y eso me impide ver si hay un tercero, los dos bebes están en una sola bolsa, lo que quiere decir que serán gemelos idénticos. – Edward y yo estábamos sin palabras, enserio, podía pasar una mosca, cantar un grillo, temblar y no saldríamos de nuestro estupor. – mmm chicos ¿están bien?

-Sí, es solo que ¿puedes repetir lo que has dicho? – le dije todavía en shock, él solo rió.

-Tendrán a dos bebes gemelos, en seis meses y medio aproximadamente.

-¡Bella seré padre! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Seré papá! ¡Gracias, gracias! – me tomo entre sus brazos y dio vueltas por todo el consultorio ante la mirada divertida de Mark. – Mark ¿has escuchado? Seré papá.

-Sí, algo escuche, bueno te daré las recetas para vitaminas y demás, tu control será cada mes y te trasladare con la doctora Ribas ella es excelente gineco-obstetra que hay aquí.

-Gracias.

-De nada… a y por cierto Edward, ¿los síntomas que has tenido? son gracias a tu pequeños bebes. Bella agradece eso. – los dos nos quedamos viendo sin entender. – solo saquen cuentas, desde cuando empezaste a tenerlos y ahí me darán la razón. Eso pasa a veces y es por el gran lazo que los padres comparten, así que Bella aprovecha que él es el que sufre por ti.

-De nada Edward.

-L o hago encantado, solo ¿no habrá algo para dejar de tomar? al paso que voy terminare alcohólico.

-Toma sustitutos o bien combínalos con la comida. – sonreí ante eso y salimos los dos juntos de la consulta, después de despedirnos y agradecer todo, sacamos cita con la doctora y fuimos a casa, cuando entramos en el coche vi como Edward soltaba unas cuantas lagrimas a las cuales les siguieron un montón más. Eran de alegría eso lo sabía solo era feliz.

-Seremos padres amor.

-Sí, de gemelos.

-Gemelos, no quiero esperar para decirles a todos que seremos padres. Tiene que ser hoy mismo – asentí y emprendimos el viaje.

….(*.*)(*.*)….

Hoy era mi primera cita con la doctora Ribas, si contaba bien estaba cumpliendo los tres meses apenas y era muy poco notoria mi pancita, apenas una pequeña pelotita pero una que me hacia enormemente feliz. Tome un respiro y volví a concentrarme en mi teléfono, el cual había sonando con un mensaje de Edward diciendo que estaba en la entrada del hospital.

-¿Isabella Cullen? – me puse de pie para que me viera – bien pase por favor.

-¡Espere ya llegue!

-Oh, ¿usted es?

-El papá, se me hizo tarde perdón.

-No te preocupes Edward – ¿ella como conocía a mi Edward? Vi que le dedico una sonrisa pero él no la miro. Zorra él es mío y si seguía así me esperaban unos meses muy difíciles o bien me cambiaba de medico porque ella no parecía ser muy eficiente en su trabajo.

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bien otro capítulo dónde Bella ya sabemos que tendrá un bebe…. bueno dos bebes ¿Quién se esperaba esto? y que mejor que Edward tiene los malestares, eso sería bueno para todas las mamis, ¿no creen? alguna es mamá ¿puede contarnos como le fue en esa etapa? bien y ustedes ¿Qué piensan de la Dra. Ribas? ¿Dónde conoció a Edward?

Bien si quieren respuestas a esas preguntas y otro capítulo claro está, díganmelo en un comentario y yo lo pondré. Lo sé, pero es que no quiero dar fin a esta historia, simplemente las palabras salen y se escriben en mi computadora. Pero se que tarde o temprano hay un final y esta historia ya lo tiene lo siento, ya tengo el final perfecto ha jajaja solo si ustedes lo quieren. Besos Jane.

Ya saben puchen el botón y dejen un lindo comentario de que quieren. Las amo muchito.

Besos, nos estamos leyendo.

Locura realizada…

Cambio fuera…

JaneAntoCullen.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _la historia es de_ _ **Kirsty Moseley**_ _pero yo solo la adapto a Twilight, espero que la disfruten y sea merecedora de sus comentarios, hacia mi adaptación y la magnífica historia de_ _ **Kirsty…**_

 _ **Disfruten…**_

 _Muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y comentan_ **LayraCristina** _ **,**_ **karen Mcarthy, chamix, Guest, pili, Nicole, LicetSalvatore, mirylion,** **Dayis, Adriu, Ronialdi, glow0718, Queca, AndreCullen, Purplerain94, tulgarita, Dani Valencia, JohaMalfoyCullen, LightwoodBane, Melany, Yera, Pau'MC, Stefanny Cullen-Swan, LeslieeMariia** **, Pau, Fer,** **ginnicullenswan** , **jorgerios11** **,** **Beastyle** **, Melany** _se los agradezco de todo corazón, este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes y las lectoras fantasma solo no me asusten jajaja._

 _Música:_

 _Imagine Dragons - I Bet My Life_

Imagine Dragons - On Top Of The World

.-.-.-.-.-.

Ugh, necesitaba urgentemente matar o golpear a alguien, durante toda la consulta estuve en un éxtasis que si bien hubiera podido hubiera dado algunos golpes. La jodida doctora era una zorra de lo peor.

" _Claro que si Edward" "No te preocupes el embarazo está marchando muy bien Edward" "Si Edward mírame las tetas" Si Edward jódeme sobre el escritorio"_

Era una zorra arrastrada que no sabía de nada más que tratar de tirarse a mi marido. Puf, necesitaba un baño urgente.

-¿Estás bien amor? – negué - ¿Quieres que regrese al hospital? – si claro para ver a la zorra esa.

-Solo párate. – él lo hizo y lo único que hice fue abrir la puerta para poder sacar hasta la última papilla, sentía la mano de él sobre mi espalda dando suaves masajes. Después de que paso todo y sentí que podíamos volver y así se lo dije, recargue mi cabeza en la ventana sintiendo el frio apaciguar un poco todo. Cuando llegamos a casa Edward me ayudo a salir y entonces pude ver su mirada que hasta entonces me rehuía, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados ¿Qué pasaba? - ¿Qué pasa Edward?

-Nada, vamos necesitas descansar – camine muy enojada por su actitud ¿Qué le pasaba para actuar así? – Bella ¿quieres algo?

-No, déjame.

-Bella que pasa ahora.

-Nada porque mejor no te vas con tu doctora la zorra.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué me estás hablando?

-La doctora ¿de dónde te conocía?

-Bella soy una figura pública a todo quien le guste el jockey me conoce, ya sea porque me admiran o porque me odian. No entiendo tu comportamiento.

-Ella estaba loca y desesperada porque vieras sus pechos, para que la follaras sobre el escritorio sin importar que yo estuviera ahí.

-Bella no entiendo, si tan siquiera te dieras cuenta que nadie más a parte de ti me importa no estaríamos teniendo está estúpida discusión. ¿Qué pasa? – me quede callada sin decirle algo realmente que valiera la pena. No fui consciente de nada hasta que no sentí su presencia, entonces me eche a llorar.

…..

Muchas cosas nos habían pasado desde que tengo memoria y siempre hemos podido afrontarlas pero ¿ahora? mis hormonas me dominaban y a Edward también pues él era quien sufría todos estos síntomas. Camine despacio hacia la habitación pero cuando la abrí no había nadie, abrí las siguientes dos y en la tercera sobre la cama estaba un bulto echo ovillo que se sacudía debido a los espasmos. Me acerqué lentamente y vi que él estaba dormido pero aun así en sueños gemía y lloraba.

-Lo siento mucho. – me acerque hasta acostarme junto a él y abrazarlo fuertemente, sus brazos me acogieron y sus sollozos se detuvieron.

….

Sentía que hoy mataría a alguien, ese jodido mosquito me estaba sacando de quicio. Escuche una risita y abrí los ojos parpadee para acostumbrarlos y luego una sonrisa se instalo en mi cara al ver a mi esposo sonriendo.

-Hola.

-Hola. ¿Qué tal estás?

-Debería de preguntar eso yo, pero bien, me siento bien aunque con hambre.

-Bien estoy bien, siento si te grite y…

-No – negué – lo siento yo, tienes razón todos te conocen y no es la primera vez que pasa, solo que esta vez estaba nuestro bebe y quería que fuera perfecto y no lo fue por esas constantes de ella.

-Amor, yo solo tengo ojos para ti, y fue perfecto porque era a nuestros bebes a quienes íbamos a ver, a mi no me importo porque yo solo tenía ojos para ustedes tres.

-Lo siento – él negó y me dio un beso muy pasional que me dejo con ganas de más, tome uno de sus mechones y lo jale, enserio quería seguir pero necesitaba comer algo, y si era con chile mejor.

….}

-Hola cariño ¿Qué tal fue todo?

-Muy bien Esme, oye Esme – tal vez ella podía ayudarme ahora mismo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, es solo que quiero saber si tú tienes algún remedio para los vómitos. Edward cada mañana los tiene. Él es quien está sufriendo todos los síntomas. – se escucho una gran carcajada y no entendía por qué.

-Me alegro que esté pasando eso, cuando estuve embarazada de Edward lo sufrí mucho los últimos tres meses, aunque los primeros Carlisle se llevo la peor parte, pero solo puedo recomendarte algunas galletas saladas, agua fría y nada más.

-Ok, lo intentaré. Bueno nos vemos después Esme.

-Claro que si hija, no se te olvide que quiero una copia del ultrasonido.

-Claro que sí. – colgué con un adiós y volví por un vaso de agua fría para él para cuando se despertara. Una vez que deje listo todo lo de la comida me dispuse a mi despacho para poder arreglar las cosas por ahora no podría dar clases así que sería mejor que Rosalie se encargara de todo y ver si podíamos contratar a algunas maestras extras.

….

-Hola Ros ¿Qué tal va todo?

-Bien Bella pero necesito que me firmes unos papeles, son para la adquisición de los nuevos espejos para el estudio, pero olvida eso ¿Cómo te fue? Lamento no haber podido ir.

-No te preocupes, está todo bien pero tendré que dejar el baile por ahora, no puedo hacer esfuerzos, debido a que son dos bebés. Quiero hablar de eso contigo, ¿te parece que nos veamos el domingo para aclarar todo? De paso hacemos algo.

-Me parece genial Bells, y no te preocupes, yo me hago cargo y tu solo encárgate de cuidarte. – sonreí por eso, ella siempre me entendía, aunque sabía que con Lilian iba tener problemas, esa niña era igual a su padre. Cuando termine con ella salí del despacho solo para escuchar un fuerte grito que provenía desde arriba ¿y eso? Subí rápidamente, teniendo cuidado. Edward estaba en la cama y parecía que algo le dolía porque su cara era de puro dolor.

-Amor, ¿Edward que pasa?

-¿Bella? – me miró como si nunca me hubiera visto ¿Qué pasaba?

-Si amor ¿Qué tienes?

-Oh gracias a Dios, pensé que te habías ido – él me abrazo y yo correspondí su abrazo no entendiendo realmente que pasaba, pero ya sabía que este embarazo iba a ser algo tedioso para él.

-Tranquilo, ¿quieres comer? – él asintió, así que con eso bajamos hacia la cocina, calenté todo y serví mientras él sacaba los vasos y el jugo, ya que yo había tirado todo rastro de alcohol, aun con su enojo. Cuando estuvo frente a la comida hizo algo que me dejo sin habla pues Edward lo que fuera comía pero en esta ocasión él estaba rechazando un plato de pastas, sus pastas favoritas. - ¿Qué pasa?

-Lo siento – lo miré sin entender – no se me antoja esto, ¿podrías hacerme otra cosa? por favor.

-¿Cómo que quieres? – retiré el plato, ni chiste de hacer que él lo comiera.

-Quiero huevos con tocino y pan con mermelada. - ¿Qué? eso era algo para un desayuno no para comida, suspirando me dispuse a sacar todo y hacerlo pero me detuve cuando escuche un pequeño gemido, Edward estaba llorando, y ahora que.

-¿Qué pasa amor? Ahora haré tus huevos.

-Es que se que te esmeraste mucho en hacer la comida y yo no la quiero, en cambio te pido otra cosa de comer y..

-Cielo, no importa eso, se que si yo fuera la que estuviera pasando por esto tu serías igual, anda que los bebes no quieren verte así. – él sonrió tocando mi vientre aun un poco plano y junto nuestros labios en un beso, he de decir que desde que nos enteramos de los bebes no habíamos estado juntos, y tenia miedo que eso fuera un problema. A saber con los cambios de humor de mí muy alterado esposo loca me iba a volver.

….

No quería levantarme pero tenía que hacerlo, eran cerca de las ocho y todos comenzarían a llegar y no quería verme como una floja. Tome un par de bermudas frescas y me metí al baño para darme un baño rápido y bajar a hacer algunos panqueques para el desayuno, a Emmett le encantarían.

…

Suponer que Rosalie se quedaría callada ante una comida o día de domingo en mi casa era mucho, pues todos y cuando digo todos me refiero que hasta Sue estaba aquí, si la bella mujer había regresado de su viaje y no había dicho nada, la gran escusa que Ros me había dado era que Seth se iba ya y era perfecto para organizarle una despedida. Genial hormonas vengan a mi porque ahora al saber eso me ponía triste.

-Bien hermanita puedes regalarme otros de estos, por favor.

-Dios Seth entre tú y Emmett nos dejaran sin comida, ¿Por qué no comen los que mi mamá también está haciendo? – él hizo una mueca extraña y negó.

-Los que haces tu están mejores por mucho. – lo miré seriamente para que dijera la verdad, aunque ya me imaginaba que era – Los de la Tita Renee tienen cascaras de huevo.- reí porque era cierto mamá no era muy buena con postres, podía hacerte un banquete pero esto no era lo suyo.

-Ok, ten pero deja que los demás coman – él sonrió ante eso y camino hacia la mesa para poder rociar de mucho dulce el panqueque, enserio solo de verlo me estaba dando nauseas. Edward no estaba aquí dado que seguía durmiendo, tome un respiro cuando por fin deje de cocinar y fu a sentarme para comer y disfrutar de varias tiras de tocino frito con huevos revueltos y té, quería una taza de café con muchas ansias, aunque lo odiaba, peo ahora lo quería pero no podía. Era injusto.

Después de que todos recogieran dado que yo había cocinado, Rosalie y yo nos fuimos a mi despacho para que pudiéramos hablar de cómo quedarían las cosas con la academia. La verdad Ros era mi mejor amiga ella no sabía mucho de lo que había pasado con Charlie, solo algunos detalles no tan precisos y eso era debido a Jake, cuando ellos siguieron su relación después de salir del instituto, lo que fue como un año, él le conto algunas cosas puesto que era muy protector conmigo casi tanto como Emmett y Edward, solo le había contado algo pero no la razón en realidad, cuando se separaron unos meses después ella se fue meses sin decir a nadie y bueno lo que me contó fue que estuvo probando suerte con chicos por ahí pero ninguno de verdad le llamaba la atención como ella quería y yo sabía por qué y eso tenía nombre y apellido y era: Emmett Swan. Sí ella amaba a mi hermano y cuando en ocasiones este le daba alas ella sentía en el séptimo cielo, pero eso termino mal cuando ella lo descubrió follándose a una de las chicas que en ese tiempo animaba al equipo. Creo que eso fue por lo que se fue pero poco duro la cosa ya que cuando regreso tonteo con alguno o varios de los chicos del equipo de jockey dónde Edward y Emmett estaban y bueno eso no le gusto a él. Así que en un momento de locura terminaron enrollándose y bueno eso tuvo frutos, mi hermosa sobrina Lilian, he de decir que al principio ella odiaba con toda su alma a Emmett pero amaba totalmente a su hija, mi hermano sí que se las vio duras con ella pero al final terminaron como debía de ser enamorados el uno del otro, aunque él le saque canas verdes y mi sobrina Lilian canas de colores. Ellos eran una hermosa pareja.

….

-Bien amiga, pondré un letrero para solicitar a maestras, tienes que ir a verlas cuando las tenga, además de que tienes que supervisar como están los grupos para ver quien participara en la presentación.

-Sí lo sé pero quiero tomarme un tiempo para no estresarme, no me mandaron reposo absoluto pero si descansar.

-Sí, no queremos que los querubines estén mal, además tenemos con el papá. – las dos reímos y salimos del despacho, caminamos hacia el jardín al escuchar que ya todos habían regresado de las compras, dado que se habían decidido por una parrillada. Mire a todos y no pude ver a Edward y eso si que me preocupo. Subí dejando a Ros afuera y cuando entre a nuestra habitación estaba helada, se me había olvidado a pagar l clima. Me acerque a mi muy dormido esposo para despertarlo eran cerca de las doce y él no había desayunado.

-Edward amor, ¿Edward? amor por favor despierta, esta tarde y no has comido.

-Mmm – gimió y se estiro para volver a tomar la almohada y dormir. – quiero dormir.

-Amor es tarde, todos están abajo y vamos a preparar comida, anda vamos. Puedes dormir más tarde.

-Ok. Solo quiero un besito – sonreí porque me parecía muy tierno su forma de hablar y gestos que hacía. Me incline un poco para poder besarlo pero él me atrapo entre sus brazos y me acerco más, dejándome tumbada en la cama. – hola Sra. Cullen. Qué hermosa está usted hoy.

-Y tú muy dormido. ¿Qué pasa? Es tarde y aun duermes.

-No pude dormir anoche, así que tengo sueño pero me ducho y vamos – asentí y en lo que él iba al baño yo le buscabas algunas bermudas. Cuando estuvo listo bajamos hacia donde todos estaban, las chicas preparaban la mesa mientras los chicos intentaban prender y terminar de cocinar la carne. Edward se fue con ellos pero no tarde mucho para verlo correr hasta dentro de la casa de nuevo, pude apreciar que algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, corrí hacia él escuchando como todos eran regañados por las chicas.

Encontré a Edward tumbado en la cama llorando y temblando ¿Qué le habían dicho para ponerlo así? ¿Qué le pasaba?

-¿Edward? amor por favor ¿Qué pasa?

-N…nada, enseguida bajo.

-No amor, dime ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te dijeron para que estés así?

-Nada que no fuera verdad Bella. - ¿Qué?

-Por favor dime, me estás asustando y no quiero que los bebés sientan eso. – esa era mi mejor arma, y funciono porque él enseguida se volteo, últimamente este era el aspecto de Edward, ojos rojos, nariz roja, mejillas mojadas y rostro contorsionado por el sufrimiento.

-Solo dijeron la verdad y parece que nunca hago nada bien.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Me dijeron que era malo que siguiera durmiendo así, pues ellos habían hecho un gran ruido que no fue capaz de despertarme, dicen que como le haré si llegas a sentirte mal, sé que eso es verdad porque no he podido cuidarte bien lo he arruinado siempre.

-¡No! Eso sí que no, Edward por favor deja de culparte, deja de decir que no has hecho nada bien por favor porque eso sería como decir que ninguno lo ha hecho, no sé por qué dices todo eso.

-Por mi culpa nuestro bebé no está con nosotros, si te hubiera cuidado y protegido bien él estaría aquí y sería un lindo niño o una linda nena. A veces me imagino ¿cómo hubiera sido, hubiera sido un Cullen o una Swan, sería un niño con mis ojos y tu pelo o una niña con mi pelo y tus ojos? No sé, solo sé que hubiera sido hermoso, y ahora tengo tanto miedo Bells, tanto miedo de que esto que estamos viviendo no sea real, que se termine en cualquier momento, yo solo tengo miedo.

-Oh amor, lo siento tanto, perdóname por favor – él me miro con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y otras que estaban derramándose por sus mejillas, no entendiendo que quería decir con eso. – todo este tiempo siempre estuviste ahí para mí y yo no lo estuve para ti.

-Bella tú me necesitabas más, tú estabas sufriendo.

-Amor, yo lleve a nuestro bebé en mi vientre, por pocas semanas pero lo hice, y pude sentir que algo diferente había en mi y cuando se fue simplemente me enfoque en mi dolor que me cerré y no vi el tuyo. Edward fui una egoísta porque no solamente yo perdí a nuestro hijo, lo perdimos los dos y te hice ser fuerte para los dos, me deje llevar y no me fije que los dos debíamos superar eso. Lo lamento tanto nunca pudiste realmente llorar a nuestro hijo. Créeme que lo siento.

-Lo sé.

-Sé que es algo tarde pero si quieres llorar, gritar lo que sea aquí estoy y no te dejare solo, te amo y estamos en esto juntos, nuestros hijos están aquí y ellos no se irán porque tienen que ver a su padre jugar. – él sonrió tristemente y se acostó junto a mí dejando sus manos en mi vientre, lo abrace fuertemente y deje que llorara, pues podía sentir sus lagrimas en mi pecho mojando mi camisola.

…

No sé qué tiempo paso pero me desperté de mi pequeña siesta y vi la hora, apenas habían pasado treinta minutos dormida, tome una de las grandes almohadas y la puse en el lugar junto a Edward a la hora de pararme, cerré las ventanas y cortinas prendí el clima a todo lo que daba para que él durmiera a gusto aunque sea un rato. Pues otra cosa que pasaba es que él no podía dormir en la noche por el calor, le entraba unos bochornos que a mitad de la noche se bañaba y así como salía del baño mojado se ponía solo unos bóxers y se acostaba sobre las mantas, en cambio yo me ponía una pijama de franela, calcetas, y me cubría con varias mantas. Cuando salía encontré a Carlisle frente a mí a punto de tocar la puerta.

-Lo siento ¿Edward?

-No hay problema, está durmiendo – abrí la puerta para que lo viera en la cama abrazando mi almohada.

-Hace frio.

-Mmm Edward se muere de calor últimamente, así que pongo el clima muy alto, no pude quitarle la camisa pero espero que duerma un poco, últimamente no lo hace de noche debido al calor que tiene.

-No te preocupes, quería disculparme, no debí decir ni seguirles el juego así – suspire y solo sonreí, salí cerrando nuestra recamara y le pedí que me acompañara para que saliéramos con los demás, aunque no sabía si estaban aquí todavía.

-¿Están todos afuera?

-Sí, estábamos esperándolos para pedirles disculpas.

-Sí, bueno necesito hablar con todos ¿me acompañas? – él asintió y caminamos pero antes de bajar el escalón tuve que agarrarme fuertemente de él porque un mareo me vino.

-¿Estás bien Bella? Necesitas sentarte.

-No, si, h estoy bien es solo normal estos me dan por el embarazo, no me he escapado al completo de los síntomas. – Carlisle sonrió y me ayudo a llegar a la mesa donde todos estaban. - ¿Carlisle puedo abusar de ti un poco?

-Claro hija dime.

-¿Puedes traerme un vaso lleno de hielos, con agua, limones partidos? por favor.

-Claro. – él se fue y al poco tiempo regreso con mi pedido, en serio reí por ver los limones y hielo. Todos me veían algo intrigados pero no les hacía caso, primero quería disfrutar de mi antojo, después hablaría.

-¿Alguien me pasa la sal? – Emmett lo hizo y solo negó cuando vio que ponía la sal en mi mano y la chupaba junto con el limón, como cuando tomas un chupito. ¡Rico!

-Bien ya sabemos que Bella sabe como tomar un chupito. Ahora queremos hablar contigo sobre lo que paso con Edward.

-Lo sé, primero quiero decirles que quiero patearles las bolas por haber hecho sentir mal a mi muy hormonal y sensible esposo. – todos hasta Carlisle llevaron sus manos debajo de la mesa, tome un poco de mi agua disfrutando el frio.

-Bells no…

-Nada, quiero que escuchen lo que les voy a decir, es algo meramente personal que nadie sabe más que Emmett, él, Edward y yo somos los únicos en saber esto – mi hermano se separo de Rosalie para venir a mi lado, él mejor que nadie también sabía que tan doloroso era lo que iba a decir. Suerte que Seth y Lili estaban en la sala de video. – bien, hace diez años que esto paso cuando tenía dieciséis, empezaba a estar de novia de Edward, fue exactamente cuándo Emmett, Jake y Edward ayudaron a Sue, Seth y Jake a mudarse de la casa de mi… de Charlie, fue cuando me desmaye en la cocina, no fue porque yo estuviera baja de azúcar y eso, la realidad fue que estaba embarazada – un jadeo se escucho por la sala en especial de las mujeres – cuando me entere quise abortar – mi voz fue baja y Em me abrazo – pero Edward se negó rotundamente a que o lo hiciera, yo no quería que él estuviera conmigo por un bebé, yo sabía como era él, tenía miedo de que se aburriera conmigo y no quería que se quedara por eso, pero él negó hacerlo por eso, y platicamos al respecto, pensamos y planificamos que él terminaría la escuela, jugaría y lo reclutarían, Esme podía ayudarnos a cuidar del bebé mientras yo estudiaba todo estaría perfecto y no lo hice, me quede con mi bebé. – sonreí ante el recuerdo de mi pequeño.

-Claro que él haría eso, mi hijo te ama Bella.

-Lo sé. Pero cuando Charlie se dio cuenta que no estaba su familia, bramo, gruño, grito hasta que llego a casa, Edward prometió cuidarme pero lo desobedecí y un mal golpe me llevo de vuelta al hospital y perdí a mi bebé, después de eso a Edward lo arrestaron, enfrente a mi padre para que no detuvieran injustamente a Edward. fueron tantas cosas que por un momento me olvide de esa perdida, pero cuando por fin recordé lo que había pasado, todo vino sobre mí y me encontré llorando cada noche por mucho tiempo , Edward estaba ahí, consolándome, abrazándome y diciéndome que todo estaba bien, que nada pasaría ya, que nuestro bebé estaría en un lugar en el cielo cuidando a sus papis, que era mi angelito. Cada día llore y saque el dolor que apretaba en mi pecho, pero fui egoísta y nunca pensé que él no lo hacía porque alguien tenía que ser fuerte de los dos, Edward nunca lloro, nunca saco ese dolor, ese remordimiento que le afectaba y eso es lo que le pasa ahora, él tiene miedo de que todo esto que estamos volviendo a vivir le sea arrebatado, solo tiene miedo.

-Y nosotros no ayudamos con bromear con algo tan importante y con algo que el guarda en su corazón secretamente.

-¿Por qué nunca nos dijeron nada?

-No lo sé, quisimos tal vez quedárnoslo para nosotros, guardar un luto juntos, no lo sé.

-Oh Dios mío, lo siento tanto mi amor, no estuve ahí para ti.- mamá.

-Todo a lo que te enfrentaste por nosotros Bella, te lo agradezco mi niña – Sue.

-Amiga, nunca supe porque realmente estabas así, tontamente pensé que era por los problemas tontos de instituto. Lo siento. – Rosalie.

-Supongo que debí de ver más allá de lo que pasaba con mi hijo, lo veía tan triste pero pensaba que era porque le afectaba más de lo que creía lo que había pasado contigo. – Esme.

-Lo sé, nadie podía imaginarse lo que pasaba, solo quiero que comprendan algo de lo que estamos pasando Edward y yo, tal vez piensen que es estúpido, pero a él le está afectando más este embarazo, y no solo hormonalmente si no emocionalmente.

-Gracias por compartir esto con nosotros, te ayudaremos en lo que podamos con él, es nuestro amigo y los queremos a los dos – Jasper. Les sonreí a todos y les agradecí, diciéndoles que no tenían porque llorar pues todos estaban con algunas lagrimas y en verdad no quería que esto pasara a más. Me levante para poder comer algo, tenía hambre, todos rieron y empezaron a secar sus lagrimas para poder empezar a festejar y dejar pasar el mal momento. Pero cuando me puse de pie otra vez el mareo me vino y tuve que detenerme de la mesa para no pegarme.

-¡Bella! – voltee hacia dónde un Edward muy acelerado venía corriendo con solo una camisa y bóxers – amor ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¡Dime!

-Edward estoy bien, solo es un mareo amor.

-¿Por qué están llorando todos? ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, ¿Por qué tu estas casi desnudo? – entonces se miro y vio que solo traía los bóxers negros, que a mi parecer le quedaban muy bien, él se sonrojo y se escondió detrás de mí para tapar parte de sus piernas.

-Eddie podemos verte, aunque no hay mucho que ver a decir verdad.

-Como Emmett es un mastodonte, claramente hay una diferencia. – todos rieron ante su comentario y él solo me tomo para caminar hacia tras y poder ir a cambiarse.

-Nena me has dejado desnudo.

-Mmm no estabas desnudo pero si quieres puedo hacerlo.

-¿Señora Cullen está usted proponiendo algo? Porque estoy para complacerla.

-Sí, pero tenemos a toda nuestra familia haya abajo, será para después, además piensa que Seth ya no está en casa. – Edward me aprisiono sobre la pared con su cuerpo y me beso duramente dejándome saber lo que en la noche pasaría.

….(*.*)(*.*)…

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde que paso lo del incidente, ahora me encontraba en los cinco meses, había empezado con los síntomas y mi medico decía que normal, podía no presentarlas pero era toda etapa de la embarazada presentarlos. Tome un largo suspiro acomodándome de nuevo sobre el regazo de Edward, no había dormido nada en la noche y ahora mismo el suave movimiento me estaba llevando a los brazos de Morfeo.

La noche anterior había sido una de nuestras peleas más grandes, y la primera en mucho tiempo que dormía sola, bueno no sola porque mis bebes me hacían compañía.

 **Inicio el recuerdo:**

Edward se removía incomodo en la cama, despertó en la oscuridad y sabía que no volvería a dormir al menos no hasta que tuviera saciado su antojo. Tomo un respiro y miro a su lado a Bella que dormía plácidamente, no quería despertarla, los últimos días ella estaba un poco de mal humor si no dormía bien, así que sintiéndose valiente bajo hacia la cocina para poder prepararlo el mismo, además ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? Cuando llego se dio cuenta que no había chocolate, por Dios eso era un delito, a él le encantaban las fresas bañadas de chocolate. Miro en la despensa pero solo encontró en tabletas, intento ponerlo en el microondas, pero no se derretía, al contrario se quemaba. Necesitaba con urgencia a su madre, si no quería que Bella se enojara, pues se dio cuenta del desastre que había en la cocina gracias a él.

-¿Edward? ¿Pasó algo a Bella?

-¿Eh? – entonces se dio cuenta de la hora, eran las dos de la mañana – no mamá, lo siento por llamar a esta hora, pero enserio necesito tu ayuda mamá.

-Dime que necesitas cielo.

-Mamá ¿Cómo hago para derretir chocolate? Tengo antojo de fresas con chocolate pero no hay chocolate, no quiero despertar a Bella, ya intente de todas formas pero solo se quema. – ella suspiro.

-Hay hijo, pon en una cacerola las tabletas de chocolate – él asintió pero se dio cuenta que su mamá no le veía, solo dijo que sí – Edward hazlo. – él tomo una cacerola de aluminio y puso tres tabletas.

-Listo.

-Bien, ahora pon esa misma cacerola en otra cacerola más grande y ponle agua, el agua debe de estar hasta la mitad – él lo hizo y le indico a su madre que ya estaba – ahora prende la estufa y ponlo ahí con una tapa sobre la cacerola que tiene el chocolate, el agua hervirá y el calor hará que se derrita.

-Gracias mamá. – Esme se despidió y volvió a su sueño, mientras Edward esperaba que su chocolate estuviera, vio con mucha felicidad que eso pasaba y cuando por fin estuvo liquido y espeso lo quito de la lumbre, pero estaba muy caliente como para comerlo, tomo un poco en un vaso y lo metió a congelador, mientras ponía todos los trastes en el lavabo. Cuando saco el vaso el chocolate estaba de nuevo duro - ¡Joder! comió algunas fresas con chocolate caliente pero no era lo mismo, dejo caer su cabeza sobre la encimera al ver que todo lo que había hecho era en vano, su antojo estaba frustrado, mejor sería ir a dormir y después conseguiría algo más.

-¿Qué paso aquí? – Bella estaba frente a él mirando todo el desastre de su cocina.

-Nada, solo quería chocolate pero no hay, tuve que hacerlo pero me llevo como mil intentos poder finalizarlo, pero quedo de mierda, me voy a descansar – Bella lo miró sin entender bien, ¿él se iba y dejaba todo así?

-No puedes irte, necesitas limpiar aquí, yo no voy a limpiar tu desorden, no es mi culpa.

-Claro que lo es, no recordaste comprar chocolate, y no me enseñas a prepararlo y estas dormida cuando yo necesito mi antojo. – las hormonas de la chica empezaban a hacer mella en ella, pues vio en ese momento todo rojo y no pensó en nada más.

-¡Fuera de mi casa! ¡Fuera! – él no entendía que quería decir, esa era su casa también, no podía correrlo – te dije que te vayas, no quiero verte, eres un injusto por pensar así.

-Bella no puedes - solo ver su mirada le dijo todo y como si ella tuviera un arma apuntándole, salió hacia fuera, se metió a su coche y durmió incómodamente. Bella miró todo con resignación y dejo así como estaba, ya mañana sería otro día. Subió a su habitación y se metió de nuevo entre las mantas, abrazo su panza y lloró en silencio, desde que conocía a Edward cuando ella tenía ocho y él diez nunca habían dormido separados, al menos que una amiga pasara la noche en su casa o él tuviera vacaciones lo cual no sucedía muy a menudo porque no le gustaba dejarla sola, pero ¿ahora? simplemente cambio la forma, porque no estaba sola, tenia a dos pequeñas criaturas dentro de ella que le cuidaban, sonrió sus pequeños la cuidaban y ya no estaba sola, antes se sentía así pero ahora ya no. Con ese pensamiento se durmió y se dejo llevar de nuevo por los brazos de Morfeo. Mientras su chico dormía en el asiento trasero.

 **Fin del recuerdo.**

Ahora mismo se encontraba sobre su regazo disfrutando de sueño que realmente necesitaba. No era fácil pero tampoco difícil.

….(*.*)(*.*)….

Las semanas pasaban como agua y prontamente ya se encontraba en la semana 34 de gestación, los bebes se movían intensamente dentro de ella, Lince decía que por ser dos y tener una muy buena proporción en estatura y peso y ella ser pequeña, el espacio era menor pero aun así tratarían de llegar a la semana 38, los últimos días ya no hacía nada, solo descansar para poder ayudar a sus pequeños a nacer como Dios quería, pero no justamente en ese momento.

-¡Edward! – grite lo más duro que podía teniendo en cuenta que una contracción me estaba partiendo en dos.

-¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Necesitas algo?

-Sí amor, necesito un médico.

-¿Un medico para qué?

-Tal vez para que traiga a tus hijos al mundo ¿no crees? – él se quedo mucho en la entrada de la recamara y una sonrisa boba se instalo en su rostro.

-Oh ya van a nacer, tengo que alistar todo, tengo que llamar a todos, tengo que llamar al hospital, tengo que-….

-Tienes que calmarte amor, tengo las contracciones casa diez minutos, cuando sean cada cuatro nos iremos, por ahora ayúdame a tomar un baño siento que estoy pegajosa – él hizo lo que le dije, aguantando mis gritos, dolores y apretones cada vez que una contracción nueva venía. Una vez en la cama él saco varias ropas pero negué porque no serviría de nada, me las quitarían llegando al hospital. Me puse una bata que por el frente era de botones y no me puse mi ropa interior. Edward se cambio rápidamente y saco la pequeña maleta para llevarla al coche junto con la mía, cuando llego yo tenía las contracciones cada seis minutos. – amor ayúdame para poder bajar, ya las tengo cada seis minutos.

-No quieres mejor que te cargue amor.

-No amor, me hará bien caminar. – cuando legamos al coche había tenido varios dolores y Edward había terminado con varios moratones. Me ayudo a subir y enseguida se puso en marcha, recargue mi frente en el frio vidrio sin ser realmente consiente cuanto tiempo pasaba solo sabía que habíamos llegado porque él estaba ya ayudándome a bajar de nuevo. Mark estaba ahí esperándonos con un camillero.

-Buenas noches mami.

-Buenas noc… - me calle al sentir otra contracción.

-¿Cada cuanto están pasando Bella?

-Cada cuatro minutos ya. – él asintió y caminamos hasta una habitación, como predije me quitaron mi batita y me pusieron una del hospital, él me reviso con Edward a mi lado.

-Bien, vendré en un momento a revisar de nuevo y ver cómo vas, por ahora vas bien.

-Espera ¿Por qué tú estás aquí y no el doctor Lince? – cierto me preguntaba lo mismo.

-Porque él está en una operación importante así que no puede venir ahora, se le ha informado lo que está pasando, tratara de terminar antes de que esos pequeños decidan salir de mami. – y con eso se fue, yo seguía con mis dolores pero un poco más tranquila, aunque tenia mucho calor.

-Edward quiero hielo por favor. – él me miró pero sonrió y beso mi cabeza para salir por el pero antes de que saliera una enfermera ya estaba entrando con un pequeño vaso, que cuando me lo dio gracias a Dios tenía mi preciado hielo.

Durante lo que me pareció un muy largo tiempo estuve ahí con dolores y demás hasta que Mark volvió a aparecer, decir que no era mi persona favorita era la verdad.

-Hola papis. Bueno Bella revisare de nuevo y veremos que tal está funcionando esto. – él hizo todo lo que tenía que hacer ahí abajo, lo cual era incomodo. – bien todo marcha bien, tienes nueve centímetro, tenemos que ir a la sala, por favor Chellse – se giro hasta la enfermera que lo asistía – necesito que preparen un quirófano con todo lo necesario, a dos neonato-logos, dos enfermeras más y dos incubadoras, por favor. Bueno Bella te llevaremos a…

-¿Por qué necesitas un quirófano? Habíamos quedado con Lince que sería un parto normal, ¿hay alguna complicación?

-Es por precaución nada más, mira un parto en si ya es difícil y cansado para la madre, aquí hablamos de dos por lo cual debemos de tener más cuidado, además Bella no llegaste al termino del embarazo, te faltan seis semanas lo cual lo complica, aun en un parto múltiple el tiempo de gestación es de 37 o 38 semanas y tu tienes 34, hay que ser mas cuidadosos, las incubadoras es nada más para estar preparados por si algo saliera mal y ellos lo necesitaran, de lo contrario ellos irían a los cuneros, tranquila, ahora Edward si vas a entrar ve con la enfermera para que te cambies y laves, en minutos Bella estará ahí. – vi como Edward salía y me dejaba ahí con un beso y un te amo, necesitaba estar tranquila por mis bebés.

….

Me habían explicado todo el tratamiento y procedimiento pero verlo desde ahí acostada era diferente.

-Bien Bella cuando sientas la siguiente contracción puja. – apretando la mano de su esposo pujo con muchas fuerzas al sentir la opresión en su cadera y el calor en sus partes – eso es, sigue así cuando yo te diga que pares no pujes. – ella asintió aunque la manta a la mitad de su cuerpo evitaba que se vieran. Pujo de nuevo cuando se lo pidió y pronto escucho como un pequeño llanto inundaba la sala, Edward sonrió por sobre el cubre-bocas que traía, era el hombre más feliz y el sonido que salía al llorar su bebe era el más hermoso – papá haznos el favor – él soltó la mano de ella y tomo las tijeras para cortar el cordón de su hijo que lo unía a su madre.

-Quiero ver… ¡Ah! – Bella grito al sentir otra vez la presión en su cadera y un fuerte dolor.

-Bella viene el otro bebé, ahora Bella puja – así lo hizo y solo unos pujones más su pequeño ya estaba ahí, escuchaba como su llanto era fuerte y claro como el de su hermano, Edward volvió a tomar las tijeras y cortó como la vez anterior en donde Mark le decía. Regreso con Bella y la vio con sus ojos cerrados, enseguida su corazón latió frenéticamente.

-No se preocupe fue mucho para ella, está descansando. – acaricio su rostro y susurró un leve gracias. Vio que había movimiento y como introducían una maquina y esta era puesta en el vientre de Bella, se dio cuenta que era una maquina de ultrasonido parecida a la que tenia Lince.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Mark?

-Edward necesitamos hacer una cesárea urgente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Mira la pantalla….

0oo00oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Oh por Dios ¿Qué le pasa a Bella? ¿Alguna complicación? Dios. Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado y dejen lindos comentarios, alguna de ustedes puede decirnos como fue el nacimiento de sus bebes, claro si quiere. Supongo que es mas dramático pero no quise poner eso tanto aquí, lo quise hacer tranquilo, mucho tuvo con las hormonas, bueno Besos y nos vemos en la siguiente. Queda solo un capítulo. Este fue de 24 páginas, el siguiente serán más.

Ya saben puchen el botón y dejen un lindo comentario de que quieren. Las amo muchito.

 _POR FAVOR PERDONEN LA TARDANZA, LOS Y LAS AMO MUCHO PERO MI COMPUTADORA PASO A MEJOR VIDA DESPUÉS DE 8 AÑOS ASI QUE BUENO COMPRENDERAN QUE EL INTERNET TENGO QUE DIVIDIR LOS DÍAS PARA ESCRIBIR Y PUB LICAR TARDARE PERO NO DEJARE NINGUNA DE MIS HISTORIAS Y AUN DESPUÉS DI USTEDES ME QUIEREN AQUÍ ESTARE- BESOS JANE._

Besos, nos estamos leyendo.

Locura realizada…

Cambio fuera…

JaneAntoCullen.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a la fabulosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _la historia es de_ _ **Kirsty Moseley**_ _pero yo solo la adapto a Twilight, espero que la disfruten y sea merecedora de sus comentarios, hacia mi adaptación y la magnífica historia de_ _ **Kirsty…**_

 _ **Disfruten…**_

 _Muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y comentan_ **LayraCristina** _ **,**_ **karen McCarthy, chamix, Guest, pili, Nicole, LicetSalvatore, mirylion,** **Dayis, Adriu, Ronialdi, glow0718, Queca, AndreCullen, Purplerain94, tulgarita, Dani Valencia, JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane, Melany, Yera, Pau'MC, Stefanny Cullen-Swan.** _se los agradezco de todo corazón, este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes y las lectoras fantasma solo no me asusten jajaja._

 _Música:_

 _I Can't But Love You – Tyler Brown Williams_

 _Wonderwall – One Direction._

 _Mi Historia Entre Tus Dedos – Gianluca Griniani._

 _Love Me Like You Do – Ellie Goulding._

 **OUTAKKE 4 – NO HAY FINALES.**

Recargue mi frente sobre el frio vidrio y suspire, necesitaba relajarme antes de que colapsara aquí mismo y eso no convenía en nada. Rememore las últimas horas pasadas y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro solo de recordar lo ultimo pasado.

 **Recuerdo Inicio:**

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Mark?

-Edward necesitamos hacer una cesárea urgente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Mira la pantalla – hice lo que me dijo y vi todo negro, no entendía que quería decir con eso, una de las enfermeras presiono varios botones y entonces lo vi, no se veía como en los anteriores que Lince había tomado pero ahí estaba. – Edward te presento a tu tercer bebé - ¡Joder! – Necesito hacerle una cesárea de urgencia porque los latidos del bebe están disminuyendo.

-¿Estás seguro de saber cómo hacerla?

-Edward he hecho muchas de ellas, puedo hacerlo con los ojos cerrados si quiero.

-Creo que esta vez te agradecería que lo hicieras con los ojos bien abiertos porque es mi bebe del que hablas.

-Ok, solo por favor haz lo que sea para mantenerlos a salvo a los dos. – él asintió y se puso en marcha, yo solamente besaba suavemente la cara de Bella y acariciaba su pelo que estaba cubierto por el gorro de tela, no sabía qué tiempo llevaba Mark con lo que estaba haciendo solo supe lo que pasaba cuando escuche un pequeño llanto como de gatito y después nada, era como si me dijera que ahí estaba, que estaba viva.

-Es una niña. – una niña, era padre de una niña, le repetía a Bella que éramos padres de una nena – todo está bien, la llevaron ya a neonatología, Terminaré con Bella y mientras puedes salir para quitarte todo Edward.

-¿No me puedo quedar?

-Lo siento pero es mejor que salgas Edward. – deje un beso sobre ella y salí, tome mi teléfono después de haberme quitado toda la ropa y marque a todos, después de que me gritaran me felicitaron y prometieron llegar tan pronto como pudieran. – Edward.

-Mark ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada Edward, tranquilo, Bella pronto será puesta en una habitación y los bebes he ordenado que los pongas en una habitación a los tres. Están bien pero si han necesitado estar en la incubadora, veremos cómo avanzan y veremos en qué tiempo saldrán.

-¿Cómo está ella? – él supo inmediatamente a quien me refería.

-Ella está bien dentro de lo que puedo decir, el tiempo dirá lo que tiene que pasar.

-¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

-Hable con Lince hace unos minutos, él salió para ver qué pasaba y le comente lo que paso, Edward él había visto algo en el ultrasonido anterior a este pero cuando investigo que pasaba no salió nada, a esto se le llama gemelo oculto, en este caso mellizo porque ella no estaba en la misma bolsa, también por eso no se pudo detectar su presencia, estamos haciéndole estudios y dándole todas las atenciones que necesita, los gemelos están bien pero son muy prematuros, sin embargo ella ha sido prematura y no tiene buena nutrición y sus pulmones están más que débiles.

-¿Qué quieres decir con ello?

-Las próximas horas son de vital importancia para ella, más que para los gemelos. – solo asentí y me deje caer en la silla detrás de mí, sentí unos brazos sobre mi pero en realidad no sabía quién era.

-Tranquilo todo va a salir bien. – mamá.

 **Fin del recuerdo.**

Ahora los veía a los tres y mi corazón se hinchaba al verlos, eran tan parecidos pero tan diferentes a la vez.

-¿Señor Cullen? – me giré al escuchar mi nombre – su esposa despertó y pregunta por usted, está un poco alterada y eso no es bueno para su herida, todavía no encontramos al Dr. Mark.

-Gracias enseguida voy. – me despedí de mis bebes y camine rápidamente hacia la habitación que ocupaba Bella, afuera estaba toda la familia esperando, solo asentí y entre, podía ver su pequeño cuerpo moviéndose a causa de los sollozos. La abrace rápidamente y me dije palabras tranquilizadoras, Mark entro minutos después y vi que ponía un calmante en ella enseguida se quedo dormida.

-Lo siento, esto no interferirá para cuando quiera amamantar a los bebes.

-¿Cómo van?

-Bien, la pequeña es a que está tardando pero su progreso es bueno.

….

Cada día era una tortura para mí, y más para Bella, entendía su impaciencia para ver a los pequeños y es que ella no sabía nada de la pequeña, quería que la viera y eso sería en unos minutos ya que Mark había autorizado para que entráramos.

-Déjame ayudarte, si te duele dime por favor.

-Sí, ya quiero ir, quiero verlos. – asentí y camine empujando su silla de ruedas hacia el área de neonatología. Los tres compartían una sola habitación eso era algo que realmente me gustaba y ahora mismo agradecía ser una figura pública, si eso ayudaba a mis pequeños. Cuando entramos ella no pregunto por las tres cunitas pues era común que hubiera varias en las habitaciones. La conduje a dónde los gemelos estaban, las enfermeras se desvivían por ellos, así que cada uno tenia un gorrito azul y mi princesa uno rosa pero ella lo tenía en la cabecera, dado que como estaba un poco más delicada. – son hermosos, hola mis amores, aquí está mami, los amo mis príncipes.

-Bueno hay algo que necesito decirte, necesito que estés por favor muy tranquila – ella enseguida se volteo y me miro con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Les pasa algo? ¡Dime Edward!

-Tranquila por favor, ven quiero presentarte a alguien – jale la silla hasta donde nuestra pequeña estaba y nos acomode junto a ella – quiero presentarte a esta pequeña princesita.

-Hola ¿Cómo se llama?

-No sé, pero espero que le pongamos un nombre los dos juntos. – oí su jadeo y como volvía a mirarme, tome sus manos y señale el pequeño gafete que contenía nuestros apellidos, no había querido que les pusieran nombres porque en realidad no sabía o quería ponerle uno a nuestra pequeña hasta que ella estuviera consciente de que este angelito existía.

-¿Qué es lo que estás tratando de decirme Edward? No entiendo.

-La herida que tienes es de una cesárea que Mark te hizo, está pequeña es nuestra hija Bella, ella estaba oculta detrás de los gemelos y nadie pudo darse cuenta o más bien Lince no pudo verla, se le llama gemelo oculto, en este caso se llama mellizo.

-No… no puedo creerlo, yo… es increíble.

-Lo sé mi amor. – ella se quedo mirándola fijamente como queriendo gravar en su memoria cada detalle de ella. Los minutos pasaron a cada pocos minutos la enfermera encargada entraba y checaba a los bebes, estaba seguro que la hora que teníamos que estar aquí ya había pasado pero ellas eran muy románticas así que nos estaban dejando un poco más y eso enserio lo agradecía.

….

-No puedo creer esto, enserio creo que nunca lo haré.

-¿Qué sientes?

-Es algo inimaginable, diferente pero algo que me encanta. – ya habían pasado varias semanas y Mark había indicado que Bella podía amamantar a los gemelos, ellos estaban ya muy bien y fuera de las incubadoras, la que no estaba así era Ness. Si como lo escuchan Ness. Bella había decidido ponerle ese nombre que era una combinación del nombre de su madre y la mía, el de los chicos ya los habíamos elegido antes, Thomas y Anthony. No podía decir lo mismo de nuestra pequeña, pero no perdíamos la fe.

….(*.*)(*.*)….

 _Tres años después…_

Al fin podía descansar, necesitaba una cerveza y un minuto de silencio, al menos tenía el silencio, no podía tener la cerveza porque tenía a mis pequeños junto a mí mirando una película. Uf.

-¡Mami! ¡Mamá! – gemí ante ese grito, miré a mis pequeños que me miraban sabiendo lo que venía.

-Papi Ness ya despelto.

-Ya escuche enano, no se muevan de aquí, iré a ver que tiene – camine rápidamente y cuando entre a su habitación estaba sentada en su cama llorando y había lagrimas de por medio lo cual hacia las cosas más difíciles. - ¿Qué pasa amor?

-Quielo a mami ¡Ahola! – suspire porque esa pequeña era muy manipuladora – papito quielo a mami.

-Lo sé pero ella ahora está en la academia ocupada, podemos ir pero hay que esperar a que sea la hora para llevar a tus hermanos.

-Oh – ella tomo mi cara entre sus pequeñas manitas y pego su frente a la mía para hablar muy cercas – papi quielo popos.

-Bien vamos al popos – la lleve al baño y me di cuenta que no estaba la tapa entrenadora, joder con esto – mi vida ¿no quieres mejor hacer popos en la nica?

-No, quielo hacel popos ahí – dijo señalando la taza, la puse arriba del lavabo y le baje sus pantaloncitos con sus pequeños calzoncitos y la puse ahí, ella inmediatamente me tapo los ojos para que no la viera, si mi hija era muy penosa. – ya hice popos papi – estuve a punto de gritar aleluya porque ella estaba cantando para hacer popos. Una vez que se despidió de su popos y nos lavamos las manos la cambie, estaba segura que la visita al médico que Bella quería hacer traería malos ratos y era mejor un vestido.

-Bien vamos por tus hermanos. – cambie a los chicos por su traje de karate y prepare las mochilas que contenían todo lo necesario tanto para su clase de karate como para las de práctica. –Bien enanos es hora de irnos.

-No yo quiero ver a los _umpalumpas_

-Podemos verlos más tarde, andando hay que irnos, súbanse a la camioneta – ellos lo hicieron y abroche sus cinturones para que se estuvieran quietos, aunque ellos eran demasiado inteligentes y podían abrirlos. Maneje directamente a la escuela de los chicos y los deje ahí prometiendo volver más tarde. En el camino hacia la academia de Bella Ness se la paso cantando las jodidas canciones de dinosaurios, uf yo amaba a mi hija pero odiaba a ese dinosaurio mamón. – bien ¿vamos a ver a mami o nos quedamos aquí?

-Quielo vel a mami y como baila – camine con ella saludando a Jane que era la recepcionista. Una vez en la puerta mi pequeña solo observo a su madre mientras esperábamos que fuera la hora, cuando eso paso miles de niñas, ok solo muchas, salieron, algunas saludaban a Ness otras solo corrían para ir con sus madres.

-Ahí viene mami, salúdala – ella escondió su carita en mi cuello y metió su manita en su boca chupándola y creando más baba – ¿no vas a saludar a mami? – ella negó - ¿Por qué? – solo encogió sus pequeños hombros.

-¡Mi vida! – Ness no le hizo caso - ¿Qué pasa mi amor? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Edward?

-No sé qué le pasa, despertó llamándote, ahora se ha puesto así ¿Estás lista ya?

-Sí, solo dejen que me cambie y nos vamos. – la seguimos y fue lo mismo con mi princesa, yo creo que ella sentía que algo iba a pasar con el médico.

….

-Nena por favor tranquila – mi niña miro mal a Bella y después se subió a mi regazo para esconderse ahí – mi amor no…

-¿Renesme Cullen? – nos pusimos de pie para entrar y ahí acabo todo rastro de tristeza para ser remplazado por el llanto y los berrinches.

-Bueno ¿Qué los trae por aquí y que le pasa a la pequeña de papá?

-Dr. Marcus buenas tardes. - él asintió para que continuara – es Ness de nuevo, me preocupa.

-¿Qué le preocupa a mami ahora?

-No quiere comer, no duerme bien por la noche pero en cambio duerme toda la mañana, solo quiere tomar leche, y ahora le ha dado por pedirme pecho, siendo que dejo de tomarlo cuando cumplió el año seis meses.

-Bueno, para lo del pecho puede ser la posibilidad de que no haya finalizado el lazo que se tiene cuando se nace, recordemos que no le diste pecho hasta seis meses después, lo contrario a los gemelos, lo de no comer y dormir veremos ahora, Edward súbela aquí a la bascula por favor. – hice lo que me dijo y mi bebe se entretuvo con los animalitos. – bien el peso ha bajado dos kilos y la estatura más alta que la vez anterior.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Bueno hay que vigilar más lo que come, y pienso mandarle un suplemento para que se lo des pero solo será una vez a la semana, no podemos dárselo diario porque su organismo se acostumbrara y no será bueno para nosotros ni para ella.

-Ella está tomando clases de ballet y a veces de patinaje.

-Bien, eso explica que duerma en el día, ella se cansa y duerme, lo que nos lleva a que pase la noche despierta, está intercambiando su horario a causa del ejercicio, lo recomendable sería que cuando quiera dormir le pongas otra actividad, ella se olvidara del sueño y dormirá más temprano nada más.

-¿La comida?

-El suplemente será suficiente por ahora, ella puede seguir con su comida normal. Estoy checando su expediente y veo que le falta una vacuna, está ya la tienen los gemelos y si quieres ahora mismo se la ponemos. – sabía que era malo venir.

-Sí, sería perfecto. – él salió y yo me ubiqué en la camilla de animalitos para distraerla, Marcus entro ya con la jeringuilla preparada alzo el vestido de mi princesa y paso el algodón sobre la piel de su piernita, ella cuando sintió eso se puso tensa y cuando la aguja traspaso su piel dio un grito en mi oído que me dejo sordo permanentemente.

-¡Papi! Papi ya no, ya no.

-Ya princesa, ya paso.

-Papi pol favol ya no, papi. – cuando termino dejo todo en orden y yo cargue a mi princesa para arrullarla mientras Bella recibía las demás indicaciones. Ness casi no se enfermaba pero la cuidábamos mucho, cuando había nacido ella había sido muy delicada, eso había traído consecuencias como que fuera más pequeña que los niños de su edad. Pero ella era mi pequeña princesita.

-Gracias Dr. Marcus, hasta la siguiente cita.

-Claro que si, cuídate princesa, sé que me odias pero es por tu bien.- mi hija lo miró con odio y se escondió en mi cuello apretando sus manitas fuertemente.

-Ya princesa está bien.

-No, no quielo nada.

-Pero mi amor.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! – los dos suspiramos y volvimos a quedarnos sentados en la banca, los enanos estaban entrenando con Emmett quien lo había ido a recoger dado que Ness no quería ir allí. – quielo il allí. – señalo una tienda de ballet. Ni loco entraba a una de esas.

-Vamos – Bella camino con ella pero a la hora de entrar ella me llamo para que fuera, no podía negarle nada y sabía que eso me costaría y mucho.

Una hora después, un tutu nuevo con muchos brillos y de color rosa, podíamos salir de ese indulgente lugar decorado de mil tonos de rosa y muchos brillos, pero tenía una princesa muy bien vestida y contenta.

-Ahora princesa es hora de ir con los gemelos para que les muestres tu nuevo tutu, así como a Lilian, a ella le va a encantar. – Bella era un haz en esto.

-¡Sí! Vamos papi.

-Amor ¿no va a tener dolor por el piquete?

-No, puede tenerlo pero es muy pronto, solo tenemos que vigilar la fiebre. – asentí y emprendimos el viaje. Cuando llegamos me cambie rápidamente y me puse los patines para entrar con mis hijos, en cuanto me vieron se pusieron de pie para ir hacia mí pero Emmett fue más rápido y los tomo para que no fueran a hacerse daño. Desde hace seis meses que habíamos empezado las clases y ellos aun no eran muy buenos pero se divertían mucho. Bella a veces entraba conmigo para que cada uno estuviera con nosotros Ya que Ness compartía con ella las clases de ballet.

-Papi quelemos helado con chocolate.

-Es tarde, mañana podemos tomarlo en casa del abuelo.

-No, pol favol – negué y Ton llego hacia nosotros para distraerlo, era tan irreal que ellos fueran tan parecidos y hicieran todo juntos que daba miedo, aunque Bella los consentía, no podía decirle nada pues yo hacía lo mismo con Ness.

…

-Estoy agotado amor.

\- Igual amor, necesito vacaciones. – sonreí porque ella no tomaría vacaciones como tal y aunque lo hiciera ella estaría en contacto con Rosalie.

-Se de algo mejor que las vacaciones que te ayudara a sentirte mejor.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué?

-Esto – me puse sobre ella sin dejar caer un gramo de mi peso y empecé a besarla lentamente hasta ir bajando por su cuello y pecho, quite su blusa de pijama y sonreí al ver que no traía sujetador – mmm que lindo.

-¿Son lindas?

-Hermosas – ella alzo su pecho haciéndome saber lo que quería, puse mí boca inmediatamente sobre esos turgentes pechos, saboreándolos y amasándolos al mismo tiempo haciendo que soltara varios gemidos y…

-¡¿Qué le haces a mami?! – inmediatamente me separe de Bella y ella se tapo con la manta, joder no era el mejor momento, no mientras tuviera una jodida erección y mi pequeño de tres años estuviera a punto de golpearme.

-N…nada mi amor, papi solo estaba… solo estaba.

-Enano no le hacía nada a mami, ella tenía un piquetito de mosco muy chiquito y estaba intentando darle besitos porque le duele mucho. – era un jodido genio. – ve a tu camita amor, enseguida voy y…

-Mami yo te doy besitos para que se te quiten ¿sí? – jodida madre.

-¡No! – mi hijo me miró como diciendo ¡Sí! y cállate. – digo o sea enano tienes que dormir en tu cama porque ya eres un niño grande y…

-¿Sí mami? – no tuve que voltear para saber que ella asentía, ya que mi hijo grito y alzo el puño en el aire para festejar. Nuestra cama era grande y alta, así que tuve que cargarlo para que se subiera y en cuanto eso paso se fue con Bella y se aferro a su cuerpo abrazando su cuello con sus bracitos. Ella acaricio su espalda en lentos movimientos hasta que él estaba roncando.

-Lo siento – dijo ella.

-Tranquila – necesitaba un baño frio. Amaba la jodida paternidad.

…(*.*)(*.*)…

 _Seis años después…_

-¡No! ¡Anthony!

-Ness tranquila él solo está jugando.

-¡No! Quiero que salgan de mi habitación ahora.

-¡Es mi habitación también tonta! – hora de intervenir.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Papi Anthony me pego y no quiere salir para que yo termine de ponerme mi uniforme.

-Papá necesito arreglarme para la tarde de hoy y ella está loca.

-¡Anthony Cullen! No digas groserías, ahora toma tus cosas y puedes ir a cambiarte a mi habitación.

-¡No! Eso es una injusticia, Thomas puede hacer lo que ella quiera pero yo no, que se vaya ella, ahí están las cosas de mamá.

-Ness amor puedes ir a vestirte ahí, yo te ayudo a llevar tus cosas. – ella hizo un puchero y tomo toda una maleta, joder si solo iban al escuela no a una pasarela. Ella salió sin mirarme y Anthony sonreía por eso, necesitaba que las habitaciones estuvieran listas ya. Hace unos meses que se me ocurrió la idea, ellos querían espacio y cada mañana de lunes era lo mismo, ellos peleaban, yo mandaba a Ness al cuarto y así era el resto de la semana, al final la historia se repetía lunes con lunes, Bella no sabía mucho de ello ya que se iba muy temprano a la academia debido a que eran los días de mayor trabajo.

Bien al menos pudimos llegar quince minutos antes, tome sus cosas y los acompañe a la entrada.

-Bien vendré a las once para la junta así que traten de que no me llamen para ese tiempo.

-Sí papá, además hoy no podemos portarnos mal, es un día especial para Ness, su novio estará ahí. - ¡Qué!

-Cállense, papi tu eres el único en mi corazón. – sonreí pero fruncí el seño al ver que tenía los labios pintados.

-¿Te pintaste?

-No, solo me puse labial de mi mami, ella me dio permiso. – negué mi niña ya no era la misma.

…

-Bien agradecemos a los padres que se encuentran aquí, se que tienen trabajos y días ocupados pero esto es importante. Hoy celebramos el día del padre y algunos de los alumnos escribieron una carta para ustedes, algunos quisieron leerla frente al grupo y sus padres así que empecemos – varios niños entraron al pequeño escenario improvisado y empezaron a leer, algunos tenían solo la mitad de una hoja, otros la hoja entera, y me sorprendí que Ness tuviera dos.

-Buenos días, soy Renesme Cullen Swan. Esta carta es para el mejor papá y dice así:

 _Amo a mi papá porque él es mi súper héroe, no salva vidas, no detiene incendios, no pelea con los malos, no atrapa a los rateros, no vuela, pero él no necesita nada de eso y aun así es mi súper héroe porque él me salva cuando caigo ya que soy algo torpe, él esconde mis travesuras de mi mamá para no ser regañada, él me protege y regaña a mis hermanos cuando ellos me molestan, él corre a todos mis amigos (hombres) porque es celoso pero me ama, él no sabe volar pero me construye buenos columpios dónde me empuja muy fuerte y alto y eso hace que sienta que vuelo, pero sobre todo él me abraza por las noches y me cuenta mu cuento favorito, me consciente a cada momento porque soy su princesa y él es mi príncipe, mi súper héroe. Mo papi por siempre, feliz día del padre._

-Gracias por escucharme. – Bella me daba suaves masajes en mi espalda pues quería llorar enserio, sus palabras me calaban en lo más hondo de mí, mi pequeña que no estaba preparado para tenerla estaba aquí dándome palabras más hermosas, ella bajo junto a los demás y me abrazo dándome un regalo. – _Mo_ papi. – sonreí por ello, cuando habían empezado a hablar, los gemelos lo habían hecho primero y siempre le decían a Bella _te amo_ Ness había empezado a imitarlos, pero como era mi consentida como decía Bella hablaba mocho, entonces nunca se le quito el habito de en vez de decir _te amo_ decía _Mo_ solamente y así se quedo.

-También te amo mi amor, mucho. 

-Abrazo familiar para Ness. Te amamos pequeña – si ellos podían pelear pero al final sabían cada lugar y ese era cuidar a su hermana.

-También los amo.

-…(*.*)(*.*)-….

 _Ocho años después…_

-¡Esto es una jodida broma de muy mal gusto!

-Ness cálmate no nos trae nada bueno ponernos así, además siempre lo hacen.

-No, está vez fueron más allá de lo permitido, ¿quieren guerra? Guerra tendrán.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Vengan, necesitamos planear bien esto – las dos chicas se miraron entre sí, sin entender realmente que quería decir su prima. Ness era una chica de diecisiete años cumplidos, Lilian era una señorita de veintiún años y Vera Lizbeth era una de quince. Aunque eran de diferentes edades las tres se querían mucho, Lilian iba a la universidad y estaba por salir ya, Ness estaba por entrar y Vera por salir de la preparatoria. En ese momento estaban que morían de rabia o al menos la chica Cullen lo hacía, pues su padre y hermanos junto a sus tíos, padres de sus primas, habían saboteado la cita que ellos les habían preparado y habían quedado como idiotas, eso nunca se lo perdonarían, porque aunque Lilian fuera ya mayor su padre la controlaba en eso y él si daba intimidaba por su físico, Vera todavía le tenía miedo así que ellas tenían que llevarla por el camino del bien, y ella su padre y hermanos eran un problema triple, pues su padre no intimidaba pero daba miedo si se lo proponía, Thomas y Anthony ellos estaban muy bien formados así que también intimidaban pero a veces sus ingenios eran mayor a sus amenazas con la fuerza.

-¿Entendieron lo que hay que hacer?

-No sé si sea lo mejor Ness, mira que sí.

-Nada, o ¿es que no viste la cara de Roger?

-Sí pero…

-Deja que Ness se encargue, ahora hay que poner en marcha el plan hoy mismo.

-Hoy no podemos ellos no regresan hasta mañana de acampar.

-Bien mañana hay que ponerlo, mientras hay que preparar todo y decirle a nuestras madres y si dicen que no bueno pensaremos en algo más.

….

-¡Papá! – gritaron las tres chicas a sus padres en medio de la sala.

-¿Si? – ellos sabían lo que habían hecho y estaban orgullosos nadie se metía con sus niñas.

-Queremos hablar con ustedes ahora mismo. – Ness era como Bella, de armas tomar y eso era algo que se admiraba de ella.

-Dígannos de que quiere hablar.

-Bueno estuvimos pensando que…

-Hay algo que necesitamos arreglar con ustedes – dijo Lilian interrumpiendo a Vera que se asustaba fácilmente – está vez no vamos a andarnos con rodeos, haremos esto de una forma madura y bueno pensamos que, qué mejor forma que un campo dónde podamos defendernos por igual. – no era la primera vez que hacia esto, habían existido tres veces más antes, dos con Lilian y una con Ness.

-¿A sí? No habrá bromas y esas cosas ¿verdad?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-No importa, pero ahora ¿aceptan el reto?

-Dígannos de que trata y veremos.

-Los retamos a un partido de jockey sobre hielo, esta tarde el que anote el mayor numero en el tiempo establecido gana, ustedes dejan de molestarnos y aceptan a los chicos si nosotras ganamos y si ganan ustedes aceptamos no salir con ellos.

-Órale una oferta digna de ofrecerse.

-Seriamos solo nosotros tres ¿verdad?

-No, nosotras tenemos a tres jugadores más.

-Entonces nosotros tenemos a Anthony y Thomas, nos falta uno.

-El abuelo Carlisle papá, él sabe patinar.

-Está bien jugaremos, nos vemos en una…

-No, nosotras ponemos las reglas, a las cinco de la tarde en la pista, suerte la necesitaran. – las tres caminaron hacia su habitación y cuando llegaros ahí saltaron, la primera fase completada.

Empacaron todo y salieron en el coche se Lilian, en la pista ya les esperaba sus madres nerviosa, se acomodaron y vieron que los chicos entraban y al verlas se acercaron, ellas realmente no se esperaban eso.

-Bueno tu padre se puede enojar por esto, pero nena si él lo ve aquí se distraerá un poco y bueno tendremos un punto a favor, no desconfió pro él lleva años jugando.

-Y yo entrenando, además el ballet nos da un punto. – ella asintió y los dejo solos.

-Hola, tu mamá me invito, dijo que sería difícil además me dijo de la apuesta.

-Sí, será difícil pero es justo.

-No quiero que lo hagas Ness, puedo buscar la forma de hacer que tu padre acepte, además no me importa lo que él haga te quiero.

-Mat no es solo por nosotros, te quiero también pero es algo que tengo que hacer.

-¿Si pierdes?

-Bueno me alojaras en tu casa porque no dejare de verte aunque pierda. Además en meses nos vamos a la universidad ahí estaremos en el campus y será otra cosa.

-Sí tienes razón, además me excita mucho verte con uniforme y patinando, hubiera sido perfecto que te pusieras una camisa mía. – la chica sonrió, pues esa era su sorpresa especial.

-Claro, ni modo, tengo que salir con las chicas ya, papá y los demás tienen que vernos ahí cuando entren.

-Bien, suerte amor – se despidieron con un beso y ella junto con las demás se acomodaron para recibir a los chicos, en cuanto estos entraron se les seco la boca al ver a sus contrincantes, nunca esperaron ver a sus esposas, pensaban que verían a los chicos y podían patear un par de traseros con esa escusa pero sus madres y esposas eso si que no estaba en el plan.

-Chicos esto es una emboscada, hay que cambiar el plan de juego. – todos asintieron escuchado a Edward, mientras las chicas también planeaban algo, Alice era pequeña para la portería, Rosalie no le gustaba porque ella salía mucho y la descuidaba, así que Bella era la que se quedaría mientras las otras se acomodaban, en la portería contraria Emmett era el portero, menos mal porque jugar contra él era un suplicio.

….

-Creo que después de esto necesitare dormir una semana entera.

-¿Chicas se han cansado ya? – todos ellos rieron, sabían que se metían en terreno peligro y corrían el riesgo de quedarse con lo más preciado para ellos… sexo, pero el ataque era lo que les quedaba pues iban muy abajo del marcador.

-No lo creo, faltan pocos minutos y vamos bien.

-El jockey es para chicos y el baile para chicas, así podemos dejar aquí las cosas y aceptar lo que era desde un principio.

-Aunque lo dejemos aquí ganamos de todas formas, podemos hacerlo si quieren pero aquí se acaba esto, y el baile es más difícil que esto así que silencio.

-Eso es una tontería.

-¿Quieren apostar? Miren que se nos da bien.

-Claro solo digan cuando y así se hará.

-¡Emmett! – todos le riñeron y siguieron el partido, ellas estaban haciendo tiempo pues en un minuto todo acabaría y ellas ganarían.

Cuando el tiempo sonó gritaron y corrieron hacia los chicos para besarlos y celebrar, se dieron cuenta que estaban gravando y que el video estaba en facebook, no les importo habían ganado y eso era lo importante.

-Creo que ya estoy viejo.

-Sí amor, pero ella se ve feliz alégrate por eso.

-Es mi bebé, y él es un idiota.

-Bueno tienes tiempo para torturarlo.

-¡Papá! – él miró hacia donde su hija le llamaba y se dio cuenta que no era la única Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Anthony y Thomas también eran requeridos. - ¡Todo está gravado y el tío Emmett ha aceptado la apuesta de baile! - ¡Que!

-¿Qué dices Ness?

-Hija el abuelo ya esta mayor y no está para esas cosas.

-Lo siento abuelito pero una apuesta es una apuesta, dentro de una semana tienen que estar listos para que les enseñemos a preparar una corografía para un centro infantil.

-Estás bromeando ¿verdad hija?

-No, la abuela me dijo que si, Tía Alice hará un vestuario muy mono, ahora si no les importa nos iremos a festejar nuestra victoria, en una hora estaremos en casa para la celebración en familia, besos. – todas salieron y frente a todos Mat beso a Ness pues quería hacerlo desde que empezó el juego y vio que ella traía una de sus camisas con su nombre y número eso le llenaba de orgullo, en cambio Edward quería aullar ese mocoso se atrevía a retarlo.

-Calma papá celoso, vamos quiero darme un baño y tal vez te deje ayudarme. – eso en definitiva cambiaba su humor.

….

Los días siguientes pasaron lentamente llenos de prácticas y burlas pues el video había sido visto por muchos y era muy comentado. No querían que fuera mañana pues sabían que las chicas los torturarían pero todo fuera por demostrar la verdad…. Y el día llego.

-Bien buenos días, espero alumnos que vengan con ánimos porque no descansaremos. – Lilian reía, pues Ness era muy buena maestra pero ella se exigía a perfección cuando había que dar una presentación. – ahora aremos los siguientes movimientos y empecemos.

-No nos tienes que dar alguna introducción o así.

-No, porque eso será cuando la obra esté en marcha, andando. Chicas música. – y así empezó el calvario más grande para ellos, Ness se movía con maestría, elegancia y sutileza, ellos lo hacían con torpeza, sin elegancia y oscamente. – bien el entrenamiento de hoy ha terminado, podemos descansar y seguiremos mañana para que podamos tener esto listo en dos semanas y presentarlo.

-¿Esto es lo que entrenan diariamente?

-Sí ¿Por qué?

-Es muy difícil y cansado, no sé cómo su madre y Ros pueden.

-Esto no es nada, hay obras mucho más complicadas, si pusimos estás es porque son novatos, nada más.

-Vaya, si nos damos por vencidos y aceptamos nuestra culpa nos dejarían ir ¿verdad?

-Claro, Mat es aceptado por papá así que no hay problema, solo queríamos que supieran lo que es, cada quien sabe lo que hace, porque le pone empeño al hacerlo porque le gusta y es su pasión. Hice lo del jockey porque quería que vieran que amo a Mat, él es importante para mí, al igual que la danza y patinar, los convino y supe cómo ganar, así como también que él sea bueno en jockey.

-¿Qué dices?

-Mat sabe lo que son mis entrenamientos, él me ayuda y lo hacemos juntos, además entrena de esa forma a veces. Solo quiero que respeten mis decisiones. Te amo papá, eso nunca va a cambiar. Ahora nos vamos. Besos.

….-(*.*)(*.*)-….

 _Diez años después…_

Supongo que en la vida nada es porque si, todo tiene un precio y un porqué. Ahora mismo lo sé.

Miro hacia atrás y veo todas las aventuras que mis hijos me hicieron vivir y no puedo creerlo, aunque no pudimos y no quisimos tener más hijos, Bella fue feliz con ellos tres, fueron la combinación perfecta para nuestra familia.

Mis gemelos se convirtieron en los chicos tan casa novas como lo era yo cuando mi Ángel no estaba conmigo y yo trataba de olvidarla.

Anthony era un excelente jugador de jockey pero también había heredado un gusto inigualable por la medicina, a decir verdad los tres lo han hecho, él era un pediatra amoroso y comprensivo con sus pacientes y a veces con las madres de estos. Había sido difícil combinar el jockey y la medicina pero él lo había hecho y muy bien, junto con Ness.

Ness era una chica hermosa, inteligente, amorosa y estaba juntada con el idiota más grande del planeta, Mat, él la había hecho llorar, y nunca le perdonaría eso, se que ellos habían quedado bien pero eso no quitaba que ella llorara. Pues desde el vergonzoso episodio en que ellas nos ganaron en el juego, ellos siguieron de novios, en la universidad y vivieron juntos al año de irse, casi muero de un aneurisma por eso, ellos tenían un año viviendo juntos cuando me entere y Bella sabía de eso y nunca me dijo, tarde para aceptarlo pero al final era la felicidad e mi bebe, aunque fuera con un mono. Después de esos años ellos decidieron ir en diferentes caminos, crecer profesionalmente y laboralmente. Terminaron y fueron amigos pero aunque eso fuera así mi hija tenía la tristeza en sus ojitos y durante los tres años que se separaron ella no tuvo a nadie y él tampoco porque los dos quería estar juntos y solo creciendo laboralmente podía volver a estarlo, así que ahora llevaban de nuevo dos años juntos y mi bebé me aseguraba que no se casaría eso me hacía más feliz que cualquiera. Ella era médico pediatra también pero en la rama de oncología y eso fue a raíz que la abuela Renée padeció esa horrible enfermedad años atrás, un momento duro para nuestra familia y para mi Ángel, cuando finalmente esa enfermedad se la llevo. Thomas era un excelente jugador pero solo a veces participaba con Anthony era difícil que fuera reclutado dado que él amaba ser médico y dedicaba todo su tiempo en ello y también en mi hermosa nieta Emma, había sido difícil pues la madre de ella había muerto cuando nació, un momento difícil y duro pero a través de los meses ha ido superando.

Bella mi Ángel y yo hemos sido felices durante todos estos años, toda una vida, toda una vivencia en momentos buenos, malos, pero felices y juntos.

-.-.-.-.

Joder esto ya no es tan fácil como cuando era adolescente. Escuche el sonido de los pasos de mi Ángel y luego nada, seguramente estaba acostada, le había dicho que saldría y llegaría tarde.

Entre silenciosamente y cerré la ventana antes de poder meterme a la cama con ella, pero entonces un buen golpe me fue atizado en la nuca, joder sí que dolía.

-¿Edward?

-Nena, por favor soy yo, mierda duele como la madre.

-Te lo mereces ¿Qué haces entrando así por mi ventana? – podía escuchar diferentes matices en su voz, pero sabía que faltaba poco para que se echara a reír.

-Quería recordar viejos tiempos.

-¿Qué?

-Quería recordar viejos tiempos.

-Trepando como chango, estás loco o tomado.

-No, quería solamente recordar, hoy hace tantos años fue la primera vez que entre por tu ventana, después de verte llorar por… solo quería volver al tiempo en el que era _el chico que se escabullía por la ventana de tu habitación ._

-Oh amor, tu nuca has dejado de ser ese chico, y eres más que eso, eres el chico que me salvo de tantas maneras, se convirtió en mi primer amor y me dio el mejor regalo de la vida, nuestros hijos.

-Te amo Ángel.

Te amo mi _chico que se escabullía por mi ventana._

 _O0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

 _Bueno como dicen, todo lo bueno no tiene final, pero en este caso si. Esta historia me ha dejado un buen sabor al adaptarla y espero que a ustedes igual. Les dejo el nombre y es. El chico que se escabulle por la ventana de mi habitación._

 _Una historia de_ _ **Kirsty Moseley adaptada a los personajes de Twilight de S. Meyer. Nada me pertenece, al menos hasta los últimos cuatro capítulos, esos fueron de mi invención. Besos Jane. Y Aquí acabo finalmente, espero lindos comentarios y que la compartan. Besos-**_

 _ **Locura finalizada…**_

 _ **Cambio y fuera…**_

SOLO QUEDA DECIR GRACIAS INFINITAS!


End file.
